Una Nueva Aventura
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Inazuma Japan gano el FFI. Ahora es el turno de Matsukaze Tenma y el nuevo Raimon Eleven de salvar el soccer con una pequeña ayuda de unas amigas. TsurugixOc, AkanexOc, KuramaxOc y varias parejas mas. ¡porfavor leanlo!
1. Un nuevo viento sopla en Raimon

**HOLAAAAA! Bueno aquí esta un experimento mio en el cual Inazuma Eleven go y sus personajes están involucrados! Este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste. Porfavor comentes.**

**Disclaimed:**_** Inazuma Eleven Go (también inazuma eleve) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes que me pertenecen hasta ahora es Alice Mizore y sus técnicas y próximamente mas Oc mios.**_

_**El nuevo viento que sopla en la escuela Raimon**_

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el equipo Inazuma Japan gano el campeonato Mundial de la FFI. Debido a este acontecimiento, el futbol en todo Japón comenzó a tomar protagonismo. Y así, el número uno mundial, Inazuma Japan, representado mayoritariamente por el equipo de Raimon, se convirtió en un equipo de elite mundial. Y ahora comienza una nueva historia, una nueva historia que gira nuevamente alrededor de la escuela Raimon.

…

-El momento ha llegado…- susurro una voz fría desde la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz que pasaba entre enormes vidrieras hacia el suelo. Gracias a lo poco que se lograba ver, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una especia de iglesia o capilla.-…no me importa si este cuerpo se llega a destruir, pero cumpliré con lo que se me asigno, y lo daré todo para que esto se cumpla.- continuo el hombre arrodillado.

-¿Lo darás todo por esa causa?- pregunto la otra persona, a juzgar por su ropa, un sacerdote.- ¿Ese designio es tan importante?-

-Si…- contesto nuevamente.-…se que debo eliminar a más de un individuo, y debo cumplir totalmente con ese designio.-

-Es verdad…ya que esta es una orden del destino, ¿cierto?- el sacerdote dio una media vuelta.- En fin, debemos hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su deseo.

Al decir estas palabras el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado se puso de pie. Dejo ver por debajo de la capucha negra sus ojos oscuros y en la oreja izquierda llevaba varios aretes, su semblante se torno tétrico y su expresión era de furia y rencor.

-Mi deseo también…es dominar el mundo del futbol.-

…. EN INAZUMA TOWN

Era una nueva mañana en Inazuma Town, y como siempre en el primer día de clases todos se levantan muy temprano.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke!- exclamo un muchacho con el uniforme de Raimon, saludaba a su perro que se encontraba dormido en una casita.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

El perro contesto con un ladrido y el chico sonrió contento.

-Siento que hoy puede ser un gran día para jugar futbol.- dijo pateando un balón imaginario.-Estoy muy emocionado.-

Sasuke se levanto para lamer la cara de su dueño, y este agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, Sasuke también está feliz por mí…Bueno, ya me voy.- con esto salió corriendo por la reja principal.

-¡Ve con cuidado!- se despidió una chica joven y adorable que barría la entrada de la casa.

El muchacho corría y corría muy entusiasmado, esquivaba ágilmente todo obstáculo que se interponía, y saludaba a todos los vecinos, quienes contestaban y lo llenaban con palabras de ánimo.

-Por fin llegue a la escuela Raimon…- dijo para sí mismo cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la Secundaria, con el gran emblema de relámpago, que conocemos y amamos. -¡Aquí puedo jugar futbol!-

Entro con paso decidió a la escuela observando y describiendo con su mente los lugares que siempre quiso ver en carne propia.

-Aun tengo tiempo antes de entrar, creo que explorare un poco.- camino al azar y se topo con algo inesperado.- ¡El club de futbol!- dijo asomándose por el viejo club de soccer.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto una voz detrás suyo. El chico se sorprendió.-…Oh, perdón por asustarte.- dijo más tranquilamente aquella muchacha.

El más joven suspiro aliviado.- ¿Este es el club de futbol?-

-Este salón solo es un recuerdo del pasado, actualmente no se utiliza.- contesto

-Entonces, ¿Dónde se realizan las actividades del club?-

-Sígueme- le indico con una mano que lo conduciría hasta donde necesitaba y el chico obedeció. – Es aquel edificio.- dijo por fin después de dar unos cuantos pasos, el muchacho desvió su mirada hasta ahí.

-¿Esa…es la sala de actividades?- respondió atonito el chico, al ver el enorme edificio con el logotipo del relámpago en medio.

-A decir verdad…es un estadio de futbol.- dijo orgullosa la muchacha.

-¡¿Eh?...Esto quiere decir que este edificio es todo el club de futbol?-

-Si, es cierto.- contesto sonriendo.-Por cierto mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna, y soy la asesora del equipo.- se presento.

-¿Una asesora de equipo?-

-Si, ¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto Haruna.

-Soy un nuevo estudiante y quiero ingresar al club de futbol.- empezó a decir decidido.

-¿Ingresar al club? Entiendo…-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma.

…..

-Estamos en varios problemas, Kudou-kun.- dijo el director.-Creo que usted aun no está familiarizado con el futbol moderno, ¿Me comprende? Y es que si no obedece mis órdenes…tendré que relegarlo de su puesto.

-No voy a cambiar mi forma de enseñar.-

-Entonces su salida de esta escuela es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Si no tienes más que decir, me retiro.-

-¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en seguir con esto?-

-Porque ya no queda tiempo…-

-¡Peligro, debemos ir a la cancha de futbol!- exclamo un hombre que entro por la puerta azotándola.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el director alarmado.

-Hay problemas en el club de futbol.-

….

-Así que nuevo miembro del club, pero la ceremonia de apertura ya comenzó, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?-

-Es que quería ver el club de futbol antes que nada.-

-Entonces, ¿te gusta el futbol?-

-SI me gusta mucho.- dijo tenma entusiasmado.- por eso quería ver el club de futbol de Raimon y ahora que lo veo estoy muy, muy feliz.

-Ya veo…- contesto Haruna.- En ese caso, Matsukaze Tenma-kun, ¡da lo mejor de ti!-

-Sí, muchas gracias.-

-Tú me recuerdas a un gran amigo.-

-Oh…Es cierto, ¿Dónde puedo ver la práctica del equipo?-

-Creo que están a punto de comenzar la práctica en la cancha de futbol.-

-¡Quiero ver, lléveme a la cancha por favor!-

… En la cancha de futbol

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cancha, observando detenidamente, ahí el polvo apenas dejaba ver un par de siluetas, todos los jugadores estaban en el suelo, heridos y una pelota de futbol rodaba por el suelo. El único que parecía intacto era un chico de extraña apariencia.

-Tsk, ¿así que eso fue todo?...-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- los profesores habían llegado a la escena.

-Destruí a los jugadores de Raimon.- contesto el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, dime tu nombre y tu clase.- le exigió el maestro.

-Quien sabe, ya que es mi primer día.- respondió dándole la espalda a su superior.

-Nuevo estudiante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el entrenador Kudou.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke.-

…..

Desde lejos se podía presenciar dos chicas.-¿Tsurugi Kyousuke, eh?- repitió una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos por completo negros. Veía al igual que todos a aquel extraño muchacho, y parecía tener mucha curiosidad, sostenía una pelota de futbol. Alado de ella estaba una chica de largo cabello rubio obscuro y ojos verdes. –No te parece interesante ese chico?- pregunto inocentemente la joven de cabello castaño.

-No…- respondió la chica de alado, al parecer la joven no miraba al joven de cabello azul tan interesante como ella.

…

-Y supongo que usted es el entrenador Kudou…- siguió hablando Tsurugi.

-Bien, es aquí…- Tenma y Haruna habían llegado ya la cancha y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver los anteriores acontecimientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tenma al ver a su profesora tan alarmada. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cancha y su expresión cambio, todo por completo hecho un caos.

-Destruiste al equipo de futbol…- dijo Kudou.

-Uhm, solo les enseñaba como patear un balón.- se bufo Tsurugi con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.-…Estaba aburrido.-

-¡Entrenador Kudou!- grito Haruna bajando hacia la cancha y dirigiendo a ambos, en especial a Tsurugi.

- Oye tú, ¿Por qué peleaste con ellos?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Pelear?- repitió Tsurugi confundido.-Eh, ¿acaso pelee con ustedes?- dijo a uno de los jugadores heridos.

-El hizo todo esto con el balón de soccer….- interrumpió la chica de cabellos plateados.

-¿Cómo es posible?...- se pregunto Haruna asustada y perpleja, mientras los jugadores recordaban la brutal manera en que fueron acabados.

-Es verdad, este tipo solo con el balón…- aseguraban heridos y también decepcionados por su derrota.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- dijo el capitán del equipo

-Porque no me gusta el futbol.- contesto Tsurugi.- Así que aplastare a todo aquel que lo practique.-

-Uhh….- era lo único que salía de la voz de Tenma, quien no entendía ni una palabra.

-N-No deberías decir esas cosas…- dijo esta vez la chica asustada mirando a Tsurugi.

-Yo puedo decir todo lo que se me antoje, mocosa.- contesto molesto y con una voz fría.- Y desde ahora… el club de futbol ya no existe.-

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamo Tenma.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?- dijo Haruna.

-Puedo hacer eso…y mucho mas.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto odias del futbol?-

-"¿Odiar el futbol?"- repitió Tenma para sí mismo.

- No estás siendo justo…-dijo la chica abrazando mas su balón. Tenma asintió. Tsurugi oyó aquellas palabras y movió la cabeza, ignorándolos.

-Solo les diré una cosa…- empezó a decir sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice.-El futbol es una de las tonterías más grandes que existen, ¡Es solo basura!- al decir esto pateo el balón que había a su lado y cayo justamente en un bote de basura.

-¡Tu! ¿Por qué insultas al futbol?- Haruna esta vez se encontraba más que enojada.

-¿Insultar? Yo no he hecho eso, profesora.-

-….- ni Tenma ni su acompañante decían nada todavía, miraban asustados la plática entre Tsurugi y su profesora.

-¿Q-Que dices?-

-Detente…- ordeno Tenma con la cabeza hacia el suelo, captando la atención de los presentes.

-uhm…- La chica lo miro unos segundos.

-¿Crees que el futbol es aburrido e innecesario?- dijo temblando de enojo.-El futbol no es para nada asi.-

-¿Eh?...- exclamo Tsurugi sonriendo aun más. Tenma se percato de lo que había dicho.

-Ah…-N-no…es que…- empezó a tartamudear, la otra niña lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto de mala manera Tsurugi.

-Y-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma y me uniré al equipo de futbol de la escuela.-

-Que lastima…- contesto Tsurugi soltando una carcajada.- ¿No ves que este equipo ya está acabado?-

-No digas eso, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás…por eso estoy preocupado por el equipo.-

-Ya entiendo, parece que te gusta mucho el futbol…- empezó-…veamos lo que tu querido futbol te dice.- Tsurugi puso un pie en otro de los balones de futbol y lo lanzo contra Tenma.

-Tenma-kun, ¿estás bien?- exclamo Haruna a Tenma, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Oh, no…- la chica se arrodillo a su lado y trato de ayudarlo a pararse.- ¡¿P-Porque hiciste eso?- le grito a Tsurugi.

-Es muy molesto…que un chico como tú no sepa el real significado del futbol.-

-Pues si lo sé…- dijo Tenma ya de pie tomando el balón que la chica había dejado segundos atrás en el césped.-…Yo sí que se de futbol.-

-Oh, entonces ¿podrías enseñarme ese conocimiento?- dijo sarcásticamente Tsurugi.-…Solo debes aceptar mi desafío…- continuo sacando las manos de sus bolsillo.

-¿Desafío?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con todo ese entusiasmo de hace un momento?-

-No pasa nada, acepto…- respondió Tenma furioso.

-Tenma-kun…- susurro Haruna tomando a Tenma por el hombro.

-¿E-Esta bien?...- pregunto la chica asustada. Tsurugi rio aun mas.

-Que bien, porque yo seré tu oponente…Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga y solo con eso ganaras el desafío…- Tenma asintió confundido.

-Entrenador Kudou, ¿dejara que hagan esto?- pregunto Haruna a Kudou muy preocupada.

-_Solo debo quitarle el balón y así ganare…-_ Pensó Tenma.

-Si ganas, dejare tranquilo al equipo de futbol de la escuela….pero si pierdes, el club de futbol se acabara para siempre.-

-Presidente Ginzan, detenga esto por favor…- dijo Haruna al hombre que hablaba con Kudou momentos atrás.

-No, yo acepto que se haga este desafío…- contesto acercándose hacia Haruna y Kudou.- El futbol de la escuela necesita un re ordenamiento drástico y no tolerare que un nuevo estudiante acabe con todo el equipo de futbol.- todos escuchaban con la boca abierta.-Y tu muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Matsukaze Tenma-

-Matsukaze-kun, el destino de todo el club de futbol, lo dejo en tus manos.-

-¡¿C-Como?- exclamo Tenma.

…

-_Dudo que logre algo, pero…-_Penso la chica rubia-…no sabe con quien se mete- dijo la joven rubia alado de su amiga. Su cara reflejaba tanto odio como admiración, por que? No lo sabia pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-¡¿Eh? Tan interesada estas?- pregunto con tono burlesco la joven de pelo castaño. –Deberías darle una oportunidad, quien sabe… tal vez ese niño logre vencer a Tsurugi.- dijo despreocupada la chica de cabello castaño, mostrando una gran sonrisa en sus labios volviendo su vista a la cancha.

-Si como no- respondió la otra con una sonrisa a medidas.

…

-Espere un momento, ¿lo está diciendo en serio?- se quejo Haruna.- Por favor, director Fuyukai, dígale algo.-

-Probablemente el sea uno de los ejecutores que envió Fifth Sector- susurro el Presidente Ginzan.- Como presidente, acepto este desafío.-

-Bien, ya está decidido.- dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose hacia Tenma.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Tenma confiado.

Pronto, ambos chicos se encontraban en medio de la cancha a punto de comenzar con el importante evento. Matsukaze vs Tsurugi, solo ellos dos.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar futbol?- dijo Tsurugi en forma de burla. -…Tenma-kun-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…- se decía a si mismo Tenma para darse confianza.

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la cancha, los profesores y el presidente junto con el director.

Tsurugi mantenía el balón y en un impulso Tenma corrió tras él, pero el chico lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo que Tenma cayera al suelo, el se levanto otra vez decidido a cumplir con el desafio. Volvió a correr tras Tsurugi quien rebotaba el balón con sus pies, pero ágilmente lo volvió a esquivar.

…

-_Tsurugi Kyosuke….Es muy…bueno.-_ Pensó de nuevo la muchacha observando detenidamente a Tsurugi. –_tal vez sea otro enviado del fifth sector.-_

…

Mientras tanto, Tenma seguía intentando quitarle el balón y todas las veces era esquivado por Tsurugi, que parecía divertirse. Despues de un rato, Tenma estaba ya muy cansado, y todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, Tsurugi también parecía fastidiado, le arrojo el balón y Tenma trato de recibirlo, pero fue inútil, torpemente el balón golpeo a Tenma justo en la cara.

…

-Etto…el no es muy bueno que digamos…- susurro la misteriosa chica de cabello castaño de nuevo un poco decepcionada, o.o

-me impresiona lo lenta que puedes llegar a ser.- dijo la rubia logrando enfadar a la otra de alado.

-QUE?- pregunto enfadada, estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de boconadas, pero luego tomo unos cuantos respiros y se relajo dándose cuenta que es inútil enfrentarse a su amiga ya que ella empieza jamás termina.

…

-Como lo suponía.- empezó a decir Tsurugi. Tenma corrió otra vez hacia él, pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Tenma tropezara y se estrellara contra el suelo de nuevo.

-Aun no…- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser alguien que no sabe nada de futbol?- se burlo Tsurugi.- Lo sabía, tu eres el tipo de persona que mas odio…-.

En la cancha Tenma seguía luchando en contra de Tsurugi, por más que él se cayera cientos de veces, volvía a levantarse una y otra vez, Tenma tenía un corazón lleno de valentía y coraje, aunque los demás opinaran que era un acto tonto, algunos lo veían como un modelo a seguir.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- se oyó decir, era la voz de Tsurugi que había hecho una técnica contra Tenma. La pelota fue directo a Tenma.

-¡Tenma-kun!- grito Haruna, todos los que miraban el encuentro quedaron asombrados ante tal cantidad de poder, desde lejos ambas chicas se asombraron también al ver la gran cantidad de poder que tenia el tiro de Tsurugi.

-¡Vine aquí a jugar Futbol, esa fue mi decisión desde aquel día!-

Tenma logró detener el tiro con su cabeza y luego puso su pie sobre el esférico, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó emocionado Matsukaze.

"¿Qué demonios...?" pensó Tsurugi sorprendido. Todos estaban atónitos.

-¡Ahora si podré jugar fútbol!- dijo emocionado.

-¡Esto es una gran estupidez!- exclamó Tsurugi furioso. Pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Era el fin para Tenma, pero otro balón apareció y chocó contra el balón que pateó Tsurugi, desviándolo y pasó casi rozando el rostro de Tenma.

Todos miraron al dueño de aquel tiro. Se trataba de un chico de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ondulada. En si brazo izquierdo estaba la banda de capitán.

-Ustedes... ¿Qué creen que están haciendo en la cancha?- preguntó.

-Shindou-kun.- exclamó Haruna.

-Hasta que apareciste...- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el capitán del equipo Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y nosotros somos los Raimon Eleven.- junto a él aparecieron otros jugadores que llevaban el mismo uniforme.

…

-parece que se pondrá interesante este encuentro no lo crees, Alice?- dijo a la chica rubia.

-parece que si, Yuuka,- respondió la chica de cabello rubio a la de pelo castaño.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les alla gustado.**

**Para dejar claro, Yuuka es Gouenji Yuuka y tiene 14 igual que Alice. Ellas son mejores amigas de la infancia desde que se conocieron en FFI ya que ambos hermanos estaban en Inazuma Japan. Honestamente, en el anime el personaje no tiene hermanos ni hermanas y luego escribiré por que su apellido es distinto al de su hermano. **

**No me jusquen-.-¡**


	2. El colapso de Raimon

**HOLA A TODOS! Bueno sin mas esperar, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, lo siento por esquipiarme todo el partido pero tengo mucha tarea. Espero que les guste.**

**Descliamed: inazuma eleven go no me pertence.**

**El Colapso de Raimon**

_-me pregunto si podrán ganar este partido…-_ penso la de cabello castaño. Basado en lo que observava, era imposible ganar, todos estaban cansados y lastimados. El tiro de Tsurugi era sumamente poderoso, ni siquiera el Burning Catch de Sangoku lo había detenido.

-Yuuka…- se escucho, pero esta vez enojada e impaciente, la chica de cabello castaño dejo sus pensamientos por un momento.

-E-Eh…- dijo tartamudeando, no había prestado atención a su amiga de cabello rubio, los recuerdos de ese instante seguían frescos en su mente.

-eres un caso perdido- dijo Alice dando un suspiro. –en que tanto estas pensando?- pregunto curiosa Alice.

Antes de que la chica respondiera, un grito saco a ambas de su conversación, ocasionando que voltearan a ver a la cancha -¡Eso es!- el partido liderado por el equipo contrincante, el marcador mantenía una gran diferencia y estaba claro quién sería el vencedor, pero justo ahí, tras unas palabras que nadie quisiera escuchar apareció una extraña figura, una especie de espíritu, el capitán Shindou Takuto había liberado una presencia poderosa…

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el avatar del capitán.

-¡El Avatar del Capitán!- esa era la voz de Tenma, tanto como Tenma, el resto del equipo observo como la ira de Shindou creaba su avatar.

-Shindou- dijo un joven de pelo rosado, ojos azules y apariencia femenina. (lo siento kirino-kun pero es cierto)

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Incluso Shindou tiene uno?-dijo uno de ellos lleno de terror al ver a su capitan. La situación empeoraba, el avatar de Tsurugi contra el avatar de Shindou.

-esta es la primera vez que pasa- dijo el portero de Raimon.

-¡Incluso el capitán de Raimon, Shindou ha mostrado su avatar- dijo el narrador. Todo el mundo, tanto como los profesores, como alumnos se impresionaron, a excepción del entrenador Kudou, quien solo se limito a ver al entrenador de los caballeros oscuros.

-¡La aparición de un avatar!-dijo Kuroki, que al parecer celebraba por el avatar de Shindou- ¡Lancelot ha despertado la naturaleza oculta dentro del corazón de Shindou-kun.-

-Interesante…- dijo Tsurugi con esas sonrisas de diversión malévolas.

-N-No puede ser…- dijo Yuuka sorprendida del recién avatar, pero al contrario de ella, Alice no parecía tan sorprendida, al contrario, parecía como si ella ya sabia que esto pasaría. Su mirada expresaba terror y admiración a la vez, Shindou era muy poderoso.

-¡El que va a proteger a Raimon…soy yo!- grito con ira Shindou a su oponente con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

-Capitán…- Tenma trataba de ayudar, pero ahora el nivel de esos dos estaba fuera de lugar.

-muevete- dijo fríamente.

-pero…- respondió un preocupado Tenma.

-MUEVETE- finalmente grito Shindou obligando a Tenma que se moviera de enfrente con su mano. –¡Yo soy el capitán!¡ Tengo que proteger el futboll!- dijo Shindou con lagrimas en sus ojos mientra jadeaba y sujetaba con fuerza la banda roja de su brazo.

-capitan…-dijo Tenma.

-¿En verdad puedes hacerlo?...- pregunto Tsurugi en forma de burla.- ¡Te voy a destruir!- Tsurugi al patear el balón con toda su fuerza y furia, hizo que su avatar siguiera al balón, proporcionando más intensidad a su tiro. Shindou intento detener el tiro pero cuando hizo contacto con el balón, su avatar hizo un leve movimiento.

-¡Lo detuvo!' es un choque de avatares- volvió a decir el narrador de Raimon. Todos al ver la gran pelea de avatares se impresionaban cada vez mas y mas. De tanta fuerza acumulada, el balón sale disparado hacia arriba.

-¡y sale disparado hacia arriba?- grito emocionado el narrador (N/A: se me olvido el nombre) -¿ de quien será el balón?- dijo nuevamente. De repente, ambos capitanes saltan para ver quien conseguía el dominio del esférico.

-Si siguen así, terminara en el hospital- dijo Alice analizando cada movimiento del capitan.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto sin entender Yuuka.

-¿Qué no lo ves?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada del campo.

-no…- respondió una, aun mas, confundida Yuuka.

-te explico… el avatar, como sabes, es el espíritu del jugador que demuestra su sentimiento, pero la desventaja de un avatar es que requiere una gran fuerza para invocarlo y como el capitán de Raimon nunca antes había usado uno, entonces se vuelve complicado contralar y mantener a un avatar… mas probable es que se desmaye del cansancio- concluyo Alice.

Al estar milímetros lejos del balón, Kuroki grita -¡Es suficiente!- haciendo que Tsurugi perdiera el balon a propocito y que Shindou ganara el control del esférico. Tsurugi, al tocar suelo de nuevo, redujo el poder del avatar haciendo que desapareciera por completo, mientra que Shindou estaba de rodia en el suelo jadeando.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Tsurugi.

-El partido termina aqui.- respondió el entrenador.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un confuso y enojado Sangaku.

-nos retiramos- dijo Kuroki llendo donde estaba su equipo.

-¡ ¿estan hullendo?- grito Shindou enojado, estaba exhausto y su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿huyendo? Al contrario, te estamos dejando escapar.- dijo el entrenador volteando a ver a Shindou con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. –pero viéndolo de alguna manera, se podría decir que tu existencia ha protegido a Raimon, Shindou-kun- finalizo Kuroki abriendo los ojos, viedo fijamente a Shindou.

-maldito…-susurro Alice. El susurro fue tan suave que ni Yuuka, quien estaba alado de ella lo logro escuchar. Yuuka mantenía una cara de preocupación por la predicción de su amiga.

Tsurugi, ágilmente rescoge el balón con su pie patandolo al aire mientras se marchaba. -¡ los caballeros oscuros están abadonando el partido!- informo el narrador.

Mientras el equipo contrario se aleja, Shindou se desmayo, sus heridas eran más graves que la de los otros y su energía gastada apenas lo mantenía de pie, todos sus compañeros se acercaron en su ayuda. El entrenador Kudo, Haruna y Kirino se alejaban con un inconsiente Shindou hacia la enfermería, mientras los espectadores aun seguían con la boca abierta.

-esto es malo, esto se esta poniendo muy mal- dijo un jugador muy asustado alado del otro mientras se llevaban a Shindou a la enfermería.

-lo sabia…- dijo Alice dispuesta a irse. Su cara mostraba despreocupación e ira hacia los caballeros oscuros.

-Oigan, niñas…- alguien se dirigía a ellas. Una voz femenina.

-Ohh…- dijo Yuuka, mirando a la dueña de esa voz, mientras que Alice mantenía los ojos cerrados, restándole importancia a todo lo que la chica le diria.

-¿No deberían estar ya en la ceremonia de apertura?- Yuuka dio cuenta de quién era, se trataba de una chica con aspecto estricto y a su lado estaba otra chica, muy adorable, que llevaba una cámara.

-eh…no- dijo Yuuka algo atemorizada por la actitud de la joven, algo que no paso desapercibido hacia Alice.

-¿Qué rayos, no son de primer año?- dijo la muchacha de segundo año a su acompañante.

-nos ves cara de primer año- respondió de malagana Alice. Con eso Alice arastro a Yuuka fuera de ahí.

-¿Cuál es su problema?…- pregunto la joven de cabello anaranjado.

-Tengo muchas fotos de Shin-sama…- contesto la niña sonrojada.

-Akane, tu solo piensas en eso…- dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

…

La campana había sonado y uno a uno los estudiantes salían de sus aulas. Yuuka caminaba por los pasillos distraída. El capitán seguramente se encontraba todavía en la enfermería, los jugadores del equipo se rehusaban a continuar dentro y todo se colapsaba poco a poco.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito alguien a su espalda, ella instintivamente volteo para ver quien se acercaba, para su sorpresa era Tenma, acompañado del pequeño niño de banda azul celeste y otra chica que los seguía exhausta. Corrían a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba, Yuuka logro esquivar a uno pero no le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado con el otro niño. El chico de cabello castaño claro se estrello contra ella cayendo los dos al piso.

-¡Tenma!- grito preocupada la chica deteniéndose justo frente a ellos, los demás alumnos miraban con una enorme gota en la cabeza a aquellos jovenes.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Shinsuke, le extendió una mano a Yuuka para ayudarla a levantarse y pero ella re uso el gesto, poniéndose de pie ella sola.

-No se preocupen…- dijo sinceramente, dándole una sonrisa a ambos, los que les produjo un sonrojo y los celos de la otra chica.

-realmente lo siento- se disculpa Tenma haciendo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, enserio…un momento… tu eres Matsukaze Tenma ¿no?- respondió Yuuka inocentemente y con una sonrisa ingenua. Cualquiera pensaría que se toma las cosas de una manera muy fácil.

Tenma respondió -Si… ¿Encerio soy tan reconocido?- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y con estrellitas alrededor, el cual Yuuka sonrio con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Tenma!- le grito la otra muchacha dándole un golpe en la cabeza tal cual madre estricta.

-¡Auch!- dijo Tenma acariciándose la nuca.- Aoi, no tienes que ser tan mala conmigo.-

-Deberías ser más amable con ella.- le grito apuntando a Yuuka.- Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien?, perdónalo a veces puede ser un poco torpe.- Yuuka asintió con una gota mas grande en la cabeza.

-Tenma, si no nos apresuramos no podremos entrar al equipo de futbol.- se apresuro a decir Shinsuke.

-¡Oh!, es cierto…- Tenma puso cara de asombro olvidando el dolor que sentía por el golpe de Aoi.

-¿Club de futbol?...- pregunto Yuuka.

-¡SI!- le contesto Tenma.- Mi sueño es jugar futbol.- dijo el chico con un aura de felicidad a su alrededor.

-Ah…ya veo…- Yuuka quedo pensando por un momento, luego sonrió.- Bien entonces ¿Puedo acompañarlos?-

-¿También entraras al equipo?- Aoi hizo a un lado a Tenma.

-Si…saben soy muy buena- le contesto. A lo que Aoi sonrió gustosamente.

-¡Increíble!, puedes venir con nosotros, mi nombre es Sorano Aoi, mucho gusto.-

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Yuuka- dijo ella dándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma, aunque…creo que eso ya lo sabías.- dijo acariciándose de nuevo la nuca.

-Y yo Nishizono Shinzuke.- hablo alegremente el pequeño de banda azul.

-¿Qué esperamos?, Vayamos rápido al club de futbol.- Tenma parecía ansioso y entusiasmado al igual que su amigo. Aoi tomo a Yuuka por la muñeca y comenzaron de nuevo su carrera.

…En la dirección…..

-¿asi que eres un inspector de Fifth Sector?- se oyó que hablaba el director con una voz muy severa, él y Tsurugi se encontraban hablando en la dirección.-estas aquí por voluntad de ·santo emperador" para vigilar al club de futbol de Raimon- finalizo el director.

-Si.- respondió Tsurugi aburrido.

-el ideo un plan para que se haga cargo del club de futbol y asi buscar los avatares- siguió el presidente.

-es solo que ellos tienen un uso mayor- contesto sin ningún interes.

-Acerca del entrenador Kudou…- al decir aquel nombre Tsurugi frunció el ceño.- ¿Los caballeros negros quieren su retiro?¿no?-

-Mis misión es observar a los usuarios de avatares y eliminar a Kudou.- contesto enojado.

-¿Kudou,uh? Hemos tratado de encontrar una manera para destruir a ese hombre.- dijo fríamente el presidente.

Con eso Tsurugi esta muy dispuesto a irse de esa oficina, pero al salir, no se da cuenta que alguien estaba justo enfrente de el lo que logra chocar con la person.

-fijate por donde caminas- dijo un enojado Tsurugi. Al ver a la persona realiza que es una joven de larga cabellera rubia oscura, ojos verdes y alta, no tanto, pero comparada a las demás era una gigante.

-¡¿por que no te fijas tu, idiota!- dijo una igual enojada Alice.

-¿tienes idea de quien soy?- dijo Tsurugi dándose autoridad.

-no y no me importa- dijo tranquilamente Alice.

-maldita…- dijo Tsurugi –escuchame bien, yo soy Tsurugi Kyosuke y soy un enviado del Fifth Sector, entiendes, asi que te recomiendo que no me molestes- termino mas enojado de lo normal fulminando a Alice con la mirada. Lo que el no esperaba era que ella si respondería y no se quedaría callada como los demás cobardes.

-muy bien…ahora escuchame tu perdedor… no me importa quien diablos eres, no me importa quien diablos te envio, y menos lo que me recomiendes o no, yo hago lo que se me de la regalada gana y no me importa las consecuencias…ahora si tu no quieres tener problemas te sugiro que no te metas con migo.- respondia Alice con odio en sus ojos, lo cual impresionaba mas a Tsurugi. Alice dio media vuelta, lo vio una ultima vez y dijo –por cierto no me llamo maldita, idiota, me llamo Mizore Alice- y se fue dejando a Tsurugi muy impresionado.

…

-Este lugar es enorme.- dijo Aoi sorprendida. Tenma y los demás aun seguían vindo lo enorme del lugar hasta que los ojos oscuros de Yuuka se distrajeron y vieron otra cosa, a dos miembros del segundo equipo dejando el edificio. Poco después Tenma, Shinzuke y Aoi vieron en la misma dirección de Yuuka.

-tu eres…- dijo el chico de pelo azul.

-es el chico de ase un momento-dijo el chico mas bajo de pelo verde.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un curioso Tenma acercándose a los chicos.

-si querías unirte al club, deberías dejarlo- dijo sencillamente el chico de pelo azul.

-el club de futbol ya cerro- finalizo el pelo verde, dejando a Tenma y los demás aun mas confundidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto una enojada Yuuka.

-tsk, solo hagan caso y váyanse- dijo el pelo azul alejándose del grupo.

_-tengo un mal presentimiento…- _pensó Yuuka preocupada. –que tipos rudos- dijo para tratar de distraerse de ese presentimiento. Tenma y los otros dos salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Yuuka, la cual luego salío atrás de ellos.

. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que era un muy mal momento, pues estaban en medio de una discusión.

-¡No podemos seguir jugando al futbol mientras Fifth Sector tenga sus ojos puesto en nosotros!- se quejo uno. – ¡viste el miedo que le tenían a ese chico de primer año Tsurugi!¡Hemos luchado mucho, pero este es nuestro limite!-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Yuuka enojada al escuchar esas palabras vacias.

-Yuuka-san…-dijo Aoi alado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el chico de la trenza enojado.

-este no es el limite de Raimon, lo que dices es solo una excusa para salir del club, si tanto aman el futbol, ustedes deberían luchar por el no huir como lo que estas haciendo- volvió a decir Yuuka enojada.

-¿TU QUE SABES?- grito el de la trenza.

-CLARO QUE SE… y al parecer solo los cobardes como tu no saben que es el verdadero futbol…- dijo un poco mas tranquila Yuuka. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el chico de la trenza camino hacia donde estaba Yuuka y en un solo movimiento sujeto a Yuuka del hombro con mucha fuerza. Los ojos de Yuuka reflejaban miedo ante tal acto.

-dejala en paz maldito cobarde…- dijo una voz completamente misteriosa, la voz no parecía tener nada mas que ira en ella. Al fijarse de atrás, todos pudieron presenciar a Alice.

-Alice-chan- dijo Yuuka mostrando una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al sentir que la empujaban al suelo dejándola caer bruscamente. Alice no mostro su ira que consumía cada parte de su ser al ver a Yuuka ser lanzada asi.

-¿como dijiste?- pregunto el chico.

-…- Alice no respondió solo lo fulminada con la mirada.

-anda, no pareces mas valiente que esa niñita de mami, donde quedo tu valentía- dijo en tono burlon y aun que no lo demostró, pero el de trenzas tenia miedo ante la mirada de Alice. Alice seguía sin responder. –Ves… no me respondes al saber que soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo orgulloso de si mismo acercándose peligrosamente a Alice.

-No le respondo a basura como tu…-dijo ella cerrando los ojos, mostrando que no le importaba el o su conversación, y era cierto para Alice, todo esto solo era basura para gasta tiempo.

-¿QUE?- grito el de la trenza.

-YA BASTA- grito el capitán, llamando la atención del de la trenza. Alice solo se limito a dar media vuelta e irse de ese lugar.

-Yuuka, te espero en casa…- dijo fríamente antes de irse.

-Alice-chan…-dijo tristemente Yuuka. Lo ultimo que vio fue la mano de Shindou queriéndola ayudar a levantarse, ella solo sonrio y esta vez acepto la ayuda. No sabia cuando pero tampoco le importaba.

-siguiendo con el tema anterior…- dijo Shindou.

-capitan…-dijo Tenma tristemente al ver la cara de Shindou.

-La atmosfera de aquí es terrible…- empezó a decir Shinsuke de manera desconcertada.

-Supongo que debe ser por lo de esta mañana…- termino de hablar Tenma.

-vámonos.- al oír estas palabras los jugadores se fueron levantando se sus asientos para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, donde se encontraban Tenma y sus amigos.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- dijo un chico de tez morena y unas gafas en la cabeza.-¿en serio?

-¡Hey!- otro de ellos intento detenerlos poniéndose en su camino, muy furioso.

-muevete, sempai…- replico.

-¡¿piensas dejarlos irse, Shindou?-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer…- contesto el capitán.

-¡intenta hacer algo!-

-Nosotros tambien.- al parecer alguien había alzado la mano, y se trataba de uno de los compañeros de equipo de Shindou.

-¿Después de que ustedes estaban en el segundo equipo y ascendieron al primero?- se quejo sorprendido Amagi.

-Se hubiera visto bien en mi expediente de estudiante si me quedo, pero no me interesa mucho el futbol.- contesto con el desinterés mas extremo posible.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso?- exploto de nuevo Yuuka, al parecer odioaban que habla que hablaran mal de futbol.

-¡tu no te metas!- le ordeno Shindou a Yuuka.

-¡Pero... ¿No se supones que deberian enfrentar este problema entre todos? Por eso el futbol es un gran deporte, seguir juntos a pesar de los problemas y encontrar una solución a ellos, eso me enseño mi oni-san- contesto Yuuka algo enojada.

-Mizumori, Kosaka…les doy las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.- dijo Shindou dedicándoles una triste sonrisa, pero en realidad apretaba ambas manos, soportando el dolor de perder a tantos compañeros. Yuuka se dio cuenta de aquello, y permaneció callada.

-Esperen, por favor.- Tenma extendió ambos brazos cerrándoles el paso a los jugadores.-No se vayan.-

-Lo sentimos, pero nuestra decisión está tomada.-

-Pero…yo estaba muy deseoso dejugar futbol con los demás estudiantes…- respondió Tenma.- ¡El club de futbol de Raimon siempre ha sido mi inspiración!-

-Tú eres solo un niño…- le contesto.

-T-Tenma…- empezó a decir Shinzuke intentando hacer que su amigo se detuviera.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo, ¿acaso no viste lo de esta mañana?, es todo lo que puede dar el club.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Tenma estaba preparado para defender el futbol de Raimon.

-No lo ves, ahora todos le tienen miedo al futbol.-

-¿Miedo?...- repitió Tenma confundido.-…Yo creo que el futbol es divertido, ¡si no podemos ver todos lo divertido que es el futbol, debemos pedirle perdón!- aclaro. Pero aquello solo causo un montón de risas.

-de que se rien, mi oni-san siempre decía que si alguien jugaba sin emoción un partido el futbol lloraria…- trato de defender a Tenma y al futbol.

-¿Debemos pedirle perdón?¡ que el futbol lloraría?- se burlo uno.-No es como si el futbol fuera un ser vivo.-

-Pero eso es lo que pienso, si todos lo pensamos estoy seguro de que disfrutaríamos el futbol!-

-Entonces váyanse…- hablo Shindou.

-Capitan…- Tenma parecía decepcionado, incluso el capitán se portaba de esa manera.

-Gracias, Shindou.- agradeció su compañero.-No llegaras a ningún lado si piensas de esa manera.- el chico se acerco a Tenma, lo tomo por la camisa y lo empujo hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo al suelo. Yuuka se acerco a Tenma intentando ayudarlo – y tu…- dijo refiriéndose a Yuuka –no te vuelvas a meter en nuestros asuntos, o terminaras mal- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, recordando lo que paso al principio de su llegada.

-Esto se acabo…-la plática del equipo aun seguía.

-El segundo equipo se acabo, así que también me retiro.- dijo un niño de mechones rojos, aunque parecía inseguro de su decisión, ya no había otra manera de terminar con ese sufrimiento.

-Entiendo…- dijo Shindou.

…

Afuera los alumnos que alguna vez pertenecieron salían del edificio y se dirigían a sus casas, uno se detuvo, era el mismo chico de mechones rojos.

-Ichino…- empezó a decirle su amigo.-…esto está fuera de nuestras manos.-

-Yo no pienso que este fuera de nuestras manos…- le contesto.-…pero resulto así…-

Alice observo desde una distancia segura a los dos jóvenes que recién salian, ella sabia que ellos amaban el futbol, pero el miedo los había consumido.

-¡Entonces no es muy cool!- conocía esa voz, era la sempai de un rato antes, en la mañana-¿Esto no es dejar el campo de batalla?- ella se dirigía a los dos muchachos del segundo equipo. Ellos solo la ignoraron y pasaron de largo, la chica dio media vuelta indignada.

-Metete en tus asuntos.- le dijo uno de los alumnos. Se detuvieron de nuevo, ahora mismo se encontraban frente a Haruna y el entrenador Kudou. Al parecer hicieron algo parecido a disculparse y salir corriendo. La sempai se quedo ahí mismo parada con las palabras en la boca. El entrenador y Haruna al escuchar las palabras de Ichino y Aoyama fueron adentro del club. Al llegar se sorprenden al ver que solo nueve del equipo estaban y cuatro personas mas, Tenma, Shinzuke, Yuuka y Aoi.

-¿Yuuka-chan que ha pasado?- pregunto Haruna.

-Todos renunciaron por culpa del miedo- dijo tristemente Yuuka.

-ya veo- dijo el entrenador Kudou.

Shindou volvió a ver a Tenma y a Yuuka. –Matsukaze Tenma, verdad?-

-hai- dijo nervioso Tenma poniéndose como soldado a lo cual Yuuka rio por debajo.

-gracias por lo de hoy, hiciste mucho por nosotros, pero ya viste la situación del club- dijo mostrando una triste sonrisa.

-Estoy bien con eso- dijo un decidido Tenma –quiero unirme al club de futbol-

-yo también quiero unirme al club de futbol, porfavor- dijo Shinzuke, igual de decidido que Tenma

-y yo- Yuuka dijo decidida.

Shindou y el resto del equipo se sorprendieron al ver que a pesar de la situación aun había personas que querían unírseles.

-quien diría que habría personas que quisieran unirse a un barco hundido- dijo un sonriente Hamano.

-creo que simplemente no saben que están haciendo- dijo un asustado Hayami.

-si sabemos, no estamos uniendo al club de futbol de Raimon- dijo Yuuka alegremente mostrando una sonrisa.

-no regresen mas aquí- dijo el capitán, sorprendiendo a Tenma, Shinzuke, y a Yuuka.

-no digas eso- dijo Haruna acercándose a los chicos. –Tenma-kun, esta mañana solo hiciste una excepción, todavía tienes que pasar el examen de ingreso- explico claramente Haruna.

-pense que ya estaba adentro- dijo Tenma lago decepcionado, y asi paso todo el tiempo discutiendo sobre mañana el dia de la prueba de ingreso. Para Yuuka, fue divertido acompañar a Tenma y a los demás a sus casas. Al llegar Aoi se despide de Tenma y cuando Yuuka se iba a despedir dice Tenma – yo me quedo en este lugar- dijo apuntando a la casa.

-_me parece algo familiar…-_ pensaba Yuuka.

-Yuuka-sempai, te gustaría quedarte un tiempo- pregunto Tenma con una sonrisa.

-claro, pero una condición, no me digas sempai, me hace sentir vieja- dijo Yuuka, al cual Tenma acedio rápidamente. Al entrar a la casa, Shinzuke quedo viendo la casa algo decepcionado.

-no crees que es muy antigua o simplemente miserable- pregunto Shinzuke.

-miserable, no creo que lo sea- se escucho una voz femenina por detrás.

-_no será…- _pensó Yuuka en seco. Dándose vuelta para ver la cara de la persona.

-Estoy de regreso- dijo Tenma.

-bienvenido Tenma- dijo la mujer.

-es tu mama? Es muy joven- pregunto inocentemente Shinzuke. Tenma explicaba exageradamente que ella era una pariente y dueña de la casa.

-tanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido bastante Yuuka-chan- dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

-Digo lo mismo Aki-neechan- dijo Yuuka sonriendo igual que Aki.

-EHHH? Ya se conocen?- pregunto Tenma confundido. A ambas les salía una gota en la cabeza al ver la actitud del joven, sin duda seria una largaaa tarde.

…

A diferencia de Yuuka, Alice caminaba por una estrecha calle, mientras su mente estaba sumida en pensamientos –_Ese chico…El Fifth Sector debió de haberlo enviado para nuscar nuevos keshin… Tal parece que este año será muy interesante-_. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a una avenida, el semáforo indicaba que todavía no era seguro cruzar, pero al parecer ella no se percato de aquello y continúo dando paso tras paso. El sonido de un auto la saco de sus pensamientos, miro de un lado a otro, los carros comenzaban a frenar dejando marcas en el suelo, se encontraba en medio de la calle y al voltear la mirada solo mostro una sonrisa. Cuando el auto estaba a millimetros de ella, apunto de chocarla, ella, abilidosamente, salto a la aultura de la trompa del camión, y con un solo rose se impulsa ella misma, para saltar de nuevo, ahora estando a la altura de la parte trasera, para luego saltar una tercera vez para luego agilidosamente, aterrizar en el suelo (como un ninja). Esos movimientos solo dejaron impresionados a los espectadores. Fácilmente ella pudo escuchar cosas como "¡increible!" o "¡Que abil!" y otras cosas mas. Un tiempo luego del teatrito, como ella lo decía, se fue caminando si pronunciar una sola palabra.

Al que impresiono mas era al capitán de los caballeros oscuros, Tsurugi Kyosuke. El tenia los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Analizando la escena, concluyo que ella consiguió esos movimientos y agilidad con años de practica. –Interesante…- se dijo a si mismo, para lurgo seguir con su camino.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les aya gustado. Hice algunas modificaciones, ya que, honestamente, la primera versión no era mia, sino que era la copia de una historia llamada Inazuma Eleven Go: Historia Distorcionada solo que un poco modificada. ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO SI LOS DECEPCIONE! Soy nueva en esto y pues aun estoy aprendiendo a escribir fics.**


	3. el examen de ingreso

**Lo siento si es algo tarde pero tenia que estudiar jeje n.n¡ bueno sin mas palabras aquí les dejoe el capirulo 3 de una nueva aventura. **

**Disclaimed: a mi ni me pertence inazuma eleven go le pertencese a level 5. Alice y otros oc mas sus técnicas son las que me pertencen, gracias por leer y porfavor review.**

Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de futbol-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-sabes, hoy en la tarde fui a la casa de Tenma-kun- dijo alegre Yuuka.

-y?- pregunto Alice sin ningún interés.

-sabias que Tenma-kun vive con Aki-Neecha?- pregunto una sonriente Yuuka.

-Tenma vive con Aki-san?- pregunto Alice un poco mas interesada.

-si- respondió con una dulce sonrisa, tan dulce que era melosa.

-Y entonces, Yuuka, ¿entraras al equipo de fútbol?- pregunto Alice sentada en el sofá de su casa. Ya era de noche y Yuuka seguía estudiando en la sala.

-Si...- empezó a decir jugando con el lápiz nerviosamente -talvez... Pero... quizás... Tu pudieras entrar con mi-

-NO!- interrumpió Alice totalmente enojada hacia Yuuka. - tu sabes mejor que nadie por la razón que abandone el soccer- dijo ella. Yuuka solo agacho la cabeza en respuesta.

-si lo se...- dijo ella, -pero, cuando el regrese, no crees que el quisiera que jugaras el mismo deporte que el jugo en Inazuma Japan?- pregunto con esperanza Yuuka.

-el no volverá...- finalizo Alice con tono triste. Ella se levanto de el sillón y se fue directamente a su habitación.

-pero Alice...-

-¡no quiero hablar del tema!- dijo antes de dejar la habitación. Yuuka solo la vio como se alejaba con preocupación y tristeza.

-Alice...- finalizo Yuuka, antes de que pusiera a estudiar nuevamente.

-EN LA HABITACION DE ALICE-

-el no volverá, y yo no jugare fútbol- dijo tristemente Alice en su habitacion.

- el no volverá...- se repetía una y otra vez, tratándose de convencer a si misma de olvidarlo, aunque sabe que al olvidarlo, se lastimaría ella misma, pero no le importaba, ella solo deseaba olvidar todo hacerca de el, el, la única persona que la cuido, la amo y la protegió con toda su vida, su única familia, su hermano, Fudou Akio. Hace 5 años, el había salido de gira, pero durante todos esos años, el jamas tuvo contacto con Alice.

-te odio, nii-san...- se repetía eso hasta quedar profundamente dormida en su cama color púrpura.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

durante toda la clase, ni Alice ni Yuuka se concentraban. Yuuka sin duda estaba procurada par su amiga, pero por mas que intento que ,volviera a jugar fútbol, ella se rehusaba. Pero no solo ellas, Shindou también estaba desconsentrado por la situación del equipo, Kirino miraba preocupado a su amigo desde atrás.

En otra clase, los de primer año como Tenma y Shinzuke estaba emocionados sobre el examen. Aoi solo los miraba con una sonrisa a ambos chicos, pero su miraba se desvío a los pies de Tenma que parecían estar pateando.

Ya era hora de salir Yuuka acompañaba a Alice a la salida ya que ella se iría a hacer el examen de ingreso para jugar en raimon.

-te veo luego- dijo Yuuka algo triste, recordando lo que había dicho el día anterior.

-si- dijo Alice antes de irse.

- ten cuidado porfavor- dijo preocupada.

- no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, no soy una chica débil después de todo- dijo con una media sonrisa formada en su cara.

-¡YUUKA-SAN!- se escuchaba desde atrás. Al conteras, ambas chicas vieron nada mas que a Tenma y compañía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tenma-kun, Shinzuke-kun, Aoi-san, que pasa?- pregunto Yuuka un poco asustada por la reacción del chico.

-vamos, vamos a llegar tarde para el entrenamiento- dijo un alegre y muy emocionado Tenma.

-si, si vamos- dijo igual emocionado el chico de banda azul en su cabeza, arrastrando a la pobre hacia el centro del club, mientes Alice solo miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-diablos, se me olvido mi libro de ciencias-maldecía Alice, mientra caminada denuevo a su casillero por su libro.

Al llegar, pudo ver 3 jóvenes viendo un cartel que decía " se necesitan miembros"

-El examen de admisión, ¿eh?- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Te interesa?- le pregunto el otro, el chico de mechones rojos.

-No.- respondió su amigo empezando a caminar, el otro muchacho lo siguió. Al mismo tiempo otros tres alumnos se acercaron al cartel que observaban un rato antes.

-¿Oíste? El club de futbol fue derrotado por uno de los nuevos.-

-Sí, eso oí. Perdieron contra esos Black Knight, ¿cierto?-

-Estaba pensando unirme, pero un club así se verá muy mal en mi expediente escolar.-

-Qué bueno que te enteraste antes de unirte.- dijo el otro sonriendo aliviado.

Alice solo fruño el seño al tales palabras, a pesar de decir que no jugaría de nuevo, ella aun seguía amando el fútbol.

-cobardes...- dijo viendolos con mala cara.

-¿QUE?¿QUE DIJISTE?- exploto uno. Digamos, que Alice tenia un don especial para hacer enfadar a las personas con una sola palabra ( tal palo, tal la estilla -.-¡)

- les dije co- bar-des- dijo Alice con una sonrisa retadora.

-maldita, te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores- dijo a entender uno.

-bueno, si tanto insistes, sempai- dijo en tono burlón, enfadando mas al chico.

-¡LO LOGRASTE!¡TE ENSEÑARE UNA LESSION!- dijo levantando el puño. Estaba a punto de golpearla. Antes de que el puño hiciera contacto con la cara de la joven, en un rápido movimiento casi inhumano, la rubia estaba atrás de el, dándole la espalda.

-¿Pero que?- pregunto un confundido chico.

-¿Esa era tu gran lession? Que inútil eres, ni golpear a una chica puedes- dijo Alice en tono burlón.

-¡CALLATE!-grito una vez mas. Intentando golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Alice. Alice seguía inmóvil, dio un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos. Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que ninguno de los tres vio algo. Alice dio un gran salto esquivando el golpe y estando a la altura del rostro del atacante. Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento dio una patada en la cara del joven, dejando noqueado. Su patada fue tan poderoso como el tiro de Tsurugi. Alice era alguien peligrosa y era mejor no a juntarse con ella.

-que aburrido son, no aguantan una patada tan débil como esa- dijo aburrida y sin interés alguno. Volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes que sudaban frío y en sus ojos claramente se veía terror. Ella solo sonrió y se fue a su casillero por su libro, pero para la mala suerte de ella, una persona la observo con lujo y detalle, quedando impresionado por la rapidez, la fuerza y la agilidad de la chica de cabello Rubio oscuro. La persona que ella odio desde el primer día que lo vio, Tsurugi Kyosuke. Tsurugi, al ver tales movimientos, solo sonrió con malicia quien sabe en que pensaba mientras se iba al club de fútbol.

Minutos despues de que Tenma arrastrara a Yuuka al edificio se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Tsurugi Kyosuke, estaba recargado sobre la pared con un teléfono celular en la mano. Los chicos se detuvieron y Tenma, confiado, se acerco a él. Yuuka miraba con ira y desprecio a Tsurugi.

-Voy a unirme al club de futbol.- le dijo Tenma decidido. Tsurugi cerró el celular y le dirigió a Tenma una de esas sonrisas despiadadas de él.

-Di lo que quieras…- le respondió divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar a las escales para retirarse.

Yuuka solo miraba a Tsurugi mientras se retiraba y desaparecía entre la distancia, pero en un momento vio la imagen de Alice encima de Tsurugi. -son tan parecidos- dijo Yuuka muy pensativas, hasta que los ánimos e impaciencia de Tenma la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar un segundo mas!-dijo muy animado Tenma.

-¡Ya lo creo!- dijo igual de emocionada Yuuka. Tenma, Shinzuke y Yuuka se encontraban en la cancha de futbol formados y con el uniforme del equipo, otros tres chicos los acompañaban. Shinsuke alzo ambos hombros. El entrenador Kudou comenzó a hablar y Aoi ya se había unido al equipo como manager, es esos momentos estaban con otra chica mas, Akane.

-¡Vamos Tenma, tu puedes!- le animo Aoi algo preocupada. Yuuka estaba algo triste por la decisión de la rubia oji-verde, seria milagro que se concentrara en el examen, pero tenia que dar su 100% en la prueba si quería jugar soccer. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una chica joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verde estaba sentada en las escaleras, observando detenidamente los movimientos del equipo, pero mas los movimientos de su amiga de cabellera cafe.

-Ustedes seis se enfrentaran contra nuestros chicos de segundo y tercer año.- dijo el entrenador Kudou. Todos parecían entusiasmados, todos excepto Shindou. Yuuka solo miro al capitán preocupada, sin duda pasaban muchas cosas en la cabeza de Yuuka.

El partido comenzó, las jugadas de los chicos novatos eran pésimas, a excepción de Yuuka, que parecía una experta en eso. A diferencia de todos, Yuuka siempre jugaba fútbol, y jamas se rendía.( la versión de Tenma femenina). Uno de los novatos tenia el balón y sin calcular la distancia, pasa el balón a otro novato, el cual no agarra y le hecha la culpa al otro, pero antes de que la pelota estuviera afuera, Yuuka con un ágil movimiento obtiene la posesión del esférico y corre velozmente hacia la portería. Esquivaba a muchos, pero luego Kirino estaba enfrente de ella, no tenia mucha opción y en movimiento, el esférico estaba en la dirección de Tenma.

-¡No me rendirá!- dijo animado Tenma, sin duda el quería esto mas que nadie.

-¡Vamos Tenma!- dijo Shinzuke animandolo, pero el capitán le quitado balón en un rodó movimiento. Luego se la pasa a uno de los novatos, que, al intentar sobresalir en el equipo, se la pasa a otro, el cual no la agarra y se echaba la culpa los unos a los otros, sino fuera por Tenma que animada muy entusiasmado.

-¡No se preocupen, esto apenas empieza!- exclamo. Shindou frunció el ceño.

-¿Con que esto es lo que puede hacer Raimon?- dijo aburrida Alice. Sus sentidos se desviaron y pusieron atención al joven cabello azul oscuro y ojos naranja. -¿Para alguien que odia el fútbol viene a ver un examen de ingreso?- dijo burlonamente Tsurugi.

-maldita...- dijo haciendo una mala cara, pero a diferencia de los demás, a ella no le daban miedo nada de lo que hiciera Tsurugi encontra de ella.

- idiota- dijo en un susurro, pero Tsurugi si lo escucho. Todo el tiempo se la pasaron peleando e insultando, ninguno se había percibido del final del examen, pero Alice noto que Tenma, Shinzuke y Yuuka eran los únicos que pasaron y los otros tres solo hiñan pasando por ahí

-miren nada mas, la asesina de burros- dijo burlandose uno de Alice.

-mira nada mas la escoria que no pido ni pasar un examen tan fácil como eso- devolvió el insulto Alice.

-Callate niña, apuesto que tu ni puedes patear un balón- dijo el otro chico, dándole un poco de apoyo a su compañero.

-apuesto que eres tan inútil que ni tu mama te quiso y te regalo a otra familia- dijo denuedo Alice, Alice no sesaria aunque la vida dependiera de ello. Pero sin que se diera cuenta, uno de ellos estab atrás de ella sujetandole los hombros, los demás sonrieron satisfatoriamente, mientras Tsurugi solo observaba la escena. Ellos tenían un castigo para Alice, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vieron que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Por que te ríes?- pregunto asustado un chico.

-inútiles...- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de que diera una gran t potente codazo al estomago del sujetador, causandole un gran daño, y librandose del agarre. Los otros dos solo sudaban frío y el tercero se sujetaba con fuerza la parte dañada -ahora... Ustedes siguen- dijo con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios color rosa. Los tres corrieron como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo en persona, lo cual Alice solo hecho una carcajada y Tsurugi solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-ella serviría mucho en el fifth sector, su fuerza y potencial son dignos de admirar- pensó Tsurugi aun con la sonrisa.

-adiós, idiota- dijo despidiendose junto a Yuuka.

-tsk-

-EN LA CASA DE ALICE-

-¡LO LOGREEEE!- gritaba de emoción Yuuka, Alice solo miraba a Yuuka felizmente, recordando cuando ella se ponía así cada ves que lograba un gol o cual lograba dominar una técnica secreta.-¡YA VERAS, GANARE LA CONFIANZA DE SHINDOU-KUN!- se le salió las palabras a Yuuka.

-¿Conque Shindou-kun...eh?- dijo pícaramente Alice, logrando un sonrojo a Yuuka. -¿Desde cuando te gusta?-

-el no me gusta-dijo Yuuka, tratándose de salirse de la gran metida de pata que logro. Toda la noche Alice se la pasaba molestando a Yuuka con Shindou, a lo cual Yuuka respondía con sonrojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les aya gustado, lo lamento si fue algo tardepero tengo bastantes tareas y proyectos que hacer, pero aquí esta, porfavor comente y no sean muy duros, soy**** nueva en esto. ( T_T)**


	4. Un partido Arreglado

**HOLAAAAA! Bueno, sin mas palabras les dejo el capitulo 4 de Una Nueva Aventura. Ezpero que les guste!**

**Disclamed: a mi no me pertenece Inazuma Eleven Go sino que a Level 5. A mi me pertenece Alice y otros Oc que aparecerán mas adelnade de la historia, junto con sus técnicas.**

**NOTA IMPORTATNTE:**

**En mi historia, en el Holy Road si se le es permitido que chicas jueguen en los partidos oficiales, me parece muy machista que solo niños puedan jugar ¬¬**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- El Encuentro Arreglado-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Era un mañana muy tranquila, los pajaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y el sol tan brillante como siempre. Era simplemente hermosos, pero para cierta rubia, era todo asqueroso, eso solo significaba un dia mas para soportar a inútiles lucidos y a Tsurugi; en especial a Tsurugi.

-¡ALICE-CHAN DESPIERTA!- gritaba emocionada una chica de cabellera café. Alice tenia un muy mal momento para levantarse, sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus ojos no querían abrirse. -¡DESPIERTA!- grito Yuuka de nuevo, moviendo bruscamente a Alice para que se levantara.

-ya voy, ya voy…- dijo de mala gana la oji verde. -¿Por qué tanta emoción hoy?- pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto algo enfadada.

-no-dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple de todo el mundo.

-¡HOY ES MI PRIMER DIA QUE SOY UNA JUGADORA DEL EQUIPO DE RAIMON!- grito muy, pero muy emocionada.

-claaaaroo…- dijo sin ningún interés, hasta que su cara mostro una sonrisa malévola. –Diras el primer dia de conseguir la confianza de Shindo-Kun- Yuuka solo se limito a sonrojarse a la burla de su amiga. –no entiendo, el es tu mejor amigo desde el primer año, ¿Por qué quieres de nuevo su confianza si ya la tienes?- pregunto curiosa.

-Veras, Shindou-kun esta muy triste y preocupado por el futbol entonces, para evitar mas su tristeza, voy a demostrarle que podemos traer de vuelta el futbol que oni-san jugaba en Raimon- dijo muy decidida Yuuka.

-Vaya que no tienes remedio- dijo Alice dando un gran suspiro. –Bueno vamos a desayunar quieres?-

-Claro- dijo mostrando una típica y dulce sonrisa diaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA ESCUELA-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una clase, una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ondulada estaba dando clase, hasta que sono la campana de salida. –eso será todo en la clase de hoy- dijo muy dulcemente.

-Levantense, Reverencia- dijo una chica, a la cual toda la clase la avedecio. (N/A: el ingles es mi segundo lenguaje, no soy muy buena ni escribiendo, ni hablando, ni traduciendo en ingles. El episodio que veo esta en ingles asi que hago mi mejor esfuerzo en traducirlo. No jusgue ¬¬)

-Shinzuke, apurémonos y vayamos- dijo un emocionado y sonriente Tenma a su amiguito de banda azul.

-Si- repondio Shinzuke, antes de salir corriendo con Tenma hacia el club de futbol. Aoi, guradaba sus cosas, hasta que se fijo en Tenma y Shinzuke que se dirigían corriendo a otra parte.

-¡Esperenme!¡Tenma!¡Shinzuke!- dijo Aoi, terminando de guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Mientras Tenma y Shinzuke corrian muy emocionados hacia el club, siendo perseguidos por Aoi, lograron chocas con Yuuka.

-¿Siempre nos veremos haci?- pregunto burlonamente Yuuka, mientras se sobabora a la nuca y sonreía.

-Lo siento Yuuka-san- dijo Tenma levantándose junto a Yuuka. –vamos, vamos- repetía Tenma, ahora arrastrando a la pobre Yuuka hacia el club.

-Compermiso- dijo Tenma de primero haciendo una reverencia exagerada, pero Yuuka, Shinzuke y Aoi no hicieron la mismo, ya que notaron que no habia nadie dentro de la sala.

-No hay nadie aun- dijo curioso Shinzuke.

-_este es nuestra sala del club ahora en adelante, no- _pensó Yuuka.

-oh, están temprano, no?- dijo Kuramada junto al resto del club.

-Sempai, hola- dijo Tenma haciendo reverencia, a la cual Shinzuke, Yuuka y Aoi copiaron en un instante. –Um, si tienen algo para nosotros que hacer antes de la práctica, porfavor diganos ahora- dijo Tenma decidido.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa y un poco mas educada que Tenma. Algunos se sentaron y otros gurdaban sus pertenencias en los cacilleros, luego de un rato entro el capitán, Shindou.

-Anoo…Shindou-kun…- dijo Yuuka, un poco insegura de lo que diría. Ella sabia a la perfeccion como se sentía Shindou y por mas que intento, jamás logro que uno de sus mejores amigos sonriera de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien Yuuka- dijo Shindou volteándola a ver, ella solo asedio con la cabeza, aun con la duda.

Un tiempo después, los jugadores de Raimon estaban reunidos en una parte de el salón, viendo a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, igual estaban el entranador y la asistente. –Dejemos que los nuevos miembros se introduzcan- dijo sin mucho animo Shindou.

-okay, tu eres primero. ¡Vamos Tenma!- dijo la misma peli roja, dándole una palada muy fuerte en la espala de Tenma, haciendo que se moviera un poco de su lugar. Tenma intento hubicarse de nuevo volteando a ver a la peli roja.

-¿Quie eres tu?- pregunto Haruna curiosa sobre la peli roja.

-¿yo?- pregunto algo incrédula.

-¿estas interesada en unirte como manager?- pregunto Haruna de nuevo. Antes de que respondiera, escucharon que las puertas se abrían, Yuuka y Haruna se sorprendieron al ver quien era. Era nada mas y nada menos que Alice, que venia a avisar a su amiga de algo importante.-Alice-chan, has crecido bastante, ¿no esta interesada en unirte al club?- dijo Haruna mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de espereanza.

-En realidad no, vengo aquí porque tengo que decirle algo importante a Yuuka- dijo fríamente, a lo cual Haruna se sorprendió. En pocos instantes descubrió que Alice no era la niña dulce y alegre que antes.

-Puedes esperar un minuto- dijo rogándole a su amiga.

-muy bien pero apurate- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla cercana y viendo al equipo.

-ok… yo no hago nada que sea aburrido- dijo la peli roja volviendo al tema anterior. (N/A: no estoy muy segura si esto es lo que quería decir) –hmm, ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto?- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Tenma –creo que sere la animadora personal de este chico- finalmente explico.

-¿animadora personal?- pregunto Hamano.

-_que idiotez…-_ pensó Alice muy aburrida e irritada de esperar en el asiento.

-pero no tienen que preocuparse por ningún problema de parte mio- finalizo, mientras todos en el equipo miraba muy inseguro. –vamos- dijo empujándolo mas adelante.

Tenma, antes de hablar, hecho un vistazo a todo el equipo, lo cual logro que se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo usual. Trago saliva y grito- Matsukaze Tenma, de primer año- luego empezó a sudar frio.

-Tenma-kun, relájate un poco- dijo Yuuka sonriendo.

-Si, de todos modos, me gusta mucho el Futbol, y estoy alegre de estar aquí- termino Tenma un poco menos nervioso. Yuuka vio con una sonrisa a Tenma, mientras Alice solo rodeo lo ojo.

-Si, bien de tenerte- dijo el portero de tercer año, Sangoku.

-okay, gracias- dijo susurrando a Yuuka. Yuuka solo limito a regalarle otra sonrisa y vio a Shinzuke, el cual capto el mensaje y dio un paso mas.

-siguente- aviso Shindou.

-Hai! Nishizono Shinzuke, de primer año- dijo mas calmado que Tenma –yo fui defensa en primaria, voy a dar mi mejor, espero que sea un buen año- informo el pequeñin dando una reverencia.

-siguiente- volvió a decir seriamente Shindou, volteando a ver a un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos naranja y una capa color azul igual que su cabello recostado en la pared. Alice, mostro un poco de mas interés a Tsurugi.

-Hey vas tu, ¿Qué no puedes oir?- dijo enojado Kuramada.

-Claro que no, después de todo es un idiota- dijo Alice con los ojos cerados, recostándole en el asiento. Tsurugi solo la fulmino con la mirada, al cual ella ignoro de nuevo.

-callate, me llamo Tsurugi Kyosuke- dijo con una malvada sonrisa. Todo el equipo lo miraba con odio.

-Estamos acabados, con alguien asi en el equipo- dijo viendo al suelo un chico de colitas, pelo rojo un poco mas oscura que la chica, y unos audífonos en el cuello. –realmente esta aquí para acabar con nosotros, no es asi?- dijo aun mas triste Hayami.

-siguente- dijo Shindou volteando a ver a Yuuka con el resto del equipo.

-Aun que ya nos conocemos pero… Soy Yuuka, de segundo año. Un placer poder jugar con ustedes.- dijo cortésmente haciendo una reverencia, impresionando a Shinzuke y a Tenma.

-Yuuka ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- pregunto curioso un peli verde y moreno, Kurama.

La pregunta la tomo desapercibida, no sabia que decir hasta que se le vino algo a la mente. -¡MIZORE! ¡ME LLAMO MIZORE YUUKA!- grita muy nerviosa, rogándole a dios que se la creyeran.

-pero, tu eres Go…-

-no me llamo Mizore Yuuka- dijo de nuevo, Haruna sabia su verdadero nombre, y al ver como mentia supo el propósito de la mentira, haci que se mantuvo callada.

-muy bien, ahora son las managers- dijo Haruna emocionada.

Aoi solo dio un paso mas y dijo –Hai, Sorano Aoi, de primer año, espero tener un buen año-

-¡YA ESTA!- dijo ya muy impaciente Alice, lo cual ocasiono un saltito y una gota en la cabeza de Yuuka. Alice solo camino hacia Yuuka y la sujeto de la muñeca, obligándola a salir con ella. Todos en la sala tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Sigamos…-dijo Kirino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA SALA DEL CLUB-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka, y preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

-escuchame con mucha atención…- dijo seriamente. –yo no estare en la casa dos días, entonces necesito que cuides de Sasha y recuerda NADIE, pero NADIE PUEDE IR A LA CASA, ENTIENDES- dijo viéndola con una mirada asesina.

-h-hai- dijo sudando frio. Yuuka no se molesto en preguntatr, ya era normal que Alice desapareciera por dos o tres días por asuntos familiares.

Cuando Yuuka volvió noto que ya todos se habían presentado tanto como los nuevos como el equipo como los adultos.

-de ahira en adelante, estos son sus unifromes- dijo Haruna entregándoles el uniforme de color anaranjado y azul a los chicos.

-¿estos no son los uniformes del primer equipo?- pregunto ingredulo y sorprendido Tenma.

-Normalmente, empezaríamos desde el segundo equipo, pero como se desintegro y el primer equipo esta incompleto, entonces empesaremos desde el primer equipo, ¿o me equivoco, Kirino-kun?- explico Yuuka sonriente.

-como siempre tan observadora, Yuuka- dijo burlonamente Kurama.

-Aun asi, no los consideramos en el primer equipo- finalizo el de tercer año, Kuramada.

-Hai, are mi mejor esfurzo- dijo Tenma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-vayan a la practica tan pronto después de cambiarse- ordeno Shindou.

-Tu, Yuuka-chan, te cambiaras aquí- señalo Haruna.

-Hai- dijo sonrientemente.- Espero que mi oni-san le pida ser su novia rápido- finalizo antes de irse, lo cual ocasiona el sonrojo de Haruna. (N/A: soy una gran fan de harunaxgouenji! Espero que se queden juntos, pero aun asi no entiendo como Goeunji puede ser Seite y juega en la liga nacional japonesa junto a Kazemaru, como es eso?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA DE FUTBOL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos practicaban energeticamnete, Yuuka estaba feliz de poder jugar alado de Shindou y Kirino, y Tenma emocionado. Midori le daba animos a Tenma y Aoi solo miraba con una gota la escena. Akane tomaba fotos a Shidou, o como ella lo llama Shin-sama. Todos practicaban a excepción de Tsurugi, que solo se mantenía en pie con los ojos cerados, pero al escuchar pasos vio la dirección hacia la misma chica con la que peleaba, Alice.

-Oh, mira lo que trajo el viento- dijo Tsurugi burlándose de Alice.

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces- dijo fríamente Alice. Normalmente Tsurugi era el que respondia framente, pero al parecer, esta vez era abreves, Alice parecía otra persona. Siempre que peleaban, notaba que a Alice le daba placer hacerlo enojar, pero esta vez era diferente, no mostraba la satisfacion del enojo de Tsurugi.

En la cancha, Yuuka observo a los dos jóvenes, pero mas a su amiga, lo cual la preocupo mucho. –Alice-chan…-

-No te desconcentres- regaño Kirino.

-Hai- dijo.

Todos daban su mejor esfuerzo en la cancha de Raimon. Era hora de irse y como siempre todos hiban a sus casas para descansar, cierta peli castaña pasaba casualmente por la dirección.

-¿Cuál es el resultado?- pregunto una voz masculina, Yuuka pudo indentificar la voz del entrenador Kudou. Curiosa, se hacerco un poco mas a la puerta para escuchar mas.

-3 – 0, con la perdidda de Raimon- dijo el director.

-_¿3 – 0, la perdida de Raimon, que pasa?- _pensó Yuuka muy preocupada, porque diablos hablaban de que Raimon perdería con 3 goles y ellos 0. En unos instantes, Yuuka recordó lo que Shindou le dijo, algo sobre el Fifth Sector. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo creía, antes de un partido el resultado era elegido, no lo soporto ni tuvo la valentía de seguir escuchando. Las primero que hizo fue correr, no sabia donde, solo quería correr donde fuera. Mientras corrian, sus ojos se bañaban de lagrimas de ira y tristeza, hasta que choco con alguien provocando su caída y de la persona (Yuuka solo cayéndose pasa) –l-lo siento mucho- dijo poniéndose de pie, y aclarando la vista para poder ver a la persona, un peli castaño ondulado y conto. –S-Shindou-kun, lo siento mucho-

Shindou rescojio un par de cosas y se puso de pie para poder ver a Yuuka llorando. -¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto muy preocupado por su amiga.

-N-no te preocupes, no es nada…- dijo sonriéndole tristemente, sin molestarse de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una calida y suave mano sobre sus mejillas. Ellas sonrojo fuertemente, hasta la pasta de tomate parecía palida alado de ella. –No llores, eres mas linda cuando ries, que cuando lloras- dijo Shindou dulcemente y con su pulgar limpiándole las lagrimas a la castaña.

-Shindou-kun- dijo muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-vamos, ya es algo tarde, te invito a mi casa- invito Shindou, a lo cual Yuuka asedio rápidamente. Ellos hiban hablando sobre el pasado, como jugaban y se retaban mutuamente, reian, y todo. Shindou parecía agradarle bastante la conversación y Yuuka también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL DIA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entrenador, esto se le fue dado a Shindou esta mañana- dijo Kuramada, dándole un papel que decía el resultado de el enfretamiento de Raimon con Eito.

-Vaya, un partido oficial, los estaremos animando- dijo Tenma decidido-

-¿Animar? Nosotros jugaremos- dijo Yuuka triste, todos notaron a la chica y supieron la rason, ella ya sabia sobre el Fifth Sector.

-Eh?-

-de otras manera, el equipo estaría incompleto, solo Yuuka-chan estará en la banca- explico Haruna.

-oh, es cierto. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo- se inclino Tenma, emocionado.

-No te emociones tanto- dijo Yuuka triste volteando a ver a Tenma. –No todo es como tu crees que es- dijo Yuuka antes de salir del club.

-Yuuka-san…- dijo preocupado por Yuuka, Tenma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OTRA PARTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-YUUKA- gritaba alguien llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Shindou-kun ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yuuka, no era normal que Shindou la siguiera. Yuuka espero una respuesta, pero la espera se hacia larga debido a que Shindou intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Yuuka, dime algo ¿Qué paso en el club esta mañana?- finalmente dijo Shindou serio.

-No te creo, dime- dijo decidido Shindou sobre saber la molestia de Yuuka.

-Que mas da, después de todo, jugaran un futbol falso- dijo Yuuka, en sus ojos se podía ver las ganas de llorar, a lo cual Shindou no dudo en limpiarle las lagrimas de nuevo.

-tranquila, con tal de poder jugar futbol, no importa- trato de animar a la delantera. Yuuka solo asendio. Al ver su sonrisa sincera, no pudo evitar abrasarlo, a lo cual Shindou respondió con un sonrojo, pero luego de unos minutos, el correspondió el abrazo. –vamos, te llevo a tu casa- ofreció. En ese momento a Yuuka se le había olvidado por completamente la orden de Alice.

-Hai…-dijo sonriéndole. Al empezar a caminar, ellos hablaban de cosas, nada interesante. Shindou noto que Yuuka quería hablar de futbol y técnicas secretas, pero prefirió no meter ese tema ya que ella estaba lastimada al saber la verdad del futbol actual. El solo sonria viendo a su amiga hablar y hablar de temas con alegría, parecía que hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo.

-Shindou-san- escucharon una voz femenina. Al notar que una mujer de cabello morado, afro y lentes rojos estaba llamando a Shindou se detuvieron y Yuuka pudo notar a un joven de ingual peinado que su madre detrás del poste. -¿perdoneme, pero es usted el capitán del equipo Raimon, Shindou-san, ne?-

-si…- respondo con educación y confusión, ninguno de los dos sabia el motivo de que uuna extraña lo llamara en medio de la calle. Lo que noto Shindou, era que a Yuuka no le parecía buena idea seguir ahí, pero no tuvo mas remedio que esperar a que la mujer siguiera.

-sabia- dijo alegre, volteando a ver al chico y sujetando su muñeca para ir donde Shindou y Yuuka. -¡Hayato!¡Hayato!-

-_tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- _pensó Yuuka, mientras fulminaba a la mujer con mala cara.

-este es mi hijo, Hitofude Hayato, el es mediocampista en el club de futbol de la secundaria Eito- informo su madre de cabello de afro.

-¿la secundaria Eito?- pregunto de mala gana Yuuka. Shindou noto el enojo de su amiga.

-pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de meter un gol y no se mira muy bien en su reporte académico, por supuesto ya he hablado con el entrenador sobre el tema- Shindou solo esperaba que la señora llegara al punto y Yuuka impaciente de salir de ahí. –pero no parece ser muy coperativo, entonces lo que tenia pensado es esto…- dijo antes de mover su brazo hacia su bolso de mano y sacar 3 boletos para un concierto. Sujetando la mano de Shindou, puso lo boletos. -Yuuka solo la miro sorprendida a lo que hacia, simplemente no se la creía lo que era capas esa señora para lucir a su hijo, lo cual, obiamente, ocasiona mas la ira de Yuuka. –son boletos para concierto, porfavor tómelos, he escuchado que a su familia le gusta la música clásica un poco. Solo un gol será suficiente, solo uno-

Sorprendiendo a Yuuka y a Shindou bastante de tal acto, -no, pero yo no-

-¿NO LE DA VERGÜENZA?- finalmente exploto Yuuka, una cosa era perder un partido y otra era chantajear a un jugador de futbol –deveria darle vergüenza, nosotros no jugamos haci. Cada jugador tiene que crear y mejorar su propio potencial, si no fuera haci, esa persona no seria un verdadero jugador de futbol- gritaba Yuuka.

-Que niña mas irrespetuosa es- dijo ofendida la mujer de gafas.

-yo irrespetuosa y usted una sin vergüenza manipuladora- grito -¿Cómo se atreva a engañar un deporte tan puro y hermoso?- pregunto mas molesta que nunca. Shindou incluso se sorprendia por la ira de Yuuka, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada. Ella siempre era dulce y calmada.

-¿deporte puro? Por favor, el futbol ya no es el de antes, ¿Qué malo tiene pedir que mi hijo meta uno de los tres goles contra Raimon? Después de todo, siempre tendrán que perder, o me equivoco.- finalizo fríamente la mujer. –Shindou-san, esta bien que se quede con los boletos, ocacionalmente tenia esos extra- dijo con malévola sonrisa –estoy contando con usted- finalizo antes de irse. Yuuka no creía lo que acababa de pasar, ni ella ni Shindou. A ambos les dio un gran coraje después de que la mujer se fuera, tanto que Shindou apreto con fuerza los boletos. Lastimosamente, la señora tenia razón, Raimon tenia que perder. El futbol ya no era aquel deporte tan emocionante y puro que solia ser.

-Lo siento Shindou-kun, no devi comportarme haci, siento haberte humillado- dijo Yuuka haciendo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, tu solo tratabas de hacer que la mujer entrara en razón, mientra que yo…- dijo can mas ira en su voz, logrando apretar con mas fuerza los boletos. Al calmarse, le regalo una sonrisa a Yuuka y volviendo a caminar hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL DIA SIGUENTE-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué te paso, Tenma?- le grito a la mañana siguiente Aoi, en el salón del club todos miraban extraño a Tenma, tenía heridas por toda la cara.- ¡Esta llena de moretones!- continuo Aoi preocupada.

-Está bien, está bien.- le calmo Tenma tomándola por ambos hombros.- Aki-nee me coloco vendajes en los moretones por terquedad.- Midori se acerco a él y le arranco de la cara uno de los vendajes con mucha fuerza. Tenma se retorcía de dolor.

-Cierto, parece que está todo bien.- dijo Midori con sarcasmo.

-Apuesto a que estabas entrenando junto al rio de nuevo.- dijo Aoi leyendo la mente de su amigo.

-No deberías presionarte tanto.- hablo también Yuuka apoyando a Aoi.

-Es que…- empezó a decir Tenma como niño berrinchudo.-…No puedo decepcionar a los senpai durante el juego hoy, no puedo quedarme parado, solo mirando.- se excuso el chico con decisión. Aquello sorprendió a todo el equipo completo.

-¿Entonces por eso has estado entrenando de esa forma?- pregunto un comprensivo Shinsuke.- ¡Realmente consigues esforzarte, Tenma!-

-En esto nos iremos, ¿cierto?- era la hora de marcharse y los jugadores se encontraban justo en frente de la caravana relámpago.

-Si, el autobús sera nuestro transporte.- dijo Haruna.

-¡Ah, genial! – exclamo Shinsuke asombrado.

-¡oh, cuanto tiempo sin verlo Furukabu-san!-exclamo Yuuka.

-Bien, suban todos.- anuncio Haruna de nuevo. Tenma quiso ser el primero en subir, pero por educación, los senpai van primero.

Cuando todos se dirigían hacia la secundaria, en el camino los chicos no dudaron en comentar sobre el partido, Tenma y Aoi se sentaron juntos, Midori, Shinsuke y Akane se pusieron en la parte de atrás y por desgracia para Yuuka, le toco sentarse junto a Tsurugi.

-La emoción de jugar en un partido apareció, ¿no?- pregunto Tenma a su amiga.

-¿No estás nervioso?- pregunto Shinsuke desde atrás.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Parece que mi cuerpo estuviera comenzando a calentarse y a ponerse ansioso.-

-Estas nervioso porque sabes que vas a jugar soccer, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aoi con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, es normal que este nerivoso, después de todo es el primer partido que juega con también estoy emocionada, ya quiero verlos jugar.- dijo Yuuka, quien estaba sentada del lado del pasillo y Tsurugi en la ventana, dejándola casi al lado de Tenma.

-Les desearemos lo mejor.- volvió a decir Aoi sonriendo aun mas para darle confianza a Tenma y los otros. Midori puso una mano en el hombro de Tenma, el también se encontraba del lado del pasillo.

-Mucha suerte, Tenma.- le deseo Midori, Yuuka dio un gran suspiro recordando algo, busco en su mochila y saco un celular color rojo con una calcomanía de fuego en la parte trasera. Ya habían pasado los dos días y Alice aun no llegaba, lo que preocupaba a la oji negros. **–Cuando volveras?-** escribió en un mensaje de texto enviándolo a dirección de el celular de la rubia.

-**pronto y te tengo una sorpresa!- **Yuuka no espero mucho que le respondieran el mensaje. Al leerlo ocasiono mas preguntas para la castaña.

-Oh, Yuuka-san que linda pulcera- comento Akane con una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias, sabes es para la suerte.- respondió viendo la pulcera color plata con una figura de fuego y un balón de futbol

-¿Suerte?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo intercambiando miradas.

-Mi oni-san me lo dio cuando empeze a jugar futbol en Okinawa, desde entonces siempre he podido ganar los partidos. Es muy especial para mi!- volvió a decir Yuuka respondiendo la duda de los chicos. Al escuchar eso, Tenma y Shinsuke sonrieron y vieron la pulsera.

-¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?- pregunto Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño, como siempre, y uniéndose a la plática. Intento acercarse lo más que pudo para verlo de cerca, pero Yuuka obstruía su paso.

-Mi mas preciada posecion, algo que tu jamás entenderas…- fruño el seño Yuuka con una extraña tonada. Tsurugi se quedo sin comprender.

-no sabia que tuvieras un hermano mayor ¿Cómo se llama?…- dijo Akane suavemente.

-Prefiero no decirlo.- empezó a decir a Yuuka sudando frio, a lo que los demás escuchaban atentos.- se puede decir que el es algo conocido- finalizo sonriendo.

-Ohh…- repitieron Tenma y Shinsuke al unisonó.

-Qué tontería, ¿en serio crees que tu hermano puede ser reconocido? Apuesto que es un inutil al igual que tu- dijo Tsurugi torciendo la boca.

-Callate…escuchame no dejo que nadie, pero NADIE insulte a mi oni-san, el gran golead- Yuuka se tapo la boca lo mas rápido posible –_diablos casi revelo el secreto-_.

-oh.- pronuncio Shinsuke.

-Si, aunque es un poco extraño…- dijo Tenma con una gotita en la cabeza, volviendo con la pusera y evitando una pelea. Yuuka sonrió otra vez.

-Talvez si, pero yo confio en mi amuleto y en mi oni-san, ellos jamás me han decepcionado.- contesto Yuuka muy alegre.

-Todos vamos a apoyarlos mucho, así que den su mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Aoi con una tierna sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la de Tenma, el asintió.

-Gracias, Aoi.- respondió sonriendo también. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

-Ejem, ejem.- interrumpió Midori con una sonrisa picara. Aoi miro bien, aun sentía la mano de Tenma.

-¡Ahh!- dieron un gritito ahogado y se separaron como si el contacto quemara. Tenma miro hacia la ventana totalmente sonrojado y Aoi se giro por un momento fingiendo hablar con Yuuka, la cual aguantaba sus ganas de reir, Aoi llevo su mano a una mejilla, estaba caliente.

-Qué bonita pareja…- soltó Yuuka sin pensar con una voz picara, Aoi dio un respingo.

-N-No deberías ser tan sincera…- le dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-No prometo nada.- decía burlonamente, ahora sabia porque Alice la molestaba tanto, era muy divertido.

-Que tonteria.-finalizo Tsurugi.

-Nadie pidió tu opinion.- aseguro Yuuka fruñendo el seño. Se podía presenciar dos auras oscuras a lado de los chicos. Los otros cinco solo observaron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo sé que si…- contesto Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona.- Además…- continuo hablando.- no hay mucho que hacer aquí, "no todo es como crees que es" no fue lo que dijiste.-

Los ojos de Yuuka se abrieron como platos, todos escucharon con atención a Tsurugi, pero a diferencia de ellos, todos sabían de lo que hablaba Tsurugi, lo que causo una admosfera muy incomoda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos equipos estaban preparándose, bueno mejor decir que Raimon se preparaba y el otro estaban sentados muy confiados.

-como era de esperarse de la secundaria Eito- dijo impresionada Aoi, vinedo a tantos espectadores. –es una gran multitud a pesar de que apenas han empezado a jugar-

-¿Asi que el juego será en medio de tanta gente?- preguntaba ansiono y nervioso a la vez Ternma.

-Tenma-kun…- llamo la atención Yuuka, que se dirigía con una tristeza profunda en los ojos.

-Oh, Yuuka-san, que emoción de jugar con tantos espectadores no?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Yuuka, al ver tanto entuciasmo, no le dio coraje de decirle sobre el Fifth Secto a lo que se limito a darle un consejo.

-Tenma-kun, porfavor no te emociones tanto. A veces, hay cosas que nos decepcionan y este _partido puede ser uno de esas cosas- finalizo antes de irse._

_-¿Qué quera decir?- pregunto Midori viendo como la castaña de alejaba y volvia hacia los chicos. –Tenma ¿tienes que llamar ese nerviosísimo!- animo Midori dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Tenma, de nuevo ¬¬._

_Minutos de que el partido empezara, todos en la banca animaba a excepción de el entrenador, la_ asistente y Yuuka. Por alguna razón, Yuuka tenia el presentimiento que todo saldría bien. Todos jugaban con "entusiasmo" en el partido, pero Yuuka pudo identificar las jugadas apropocitas de los jugadores. –_me pregunto si Tenma-kun se enterara de esto- _pensó preocupada, uniendo las manos y cerando los ojos –_por favor, te lo ruego, haz que el futbol vuelva a ser como el de antes-_ rogaba Yuuka en su mente al ver las pésimas jugadas que hacia todo el equipo, pero a diferencia de ellos, Tenma y Shinsuke jugaban encerio.

En los primeros 5 minutos parecía que todo era normal, pero después un jugador de la secundaria Eito consiguio el control del esférico y al patearlo anota un gol. Dejando a Raimon en desventaja de 1 a 0.

El partido ya había comenzado y las cosas no estaban del todo bien, el equipo de la secundaria Eito anoto un gol a su favor y en el Raimon la tensión aumentaba, Tenma no se daba por vencido pero el ánimo de sus compañeros se encontraban por los suelos. El no tenía idea de la situación en la que se metieron, y menos aun el riesgo que seria para ellos el desobedecer las órdenes de Fifth Sector.

-_Nunca pensé que Raimon fuera hacer algo haci- _pensaba aun mas triste Yuuka. A la distancia se podía ver a una rubia oji verde junto a alguien.

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les aya gustado, porfavor commenten y lamento mucho tardarme un milenio, pero me castigaron y hasta hoy recupero la compu pero les prometo subir mas capítulos de mis historias lo mas pronto posible! n_n**


	5. El sentimiento puesto en el último pase

**Yo: Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les guste mi fic, sin mas palabras les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic! Por favor comenten!**

**Alice: ¿Por qué diablos soy la mala?**

**Yo: Por que si**

**Alice: ¿Y que pasara con Yuuka?**

**Yo: Lee**

**Alice: no quiero**

**Yo: pues que lastima, de toda maneras solo haz el disclaim quieres!**

**Alice: bueno… A esta loca no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven go ni sus personajes.**

**Yo: ¿A quien la llamaste loca?**

**Alice: A vos**

**Yo: Bueno… talvez te borre de la historia y solo deje a Yuuka.**

**Alice: ¿QUE? E-Era una broma sabes.**

**-Yo: Asi me gusta.**

**Tsurugi: Que debil eres**

**Alice: callate**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****El sentimiento puesto en el último pase-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marcador: 1-O

El partido ya había comenzado y las cosas no estaban del todo bien, el equipo de la secundaria Eito anoto un gol a su favor y en el Raimon la tensión aumentaba, Tenma no se daba por vencido pero el ánimo de sus compañeros se encontraban por los suelos. El no tenía idea de la situación en la que se metieron, y menos aun el riesgo que seria para ellos el desobedecer las órdenes de Fifth Sector.

_-¿Por qué nadie le dice?...-_ pensó muy triste y preocupada Yuuka.-…¿ni siquiera Shindou-kun puede decirle algo?.- a la manager miraban confundidas la rara actitud que el equipo mostraba, ninguna de ellas sabia que pasaba, a excepción de Haruna y Yuuka.

Todo el primer tiempo el equipo se la pasaban entregando indiscretamente a Eito, Yuuka solo miraba con tristeza el partido, pero adiferencia de todos, Tenma y Shinzuke jugaban encerio. Ellos simplemente no se rendirían. Pero sin importar sus sentimientos al futbol, era imposible jugar dos contra todos los de mas de su equipo mas el equipo Eito.

En el primer tiempo Eito logro anotar dos goles, pero Shinzuke y Tenma solo miraban confundidos, preguntándose por que Sangoku no logro defender su portería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es interesante, no? Como Raimon se deja ganar- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa la rubia oji verde que observaba desde las escaleras jundo a un hombre de chaleco color blanco y café, una camisa anaranjada y unos jeans, que miraba con seriedad el partido.

El hombre no dijo nada y la chica solo dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino, dejando al hombre solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El balón estaba en el aire, en dirección de Shindou, pero algo inesperado paso. En los segundos que el corria, esta vez el entrego el balón tan obiamente que Tenma se había dado cuenta de lo que susedia. El balón golpeo la cara de Shindou.

-_Shindou-kun…Tenma-kun…- _pensó la castaña muy preocupada.

-parece que al fin se ha dado cuenta- dijo fríamente Tsurugi, viendo a Tenma, mientras que Yuuka lo miraba con odio, pero otra vez, en el apareció la apariencia de Alice, lo cual ocasiono la sorpresa de Yuuka. Intentando olvidar, ella movio su cabeza agitadamente para volver a poner atencion al partido.

Suena el silbato del final del primer tiempo. Todos volvían a sus vancas, pero antes un jugador de anteojos se acerca a Shindou, y le susura algo, cosa que paso desapercibido por todos pero no por Yuuka. Las manager hacian lo avitual, pero Yuuka, no se atrevía a ver al equipo. Todos ellos habían traicionado al futbol. A nadie le importo, pero a Shindou le daba tristeza saber lo que le pasaba a Yuuka, pues 1) era su mejor amiga, 2) el sabia exactamente que ella adoraba el soccer, y saber que ella es parte de la destrucción del futbol, le daba rabia e ira, frustración y tristeza, en solo saber eso. –Yuuka…- susurro Shindou, para dar un par de pasos hacia ella.

-¿Por qué están jugando con esas jugadas?- pregunto un muy, pero muy molesto Tenma. Todo el equipo volteo a ver, incluso Yuuka, pero al ver a Shindou y la expression de Tenma, sabia exactamente lo que pasaba, el al fin se dio cuenta del gran secreto. No tenia porque ver algo tan triste, entonces volteo su mirada al suelo, unas lagrimas de ira y frustración amenazaban con salir. –Sangaku-sempai, Kuramada-sempai, Amagi-sempai, Minamisawa-sempai, Kirino-sempai, Kurama-semapi, Hayami-sempai, Hamano-sempai, ¿Capitan, por que no juegan con sieriedad?- pregunto aun mas molesto.

-¿oi, Tenma, que esta pasando?- preguntaron muy impresionadas las managers.

-Tenma-kun…- intento decir Yuuka.

-Y Yuuka-san, usted sabia esto, y no dijo nada. ¿es que acaso no le da vergüenza jugar haci?- grito molesto. Yuuka, solo miro al castaño con ojos como platos, para luego sentir una lagrima correr por su mejia. Tenma tenia razón, era tanto la vergüenza que volteo a ver al suelo, evitando mas lagrimas.

-Ya vasta Tenma- defendió Shindou, su voz tenia ira, pero era algo muy discreto.

-¡Si ustedes jugaran serios, podrían quebrar la defensa de Eito fácilmente, ¿entonses por que?- exijia una respuesta Tenma. -¿Por qué están conteniéndose?- seguía Tenma, Shindou solo miraba con ira al suelo -¿estan bien en perder?- finalmente dijo Tenma con mucha ira.

-esta bien perder- dijo Haruna, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ella se miraba triste, eso era obio. –aun no te lo hemos, Tenma-kun, pero este partido, ya estaba definido, 3 a 0 con la perdida de Raimon.-

-¿ya esta decidido?- pregunto incrédulo Tenma, ninguno de los dos amigos y las tres managers podía creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto curiosa Aoi. Yuuka no quería escuchar nada sobre el tema, lo cual ocaciona que le pusiera de pie y dando vuelta para irse, hasta que una mano evito su salida, al ver descubrió que era Kirino.

-sera mejor que te quedes…- susurro triste Kirino.

-pero, Kirino-kun…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que mas lagrimas amenazaban en salir.

-tranquila- dijo Kirino dándole una forzada y triste sonrisa. Ella simplemente no podía ver a su amigo ni a nadie.

-Ustedes, saben del fifth Sector, ne?- pregunto Haruna forzando una sonrisa.

-si, es el que organiza el futbol de Japon- respondió Aoi.

-el Fifth Sector no solo organiza el futbol de Japon, sino que también decide la anotación de de un partido si debe de perder o ganar- dijo una chica de cabellera larga y rubia con ojos verdes, que se acercaba a los jugadores, con los brazos crusados en el pecho.

-¿Ellos deciden la anotación?- pregunto incrédulo el de bada azul.

-¿Por qué aria eso?- pregunto con ira en su voz Tenma.

-para proteger la orden- respondió seriamente Alice.

-¿orden?- seguían las preguntas, entre mas preguntas acerca del tema, mas se entristecía Yuuka.

-como sabran, el merito de una escuela esta basado en cual fuerte sea el futbol de la escuela- explico Alice, sin cambiar la expresión. –si es débil, no vale la pena ni verla. Por eso el Fifth sector envía resultados para hacer que el merito de la escuelas sean divididos igual- y seguía explicando Alice, sin cambiar ni el tono de voz ni su expresión, hasta que su vista se centro en Yuuka. La pobre luchaba con las lagrimas, pero de vez en cuando se le salian una o dos. – con tal de seguir sus ordenes, recibirán una partido ganador para restablecer la reputación de su escuela-

-eso quiere decir…-

-¡quiere decir que esta arreglado!- interumpio Midori con ira.

-si, es por eso que solo una porción que tiene coneciones con el futbol saben de esto- explico Haruna.

-esa es la realidad del futbol de hoy en dia- dijo Yuuka con tristeza en su vos.

-esto esta mal, tener resultados antes del inicio de un partido, eso no es soccer- al fin exploto Tenma.

-¿QUE PUEDES SABER TU?- grito con ira el capitán de Raimon. Todos lo observavan. -¿tu que puedes saber de como nos sentimo jugando este futbol? ¿de como se siente Sngoku-san al dejar que entren esos goles?¿TU SABES COMO SE SIENTE ESO? Queremos jugar también, si pudiéramos jugaríamos con todo nuestro amor hacia el futbol! ¡Pero si nos oponemos, nuestro futbol será arebatado de nosotros!¡es por eso que nosotros…- dijo con ira

-¡Shindou!- grito Kirino, pero este lo ignoro y se fue caminando con ira. El entrenador luego mira fijamente a Tenma.

-escucha niño, la realidad es que si quieres ayudar al futbol de verdad, abandonalo y ya esta- dijo muy fríamente Alice. –esa era la razón de que no quería que Yuuka entrara a Raimon, sabia que si lo hacia tarde o temprano sabria el secreto del futbol- explico Alice. Yuuka, no crei lo que escuchaba, Alice sabia de esto y no le dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué…?¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE DE ESTO?- exploto Yuuka con ira. Simplemente no crei que su mejor amiga le guardara un secreto tan importante.

-¿Y que harias si supieras el secreto antes?¿irias a demandar?- pregunto Alice, pero esta vez con ira.

-yo…yo intentaría devolver el futbol de antes- dijo con esperanza Yuuka, el cual todos abrieron los ojos y pusieron atención.

-eres solo una niña, no? ¿Encerio crees que solo porque juegues el verdadero futbol hara que vuelva? La razón que no te dijo y evite que entraras a Raimon era para protegerte- dijo antes de darse media vuleta.

-¡Espera! Antes de irte, dime algo…¿protegermen de que?- pregunto seria Yuuka secándose las lagrimas que estaban al borde de los ojos.

-de tu vergüenza- dijo Alice sin voltearla a ver.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto mas confundida.

-¿Tu encerio crees que si el se da cuenta de lo que haces con el futbol, estaría orgulloso? El solo estaría mas averginzado que su hermana menor aya engañado y traicionado el futbol de una forma tan vil. El estaría mas avergonzado de ti que tu lo estas de ti misma…- finalizo Alice para luego irse. Al pasar por Tsurugi, ella le susurro –Seite te solicito-. Tsurugi abrió los ojos como platos, como era que ella sabia toda esa información, que el supiera, ella no era un SEED, o talvez si. Su mirada no se despego de la rubia hasta que la perdió de vista.

El segundo tiempo empezó.

-¡Tenma, Shinsuke! ¡Buena suerte!- grito Aoi desde la banca, tenía que apoyar a sus amigos.

-¡Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz, Tenma!- le acompaño Midori.

-Tal vez Alice-chan tenga razon…- susurro para sí misma Yuuka un poco pensativa.

-Ja, ni con todo el apoyo del mundo podrán ganar.- aseguro Tsurugi con un tono muy cruel.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tsurugi?- pregunto Yuuka sin entender.

-de todos modos tendrán que perder.- respondió el chico sonriendo de mala manera. Yuuka giro su mirada muy triste hacia la cancha.

-¡Con el saque inicial dado por Raimon, el partido se reanuda!- comenzó a hablar Takuma, el narrador.- ¡Pero el balón fue robado de Hayami rápidamente!- continuo diciendo a la vez que era arrebatada fácilmente la pelota por el chico que ahora corría hacia donde estaba Tenma.- ¡El novato, Matsukaze, va por el balón!... ¡Y fue burlado con facilidad!- el jugador siguió corriendo y paso el balón a otro, ahora la pelota se mantenía en el cielo.- ¡Y el balón llega al centro!- cuando de pronto cierto pequeñín la atrapa en el aire.- ¡Y Nishizono bloquea!- las cosas se pusieron más duras, el capitán del otro equipo le susurraba algo a Shindou, el frunció el ceño y continuo el partido.

-¡Shinsuke!- llamo corriendo hacia el centro. Shinsuke asintió y lanzo la pelota hacia el capitán.

-¡Shindou tiene el balón!- dijo el narrador.- ¡¿Sera el contraataque de Raimon?- Shindou se dirigió directo a uno de los jugadores contrincantes, cuando este realizo una técnica.- ¡El balón fue robado de Shindou!-

-¡Y parece que aun continúan dominando, la escuela Eito va con todo!- la lucha no progreso, Raimon no veía escapatoria, pareciera que jugaban al mismo nivel, pero en realidad no se trataba de eso.-

-_No puedo soportarlo_- pensaba mas deprimida Yuuka. La pelota ahora estaba justo delante de la portería. La pelota fue lanzada con una técnica.

Mientras el partido continuaba, los jugadores de Raimon solo se quedaban inmóviles, y Tenma, el pobre peli castaño no hiva a dejar que el futbol fuera engañado haci, no lo soportaba.

En varios rapidos movimientos Tenma, luchaba contra Eito por la dominación del esférico blanco y negro. Varios intentos pasaban, el intentaba que el capitán reaccionara con cada pase, pero el los ignoraba. Llego a tal punto que no podía mas, Tenma estaba exhausto, bastante, pero gracias a un chico de banda azul pudo seguir adelante.

-¡Capitan!- grito Tenma haciendo un pase con fuerza. Shindou solo miraba sorprendido por lo terco que es Tenma, el balón se hacerco rápido y el sudaba frio. Luego, algo inesperado paso, el capitán de Raimon, Shindou Takuto respondió al pase, voleandolo a dirección de la portería de Eito. La patada era tan fuerte y rápida que ni el portero con su técnica secreta logro detenerlo, dándole a Raimon un gol. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, ni el mismo Shindou lo entendía.

-S-Shindou-kun…- Yuuka miraba muyu impresionada a Shindou, no crei que el fuera capas de hacer eso, pero al ver la escena, algo en el corazón de Yuuka se encendio, disiendole y mostrándole que Alice estaba equivocada y que el futbol podía ser como antes, ese sentimiento fue la clave de la esperanza de Yuuka.

…

Todos se hivan a sus casas, aun Shindou no crei lo que había pasado en el partido.

-¡Shindou-kun!- grito desde lejos su amiga, Yuuka.

-¿Yuuka, que pasa?- pregunto confundido Shindou, claro eran amigos, pero era extraño que se vieran asi como asi, Yuuka solo contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que vuelvas a hacer el mismo Shindou Takuto de antes.- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa. Esta vez la sonrisa tenia esperanza y felicidad en ella, pero lo que no se esperaba era un sonrojo de parte del capitán como respuesta.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto desviando su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. Yuuka solo rio un poco.

-ese gol que metiste… me impresionas, quisiera ser igual de fuerte como tu- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y volteando su vista al cielo, pero luego se desvio a un par de pajaros en los cables, el cual sonrio aun mas.

-Ese gol fue un error, nunca debi haver metido ese gol.- contesto el sumida en su mundo de tristeza e ira. Yuuka solo mira tranquila a Shindou, pero luego fue remplazada por una expression de confucion.

-¿A que te refieres, Shindou-kun?- dijo acercándose a Shindou.- Ese gol no fue un error, estoy muy segura que sentiste algo muy importante en ese balon.- la chica asintió y poniéndose enfrente del capitán para detenerlo.

Los ojos de Shindou se abrieron como platos, recordando el momento del gol. –Ese gol…, cuando Tenma me lo paso, el balón me decía que luchara por el futbol…- finalmente se rindió Shindou, cuando Yuuka se lo proponía lograba hasta lo imposible.

_-Por fin lo admitió- _ pensó Yuuka muy feliz de la confecion de su amigo, hasta que el timbre de un celular la saco de sus pensamientos, e incluso, sacándole un gran susto a la chica_._

-es Sangouku-san…- informo Shindou antes de responder. –Hola, es Shindou…- la cara de Shindou se miraba muy concentrada en lo que el portero decía atravez de su celular, hasta que su cara cambio a una de sorpresa.

-¿que paso?- pregunto muy preocupada la chica de cabellera castaña. –Shindou-kun- Shindou no respondió, no dijo nada. Lo ultimo que vio era a Shindou correr como nunca antes, y vasado en su dirección, se dirigía a la escuela –esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Yuuka persiguiendo a Shindou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA ESCUELA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ENTRENADOR!- grito un chico agitado de cabellera café corta. A la poca distancia se podía ver una chica persiguiéndolo de larga cabellera castaña, al igual que el chico. –Lo siento, si no hubiera anotado ese gol…- se disculpaba mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

-Entrenador Kudou, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿encerio se tiene que ir?- pregunto Yuuka igual de agitada que su amigo.

-no se preocupen, alguien mas vendrá por mi, además…Shindou…- dijo volteando a ver a Shindou y mostrando una sonrisa ligera.

-Hai- dijo poniendo atención al entrenador, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido.

-Estoy seguro que ese gol es importante, no olvides el sentimiento que sentiste ese momento- dijo antes de irse.

-Entrenador Kudou…- dijo Yuuka. La esperanza que había logrado recuperar en el partido, se desaparecían rápidamente.

-Vamonos, ya es tarde- dijo Shindou serio y dando vuelta para irse, lo único que pudo hacer Yuuka fue aceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN OTRO LUGAR OSCURO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El resultado salió algo inesperado, Seite- informo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro. Su mirada se concentraba en el hombre moreno de traje rojo sentado en un asiento enfrente de ella.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Seite sin ninguna exprecion en su tono de voz. –tengo otro trabajo para ti, Alice-

-Hai- dijo finalmente Alice, poniendo atención a su nuevo trabajo.

-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, por favor comenten! **


	6. El Entrenador Endou hace su aparición

**Yo: HOLAAAAAAA! Lamento haberme tardado, pero hay algunos problemas en mi laptop, asi que GOMEN! Bueno, sin mas palabras les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Alice: como siempre de irresponsable**

**Tsurugi: mira quien habla**

**Alice: cállate idiota**

**Tsurugi: obligame**

**Yo: Callense de una maldita vez! Tsurugi has el disclaim!**

**Tsurugi; tsk…A esta chica no le pertenece Inazuma Elven go ni sus personajes…contenta?**

**Yo: si**

**Alice: que mal**

**Yo: que dijiste?¬¬**

**Alice: nada**

**Tsurgi: débil**

**Alice: que no sabes decir otra cosa?**

**Tsurugi: no**

**Yo: que linda pareja, tal para cual**

**Tsurugi & Alice: ¡CALLATE!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-El Entrenador Endou hace su aparición y un secreto revelado-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la secundaria Raimon, un chico de pelo café claro caminaba con la vista puesta en el suelo. A simple vista se puede ver que estaba triste y decepcionado, pero en poco segundos su vista se fijo en un edificio de color blanco y azul, el club de soccer.

Flashback

_Era de medio dia y un hombre caminaba por el club de soccer. -¡Entrenador Kudou!- se escucho decir a Tenma, que se dirigía corriendo a el. –¿Tuvo que resunciar por lo que paso en el juego?- pregunto triste._

_-no es eso- dijo dando media vuelta para estar cara a cara con Tenma, -sabia muy bien que esto pasaría-_

_-pero…yo quiero aprender futbol de usted- dijo triste Tenma. -¡Quiero jugar futbol! ¡quiero volverme bueno y mas fuerte! ¿pero que tengo que hacer?- pregunto confundido y decidido el castaño._

_-eso puedes averiguarlo solo jugando futbol- reaspondio el ex-entrenador de Raimon. En los ojos tenma se podía precenciar la tristeza y culpa que lo invadía, pero a diferencia de el, los ojos Kudou estaban llenos de esperanza. –todo lo que queda es trabajar con un nuevo entrenador- dijo antes de marcharse._

Fin de flashback

-Tenma-kun- dijo corriendo una chica de cabellera larga y castaña, sonriendo. -¡Buenos días!-

-eh?...buenos días- dijo sin animos para nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Yuuka-san ¿a usted no le da curiosidad sobre el nuevo entrenador?- pregunto viendo a la chica.

-no importa, si el entrenador Kudou se fue sin preocupación, creo que será alguien de buen corazón- dijo con esperanza la chica. Tenma solo miraba impresionado a la actitud de la chica.

-Yuuka, apurate!- grito una tercera voz, una chica alta de pelo rubio y ojos verdes la llamaba. En su tono se podía ver desesperansa y irritación.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Adios Tenma-kun!- se despidió con la mano, una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a alcanzar a la rubia.

-un nuevo entrenador…- dijo preocupado y triste, esas emociones solo confundía mas al chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no se que tanto le ves a ese niño de primer año- dijo seria Alice. Aun que no lo mostraba, le molestaba la idea de que Yuuka estuviera cerca de el, no después de lo del partido anterior.

-no veo lo malo, me dejas estar con Kirino-kun, Kurama-kun, Hayami-kun, Hmano-kun y Shindou-kun, ¿Por qué Tenma-kun es diferente?- pregunto en defendiendo su amistad con Tenma.

-sabes que? Haz lo que quieras!- dijo ella. _–Tsk…ese maldito niño esta retrasando los planes…- _pensó mientras recordaba su nueva misión en Raimon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el recuerdo de Inazuma Eleven, el antiguo club de soccer, una sombra se podía presenciar, observando el pedazo de madera que mantenía grabada el titulo de "club de futbol." Era el mismo hombre que observo junto a Alice el partido anterior.

Mientras el misterioso hombre observaba la estructura casi desecha, todo los de Raimon Eleven entrenaban duro. En pocos segundos que Hamano tenia el balón, Amagi lo intento detener, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el moreno de googles.

-¡Kurama!- dijo, antes de darle un pase corto al moreno de pelo verde. Al estar enfrente de la portería, Kurama patea, pero el balón se desvia y sale de la cancha. Sangoku lo regaña, mientras que el da una reverencia pidiendo disculpas, pero a la distancia un chico con capa de igual color de su cabello, azul oscuro observaba.

-vaya, nunca espere encontrarte aquí- escucho Tsurugi, volteando a ver a Alice, que venia vestida de una camisa color roja con escote en los hombros, un pantalón color azul claro; una parte del pantalón tenia una manga larga que tapaba su pierna entera pero la otra tenia estilo de short, y usaba zapatos de color negros. (N/A: se que no son las majores características de la ropa, pero es lo mejor que pude describir, pero para que lo vean entren a deviantart y busquen a Alice-mizore y ahí estará!) Tsurugi, al escuchar esa voz, le daba ira y desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con una venita a punto de estallar.

-Vengo a asegurarme de algo- dijo asercandose a Tsurugi, -¿sabes las ordenes de Fifth Sector, no?- pregunto asegurándose que hubiera recibido las ordenes.

-claro…-dijo.

-muy bien…- dijo, ella y el sabían que Seite los comboco al terminar la escuela. Ella observaba el entrenamiento a lado de Tsurugi, algo que nunca les gusto a ninguno de los dos, pero lo que no sabia, era que Yuuka observaba desde que vino, y varias preguntas surgieron.

-No te distraigas- regaño Kurama.

-Gomen- se disculpo antes de volver al entrenamiento. –Shindou-kun no esta…-dijo triste Yuuka,. Algo que Kurama escucho.

-triste de no ver a tu novio- dijo burlonamente Kurama causándole un fuerte sonrojo a Yuuka.

-e-eso no es cierto, Kurama-kun- dijo en forma de apucheo. Kurama solo rio y volvió al entrenamiento junto a Yuuka.

-¿Dónde crees que este el capitán?- pregunto curioso un pequeño de banda azul.

-bueno…ese tiro que hiso en el partido contra Eito tuvo que…- dijo pensativo Tenma.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto aun mas curioso Shinzuke.

-nada- respondió Tenma, antes de dar un pase a Shinzuke, el cual recibió muy bien.

-hmn…que capitán mas patético- se brulo Tsurugi y Alice sostuvo la risa a tal comentario, mientras las managers los miraban con odio.

-¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¡concentrense!-grito Kuramada irritado a la actitud del equipo.

-di lo que quieras, pero…- empezó Minamizawa con ambas manos en la nuca.

-simplemente no podemos superarlo- dijo triste Hayami.

-¿Qué?- pregunto poniendo atención a Hayami Kuramada.

-bueno, El entrenador renuncio, y el capitán no aparece- respondió sentándose Hayami con la vista puesta en el suelo. Luego de su respuesta Kuramada reacciono y sintió lo mismo que sus compañeros de equipo. Kurama miraba al equipo hasta que su vista se fijo en Tenma, y de un segundo a otro su expresión cambio a una de odio.

-_es porque el hizo toda esa basura innecesaria- _pensó lleno de odio Kurama.

-Kurama-kun…- se preocupo Yuuka por la forma que reacciono Kurama al ver a Tenma. Era hora del descanso y Tenma y Shinzuke rescojian los balones mientras los demás descansabas (aprovechados ¬¬)

-me pregunto que pasara con el club de futbol- dijo Yuuka triste viendo fijamente al balón que sontenia

-El entrenador Kudou siempre nos dio libertad, incluso cuando todo esto se enredo- recordó Kuramada.

-pero eso ya no será igual…- dijo Kirino igual de triste que los demás.

-Kirino-kun…- mensiono Yuuka, poniendo su vista en el. Cada minuto que pasaba, la admosphera alrededor de nuestro equipo se tensaba tanto, que incluso se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Bueno, es un enviado de Fifth Sector, verdad?- dijo desanimado y analizando Minamisawa –con tal de hacer lo que el nos ordenes, nuestro reporte académico se vera bien-

-Minamisawa-sempai, ¡usted solo en eso piensa?- pregunto con una gota en su cabeza Yuuka.

-¿Estas bien con eso?- pregutno enojado Kuramada por el analizis de su amigo.

-ese es el punto de jugar futbol en primer lugar, no es haci?- pregunto burlándose del enojo de Kuramada.

-¿entonses será lo mismo sin importar quien sea?- dijo Kurama. –_la realidad es que si quieres ayudar al futbol de verdad, abandonalo y ya esta-_ esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Yuuka, talvez Alice tenia razón, talvez la única manera de ayudar el futbol es abandonándolo, pero ella no quería, no quería abandonar el futbol.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, al intentar ver al intruso, pudo ver una figura pero el sol no la dejaba por completo. Alice sonrio al escuchar esa voz, algo que Tsurugi miro extrañado. Junto a ellos, todo el equipo observo en dirección de aquel hombre. Haruna, a simple vista reacciono viendo y teniendo la esperanza que fuera el. Y al notar sonrio, que con cada paso que hacia aquel hombre, su sonrisa crecia. Yuuka observo a Alice y a Haruna que mantenían una sonrisa y su vista pegado al hombre misterioso. Al hombre se podía ver que usaba tenis azules, un par de pantalones, camisa anaranjada, chaqueta blanca con café y una banda color anaranjado en su cabello café. Mientras pasaba Tsurugi y Alice mantenían su vista en el hombre, pero la diferencia es que Tsurugi no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era el, mientras Alice si, era un viejo amigo de ella y Yuuka.

Al detenerse, Haruna estaba a punto de las lagrimas, Yuuka abrió sus ojos completos, y el hombre dio una gran sonrisa. –E-E-El es…- Yuuka no terminaba, la alegría de verlo de nuevo la lleno en un simple click. Su vista se fijo rápidamente en la rubia, la cual asedio con su cabeza.

-¡Ha sido un largo tiempo!- dijo Haruna corriendo donde el haciendo una reverencia. Ninguno del equipo sabia que pasaba.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Midori con una mano en su cadera, mientras las otra managers estaban de tras de ella.

-¿Qué no saben?- pregunto algo exagerada Yuuka, mientras Alice solo miraba a su amiga con una gota en la cabeza.

-oye ¿Quién diablos es el?- pregunto Tsurugi hacercandose a Alice, el cual fue respondido con una sonrisa.

-El es el nuevo entrenador- dijo Alice fuerte para que todos escucharan. Todos del equipo abrieron los ojos como platos, no creían que el nuevo entrenador llegara tan rápido. Yuuka mantenía una cara sin expresión, hasta que…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- pregunto Yuuka realmente exagerada, Alice solo sonrio con dulzura a la expresión de Yuuka, recordando su infancia y resumiendo que ella no había cambiado ni un solo cabello, pero a diferencia ella cambio por completo.

-¿estan todos aqui?- pregunto el nuevo entrenador.

-no, no esta el capitán…- respondió Kirino.

-ya veo, bueno, como Alice ya dijo desde el dia de hoy yo sere el nuevo entrenador de el club de futbol Raimon, Endou Mamoru- se presento Endou.

-EHHH? Endou Mamuro, el legendario portero?. pregunto Tenma super sorprendido, ninguno del equipo se lo crei, ni siquiera Tsurugi sabia eso y al igual que todos daba una expresión de sorpresa. Endou solo limito a ver a todos con una sonrisa, pero luego su vista se fijo en Yuuka.

-Goenji estaría orgulloso de ti al saber que entraste en Raimon…- dijo Endou con una sonrisa al cual Yuuka reacciono con una cara de felicidad y dulzura.

-momento, momento ¿como que Yuuka conoce al legendario goleador de fuego?- pregunto un muy confundido Kirino, y al igual que todos, querían saber la respuesta. Incluso Tsurugi mostro un poco de emoción al saber eso, ya que el era un gran admirador de Goenji. Alice al ver esa expresión hecho una carcajada. Todos miraban a Yuuka con ansiedad, mientras Yuuka solo se sonrojaba y no sabia que decir.

-vamos Yuuka, dilo ya- dijo Alice, incluso ella quería ver la expresión de todos al saber el secreto.

-hai…-dijo rendida.-mi nombre no es Mizore Yuuka, en realidad es Goenji Yuuka- dijo sonrojada y viendo al suelo. Hubo un largo tiempo hasta que las cara de todos cambian lentamente a un….

¿?- gritaron todos, impresionados a la confecion de Yuuka. –pero si tu eres Goenji Yuuka, eso significa que…- dijo Tenma sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros, ni siquiera Shindou sabia eso.

-Hai, yo soy la hermana menor de Goenji Shuuya- dijo con una sonrisa y apuntándose a si misma, dándose a entender. Ninguno del equipo se la crei, Yuuka la hermana menor de Goenji? Hasta que una carcajada muy fuerte los saco de sus pensamientos. Al fijarse pudieron observar a Alice muriéndose en el suelo de la risa.

-sigamos quieren…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. Todos voltaron a ver a Endou sin poder creer que el era el entrenador de Raimon. Tenma y Shinzuke mostraban mucha alegría en saber eso, Alice solo sonrio una vez mas antes de irse.

-Espera, Alice-chan tu fuiste quien hizo esto?- pregunto curiosa y alegre Yuuka.

-bueno, me descubrieron- dijo levantando los hombros –espero que disfrutes el futbol Yuuka- dijo dándole una sonrisa y hiendose al final.

-_lo sabia-_ pensó Yuuka. Endou abiso que habría una practica especial en la cancha cerca del rio, pero todos a excepción de Yuuka, Tenma y Shinzuke dudaban si ir o no. Ya era hora de irse a sus casas, pero Tenma y Shinzuke se fueron a la practica especial, y Yuuka no aparecia.

-¿estas segura de no ir al entrenamiento?- pregunto Kirino a Yuuka mientras caminaban juntos a la casa de Shinou.

-Si ire, pero mas tarde, ya que todos saben mi secreto lo mas justo seria que Shindou-kun también lo sepa- dijo sonriendo con las manos en la nuca.

-vaya que si lo tenias muy bien guardado.- se burlo Kirino, lo cual Yuuka respondió con una sonrisa. -¿pero por que lo tenias escondido?-

-Pense que si sabían que mi hermano es Goenji Shuuya, jamás me tratarían a una chica normal- admitió con una sonrisa Yuuka.

-con que era eso…- respondió –pero tengo que admitir que no me la esperaba.- dijo riéndose junto a Yuuka como en los viejos tiempos. Al llegar a la casa de Shindou, pidieron verlo a el. Ellos entraron en la habitación mas común, ya que cada vez que visitaban a Shindou siempre era en ese lugar, una sala de hermosa decoración y una piano el cual Shindou tacaba con experiencia.

-siempre pasas en eso, verdad Shindou-kun- dijo Yuuka sorprendiendo a Shindou, dándole un susto al ver su cara tan peligrosamente cerca de la de el, y en desesperación por alejarse, Shindou se cae del asiento. –Ahhhh Gome Shindou-kun- dijo ayudanlo a parase.

-no te preocupes no paso nada ¿y que hacen aquí?- pregunto sobándose la nuca por el golpe.

-nada, vinimos a humillarte, pero eso no es ningún problema- dijo brulonamente Kirino.

-no ya encerio, ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto de nuevo.

-venimos a contarte lo que paso hoy en la escuela y, bueno, Yuuka a decirte algo importante, pero parece que son dos cosas- dijo Kirino viendo a Yuuka. Al principio no entendía, pero luego ambos notaron que sus manos estaban cerca de la otra y ninguno las separo. Al notarlo, se sonrojaron tanto que incluso la salsa de tomate parecía palida. Kirino solo rio.

-b-bueno vámonos a sentar- dijo fingiendo seriedad y separando su mano de la de Yuuka, aun que el no quería.

Luego de ordenar algún te para los tres, ellos se sentaron a hablar, pero Yuuki no podía ver a Shindou a los ojos ya que aun no superaba lo de hace minutos atrás, y Shindou estaba en la misma situación.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Kirino

-hai- respondió Shindou.

-Hoy apareció el nuevo entrenador- dijo Yuuka con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro –talvez te preguntes quien es-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Shindou sin ningún interés, pero no quería decepcionar a Yuuka.

-Endou Mamoru- respondió Kirino, al cual Shindou respondió con una sorpresa inexperada. –sabia que te ibas a sorprender- dijo un predecible Kirino antes de tomar un sorvo de te.

-¿es aquel mismo Endou-san?- pregunto aun sin creerlo.

-hai- respondió Yuuka con una dulce y sincera sonrisa, lo cual saco un leve sonrojo al pianista. –pero ahora que lo pienso ha cambiado un poco, vino de repente diciendo que tenia preparado un entrenamiento especial para ganar, cerca del lago.- dijo un poco estrañada. Que ella recordara, Endou jamás había hecho algo parecido.

-creo que nadie deberá aparecer- dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

-no deberías decir eso Kirino-kun-dijo haciendo un pucheo como niña pequeña.

-gomen, se me olvido que tu iras- se disculpo el peli rosa.

-¿tu iras?- pregunto Shindou, no podía creer la valentía de la chica, después de saber el secreto de Fifth Sector aun quería practicar futbol libremente.

-hai, y deverian ir- dijo ella.

-no gracias- dijo educadamente Shindou –_un entrenamiento para ganar- _penso el castaño, hasta que algo sono en su cabeza, y se sonrojo –Etoo…Yuuka…¿Qué querías decirme?- por alguna razón su corazon acelero, tenían ancias de escuchar lo que quería decir.

-eh?, bueno yo… etooo… quería decirte que tuvieras un buen dia, adiosito- dijo intentando escapar de Shindou.

-espera- ordeno Kirino, Yuuka estaba por la puerta –ven aca- siguió ordenando. -¿se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu?- pregunto Kirino, pero Shindou le pareció algo muy extraño, pero cuando escucho a Kirino preguntar eso, supo que no era lo que el imaginaba lo cual desepciono un poco a Shindou.

-b-bueno y-yo… y-yo s-soy- las palabras no le prosesaban, estaba muy nerviosa y tenia un gran nudo en la garganta. Shindou solo esperaba las palabras, pero a diferencia de el, Kirino tenia muy poca pasiencia.

-¡Demonios, Yuuka es la hermana menor de Goenji Shuuya!- grito desesperado Kirino al final. Luego, una aura asesina rodeo a Yuuka, ser hermana del goleador de fuego tenia sus ventajas, al presentir esa aura, Kirino sudo frio. –G-Gomene Yuuka-chan…-

-¡VEN AQUÍ!- dijo persiguiéndolo y Kirino corriendo por su vida y integridad física -¡ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENSIMA!- amenazo Yuuka. Shindou estaba petrificado, no esperaba esa gran noticia, su mejor amiga ES HERMANA DE GOENJI SHUUYA!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- finalmente logro pronunciar algo el capitán. Yuuka solo se detuvo bruscamente sudando frio al ver la reacción del chico. -¿TU ERES LA HERMANA DE GOENJI-SAN?- aun no se la crei. Luego una aura depresiva lo rodeo, mientras Kirino y Yuuka solo miraban a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza. –no tienes confianza en mi…- dijo llorando al estilo anime.

-Shindou-kun…etooo- intento disculparse, pero noto que ya era de tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse. –KYAAAAAAA- grito, algo que asusto mucho a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Shindou.

-se me olvido el entrenamiento de Endou-san…- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-espera- dijo Kirino y Shindou al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo tras la chica.

Mientras corrian, Yuuka noto que una chica de camisa roja caminaba en dirección contraria y grito a todo pulmon-¡ALICE-CHAN!- para llamar la atención de la rubia, cosa que si logro.

-pense que irias al entrenamiento especial- dijo confundida Alice.

-a eso vamos- dijo animada.

-¿va-mos?- dijo con desagrado a como sonaba eso. Ella solo asedio con la cabeza y halando a la rubia hacia la cancha, seguidos por los otros dos chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenma y Shinzuke se eran los únicos en la cancha practicando. Haruna, Endou y las managers miraban como se esforzaban los dos chicos, y algo que si era inesperado que Tsurugi estuviera ahí. Cuando Alice, Yuuka, Shindou y Kirino llegaron estaban en el puente observando como ellos se esforzaban. Pero lo que no esperaban era a ver a todo el equipo en la cancha. Yuuka, sujetando la muñeca de Alice, y obligándola a ir a la cancha.

-¡Gomen Endou-san, me distrage en el camino!- se disculpo Yuuka, alado de su amiga que no hizo nada mas que cruzar los brasos en forma de enojo.

-Esta bien, ve a cambiarte Yuuka- dijo dando una de sus típicas sonrisas. Yuuka respondió con otra sonrisa, pero Alice con una mueca de odio hacia el. –tu también Alice-

-yo no estoy en el equipo- dijo seriamente, tratando de ocultar su ira.

-¿encerio? Bueno, creo que es un desperdicio que alguien con tu habilidad no este en el club de soccer - dijo sonriendo. Alice solo lo fulminaba con la vista, lo cual Tsurugi y Yuuka notaron. Para ellos no era normal que ella dejara que su odio se notara, por mas coraje que ella tenga, jamás JAMAS deja que alguien lo note.

Alice no dijo nada, solo se limito a irse, pero un brazo la detuvo. Al notar, nota a Tsurugi evitando su paso. Su cara mostro una sonrisa malévola, a la cual Alice capto de inmediato.

-como sea, vamos a practiar los tiros, entendido- ordeno Endou como entrenador.

-¿Entonses puedo ser el primero?- pregunto inseguro, levantando la mano.

-No te metas, novato- dijo Kurama, dándose a entender, que el seria el primero. Yuuka solo limito a sonreir a la expresión de interés del moreno. Endou sonrio. Alice solo miraba con desprecio a Endou, cosa que a Tsurugi, por alguna razón, le pareció divertido. Kurama se alistaba para patear el balón. Al hacerlo, entra a la portería con una gran velozidad.

-¡Gran tiro! ¡como esperaba del delantero de Raimon!- felicito Endou, haciendo mas la ira de Alice, e incluso las manos le temblaban de ira. Alice odiaba a Endou Mamoru con todo su ser. Kurama solo se movio para el siguiente. -¡el siguente es Hamano!- informo el entrenador, cual Hamano obedeció de un solo, corriendo lento a la posición de tiros. Y asi paso, después fue Hayami, luego Amagi, luego Sangoku, luego Kuramada, luego Shinzuke. -¡bien hecho! ¡ y en cuanto a los tiros, son muy buenos!- dijo animando al equipo el entrenador Endou. -¡Ahora tu, Tenma!-

-hai- dijo muy emocionado Tenma. -¡muy bien!- dijo antes de tirar a la portería, pero de todos los tiros, el de Tenma no entro. Viendo el balón, Tenma se enojo un poco.

-no le des importancia, la fuerza del tiro no importa- animo el entrenador. -¡siguiente Yuuka!- anuncio. Yuuka estaba emocionada, y aun que no lo sabia, cierto capitán la observo con mucho detalle. Al patear el balón, el balón obtuvo una increíble fuerza y su velozidad era impresionante, era tanta velozidad que el balón se volvió invisible para todos, a excepción de Alice y Endou. Todos miraban impresionados a la chica de cabello castaño, jamás esperaban que sus tiros fueran de esa magnitud. –buen trabajo, Yuuka.

-Muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡siguiente Alice!- todos abrieron los ojos, y Yuuka mostro una cara de terror. Alice no solo era peligrosa en la escuela sino que también en el futbol. Sus tiros son algo sumamente impresionantes. Nada se comparaba a la fuerza de Alice.

-Anoo…Entrenador Endou, Alice-senpai no esta en el equipo- informo Tenma.

-no importa, ¡Vamos Alice,!¡Vamos a jugar soccer!- gritaba Endou con su típico entusiamo, pero esa fue la gota que deramo el baso.

-Endou-san…-intento decir Yuuka, pero Alice y Tsurugi ya estaban en la cancha.

-¡vamos Alice, se que tu puedes!- decía y decía Endou, lo que ocasionaba la ira de la rubia.

-usted…- pronuncio Alice, al cual Endou puso atención. –Usted…¡USTED ES EL TIPO DE PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN ESTE PLANETA!- dijo llena de ira. –quiere que patee, pateare ese maldito balón.- se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun mantenía esa gran ira, Endou se puso en la portería, mientras que todos miraban con terror a lo que podía pasar, al ver la ira de la rubia, un escalofrio corrió por todos. Ella y Tsurugi mostraron una sonrisa malévola.

-Vamos- dijo haciendo mas la ira de Alice. Alce tomo el balón con la mano, tirándolo al aire, para luego desaparecer en los ojos de todos. Al notar el balón, ven a la chica enfrente de el pateando el balón muyu fuerte. Su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de Yuuka, era tanto que incluso se podía confundir con una tecnica secreto, pero no. El balón se oscureció y parecía lanza que hiba a toda velozidad hacia Endou (imaginen el tiro de Afrodi cuando va a advertiles a Endou y los demás sobre las finales en inazuma eleven, pues ese mismo estilo!)

-ALICE-CHAN!- grito aterrada Yuuka. Nadie pero nadie había llegado a hacer enojar a Alice a tal punto. Todos miraban aterrados la fuerza del tiro, pero Endou parecía confiado, mientras que Tsurugi solo sonrio de lado. A pocos segundos de que llegara a donde Endou, el hombre movio la cabeza unos centímetros para que el balón pasara, pero era tanta la fuerza que incluso rompió la maya de atrás dejando el balón afuera de la cancha.

-¡buen tiro!- animo Endou. Alice estaba apunto de herirlo físicamente, pero de una rápido movimiento Yuuka estaba enfrente de la chica, evitando su pasada.

-¡Ya vasta Alice-chan!- rogo Yuuka. Alice solo vio con ira y desprecio a Endou antes de irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera se despidió de Yuuka solo se fue, alado de Tsurugi, puesto ambos hiban a la misma dirracion. La admosfera se tenso, pero con las palabras de animo de Endou, todo se calmo, e incluso una esperanza nació en Raimon. Shindou y Kirino miraron sorprendidos al entrenador, pero la mirada de Shindou se desvio, lo cual ocaciono la preocupación del pelo rosado.

-Shindou…- dijo Kirino, pero ambos chicos dirigieron su vista a la chica que corria con sus pertenecías hacia ellos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto inocente Yuuka.

-hai- respondió Shindou con una sonrisa, el cual Yuuka respondió sacando la lengua como niña chiquita.

-ese fue un gran tiro, sin duda eres una gran goleadora- animo Kirino muy emocionado.

-gracias Kirino-kun- dijo animada, pero luego su mente recordó lo de Alice, el temor que sintió ese momento no era nada comparado a algo que ella haya sentido antes. Miro al cielo, observando las nubes, mientras el viento acaricaba su rostro y cabello. -_¿Por qué será que tengo este mal presentimiento?- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leerlo y muchísimas gracias a ****Mah Fer**** por ser mi primer review en esta historia, aun que costo un poco entender lo que quería decir Gomen! De todas maneras no olviden dejar sus review porfa**


	7. Los requisitos de un capitan

**Yo: HOLAAAAAAA! BUENO, aquí esta el nuevo episodio espero que les guste!**

**Tenma: A Bertha-chan no le pertenece Inazum Eleven go!**

**Yo: Gracias Tenma-kun**

**Tenma: de nada**

**Alice: idiota…**

**Yo:¿Qué dijiste?**

**Alice: lo que escuchaste**

**Clare: esta es mi primera aparición en Raimon, ne?**

**Yo: sippy ****ˆˆ**

**Jin: no se de que tanto de emocionas, después de todo, es una secundaria donde retrasados mentales serán tus compañeros y un profesor de segunda te dara clases.**

**Clare: adiferencia de ti, a mi me gusta la escuela.**

**Yo: nerd¬¬…**

**Yo: bueno, ya que, aquí empieza el nuevo episode.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-. REQUISITOS DE UN CAPITAN Y LA LLEGADA DE DOS NUEVOS AMIGOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un soleado dia, en el porton de la secundaria Raimon, dos chicos miraban impresionados a las instalaciones de la secundaria. –¿Con que esta es la famosa secundaria de Raimon?- pregunto el chico de cabellera larga y roja.

-asi parece… estoy muy emocionada- dijo con una sonrisa la chica alado del peli rojo.

-Tranquilizate Clare ¿quieres?- pregunto el chico, viendo a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza. Después de todo, cuando la chica se emociona, no deja de hablar de eso por meses.

-Vamos Jin, tu también estas emocionado, no? Después de todo, entraras al club de soccer de Raimon, el mas reconocido por sus victorias desde ya hace 10 años- insistió la chica de cabello negro. El chico solo suspiro, y mostro una sonrisa, dando a entender que si estaba algo emocionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL CLUB DE FUTBOL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el salón del club Tenma, Shinzuke, Aoi y Yuuka estaban viendo unos videos del Holy Road del año pasado. Los cuatro estaban impresionados por como jugaron en ese entonces, pero comparados a el año pasado, este año seria mas interesante.

-¡es el capitán!- dijo el de la banda azul emocionado al ver al capitán jugar.

-¡_Que sorpresa!¡ Shindou comenzó a mover las dos manos!_- dijo el narrador, en ese instante Shindou comenza a mover ambas manos, tirando unas líneas amarillas, las cuales el baon siguió com0o guía. -_¡como punto de partido, Shindou hace que el balón se tocado entre todos los miembros de Raimon! ¡el actua como un resto de conexión con el resto del equipo! ¿sera este el paraíso del Dios Takuto?- _informaba el video.

-¿Dios Takuto?- pregunto Tenma muy enfocado al los movimientos del capitán en el video. Yuuka solo solto una risa, el cual distrajo a Tenma, Shinzuke y Aoi.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka-san?- pregunto curiosa Aoi.

-Nada, nada, solo me provoco risa el nombre de esa Hissatsu Tactic- explico Yuuka. Los tres solo vieron a la de segundo año confundidos y con una gota en la cabeza.

En el video, un pase largo le llega a Shindou y en pocos segundos el balón obtiene un color azul y alrededor un pentagrama rodea al esférico en el cual salieron barias notas musicales -¡_Ahí esta!¿es el tiro especial de Shindou, "Fortissimo"!- _dijo el narrador, mientras Shindou patea el balón a dirección de la portería, anotando un gol para Raimon -_¡Lo hizo!¡Raimon consiguió recuperar el marcador, anotando el 2 a 1!-_Dijo una vez mas el narrador. -_¡Todavia faltan unos pocos minutos para el final del juego! ¡Este encuentro aguarda una lucha intensa de ambos equipos!-_

_-_Fuer increíble ¿no? ¡El capitán jugo muy bien!-dijo alegre Shinzuke a Tenma quien sonreía igual de emocionado, pero Yuuka no mostro aquel entusiasmo de lo dos chicos, ella finguia una sonrisa pero por dentro sentía tristeza y lastima al ver la capacidad de Shindou desperdiciarse asi como asi.

-pero esa victoria también debió haber sido decidida por el Fifth Sector…-dijo triste y pensativa Aoi. Los tres chicos reaccionaron ante el comentario de la pelo negro.

-El año pasado, segui con entusiasmo los partidos de las Finales- dijo Yuuka triste.

-Ambos equipos parecían jugar tan seriamente- dijo igual de desanimado Shinzuke ante el comentario de ambas chicas.

-Pero por supuesto, jugamos seriamente.- dijo una cuarta voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos. Al voltear, notaron que era Haruna quien había hablado. –Justamente por ser un partido serio, Shindou-kun uso el "Dios Takuto", y también el Fortissimo- explico la adulta.

-¡_fin del juego!¡Raimon, que ataco hasta el final, fue derrotado!¡El ganador del Holy Road de este año es el equipo de Kidokawa! Un nuevo rey…- _Haruna apago la televisión. Los presentes voltearon a ver a Haruna con el control remoto.

-Terminamos perdiendo, pero estoy segura de que todos dieron se mejor esfuerzo en aquel juego- dijo muy decidida en sus palabras la de cabello azul oscuro, mientras se sentaba en el sillón. –Incluso con el control de Fifth Sector, a veces tenemos libertad para jugar en determinados partidos. Es un poco raro que permitan eso en medio de un campeonato como el Holy Road- los cuatro chicos miraron impresionados en la información que Haruna le decía. –En los entrenamientos de otras escuelas, como aquel en el que nos enfrentamos a la escuela Eito, el resultado ya estaba decidido-

-¿entonces hay partidos en los cuales podemos jugar libremente?- pregunto muy emocionada y feliz Yuuka.

-¡Exactamente!- sonrio Haruna al ver la expression de Yuuka.

-Que extraño… ¿no creen que el Fifth Sector es muy raro?- dijo confundido el chiquito de banda azul volteando a ver a Tenma. Haruna solo limito a ver a Shinzuke con felicidad y tristeza.

-Y ustedes ¿ por que estaban viendo los juegos del año pasado?- pregunto Haruna.

-es que esta llegando el Holy Road. Teniamos curiosidad en como eran los juegos del año pasado- explico Aoi.

-Y aquí hay muchos partidos que ver- dijo Yuuka muy comprometida a ver cada movimiento del año pasado. Por la puerta, el entrenador Endou llego con un cartel doblado.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo contento Endou. –llegaron temprano hoy- dijo fijándose en los cuatro estudiantes.

-¡Buenos Dias!- dijieron los cuatro sncronisados, mientras Haruna se levantaba del sillón.

-¿solo ustedes están aquí?- pregunto Endou curioso, mientras se dirigía a una esquina.

-hai…- respondió Tenma dirigiendo su vista al entrenador de Raimon.

-Y pensar que ayer todos vinieron al entrenamiento- dijo Aoi recordando como todo el equipo llego a entrenar, incluso Tsurugi y Alice, quien bueno, no llegaron a entrenar sino a ver.

-No todo el mundo, en realidad- dijo cerrando los ojos en forma de tristeza Tenma.

-El capitán no vino- dijo igual de decepcionado Shinzuke.

-No se preocupen. Pronto, todos vendrán- trato de animar Yuuka, mostrando una sonrisa de esperanza hacia los tres chicos. Todos se dirigían a donde estaba el entrenador Endou ubicando el cartel. El cartel mostro el anuncio del Holy Road. Todos mostraban interés ante el torneo nacional.

-Holy Road…-dijo Tenma viendo fijamente el cartel.

-En la época que tenia la misma edad que ustedes, el torneo se llamaba Futbol Frontera- informo Endou recordando aquella época en la cual el soccer se podía jugar libremente. Haruna y Yuuka, al igual que Endou recordaron aquella maravillosa época.

-¡Buenos Dias!- dijieron los demás integrantes de Raimon.

-Sempai, ¡Buenos Dias!- dijeron Tenma y Shinzuke haciendo una reverancia en forma de respeto hacia sus mayores.

-¿no crees que es bueno, Tenma?- pregunto Aoi antes que junta a Yuuka hicieran una reverencia saludando a los demás. Yuuka noto que la misma persona de ayer falto el dia de hoy, su cara mostro decepcion, algo que Kirino y Kurama notaron, pero Kurama, al ver esa cara, sonrio algo malevalo.

-Oye ¿en que piensas?- pregunto serio Kirino, el sabia que nada bueno pasaría cuando el mostraba esa sonrisa.

-nada- dijo, evitando las sospechas del cabello rosado, algo que no funciono. Endou, con la misma sonrisa, explico lo del Holy Road y lo del entrenamiento. Luego, el sonido de las puertas saco a Kirino de sus sospechas. Al notar la vista, todo el equipo pudo presenciar a una chica de cabellera negra y corta, ojos rosador y piel algo palida. El chico era cabellera larga roja, ojos azules oscuros y piel igual de palida de la chica de alado.

-¡Buenos Dias!- dijeron ambos, dando una reverencia de respeto y educación. Todos se preguntaba quien eran o que querían. –Disculpen la interrupción, pero quisiera unirme al club de soccer de Raimon- dijo el chico de ojos rosas. Su vista se enfoco en un chico de cabello verde, piel morena y ojos completamente oscuros, Kurama al ver con claridad a la chica se sonrojo, pero desvio su vista para que nadie notara su sonrojo, el cual la chica respondió con una risa.

-no tengo remedio, yo quisiera unirme como manager- suspiro la chica alado. Aoi y Haruna mostraron una gran sonrisa hacia la petición de la chica nueva. –pero, tengo que advertir que jamás he sido una manager antes…- dijo sonrojada y preocupada por la respuesta de los chicos.

-no te preocupes, ¿y dime cuales son sus nombre?- pregunto Haruna.

-mi nombre es Jin, Jin Jansport- dijo el oji azul señalándose a si mismo, -y "esta" es Clare, mi…-

-¿tu novia, ne?- pregunto incrédula Yuuka, con corazoncitos salindo por todas partes. Jin parpadeo dos veces, su plan era desmentir a la chica de cabello castaño, pero luego vio al chico de piel morena que se miraba algo decepcionado, al cual sonrio de forma burlona. Su siguiente movimiento impresiono bastante a la chica de alado y a todos.

Con un brazo, lo rodeo en la cintura de la chica acercándose mas a ella. –Si, ella es mi hermosa novia- dijo burlándose de el pensamiento de la castaña y la decepcion del moreno. Pero luego su sonrisa fue cambiada a una cara de dolor, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortecia de Clare.

-¿De que diablo hablas? ¡YO NO SOY TU NOVIA!- dijo molesta Clare. –No tienes remedio verdad?, mi nombre es Clare Jansport, soy la hermana de este ingenuo de alado- dijo Clare señalando a Jin que estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza del dolor. Yuuka miro a los chicos muy apenada, mientras Kurama mostro una expresión de alegría ante la confecion.

-claro, si fuera novio de esta, estaría ciego…sordo…tendría pesimos gustos para las chicas…seria retrasado….- con cada palabra, un venita le salía a Clare, cada vez haciéndose mas grande y grande. –seria un idiota, sin vida social y también si fuera suicida- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero fue cambiado con otra cara de dolor ante otro golpe en la cabeza departe de su hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto mientras tanto en su puño tenia una venita como en su frente, y la rodeaba una aura asesina, y con una mirada sicopata y asesina.

-n-nada h-hermanita- dijo Jin. Intentándose disculpar lo mas rápido posible, mientras sudaba frio y todos miraban a los hermanos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ano..¡Lo siento mucho! No sabia que el era tu hermano- dijo haciendo una reverancia Yuuka hacia Clare.

-Tranquila, mucha gente suele confundirnos, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora solo quiero sabes si puedo ser una manager del equipo.- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras Yuuka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Clare Jansport, desde hoy eres una manager del equipo de Raimon- afirmo Haruna muy alegre, mientras Clare solo le daba gracias con una sonrisa y reverencia. –Pero, me temo que Jin-kun tendrá que hacer el examen de ingreso-

-bueno, hagamolo ahora- dijo decidido, sin duda el entraría sin importar que.

-¡Alto!- dijo el entrenador endou, viendo a Jin - Jin Jansport, ¿A ti te guta el soccer?- pregunto Endou, algo que Jin no negó, el adoraba el soccer. -¡muy bien! ¡Jin, ahora eres parte del club de soccer!- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Aree…?- dijo confundido, mientras todos miraban al entrenador confundidos. -¿no se supone que me tienen que poner aprueba, o algo parecido?-

-no, el club de soccer es para aquellas personas que aman el soccer- Jin mostro una sonrisa a la respuesta del entrenador, mientras los demás, disimuladamente, sonreían a tal comentario.

La campana sono en forma para la entrada. Shindou caminaba normalmente en dirección a su clase. Kurama alcanzo a Shindou y caminando junto a el pregunto -¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu también estas faltando el entrenamiento de la mañana? Ya sabes, no me gusta mucho el entrenador, -

Shindou solo puso atención a un poco de su charla, pero luego perdió todo interés, pero sin duda, Kurama no se detendría de contarle todo lo que sucedió el dia de ayer. –Fue bueno que ayer no hayas ido ayer-

-¿Al entrenamiento, cerca del lago?- pregunto Shindou con un poco mas de interés.

-Si. De cualquier forma, prácticamente termine siendo arrastrado al entrenamiento. Me arrepiento de haber ido. El entrenador nos dijo esto todo entusiasmado "¡Ese es el rostro de quien quiere jugar al verdadero futbol soccer!" ¿no crees que es algo ridículo? Como si alguien asi no trajese la victoria.- informo Kurama algo burlonamente de el entusiasmo del entrenador. Shindou solo vio el cielo, pensando. Kurama sonrio malévolamente, el tenia la idea equivocada de lo que pensaba el castaño. –Yuuka-chan también estaba preocupada por ti, sabes?- dijo con tono burlon. Shindou solo se sonrojo, al escuchar esas palabras, los eventos de ayer en su casa pasaron por su cabeza en un click. –Oye dime ¿a ti te interesa Yuuka?- pregunto curioso. Desde que se conocieron, Kurama los molestaba llamándolos tortolitos, parejita o cosa por el estilo, pero jamás llego a pensar que Shindou Takuto tal vez en realidad le gustara la chica de cabello castaño.

-e-eh?... ¿Qué es lo que dices? Yuuka y yo solo somos amigos- explico y movio las manos exageradamente en señal de negación, pero rojo de oreja a oreja. Con esa reacción, Kurama estaba seguro de sus dudas.

-bueno si tu lo dices…-dijo fingiendo no interés al tema, pero también se podía ver que aguantaba las ganas de reírse. –¿sabes?, hoy llegaron dos chicos de primer año para entrar al club, un chico llamado Jin y una chica llamada Clare- informo lo de esta mañana Kurama.

-¿dos chicos nuevos?- pregunto incrédulo Shindou, no creia que aun había gente que quisiera jugar futbol luego de saber lo de Fifth Sector.

-Si, el entrenador Endou lo unió al equipo diciendo tonterías como: ", el club de soccer es para aquellas personas que aman el soccer" aunque no sea del todo mentira- dijo Kurama burlándose de el entrenador. –ademas, sabes algo mas? Yuuka-chan esta muy interesada en ese chico nuevo, Jin- Shindou fruño el seño un poco a tal información. Kurama solo rio, comprobando mas su teoría.

-b-bueno ya me voy- dijo Shindou fingiendo seriedad antes de irse a su clase por completo. En la cancha de Raimon, todos entrenaban tiros, pases, dribleos y mas. Jin mostraba sus habilidades en la cancha, el era muy bueno.

-Oye, Clare-san, tu hermano es muy bueno en el futbol- dijo Aoi. Clare sonrio a tal comentario.

-Estoy segura que el te lo agradecerá, después de todo, desde niños jugábamos al futbol, aunque ningún equipo lo acepto por sus habilidades, el siempre jugaba con migo en Argentina- informo la chica de cabello negro.

-¿ustedes son de Argentina?- pregunto Midori impresionada.

-hai- respondió con una sonrisa Clare. Aoi sonrio, pero cuando su vista volvió a la cancha, ella se fijo en su amigo de la infancia, Tenma, algo que no paso desapercibido por la chica. -¿A ti te gusta Tenma-kun, verdad?- pregunto viendo a la chica de alado, y causándole un sonrojo fuerte.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? E-EL ES SOLO MI AMIGO!- dijo algo apenada y molesta Aoi.

-se te nota- respondió como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo. Aoi solo bufo y miro a otra parte rápidamente. Las cuatro manager miraban el entrenamiento, pero la vista de Akane se fijo en el chico de cabellera castaña corta, usaba el uniforme de Raimon.

-Shin-sama llego- dijo sonrojada, mientras rápidamente toma su cámara y toma varias fotos del capitán. Algo que impresiono bastante a Midori, a Clare y a Aoi.

-¡Akane eres rápida!- dijo Midori. Al escuchar esas palabras palabras, todo el equipo dirigió su vista a el chico quien miraba el entrenamiento desde las gradas.

-¡Capitan!- dijo emocionado Tenma, mientras todos miraban impresionados y Endou solo abrió los ojos y desvio su vista en la misma dirección que los demás. Tenma corrió donde el capitán.

-Tenma-kun- dijo Yuuka, tratando de llamar la atención del chico, pero era muy tarde. Tenma, ya donde estaba el capitan dio una reverencia saludándolo. Shindou solo se detuvo a ver a Tenma con odio y tristeza, pero luego se fue completamente.

En la cancha todos miraban la escena con seriedad. -¿Shindou va a dejar el soccer?- pregunto el de las colitas.

-_eso es imposible…Shindou-kun…-_penso Yuuka triste ante la pregunta de Hayami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA OFICINA-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Voy a comunicarle las instrucciones que recibi del Fifth Sector- dijo el precidente de mala gana, viendo en forma detestable a Endou. –En el Holy Road, Raimon no pasara del primer partido. Terminara sin anotar goles y serán eliminados- informo.

-¿Entonces no debemos hacer ningún gol?- pregunto de mala gana el entrenador Endou.

-debe obedecer las instrucciones del Fifth Sector- recordó el director.

-Es verdad. Con permiso- dijo el entrenador Endou antes de irse haciendo una reverencia.

Al salir de la oficina, realiza que Haruna estaba ahí, preocupada pregunta – Estaban hablando del Holy Road ¿no?-

-Tenemos que perder- dijo moviéndose y de muy mala gana repitiendo las instrucciones que le dijo el director Kinza. –pero no pretendo contárselos a los muchachos- volteo viendo a Haruna con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, a lo cual Haruna respondió con otra sonrisa, pero lo que no sabían, era que una rubia de ojos verdes y camisa roja los escucho con lujo y detalle.

-pero que interesante…- susurro a si misma, mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA OFICINA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Esta realmente bien dejarlo de ese modo?- pregunto algo preocupado el director Fuyukai. –no creo que sea una buena idea comunicarle directamente las instrucciones a Endou Mamoru- desconfio el hombre.

-Director Fuyukai, a usted parece no gustarle mucho el entrenador Endou- analizo el hombre sentado.

-estoy preocupado en relación a si el entiende y obedece las instrucciones de Seite- defendió Fuyukai. –si rompemos las reglas en el primer partido, la escuela perderá su reputación-

-Por ahora, no podemos hacer otra cosa que obedecer a las ordenes de Seite. Nuestra escuela ya a ha cumplido en el torneo nacional anterior. Parece que decidieron que ya tenemos demasiadas victorias- dijo poniendo su vista en la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LAS CLASES.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shindou fue llamado por Sangoku-sempai- respondió un alumno, quien tenia a Tenma en frente haciendo preguntas.

-¿Podria decirme a donde se fueron?- pregunto respetuosamente hacia el estudiante mayor.

-Eso no lo se ¿Por qué no miras por ti mismo?. Mira si esta en el club de soccer- sugirió antes de irse. Intento mantener la fe, pero ya había buscado ahí, y sin duda no estaba.

-¡Halle al capitán! ¡esta en la azotea!- dijo agitado Shinzuke junto a Jin.

-¿en serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos!- dijo aliviado al saber el paradero del capitán. Tenma, junto a Shinzuke y a Jin corrieron lo mas rápido posible a la azotea. Al notar la puerta la abrieron, y vieron a cuatro figuras. Una era el capitán, la otra era Yuuka, otra era Kirino y la ultima era Sangoku.

-para mi es imposible. Estoy abandonando- se escucho decir a Shindou. Los tres chicos de primer año, prefirieron escuchar.

-¿pero que dices, Shindou-kun? ¡Tu no puedes abandonarnos!- dijo realmente triste Yuuka. En sus ojos, se notaba la desesperación, tristeza e ira que llego a sentir en aquel momento, en el cual su mejor amigo la abandonaba.

-Hey, sabes que confiamos en ti para ser nuestro capitán, ¿no?- dijo igual de frustrado Sangoku.

-¿es por haber visto aquel entrenamiento de ayer?- pregunto serio Kirino. Yuuka mostro confuncion a tal pregunta, es cierto, lo que hizo Alice no ayudo mucho, bueno, no ayudo en nada al equipo, solo mostro mas temor hacia el soccer. Imaginar que hayan jugadores haci de peligrosos.

-¿entonces estabas viendo?- pregunto impresionado el portero.

-si…- fue lo único que dijo Yuuka. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero por mas doloroso que fuera la situación, ella no tenia que llorar. Llorar no arreglaba nada, y ella sabia eso.

-¡Capitan!- corrió Tenma, Jin y Shinzuke hacia el grupo. Shindou solo mostro algo de enojo contra Tenma, pero mas al ver al nuevo de quien hablo Kurama, el peli rojo, ojos rosados y piel algo palida, Jin Jansport.

-_¿Por qué me siento haci al verlo a el?- _pregunto en su cabeza Shindou al ver al Argentino.

-¿realmente va a abandonar?- pregunto Tenma igual de triste. Yuuka, la pobre Yuuka no lo soporto mas, y salió corriendo, lagrimas corrian descontroladamente por sus mejías.

-¡Yuuka!- trato de llamar Shindou, pero era muy tarde, la chica ya se había ido. En ese momento, Shindou sintió ira. Por una parte, estaba el miedo hacia el Fifth Sector y por otro lado estaba su mejor amiga quien confiaba en el, Yuuka. -_¿Qué debo hacer?-_ esa era el dilema en la cabeza de nuestro capitán.

-_¿Por qué?...¿Por que pasan estas cosas?- _preguntaba Yuuka, quien corria por los pasillos, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. -_¿En verdad el verdadero futbol ya no existe?- _ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no quería hablar can nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Corria y corria, ella no tenia una dirección exacta a la cual ir, por lo que decidió ir su lugar favorito, el lago (no creo que haya un lago, asi que imaginemos que si lo hay. No me jusguen ¬¬). Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse cerca del lago, mirando fijamente en su reflejo. Sus lagrimas se habían secado por completo, pero cada vez que recordaba la decisión del capitán, nuevas lagrimas salian. Por mas que quería evitar las lagrimas, jamás lo lograba. -_¿Por qué?...¿por que sigo llorando?...¿por que no puedo ser tan fuerte como Alice-chan?-_ se torturaba, Yuuka siempre pensó que ella deveria ser igual de perfecta que su amiga rubia. Alice era simplemente perfecta, sabia cantar, era dulce con los niños, era inteligente, hermosa, sabia pelear, era respetuosa y mucho mas. Pero lo que Yuuka jamás se entero, era del terrible pasado de la rubia, las principales razones que causaron que la rubia tuviera ese carácter.

-¿Yuuka-chan?- dijo una voz misteriosa, la cual saco a Yuuka de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse, noto una mujer de 23 o 24 años de edad, pelo corto y azul, ojos grises, y tenia unas gafas rojas en su cabeza. -¡Por fin te encontré!- dijo corriendo donde la estudiante de cabello castaño. Yuuka solo volteo su vista a su reflejo de nuevo, mostrando tristeza y deprecion. –Yuuka-chan ¿Qué te paso? Vamos cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi siempre- dijo regaldonle una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Y-Yo…¡Yo soy débil! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡No sirvo para nada, soy una inútil!- se decía a si misma esas palabras venenosas. La misma Yuuka sentía un cuchillo por el corazón a decir tales palabras a si misma. Haruna quedo con la boca abierta a tales pensamientos de la joven. –dime que tengo que hacer, ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo mientras miraba con ira a su reflejo y lagrimas de frustración corrian por sus mejías.

-Yuuka-chan…- fue lo único que mensiono la adulta, pero su próximo movimiento tomo la atención de Yuuka desapercibida. Haruna, rodeo ambos brazos por el cuerpo de la menor, dándole un seguro y cariñoso abrazo, como el de una madre. Yuuka al principio estaba sorprendida, pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento y correspondió el abrazo, undiendo su cara en el pecho de Haruna (no lo mal piensen ¬¬) y dejando que las lagrimas salieran.

-H-Haruna-chan, por favor dime que tengo que hacer, Shindou-kun a-abandono el club de soccer y se re usa a entrar al club… ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo entre llanto. -¿sera que me equivoque al entrar a Raimon?-

-No importa…- fue lo que dijo antes de continuar. –mira al lago, dime ¿Qué vez?- pregunto Haruna, acercándose al lago justo a Yuuka.

-V-Veo mi reflejo y el de usted…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Encerio? Por que yo veo algo completamente distinto- dijo con una sonrisa, su vista en el lago, en el reflejo de la chica. Al principio, Yuuka no sabia de que hablaba, al fijarse mas en el reflejo, su ojos se abrieron como platos, no creía lo que había visto. Puro jurar que por un segundo, vio el reflejo de su hermano en ves de la de ella. -¿sabes lo que veo?- pregunto Haruna con una sonrisa. Yuuka negó con la cabeza, su vista aun se fijaba en el reflejo, tal vez solo fue su imaginación. –lo que veo…es a una joven valiente, hermosa, inteligente y que nunca se rinde- Yuuka la miro fijamente mientras Haruna continuaba. –Veo a una chica que a pesar de lo todo el pesar y sufrimiento de su pasado, siempre ha mantenido una sonrisa llena de felicidad y esperanza…veo a una chica que sigue los mismos pasos que su hermano…eso es lo que veo- Yuuka no creía para nada de lo que dijo Haruna. Mira una vez mas al lago, viendo a su reflejo, pero esta vez vio valentía en ella misma. Esa fue la clave para la inspiración de Yuuka. Ella se separo de la adulta, poniéndose de pie una vez mas y secándose las lagrimas. En el rostro de Yuuka una sonrisa totalmente decidida se había formado, pero esta vez, sin importar lo que pasara, jamás lloraría, ella enfrentaría esos problemas, tal y como su hermano mayor lo hacía.

-¡Muchas gracias Otonashi-sensei!- dijo muy decidida la chica.

-No hay de que, volvamos al instituto, aun faltan algunas clases- dijo sonriéndole.

-Mi hermano, sin duda hizo una gran decisión- dijo riéndose por debajo al sonrojo de Haruna. Luego de la risa, ambas caminaban hacia Raimon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA ESCUELA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo un árbol, un estudiante de primer año, mejor conocido como Tsurugi comia su almuerzo, disfrutando la paz y tranquilidad. –Vaya, tengo la maldición de encontrarme al mismo idiota donde quiera que estoy- dijo burlonamente alguien que, para Tsurugi, su presencia era sumamente molesta e irritante, pero para otros estudiantes, era un milagro que ella les hablara. Al voltearse, se fija en la misma rubia que tanto detestaba, pero que tenia que obedecer al ser de un rango mayor en el Fifth Sector.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?- pregunto viéndola con una mirada asesina, al cual ella devolvió con mas intensidad que la de el.

-sabes a la perfeccion que esas miradas de perro fontanero no sirven con migo… quiero preguntarte algo- lo miro seriamente, al cual el se enfoco en la pregunta de Alice.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto volviéndose impaciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora de salida, y todos volvían a sus casa. Yuuka y Alice iban a su casa juntas como siempre, Tsurugi, quien sabe donde, pero los planes cambiaron un poco. En la entrada de la escuela, justo cuando Yuuka y Alice estaban enfrente del porton, una limosina color negra se estaciono enfrente de las estudiantes. Yuuka miraba confundida la limosina, pero Alice solo lo miraba fijamente. –Yuuka, vete a casa, yo llegare luego- dijo antes de montarse a la limosina, dejando aun mas confundida a la chica.

-¡YUUKA-SEMPAI!- gritaron dos voces desde lejos. Se podía predecir que eran una chica y un chico. Al voltearse, nota que era Clare y Jin quienes corrian donde ella. –Yuuka-sempai, ¿nos preguntábamos si nos enseña la cuidad ya que somos nuevos y no sabes donde es cada cosa, no haría ese favor?- pregunto Clare educadamente.

-Bueno, una petición de ella, ya que se reusa a que yo la lleve a casa- dijo Jin, el cual fue respondido con un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana. -¿Cuál es tu mania de golpearme?- dijo molesto con lagrimas de dolor y sobándose la cabeza.

-es la única manera de que aprendes, y me re uso ya que tu nos extraviaste mas de dos veces en la escuela para llegar al club de soccer- recordó la oji rosa.

-Bueno, con una condición, les enseño la cuidad si no me llaman sempai- dijo sonriéndole a ambos chicos.

-ir con una preciosidad como tu, claro linda- dijo muy "amigable" Jin, levantándose y corriendo a lado de Yuuka, quien solo se sonrojo al comentario del chico.

-No es tiempo de conseguirte una novia, vámonos- dijo molesta Clare ante la reacción de Jin. Yuuka solo rio al ver la expresión de los hermanos. Luego de su cenversacion, Yuuka les mostro toda la cuidad, desde la torre de Inazuma, hasta la casa de Shindou. Desde el hospital hasta el parque mecanico. Clare mostraba mucho interés a la cuidad de Inazuma, pero Jin no mostraba la misma interés en la cuidad, sino que en la chicas (yo: mujeriego¬¬).

El sol ya se ocultaba y los tres iban caminando cerca del campo por el rio, pero lo que miraron extraño fue ver a Tenma, Shinzuke y a… SHINDOU! -¿shindou-kun?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka, por que, después de dejar el club, estaba con Tenma y Shinzuke con el uniforme y jugando furbol? No lo entendía. –Vaya, parece interesante…- dijo Jin, notando algo que al fin si era del todo interesante. Sacando su uniforme del equipo de su mochila y poniéndosela, sin que las chicas lo vieran, corrió al campo de futbol. –Tenma, Shinzuke, ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto.

-¿Jin?- Shindou fruño el seño al escuchar ese nombre. –¡Queremos ver el Fortissimo del capitán!- respondió Tenma entusiasmado.

-¡Bueno, yo ayudo!- dijo con una sonrisa y ayudando a los dos contra el capitán, al cual el capitán no le agrado mucho la idea, para nada a decir verdad. Tenma, Shinzuke y Jin tenían el esférico en su poder, evitando que el capitán obtuviera el balón, daban pases, pero en un intento de pase de parte de Jin, Shindou obtuvo el balón, y asi hizo la misma técnica que en el video, Fortissimo, logrando que su tiro llegara a la portería. -¡Incerible!-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo igual de impresionado el de banda azul.

-Ya es suficiente ¿no creen?- dijo Shindou, sintiendo un alivio al mostrar su técnica y al fin irse de ahí.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- dijeron los tres, haciendo una reverencia y Tenma con el balón en las manos. -¡Me voy a esforza!- dijo Tenma.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Jin y Shinzuke al mismo tiempo.

-si conseguimos jugar el verdadero futbol soccer ¿Volvera al club?- pregunto Tenma con esperanzas a que su capitán volviera a jugar para Raimon.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Shindou exploto, aunque no lo mostro –Ustedes no entienden. ¡El verdadero soccer no existe!- dijo antes de correr a dirección de Tenma y con la rodia, quitándole a Tenma el balón de las manos. A lo cual los tres lo persiguieron, compitiendo por el esférico blanco y negro. Shindou frustrado, pateo el balón fuerte, chocando con el poster de la portería.

-¡Tenma!- dijo Jin dando un gran salto y con un cabezazo, dándole un pase a Tenma, quien corria, siendo perseguido por Shindou.

-¡Bien!- dijo Tenma. En las escaleras, el entrenador Endou miraba a los cuatro chicos, jugando seriamente, pero pudo observar a dos chicas, que miraban impresionadas ante el duelo por el esférico. -¡Yo no acredito que el verdadero soccer no existe!- dijo decidido Tenma, el no se rendiría fácilmente. Los ojos de Yuuka se abrieron a escuchar esas palabras, pero luego formaron una sonrisa. -¡El propio soccer esta esperando a que juguemos el verdadero soccer!- decía y decía con mas confianza en su tono de voz.

-¡si ese sentimiento es verdadero, demuestra que me superar!- reto el capitán, mientras Jin y Shinzuke miraban impresionados como Tenma protegía el balón a la perfeccion. En varios intentos, Shindou no lograba quitarle el balón.

-_Seria genial si yo fuese mas ingenuo, asi como tu- _pensó Shindou, mientras esperaba que Tenma se acercara, pero mientras corria Tenma aumentaba la velozidad, y en un intante, Tenma fue rodeado por un aura verde, algo que impresiono al capitán, al entrenador, a los jugadores y a las chicas. Tenma, aumento aun mas la velocidad, logrando su primera tecnica Hissatsu, Soyokaze Step. Logrando por fin superar a Shindou, pero ni el se lo creía.

-¿Soyokaze Step?, es una biena habilidad ofensiva, - dijo Shindou analizando la técnica Hissatsu de Tenma. Mientras Jin, Shinzuke y Tenma avisaban del Holy Road y como ganaran. Los tres estaban muy emocionados y entusiasmados. Ya querían que el Holy Roas llegara, mientras ambas chicas miraban con una sonrisa a los chicos. Yuuka, luego de ver tanto entusiasmo, volteo a ver a Shindou, y noto que sus ojos se bañaban en lagrimas.

-comparado con el esfuerzo de ustedes, yo…Parece que realmente no tengo los requisitos de un capitán.- dijo triste y volteando su vista a otro lugar.

-¡Eso no es verdad, Shindou-kun!- llamo la atención Yuuka, quien miraba a Shindou con una sonrisa. –Tu tienes los requisitos de un capitán mas que nadie-

-Lo que dice Yuuka es cierto, Shindou. Tus lagrimas es uno de los requisitos de un capitán.- dijo Endou mientras tomaba la carta de renuncia y la rompia, sorprendiendo a los jugadores y a la manager. –Tu amor por el soccer es tan grande que los sentimientos se han convertido en lagrimas- explico el entrenador Endou. –

-Realmente eres el Dios Takuto, Shindou-kun- dijo alegre Yuuka ante las palabras del entrenador. –Gracias a tu fuerza, Tenma-kun ha florezido con todo su potencial- eplico sorprendiendo a Shindou, quien luego creo una sonrisa honesta.

-Entrenador, Yuuka yo también…¡Yo también quiero ganar!- admitió rendido Shindou. Su amor por el soccer era muy grande para esconderlo. -¡No quiero jugar mas a este soccer manipulado!-

-¡estuve esperando por esas palabras, capitán!- dijo Endou con una típica sonrisa suya. Los tres jugadores miraban con esperanza al capitán, Yuuka sonreía como nunca antes y Clare miraba con emoción a la decisión del capitán de Raimon. Tenma, Jin, Shinzuke y Yuuka juraron esforzarse y ganar a toda costa. -¡Si! ¡Ustedes no perderan un solo partido!- dijo decidido el entrenador.

-_Tal vez estuviera esperando ver esa sonrisa. Por eso lo deje que entrase- _pensó Shindou, viendo con una sonrisa a Tenma.

-¿Estas bien, Shindou-kun?- pregunto preocupada ante la reacción del chico.

-No, no estoy perfectamente bien, pero ¿y tu lo estas? Hoy en la escuela estaba bastante deprimida- pregunto preocupado por su amiga Shindou.

-¿sabes? Estoy mejor que nunca, gracias a alguien me di cuenta de que si quiero conseguir algo, tengo que luchar por ello- dijo Yuuka, mirando al cielo y mostrando una sonrisa. La cual fue sustituida por confucion, ya que en un rápido movimiento, Jin la sujetaba a la chica por la cadera. Yuuka no era violenta ni nada por el estilo, pero no le gustaba los chicos tan directos como Jin. Al notar eso, una vena gigante salió de la cabeza de Shindou, el estaba muy enojado. –Clare-san, ¿te molestaría si…?- pregunto dando a entender lo que quería la chica.

-no hay problema- dijo antes de golpear a su hermano en la cabeza denuevo.

-¿sabes? La mayoría de los hombres se casan para luego ser maltratados haci- dijo haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito. Al cual, Shindou contuvo su risa. -¿y tu de que te ries?- pregunto enojado, retando al capitán de cara a cara.

-de nada, perdedor- dijo Shindou confiado.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿sabes algo? Yuuka-chan es muy linda, tal vez le pida una cita- dijo malévolamente, mientras Shindou solo trago seco. No es que jusgara a Yuuka ni nada por el estilo, pero ella era muy inocente y saldria con Jin en cualquier ocasión.

¡Que ni se te ocurra!- advirtió el capitán, cada vez con una venita mas grande. Mientras las dos chicas miraban a ambos chicos con una gota en la cabeza.

Lo que no notaron ninguno de los chicos, era que dos personas los observaban desde lejos.

-¿sabes lo que hay que hacer, no?- pregunto seria Alice, escondida alado de Tsurugi.

-Si- dijo igual de serio.

-_lo siento Yuuka, pero no puedo permitir que intervengas en los planes-_ pensó Alice, mientras miraba con desprecion a Endou y a Tenma, su entusiasmo a retrasado mucho los planes de la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DIA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shindou y Yuuka entraban a la escuela, hablando y riendo, recordando buenos tiempos y todas las tonterías que hacían de niños. Lastimosamente, para ambos, Tsurugi esperaba en un árbol que ellos llegaran. -¿Entonces no renunciaras?- pregunto sarcástico, aun que no se le notaba, Tsurugi. Al escuchar esa voz, Yuuka y Shindou lo vieron con odio. -¿Van para el entrenamiento matinal? (N/A: asi salió en el video!) Pero que dedicación- se burlo una vez mas.

-Tambien ven, eres un miembro del club- ordeno Shindou de mala gana.

-Tengo una instrucción que viene directamente del Fifth Sector,- informo Tsurugi acercándose a Yuuka y a Shindou.- En el Holy Road, Raimon no pasara su primer partido. Terminara sin anotar goles y serán eliminados.- repitió Tsurugi la orden. Ninguno de los dos creía lo que escuchaban, menos Yuuka. Después de todo, el Fifth Sector si había dado ordenes a Raimon.

-¡No la seguiremos!- dijo decidida Yuuka. -¡Con el entrenador Endou, ganaremos todos los partidos, sin importar que!- repitió retando no solo a Tsurugi, sino que al Fifth Sector. Ella ya no era la niña débil y llorana que el pasado.

-No me hagas reir niña- dijo acercándose a Yuuka, quien del miedo, daba pasos para atrás, y en un rápido movimiento Shindou se coloco enfrente de la chica, alejando a Tsurugi de ella. –Te dire una cosa, Goenji Yuuka- dijo dando la espalda a los dos. –Tu amiga, Alice, es una SEED- dijo viendo la expresión de Yuuka con una cara de satisfaccion y placer, al ver la cara de Yuuka destrozada. Ella no lo creía, y no lo creerá. Alice era incapas de ser una SEED como será posible.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡Alice no seria capaz de traicionar a Yuuka de esa manera!- se trato de convencer Shindou, pero las posibilidades de que Alice fuera una SEED estaban a favor de Tsurugi.

-No me crean si no quieren ese ya es su problema- dijo y retirándose completamente.

-Ese tipo…Yuuka, te aseguro que Alice no es una SEED- trato de animar el ambiente creado por Tsurugi.

-eso ya lo se…- dijo antes de darle una sonrisa forzada y empujando a su amigo a la cancha, para almenos entrenar y olvidar lo que había dicho Tsurugi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, que conste, Alice es la misma edad que Tsurugi, pero fue adelantada un grado mas por su inteligencia, y Yuuka, bueno Yuuka si es de segundo año por naturaleza. Gracias nuevamente a Mah Fer por comentar! TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO! Adiosito ˆˆ**


	8. El Secreto de Tsurugi

**LAMENTOOOOOOO MUSCHOOOO que lo aya subido tarde, y que no lograra terminar los dos capítulos anteriores a este, pues no puedo ya que tengo los exámenes finales y me castigaron por reprobar, asi que GOMENE! Pero no se preocupen, los subiré mas tarde, asi que estén atentos! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 11 de inazuma eleven go. GRACIAS! No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL SECRETO DE TSURUGI-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yuuka corria alegremente por las calles de Inazuma Town. Su alegría se formaba en el juego anterior, de como Shindou realizo su nueva técnica, Harmonics. Yuuka estaba realmente feliz, tanto que no dejaba de gritar "¡Lo logramos!" y tampoco de saltar mientras corria. Todo mejoro cuando Yuuka noto a dos chicos desde lejos, un chico de pelo rosado y uno de pelo castaño, su sonrisa aumento mucho mas de lo normal. -¡SHINDOU-KUN, KIRINO-KUN!- dijo mientras corria hacia ambos chicos, quien prestaron atención al grito de la chica. Lo primero que reacciono hacer Yuuka fue abrazar fuertemente a ambos chicos. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- repetía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Gracias, por que?- pregunto confundido Kirino, mientras se separaba de Yuuka, pero Shindou parecía que no quería hacer lo mismo, al contrario el se mantuvo muy cerca de Yuuka, mientras que ella mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Por ganar el partido anterior, ¡estoy muy segura de que gracias a esa victoria un viento soplara en Raimon!- dijo muy decidida y feliz hacia los dos chicos.

-Ah, era por eso, bueno…si me disculpa no quiero ser un mal trió asi que los dejo parejita- se burlo Kirino para luego seguir caminando, adelantándose mientras contenía su risa. Ambos se sonrojaron por las cuatro silabas "pa-re-ji-ta", pero luego sus sonrojos se aumentaron cuando notaron que realmente parecía como una pareja de novios, Yuuka tenia su brazo por el cuello de Shindou, mientras el tenia su brazo en la cadera de la chica, y que realmente estaban cerca. Al notaron se separaron de golpe, luego de separarse alcanzaron a Kirino, quien esperaba en la esquina escondido. Y asi, Kirino los molesto hasta llegar a Raimon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una rubia caminaba por las calles. Alice estaba realmente sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que la castaña le dijo en la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

_-¿TU QUE SABES LO QUE HE PASADO?¡TU NUNCA ENTENDERAS LO QUE ES QUE TE ODIE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ALREDEDOR TUYO! ¡SIEMPRE TUVISTE UNA FAMILIA QUE TE AMO, AMIGOS QUE SE PREOCUPABAN, TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO REAL! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS RODEADA DE RISAS Y ALEGRIA, JAMAS HAS ESTADO SOLA COMO YO!- grito con toda su ira la rubia de ojos verdes. _

_La castaña de ojos completamente negros mantuvo sus ojos abiertos como platos ante las palabras de la rubia, pero luego sus ojos se pusieron serios, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su habitación, pero antes dijo –Es cierto, tal vez no conozca el sufrimiento en el que has pasado, pero ¿sabes? No estas sola…yo, Tenma-kun, y Raimon Eleven están con tigo…y mas importante…Fudou-san siempre estará con tigo…- y luego de esas palabras se fue del todo._

_Fin del flashback _

La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque, en el mismo lugar favorito de Yuuka, el lago. Alice dio un gran suspiro y se sento enfrente del lago, viendo su reflejo. Al verlo, en un instante una ira lleno a la chica, solo con ver su reflejo, era tanta la ira que con su mano golpeo el agua, haciendo que el agua se moviera bruscamente y con el su reflejo. Desvio la vista a un lado, no queriendo ver mas su propio ser. Luego de un tiempo, Alice volvió a ver el agua calmarse, pero al ver su reflejo vio un reflejo de otra persona, quien estaba parado detrás de la chica, viendo con tristeza a la chica. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojada. Tsurugi simplemente no respondió, solo se sento alado de la rubia en silencio, algo que confundió algo a la chica. –Te pregunte que quieres- volvió a repetir la chica al chico.

-Tal vez no lo paresca, pero quiero hablar- respondió Tsurugi viendo a Alice a los ojos con seriedad. –Quiero saber…¿Cómo conociste a Fudou-san de Inazuma Japan?- pregunto repentino. Alice abrió los ojos como platos, esa pregunta realmente la tomo desapercibida, nunca esperaba que alguien le importara como conocía a la gente ella, y menos el.

Al principio, ella dudo en responderle, pero al ver esos ojos color naranja que la penetraban con la vista, finalmente respondió. –Mi nombre no es Mizore Alice…es Fudou Alice- admitió la chica, con la vista puesta el agua. Tsurugi, honestamente no esperaba esa respuesta, lo que esperaba era algo como, "por que el es famoso" o un "quien no lo conoce, el jugo en Inzauma Japan" pero jamás una respuesta haci.

-¿significa que eres su hija?- pregunto realmente ingenuo Tsurugi, algo no normal en el.

Alice cayo al estilo anime a tal pregunta, luego se sento de nuevo y con una vena en la cabeza respondió –¡Claro que no! El es mi hermano mayor- explico Alice a Tsurugi, quien respondió con un gran "ahhhh" para luego reírse. -¿de que diablos te ries?- pregunto molesta la chica.

-Al parecer tu y tu amiga son grandes mentirosas- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo devuelta a la chica con ojos verdes. Alice, al parecer no entendía lo que quería decir, pero luego al recordar el momento que Yuuka admitió su verdadero nombre, analizo que ella estuvo en la misma situación que ella. Luego de un rato, Alice solto una risa realmente hermosa. Hace diez años, ella no reia honestamente, cada carcajada de ella era fingida, desde que su hermano se fue y su madre murió de enfermedad, ella nunca volvió a reir o llorar con honestidad, siempre le enseñaron que los sentimientos era para débiles, que todos se aprovecharían de ella. (¿Que los Fudou no saben enseñar otra cosa?). Aun que no lo noto Alice, Tsurugi se sonrojo, pero su sonrojo no era tan obvio como los que daba Shindou o Tenma o incluso Jin. -¿sabes? Es la primera vez que escucho tu sonrisa- dijo honestamente, viéndolo a los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-No te culpo, es la primera vez que rio haci desde hace años- dijo viendo el cielo, mientras Tsurugi buscaba una explicación a la respuesta de la rubia, cual ella noto. –Desde que mi hermano se fue de gira y mi mama murió, todos me enseñaban que los sentimientos son solo para débiles, que si muestras cosas como felicidad o tristeza todos se aprovecharían de ti, que para ser fuerte y segura nunca debía mostrar cosas tan inútiles como los sentimientos.- explico, algo que, por alguna razón, no le pareció sorprenderle, claro lo impresiono bastante, pero el ya había sacado una conclusión haci, pero jamás estaba tan seguro. Al escuchar el tono de voz de Alice, pudo notar que había tristeza en su voz, algo que realmente entristeció al chico.

-Dime otra cosa, ¿Por qué mentiste sobre tu nombre?- pregunto curioso Tsurugi, entre mas respuesta le daba Alice, mas curiosidad le daba sobre la vida de la chica sentada alado de el.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida?- pregunto con tono burlon Alice, algo que produjo un sonrojo leve en el chico de cabello azul.

-B-Bu-bueno yo…yo solo quiero saber mas sobre la chica que es de mayor rango en el fifth sector, y que tengo que obedecer- mintió rápido Tsurugi, para que no notara realmente su propósito.

-Bien…si tanto quieres saber sobre tu superior…te dire…-dijo burlándose del sonrojo que noto en el chico, pero luego su vista se torno seria y dio un gran suspiro.-Nunca dije mi verdadero nombre…porque me lo prohibí- dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Tsurugi no entendía, ¿Por qué ella se prohibiría decir su verdadero nombre?, entendía sobre su carácter, pero su nombre. -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tsurugi algo serio al ver la cara de la chica. Era sorprendente lo que miraba, era realmente imposible de notar, pero de algún modo lo noto, la chica quería llorar. Era la primera vez que noto que los ojos verdes de la chica estaban llorosos y algo rojos.

Alice se calmo un poco, evitando que sus ojos lloraran. Aun que, años sin llorar, al recordar lo que paso hace diez años hacia que las barreras que había logrado crear de autocontrol en su mente se rompieran como paginas de papel. –esto paso hace diez años, cuando Inazuma Japan gano el FFI. Habían pasado seis meses, mi hermano me enseñaba a jugar futbol, aunque no fuera buena en ese entonces, el jamás perdió las esperanzas en mi, siempre me animo y me aliento a ser una gran jugadora, para que en un futuro cercano, yo pudiera jugar alrededor del mundo como el lo hizo. –conto Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue remplazada por tristeza. -Pero un dia, yo iba en dirección de la cancha de Teikoku a jugar un partido, era mi primer partido como jugadora oficial en Teikoku, yo estaba muy emocionada como cualquiera, pero estaba tan emocionada que no me fije que iba en la dirección incorrecta, cuando me di cuanta, estaba en un callejón sin salida y unos pandilleros me acorararon, tenia miedo, fue el dia mas aterrador de toda mi vida… entre mas se acercaban, mas retrocedía hasta tal punto que estaba en la pared. –con cada palabra Tsurugi se impresionaba mas y mas, dándole una tristeza inimaginable al saber la situación en la que estuvo la chica de cabello rubio. La voz de Alice estaba entrecortada, aun que no quisiera, sus ojos se ballaban en lagrimas, ninguna salió, pero estaban al borde de hacerlo. -Uno de ellos se acerco peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro, saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. Al ver el filoso instrumento me paralize, no sabia que hacer. Cuando sentí que su mano tocaba mis caderas…sentía un miedo peor, lo primero que reaccione a hacer fue a gritar por ayuda, pero el hombre tapo mi boca con su mano, me costaba respirar. Pude sentir mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejías descontroladamente. Tenia miedo, lo único que quería era estar con mi hermano, que me abrazar confiándome seguridad y cariño. Cuando menos lo supe, mi hermano había llegado junto a Kidou-san, Sakuma-san y Genda-san. Una pelea había empezado, los cuatro contra cinco, realmente no había mucha diferencia, pero los de la pandilla tenían armas peligrosas. Yo solo lloraba, no pude servir de nada. Mi hermano y los demás ganaron a los cuatro, solo faltaba un pero el aprovecho que yo estaba paralizada y sin ninguna protección. Me halo y puso el cuchillo en mi garganta, amenazando que si no se iban, yo moriría…en mi mente…yo rogaba que ellos hicieran caso, no solo por mi vida, sino que también, era realmente peligroso que ellos estuvieran cerca de un pandilla con armas, ya estaban suficientemente heridos y cansados como para continuar esta pelea…pero mi hermano se negaba a dejarme con un pandillero de la calle. Con rapidos y poderosos movimientos, el estaba peleando a una distancia segura para mi. Al vencerlo, el preguntaba todas las preguntas posibles, yo las respondi con alegría, mientras el me abrazaba y limpiaba mis lagrimas. – continuo contando su traumatico pasado Alice, mientras, que luchaba para no mostrar ninguna "debilidad" enfrente del chico, pero realmente era difícil. Si con solo recordar se entristecía con gran potencia, al escucharlo en voz alta, era realmente peor, ella realmente estaba al punto de las lagrimas. Pero aun haci, siguió su historia –nadie noto cuando uno de los hombres de la pandilla se levanto con un cuchillo en la mano, mientras corria a dirección mia. Cuando mi hermano lo noto, me empujo para estar fuera de peligro y el sostenía las muñecas del atacante, pero eso no evito que el le insertara el cuchillo en su pierna izquiera. Lo único que recuerdo fue que Genda-san y Sakuma-san atacaron al chico, mientras Kidou-san ayudaba a mi hermano. Llamamos a una ambulancia para mi hermano. Nunca debi haber escuchado lo que dijo el doctor, al parecer, el cuchillo había cortado un nervio importante en la pierna de mi hermano, ocacionando que le fuera imposible patear el balón de nuevo. No lo creía, no lo quería creer, era imposible que mi hermano no pudiera jugar futbol de nuevo, después de ganar el FFI y conseguir amigos, el no podía jugar futbol. Para ser sincera, aun no quiero creerlo, pero lastimosamente asi es. Mi hermano no puede jugar futbol por mi culpa.- eso fue todo, Alice no controlo las lagrimas. Tsurugi estaba en estado de shock, quien diría que Alice hubiera sufrido tanto. Pero lo que mas le impresionaba era ver las lagrimas de la chica correr por sus mejías. (yo: tenia mucha flojera y pues es en lo que siempre pienso cuando pienso en el pasado de Alice! Si se parece al de Tsurugi, pues ese es el punto!)

-_Es como ver…perlas…ella realmente es hermosa…¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿hermosa? ¡Diablos, ¿¡en que demonios estoy pensando! ¡YO SOY UN SEED! ¡no puedo pensar en eso! Pero…-_mientras Tsurugi luchaba con su conciencia, involuntariamente se hacerco a la chica y con su mano, empezó a limpiarle las lagrimas delicadamente. Su piel era tan suave y calida. Ella era simplemente delicada, aun que no lo parecía.

Alice sonrio a la acción del chico, pero luego de un tiempo, ella detuvo su mano y se levanto del sesped, dejando a Tsurugi sonrojado y confundido. –Ven, aun tenemos clases…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo mientras se ponía de pie Tsurugi.

-Dime…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buscame al final de la escuela, quiero mostrarte algo- sonrio mientras le decía su petición a la chica, quien sin ningún problema asedio.

-Muy bien, lo hare…pero si dices algo de lo que te conte o mensionas que llore, te mato- amenazo la rubia, y pues, ella podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía. Tsurugi, al ver la cara de la chica, asedio con terror, al cual la chica rio de nuevo. Mientras ambos estudiantes, los únicos que nunca usan el uniforme caminaban por la oficina del `presidente, pero, por accidente, ellos escucharon toda la discusión entre el entrenador Endou y el director junto al presidente, he incluso la parte que despedían a Endou, el cual ambos sonreían por tales palabras. –Al parecer, mi dia esta mejorando- dijo con una sonrisa malévola Alice.

Cuando el ex-entrandor Endou salió dela oficina, Tsurugi y Alice esperaron impacientes al ver la cara de desepcion y humillación de Endou, o almenos eso esperaban -¿Cómo le fue, ex-entrenador?- pregunto sarcástico Tsurugi, quien, junto a Alice, esperaban una respuesta como "lo siento, pero van a tener otro entrenador" o algo por el estilo, pero al final todo fue distinto.

-¡Ven al entrenamiento, Tsurugi!- dijo con una típica sonrisa Endou. En su tono de voz, no dectetaron ni una pisca de tristeza o decepcion o al menos ira, pero nada, todo era al contrario, ellos dectetaron felicidad, esperanza y decidido la voz de Endou, algo que enoja mucho a ambos chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cancha de Raimon, el equipo y las managers estaban, esperando por algo que pasara. –La lista de actividades de hoy será…- trato de informar Shindou, pero luego fue interrumpido por el simple hecho de ver a los demás del equipo marcharse. Los únicos que quedaron para escuchar fueron Tenma, Yuuka, Jin, Sangoku y Kirino.

-Debes comprender, Shindou. Los muchachos solo quieren seguir protegiendo su propio futbol- explico Hamano antes de irse con los demás.

-Hamano-kun…-susurro Yuuka algo decepcionada.

-¿Proteger su propio futbol? ¡no digan tonterías! Si realmente quisieran protegerlo, no dejarían que fuera manipulado haci- dijo con ira Jin, algo que preocupo a Clare e impresiono a los demás que quedaron para escuchar. –Oye, capitán de segunda, ¿No vas a detenerlos?- pregunto Jin volteando a ver a Shindou, quien mantuvo una mirada en los jugadores apartados sin ponerle atención a la pregunta de Jin, para luego irse a sentar y revisar las actividades, o al menos finguir que ponía atención a eso, ya que su mente se concentraba en otra cosa. Claro, estaba preocupado por el futbol y por el equipo, pero había algo mas que ganaba toda la preocupación de Shindou.

-Anoo…Shindou-kun… ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Yuuka, acercándose donde estaba el capitán, quien mantenía la vista en el papel, fingiendo que el papel era la cosa mas interesante en el planeta.

-Si, todo esta bien Yuuka, ve a calentar- ordeno de una manera frio Shindou. Era la primera vez que Yuuka lo escuchaba hablar haci, cuando no era hacia Tsurugi o Alice. Todo había cambiado desde que se descubrió que Alice era una SEED, pero su amistad con Shindou se fue apartando cada vez mas y mas desde que el supo que ella era la hermana menor de Goenji. Yuuka no tenia mas remedio que hacerle caso, sabia cuando el esta enojado es mejor dejarlo solo, aun que ella no quería dejarlo solo.

Devuelta en la cancha, Jin miro a Clare, quien tenia la vista en el suelo y con una mirada que parecía una muerta viviente. –Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sentándose alado de su hermana. Clare no respondió, mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Jin no era de las personas tolerante, pero con su hermana tenia que hacerlo, el sabia en la situación que ella estaba y al pensarlo un poco, se golpeaba mentalemente por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida. –Clare, escucha, te prometo que todo estará bien, y que temprano veremos a oka-san y oto-san de nuevo- le susurro Jin a Clare para que nadie supiera, pero Clare aun mantenía una mirada en el suelo. Jin noto mas su rostro, y no creía lo que miraba, su piel era mas palida de lo normal, tenia ojeras, sudaba y tenia un tono rojo en sus mejías realmente fuerte. -¿Clare, estas bien?- pregunto mas preocupado Jin a su hermanita. El puso su mano en la frente de la pelo negro y pudo sentir que hervía, que era peor que estar en el sol de Argentina.

-H-hermano…- fue lo único que Clare pudo pronunciar antes de perder el conocimiento enfrente de su hermano, quien en un rápido movimiento evito que Clare golpeara el suelo, sosteniéndola en los brazos.

-¡ENTRENADOR!- grito Jin realmente preocupado por el estado de Clare. El entrenador Endou, al escuchar al chico llamarlo, dirigió su vista en el chico de cabello rojo. En pocos segundos, Endou y Haruna captaron lo que paso, y corrieron adonde estaban los hermanos Jansport, pero al parecer, no solo los adultos pusieron atención, todo el equipo observo la escena, a muchos les preocupo Clare y Jin, pero Kurama mantenía su vista en la chica de cabello negro que estaba inconciente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sangoku, corriendo hacia donde estaba Jin y Clare. Junto a el estaba Shindou, Yuuka, Kirino, Tenma, Shinzuke y Kurama.

-¿¡como de que paso? ¡Mi hermana esta inconciente!¡¿Qué diablos te da a decir eso?- respondió molesto Jin, quien intentaba que su hermana reaccionara, pero todo era inútil.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería- aconsejo Kurama, igual de preocupado que Jin, algo que Shindou noto y, aunque no fuera el momento, Shindou mostro una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Buena idea! ¡la llevare!- dijo Jin, cargando a Clare en sus brazos, acomodando la cabeza de la chica en el su pecho, mientras caminaba con cuidado junto al entrenador y la maestra.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron de la vista, Shindou se hacerco a Kurama –El amor se siente en el aire, ¿no, Kurama?- pregunto con tono burlon Shindou, al cual Kurama respondió con un sonrojo notorio.

-N-no molestes- dijo algo molesto y sonrojado Kurama.

-Oh, no Kurama, me las voy a cobrar todas juntas- le susurro Shindou a Kurama. Digamos que Shindou puedes ser vengativo cuando quiere, y vaya que con Kurama, claro que iba a ser vengativo. Kurama, al escuchar esas palabras trago duro y sudo frio, en su mente se arrepentía por haber molestado a Shindou y a Yuuka todos estos años.

-_este va hacer un largo año-_penso el peli verde, antes de volver con los demás a practicar por su cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LAS CALLES DE INAZUMA TOWN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto impaciente Alice, quien caminaba por las calles llenas de gente junto a Tsurugi.

-¿Quieres callarte? Diablos, hablas mas que una lora- se burlo impacientemente Tsurugi.

-No quiero…no soy muy paciente que digamos- dijo Alice, sintiendo orgullosa de su respuesta.

-¿tu? ¿sin paciencian? Que extraño- se burlo Tsurugi, algo que le provoco una vena en la cabeza de la chica. Ella odiaba que se burlarla de ella, y estaba apunto de ocacionarle daño físico, pero luego las palabras "ya llegamos" la calmo por completo, era un milagro.

-¿El Hospital general? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto curiosa la rubia, quien después de observar la reacción de Tsurugi le dio mas curiosidad.

-solo sígueme- dijo seriamente mientras, junto a la rubia, tomaban el asensor. Alice pudo notar como Tsurugi no mensiono ni una palabra, no solo eso, sino que su cara no mostraba la apariencia del SEED que es, al contrario, mostraba como si fuera un chico del bien. Al notar que el elevador se detiene y las puertas se abren, junto a Tsurugi, salen y caminan hacia una habitación del hospital.

Tsurugi abrió la puerta silenciosamente, Alice solo mantuvo su vista en la habitación del hospital, esperando ver a alguien. –Oye, ¿a que vinimos aquí?- susurro en el oído de Tsurugi, Alice, sin notar al otro chico que estaba en la ventana, viendo afuera y sobándose las piernas.

-¡Lo lamento, hermano!- se escucho un niño pequeño gritar desde afuera.

-Nii-san- llamo Tsurugi. Al mensionar eso, Alice abrió los ojos como platos, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y leyó en la mente "315, Tsurugi Yuuichi". Alice se sentía como una tonta al pensar que esto era una perdida de su tiempo.

-Kyosuke- dijo mientras le sonreía el chico de cabello azul oscuro, quien estaba con la piyama del hospital y sentado en una silla de ruedas. El chico parecía ser amable y considerado, a diferencia de su, al parecer, hermano menor, pero luego su vista se fijo en la chica de larga cabellera rubia, ojos verdes oscuros y que usaba una camisa color roja y un pantalón, nada especifico. -¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Alice.

-Disculpe la molestia, soy Mizore Alice de segundo año- mintio con una voz suave y confiada. Tsurugi parecía impresionado, al parecer, Alice no era la verdadera ella cuando estaba alrededor de personas.

-Un gusto en conocerte Alice-san, soy Tsurugi Yuuichi- dijo con una sonrisa Yuuichi a la chica, quien respondió con otra sonrisa hermosa al chico.

-Vamos afuera hermano.- dijo tiernamente Tsurugi a su hermano. El, Yuuichi y Alice se dirigieron al pateo de el hospital, Tsurugi dejo a su hermano en la sombre de un árbol, mientras el y Alice se sentaban a lado del joven en silla de ruedas. Ellos observaron como dos niños jugaban soccer, Tsurugi no parecía interesado, Alice tampoco pero figio interés, pero Yuuichi sonreía al ver el soccer. -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto algo preocupado por la respuesta el chico de cabello azul.

-Bien, hoy me siento genial. Y también no siento dolor.- dijo honestamente Yuuichi, tratando de calmar a su hermano menor. Alice solo miro con una sonrisa dulce a los hermanos, recordando el tiempo que ella paso con su hermano mayor.

-vale- dijo mas aliviado Tsurugi, pero aun se podía decir que Tsurugi sentía un gran peso al ver a su hermano. Antes de que alguien lo notara, un balón se dirigía a los tres jóvenes en la sombra del árbol. Cuando termino de revotar, la pelota quedo entre las piernas de Yuuichi.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Puede pasarnos el balón?- pregunto un niño.

-¡Si!- respondió levantando la mano Yuuichi mientras les sonreía a los niños.-Muy bien- dijo mientras miraba desafiante al balón. Al principio Alice no entendió lo que quería intentar Yuuichi, pero, al ver que el intentaba mover algo, pero sin ningún resultado. Luego de un tiempo, Yuuichi se rindió. Con una mano, alcanzo el esférico de balón blanco y oscuro. Tiro el balón con la mano con la que agarro y lo lazo a los niños.

-¡gracias!- agradeció el niño antes de ponerse a jugar de nuevo. Alice noto como la vista de Tsurugi cambio a tristeza.

-Vienes a verme todos los días. ¿esta bien que faltes al entrenamiento de futbol?- pregunto Yuuichi.

-Con que esa es la razón que faltas- analizo Alice, al fin dándose cuenta. Según ella, era que lo llamaban del fifth sector.

-Si…- dijo desviando la vista al suelo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto acercándose lo que pudo a su hermano.

-Estoy bien…- dijo un poco irritado.

-Si como no- dijo burlándose Alice de la respuesta y la expresión del chico de cabello azul oscuro. Tsurugi solo se limito a sonrojarse a tal burla, y sin esperárselo, su hermano mayor estaba riendo a la cara de su hermano menor, lo cual ocaciono mas el sonrojo.

-Callate, ¿quieres?- ordeno Tsurugi avergonzado.

-No quiero, es divertido molestarte- informo Alice riendo al igual que Yuuichi.

-Kyosuke, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia?- pregunto de forma picara Yuuichi, al cual ambos respondieron con leves sonrojos y riendo nerviosamente.

-¡No bromees! ¡Esta inútil no es mi novia!- dijo calmadamente, pero aun riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, pero a mi no me gustan los idiotas como el- dijo Alice, pero al igual que Tsurugi reia nerviosamente. Yuuichi no parecía muy convencido, pero aun asi decidió creerles, después de todos, Kyosuke jamás le mentia (yo: Si como no¬¬)

-Dime Alice-san, ¿juegas soccer?- pregunto curioso Yuuichi. Tsurugi abrió los ojos como platos, volteo a ver a la rubia con preocupación, sabiendo por lo que la chica paso. A diferencia de el, Alice no parecía molestarle que le respondiera.

-Hai…a decir verdad, yo adoro el soccer- respondió con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, al cual fue respondida con otra sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿tienes hermanos?- volvió a preguntar Yuuichi, pero esa pregunta si había tomado a Alice desapercibida, no tenia la menor idea que decir, la verdad o mentir, como lo ha hecho toda su vida.

Alice suspiro y luego respondió con una sonrisa forzada. –Si…si tengo un hermano mayor- dijo cerando los ojos, pero luego los abrió y en ellos se `podía presenciar el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía la chica en ese instante, pero aun asi siguió hablando. -…pero hace mucho tiempo no lo veo- admitió al fin la chica, pero aun con tristeza. Yuuichi, al notar la expresión que puso la rubia, se sintió culpable de lo que sentía la chica.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpo Yuuichi, algo que Alice respondió con otra sonrisa forzada, al cual solo Tsurugi noto que era forzada. -¿sabes? Recuerdo cuando yo y Kyosuke eramos niños y jugábamos futbol hasta el anochecer- dijo volteando a ver a los niños que jugaban soccer, Kyosuke torno su cara a una de tristeza y los ojos verdes de Alice se abrieron como platos ante la confecion del chico. Supuestamente, Tsurugi odia el futbol soccer, al parecer su hermano mayor no sabia sobre el Fifth Sector o de los SEEDs. Al parecer, Tsurugi estaba pensando, pero ¿en que?. Cuando Yuuichi noto que su hermano menor estaba distante a lo que decía, miro con cariño y preocupación. -¿Aun piensas en aquello? Fue un accidente- dijo Yuuichi.

-_¿un accidente? ¿de que estará hablando Yuuichi-san?-_ se preguntaba mentalmente Alice ante las palabras del chico en silla de ruedas.

-¡Nii-san!- llamo Tsurugi antes de ponerse de pie y mirara fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Quiero que continues jugando futbol. Y entonces, viajes por el mundo. Nuestro sueño es jugar por el mundo ¿no? Asi como Goenji-san- pidió Yuuichi con cariño a Tsurugi, recordando sus sueños, antes de estar en la silla de ruedas. Alice miraba con impresión al sueño de ambos hermanos recordando algo muy sorprendente, luego solto una risita, algo que llamo la atención de Yuuichi y la ira de Tsurugi, al parecer, ambos chicos tomaron mal la risa de la rubia.

-¿de que diablos te ries?- pregunto realmente molesto Tsurugi a Alice, algo que realmente impresiono a Yuuichi.

-Calmate, Kyosuke- dijo preocupado Yuuichi a su hermano. Alice solo miro con ternura a los hermanos.

-No me rio de ti Tsurugi, me recordaba una situación igual a la suya.- dijo sonriéndoles a los hermanos, pero ambos miraron confundidos a la chica. La chica siguió, pero lo mas impresionante que ambos hermanos se parescan tanto a su mayor héroe, Goenji Shuuya. -¿ustedes conocen la historia de Goenji-san y su hermana menor?- pregunto Alice.

-Algo…¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Tsurugi, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué sabe ella sobre Yuuka y Goenji que tenga que ver algo con ellos?

- muy bien…les dire.- dijo Alice, algo que ambos hermanos asedieron y prestaron mucha atención, tal cual unos niños con cuentos de hadas. –hace, creo que once años, Goenji Shuuya, antes de estar en Raimon, el estuvo en la escuela Kidokawa Seishu. En un torneo de FF, la escuela Kidokawa había logrado llegar a las finales y su contricante seria la Academia Teikoku. Como sabran, Goenji-san tiene una hermana menor, resulto que su hermanita adoraba el futbol de su hermano y al saber que había llegado a las finales, estaba muy emocionada por ver las técnicas Hissastu de su hermano mayor. Desafortunadamente, en el camino hacia el estadio, su hermana menor fue envelta en una accidente- explicaba Alice, pero Tsurugi miraba impresionado, al parecer, Yuuka también había pasado por algo similar, solo que ella era la victima en la narración. –Ese accidente causo que se hermana menor entrara en estado de coma y a pocos segundos de que el partido comenzara, le informaron a Goenji-san sobre el terrible accidente que le había sucedido a su hermana menor y se retiro del juego. El se echaba la culpa por lo que le paso a su hermana menor, Goenji Yuuka. –Al instante que Tsurugi escucho lo que sintió el famoso goleador de fuego, el supo la indirecta que quería decirle a Tsurugi. Alice supo que Yuuichi no sabia de lo del Fifth Sector, haci que prefirió darle una indirrecta a Tsurugi, que alparecer el entendió a la perfeccion, pero aun asi ella continuo con el pasado de su amiga. –En el instante que el supo la razón del accidente, el prometió no volver a jugar futbol hasta que Yuuka despertara.-Con esas palabras, solo con esas palabras Tsurugi se arrepentía de lo que hacia, pero tenia que seguir siendo un SEED, por el bien estar de su hermano.-Paso todo un año, y Yuuka no despertaba, pero aun asi, Goenji-san la visitaba constantemente. Al entrar a Raimon, por arte de magia Endou Mamoru lo convenció de volver a jugar soccer, el soccer que su hermana tanto admiraba, y asi Goenji-san volvió a jugar. Cuando los Raimon Eleven ganaron el campeonato nacional, por milagro Yuuka despertó, ocacionandole una gran alegría al goleador estrella. Haci, el prometió jugar con toda su potencia, sin importar a que se enfrentara, además…aun que el digiera que el no jugaría el futbol, en su interior el adoraba el futbol- termino de narrar Alice a los hermanos que al parecer quedaron impresionados con la historia de los hermanos Goenji. (yo: Alice anda de narradora hoy XD) Alice le sonrio a Tsurugi, y ahora, las dudas de Tsurugi estaban claras, esa historia era claramente una indirecta a Tsurugi, pero aun asi, el no podía abandonar el futbol.

-Increible, ¿Quién diría que Goenji-san estuvo una vez en la misma situación que nosotros, no Kyosuke?- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano menor, el cual el respondió con una sonrisa y asi, los tres se quedaron una rato mas, hablado y riendo, hasta que fue hora de irse. –Por favor Alice-san, visitame diariamente- pidió Yuuichi en su habitación.

-Claro- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, alado de Tsurugi, quien se despedia de su hermano. A pocos minutos, ambos estaba afuera de la instalaciones. -¿Te gusto la historia?- pregunto burlonamente Alice, quien noto que Tsurugi no dejaba de pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué la contaste?- pregunto serio, realmente quería saber si esa era una indirecta de la chica.

-Para mostrarte que aun cuando estés atrapado por la culpa y desesperacion, siempre hallaras una salida, y además…mostrarte que te engañas a ti mismo- dijo seriamente Alice las ultimas palabras.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto seriamente y algo molesto el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-sabes a la perfeccion a lo que me refiero, dices que odias el futbol, pero eso no es cierto, tu adoras el futbol y constantemente te torturas con el hecho de saber que eres un SEED, la razón que la haces es porque te sientes culpable de lo que le paso a tu hermano.- leyó la mente como si fuera un libro abierto Alice.

-Talvez tengas razón…-se rindió Tsurugi.

-Lamento interrumpir su platica- se disculpo un hombre de traje completamente negro, cabello rojo oscuro y largo y que tenia un sombrero color negro al igual que su traje. Ambos chicos miraron impresionados a la aparición del hombre. –pero Seite los llama.- informo Kuroki a los dos chicos, quienes, sin mas opciones, subieron a limosna color negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN OTRO LUGAR-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsurugi y Alice miraban con cuidado al hombre moreno, de cabello crema y largo, traje rojo y que estaba sentado, viéndolos fijamente –_El tiene una gran fuerza en su mirada. Parece que esta viendo todo, hasta el alma. Esta es la persona con mayor influencia dentro del Fifth Sector. Seitei, Ishido Shuji- _pensó Alice, sudando frio mientras miraba fijamente y atenta a cada palabra y movimiento que haría el hombre, y al igual que ella, Tsurugi estaba en la misma situación.

-Tsurugi- llamo Kuroki, llamando la atención de ambos chicos quienes lo vieron con curiosidad. –Parece que tu hermano finalmente podrá jugar soccer, después de la cirugía- se aseguro Kuroki de la situación de Tsurugi, pero eso soprendio a Alice, ahora ella sabia la razón de que el estuviera involucrado en el Fifth Sector.

-Hai- respondió Tsurugi.

-Sin embargo, recibir tratamiento medico del extranjero, costara una gran cantidad de dinero. Normalmente es imposible juntar toda esa cantidad.- recordaba Kuroki a Tsurugi. Alice solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, ella conocía el dolor que era saber que alguien amado no podría hacer lo que amaba nunca mas por culpa suya, y que lo recordaran era peor.

-Ustedes van a pagar la cirugía de mi hermano ¿no?- pregunto Tsurugi, y aun que no se notara, había culpa y temor en el tono de voz, pero el intento que su voz se escuchara lo mas seria posible. al escuchar esa pregunta, Alice no pudo creer en lo que realmente estaba involucrado Tsurugi, al ser de un rango mayor en el Fifth Sector, ella aprendió secretos de esa organización que muy pocos SEEDs sabían.

-Por supuesto. Estamos considerando tu talento único y tu actual conducta como forma de "pago". Siempre y cuando el Holy Road proceda según lo planeado. Cuando el torneo finalice con el resultado esperado, te liberaremos el dinero.- explico Kuroki moviendo las manos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia el entrenador de loa caballeros negros.

-Hermanos.- fue lo que primero pronuncio Seitei, ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos y atentos a lo que diría el Seite. El sonrio antes de volver a hablar –No debe existir nada mas fuerte que un lazo fraternal-

-Ya escuchaste a Seite. ¿Entendiste?- ordeno indiscretamente Kuroki a Tsurugi.

-Hai- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Alice, al parecer, tu amiguita sigue jugando futbol, ¿no?- empezó a decir Kuroki de la misma forma que Tsurugi. Tsurugi al igual que estuvo Alice antes, ponía atención a cada palabra que se decía en la habitación oscura.

-Hai- respondió de mala gana.

-Pero, al parecer, a tu amiga se le agota el tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto maléfico Kuroki, abriendo los ojos de Tsurugi exageradamente.

-_¿Se le agota el tiempo, que quiere decir?- _pensó Tsurugi, viendo como la cara de Alice cambiaba de seriedad a ira.

-Hai- dijo conteniendo su ira. –Ustedes la ayudaran, ¿no?- pregunto Alice con seriedad e ira en su tono de voz.

-Sin duda, pero mantenerla con vida cuesta un gran esfuerzo- informo Kuroki en tono que casi no se nota, pero era un tono burlon. –Tus habilidades son la paga perfecta a nosotros, el Fifth Sector, con tal de que nos des lo que te pedimos, te ayudaremos con tu amiga.- ordeno Kuroki, aun con tono poco amigable. Su cara mostro una sonrisa vil y aterradora.

-Dime Alice, ¿Cómo se llama tu amiguita?-pregunto sonriendo, pero no se noto, Seitei a Alice.

-Goenji Yuuka…- respondió con una mirada seria. Tsurugi quedo en estado de shock, como era posible que no mintiera a una horrible organización y unos niños si. Pero lo que vio lo impresiono mas a la respuesta de la chica, pudo ver al Seitei con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca igual de abierta, el hombre de traje rojo sintió un escalofrio al escuchar ese nombre. Tsurugi pensó que era su imaginación y nada mas, y asi los dos SEEDs se fueron a la secundaria Raimon, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-_Con que estas viva…Yuuka-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN RAIMON-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El entrenador Endou fue contratado de nuevo, algunos del equipo entrenaban y otros se la pasaban de flojos. Yuuka y Kirino se daban pases en el aire, Aoi y Midori ayudaban a Tenma y a Shinzuke a estirar, Akane le tomaba fotos al capitán, algo que enojo un poco a Yuuka. Desde lejos, Kuruma no se lograba concentrarse, su mente estaba pensando en la salud de Clare, algo que ni Sindou ni Yuuka pasaron desapercibidos. Mientras cada uno estaba sumido en sus asuntos, un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos naranjas se acerco a la cancha, deslizándose por la grama, mientras desde las escaleras una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes las bajaba, dirigiéndose al equipo. Yuuka miro con ira a Tsurugi, pero mas a Alice. Ella aun estaba aresentida por la traición de su "amiga", sin saber la verdad tras la mentira.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo sorprendido, al igual que todo el equipo, Tenma.

-_como Seitei lo ordeno, debo acabar con el club de soccer de Raimon- _pensó Tsurugi mientras caminaba adonde estaba el entrenador.

-_debo advertirles que es inútil oponerse a las instrucciones del Fifth Sector-_ pensó Alice, que caminaba a la misma dirección de Tsurugi.

-_Yo mismo (a) acabare con Raimon- _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, al estar en frente del entrenador, Tsurugi se detuvo, pero Alice recogió un balón y lo mantuvo en un brazo. –Quiero jugar en el próximo partido.- pidió serio Tsurugi, mientras Alice solo sonreía de lado de la cara y también impresionando a todos en el equipo.

-¿Quieres jugar en un partido?- pregunto el entrenador Endou, tratando de estar seguro de la decisión del chico.

-correcto- dijo de igual forma Tsurugi.

-Finalmente, llego la instrucción de acabar con el club de soccer de Raimon- dijo atemirozado Hayami. Tanto como Amagi y como Hamano estaban sorprendidos, pero Kurama y Kuramada estaban molestos.

-parece que comenzaron a actuar- dedujo Sangoku a la petición de Tsurugi.

Yuuka solo asedio mientras que Shindou mostro control y seriedad –Pero el entrenador Endou debe saber que el es un SEED- supuso Shindou, al cual Tenma se preocupo.

Endou, con una típica sonrisa dijo –Esta bien. Cuento contigo- asedio a la petición del chico, impresionando mas a todo el equipo y a la adulta que estaba sentado alado de el.

-No se cual sea su intención, pero jugare como yo quiera durante el partido- advirtió Tsurugi, viendo fijamente al entrenador Endou.

-No importa- dijo sonriendo y animando el ambiente Endou.

Cuando Tsurugi y Alice estaban apunto de irse, Shindou no soportaba la idea de que Tsurugi, el causante de todo el sufrimiento del equipo, jugara en el siguiente partido. -¡Espere por favor, entrenador! ¡El es un SEED y sin duda pretende obstaculizarnos!- trato de convencer al entrenador, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

-No importa- dijo animado el entrenador.

-¿Entonces por que? ¿Nuestro objetivo no era la victoria?- grito enojado Shindou hacia el entrenador.

-¿Sabes algo? Molestas mucho- dijo Alice antes de patear el balón con fuerza. El balon tenia mucha potencia, y el tiro era veloz y poderoso, Shindou no tuvo tiempo de moverse, pero en un empujón el salió de la trajectoria del balon, pero al fijarse quien lo empujo, quedo petrificado. Yuuka lo había salvado del balon, pero al intento, ella salió herida, logrando que ella cayera bruscamente al suelo, mientras se sujetaba su estomago con fuerza. Todos quedaron impresionado, a excepción de Tsurugi, recordando la que hablaron antes de llegar a la cancha.

_Flash back_

_-Tsurugi, necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió seriamente Alice al chico._

_-Dime…-dijo Tsurugi._

_-Quiero que guardes el secreto a Yuuka y a los demás- rogo Alice al chico, su mirada estaba realmente sorprendido, pero al final termino asediendo._

_Fin del flashback._

-¡YUUKA!- grito Shindou y Kirino antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a la castaña herida.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa! ¡¿No te come tu conciencia al hacerle estoy a Yuuka?- pregunto realmente molesto Shindou, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa malévola.

-¡DETENTE SHINDOU-KUN!- grito Yuuka, quien estaba de pie gracias a la ayuda de Kirino. –Shindou-kun, por favor detente…no importa, yo estoy bien- trato de calmar Yuuka a Shindou, pero esta era la primera vez que miraba a Shindou lleno de ira pura. Alice mantuvo la sonrisa malévola, luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando ella estaba por las escaleras, su rostro mostro una depresión y culpabilidad que la comía viva. –_Se que tu podras superar todo el pasado, Alice-chan…yo te considero como una hermana-_ pensó Yuuka llena de esperanzas y confianza.

Ya era de tarde, todos se cambiaron y se dirigían a sus casas. Jin ayudo a Clare, cuidadosamente, levantarse para asi irse a casa, Alice sin mensionar una sola palabra se fue directamente a su casa. Todos descansaban a excepción de una chica de cabello largo y castaño quien entrenaba sin descansar con el balon, practicando sus técnicas hissatsu. -¡Fire Wings!- grito realizando su técnica mas débil y tirándola hacia la portería. (**yo:La técnica Fire wings, 1) es originaria mia, y 2) los detalles saldrán en el encuentro contra Teikoku, haci que esperen!) **

Mientras ella entrenaba, el entrenador Endou miraba a Yuuka, recordando lo poderosas que eran las técnicas de Goenji y preguntándose que habrá pasado con el goleador estrella de Raimon Eleven. Endou no lograba quitar la vista de la pequeña Yuuka, pero al ver lo cansada que estaba de tanto entrenar el se fue, dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Jin y Clare llegaron a su casa, Jin cuidadosamente recostó a Clare en el sofá, mientras el iba a ir a prepararle algo de te a la cocina.

_Flashback_

_En la enfermería de la secundaria, Jin estaba sentado alado de su hermana menor, quien aun no despertaba. Miraba preocupado al estado de Clare, pues su apariencia no mejoraba, seguía igual de palida y caliente que hace unos minutos antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. –Clare…-fue lo único que mensiono el chico de cabello rojo mientras le acarisiaba el cabello, recordando como su madre hacia eso cuando estaban enfermos o heridos. Jin sonrio, analizando lo parecido que tenia Clare a su madre, su cabello completamente negro, su nariz, su diminutos pero rojos labios; Clare era la imagen de la madre en persona, a excepción de los ojos, sus ojos rosados eran del su padre._

_-Oka-san…oto-san…-dijo involuntariamente Clare, mientras movia un poco la cabeza y lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos cerrados. Jin se impreciono al ver lo que hacia su hermana, pero aun haci, el removió su mano del cabello y limpio delicadamente las lagrimas de tristeza de Clare._

_-Clare…si puedes escucharme despierta…por favor…escucha, se que puedo ser moleston y irritante, pero de algo que estoy seguro es que…pronto estaremos con oka-san y oto-san…volveremos a ser una familia unida en Argentina…pero por favor despiesta…-dijo con la voz cortada Jin, mientras de sus ojos salian lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejías y caian en las mejías de Clare. Jin era de las personas que no lloraban mucho, pero al ver a su hermana en ese estado le quebraba el corazón en mil pedazos y rasgaba su alma hasta no poder mas. _

_-Jin-kun, será mejor que vuelva al entrenamiento. No se preocupe yo cuidare muy bien a Clare-san.- llamo la atención Haruna, quien intentaba hacer sentir mejor al chico de cabello rojo, pero sin resultado._

_-No gracias, Otonashi-sensei, yo estoy bien. Si no hay ningún problema, quisiera quedarme con mi hermana hasta que despierte.- dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y pedia a la maestra, quien asedio algo insegura. Cuando Haruna estaba en la puerta, algo sono en la cabeza del oji azul. –Espero, Otonashi-sensei, si no es mucha molestia, me podría decir que fecha es hoy- pregunto Jin, viendo si su teoría es correcta._

_-¿Hoy? Hoy es 16 de Junio…-dijo antes de irse por completo. Jin abrió los ojos como platos, mientras miraba a Clare._

_-con que era por eso…Clare- pensó Jin, sintiéndose mas culpable, recordando el doloroso y horrible pasado que experimento su hermana menor en Brazil. Nuevas lagrimas salian de los ojos azules de Jin, lagrimas de ira, frustacion, tristeza y culpabilidad. Horas pasaban y Clare no despertaba, el sol se escondia y Jin en su asiento se estaba durmiendo, pero con todos sus esfuerzos el evitaba dormirse._

_-Jin…-escucho decir, algo que despertó a Jin por completo. Al voltear su vista en la cara de su hermana Clare, vio como sus ojos rosados se abrían débilmente. Jin solo solto mas lagrimas, unas de felicidad y otras de frustacion, aun se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a su hermana. _

_-Clare…Clare- corrió a abrasar a su hermana, como si fueran años que no se veian. –Clare ¡Jamas, Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo mientras, involuntariamente mojaba la ropa de Clare con sus lagrimas. Clare solo lo miro impresionada, pero luego corespondio el abrazo mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente, sintiendo todo el dolor y frustración de su hermano. –Clare…vámonos a casa…-dijo Jin, antes de ayudar a Clare a ponerse de pie._

_Fin de flashback_

Al regresar con el te, Jin noto como su hermana había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir con ternura al ver su hermana dormir, era como ver un angel descansar. Era mucho pesar despertar a su hermana, haci que ubico el te en la mesita del centro y levanto a Clare en sus brazos, llevándola al cuarto. El sabia que este dia era muy delicado para ella, hacia que por precaucion, el se quedo a dormir con Clare en su habitación, tenia miendo que Clare sufriera en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-. DIA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido en la cancha, en eso un ambiente tenso llego a los miembros del equipo de Raimon. –Pretendo acabar con el Fifth Sector- informo su plan el entrenador de Raimon, Endou. –sin embargo, no pretendo forzar a nadie. Tampoco me importa que tipos de métodos usen ellos. Mañana, estare esperando por ustedes en el campo- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse que dejar la duda a los chicos.

-Mi deseo…-dijo Tenma a si misma, viendo fijamente a su puño cerrado.

-_¿Qué are?- _esa era la duda en la mente de Yuuka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL PARTIDO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el primer partido del Holy Road, y asi, todo llegaron al partido pero no con las mismos objetivos. Tanto como Kurama, Kuramada, Amagi, Hayami y Hamano se negaron a seguir al entrenador, pero hubo gente que accepto luchar contra el Fifth Sector, y entre ellos estaban Jin, Yuuka, Shindou, Kirino, Shinzuke, Sangoku y por supuesto Tenma. Al partido, fue sorprendente ya que Alice había llegado, pero claro, no animar ni a jugar. Ambos SEEDs miraban con odio a Tenma, ya que era el, el que iniciaba todo.

A pocos segundos del inicio del partido, Tsurugi realizo algo que impresiono a todos, el metió un autogol en el instante que obtuvo el balon. Alice miro a Tsurugi con una sonrisa malévola. –Voy a acabar con Raimon- amenazo Tsurugi, mientras Tenma y Shindou miraban a Tsurugi con odio en ese momento, Yuuka solo miro preocupada a Alice, quien mantenía la sonrisa.

**CONTINUARA….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Siento mucho que sea tan largo, pero es que no escribia mucho de Jin ni de Clare y pues nuevamente me disculpo ya que no publique los dos capítulos anteriores pero, le prometo que lo hare tan pronto termines estos maldito examentes!**

**Adiosito!**


	9. Milagro del Avatar! La escuela Mannozaka

**Yo: ¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haberme tardado tanto pero me formatearon la compu (momento de silencio) y pues me toco volver a escribir todas las historias de nuevo.**

**Kirino: Esperen un momento ¿Eso significa que tendremos que salir en tus historias de nuevo? (temblando junto a el equipo Raimon)**

**Yo: ¡Qué bueno que entiendan! Después de todo entre más los torturo mejor B-) **

**Inazuma Eleven Cast: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SALVENOOOOOOOS!**

**Yo: Dramáticos, ni siquiera los de Naruto Cast y Yu-Gi-Oh Cast son tan dramáticos**

**Naruto y Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: ¡POR QUE NOS TIENES AMENAZADOS!**

**YO:¡MENTIRA! Yo no amenazo, yo prometo y cuando prometo yo cumplo. Si no me creen pregúntenle a mi prima.**

**Tsurugi: ¿Quieres decir la otra loca maniática que te secuestro los derecho de tus fics y aun así te obliga a seguir escribiéndolos? **

**Yo: ¡Esa merita! y hablando de ella ¿Dónde diablos se metió?**

**(Escucha una explosión por la pared, todos miran con miedo)**

**Sandra: Ya llego por quien lloraban baby ;-) **

**Yo: ¡Rápido Akane has el disclaimed!**

**Akane: Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a Bertha-san. Solo Alice-san, Clare-san y Jin-kun.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven Go va a comenzar!**

**Sandra: E-espera...**

**Yo: ¡Muy tarde ya comenzamos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¡Milagro del Avatar! ¡Escuela Mannozaka!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Minutos antes del partido-.-.-.-.-.-.

Igual que todos, Tenma se preparaba para comenzar el primer partido contra el Fifth Sector. En la cancha la atmosfera era un desastre pues la tensión era demasiada, incluso uno podía jurar poder tomarla con las manos y moldearla a su antojo. En las bancas nada era mejor, se puede decir que estaban en la misma o la peor condición que en la cancha, pues mantenían a un SEED en cada lugar.

Tenma, tan concentrado en su pensamiento no noto cuando Kurama se le acercó y con cara de desprecio le dijo. - Escucha bien. Si intentas ganar el juego, voy a impedirlo. Voy a proteger mi futbol.- y con eso se fue a su posición.

-Kurama-sempai- dijo triste Tenma, mientras miraba como el moreno se alejaba lentamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Tsurugi- saludo el capitán de Mannozaka. -Sabes las instrucciones del Fifth Sector ¿no?- le pregunto descaradamente mientras en sus labios descansaba una sonrisa sádica.

-Por supuesto- le respondió Tsurugi con más seriedad de la acostumbrada.

-Cuento contigo- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, sin embargo con otra sonrisa sádica volteo a verlo de nuevo y dijo. -Es una lástima que tu supervisora no pueda jugar.- Tsurugi, sin saber exactamente el porqué, apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de contener una ira que ni el mismo sabia de donde provenía.

-¿Aquel también es un SEED?- pregunto Jin a si mismo mirando con interés al capitán del equipo contrario.

Al instante que Tsurugi tomo posesión del balón, con una malévola sonrisa sometió un autogol, intentándose asegurar de que Raimon perdiera. Nadie podía decir nada, realmente no se esperaban eso. Yuuka miraba con preocupación al equipo completo, sin embargo Alice solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y en sus delgados labios descansaba una sonrisa igual a la de Tsurugi. -Ahora comenzara la diversión- dijo sádicamente Alice, mientras Yuuka la miraba con preocupación, sabiendo que esas palabras no pueden significar algo bueno.

-Que sorpresa- dijo el capitán de Mannozaka.

Mientras Tsurugi se acercaba a Shindou y Tenma, con una cara seria y determinada les dijo secamente -Voy a acabar con Raimon.-

-Sabía que el quería obstaculizarnos, pero no que iría tan lejos.- dijo Shinzuke con una mirada triste.

Shindou, Tenma y Sangoku miraron a Tsurugi sin creerlo. El capitán de Mannozaka caminaba tranquilamente mientras le dijo a Tsurugi -Puedo decir que eres razonable. Ahora haremos el resto, ya que los miembros del equipo también se deben divertir.- dijo sádicamente.

Tsurugi solo cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa cómplice le dijo -Interesante. Muéstrame si pueden a acabar con Raimon.-

-_No vamos a perder- _pensó Yuuka mientras miraba a todos en el equipo. -_Nosotros devolveremos el verdadero futbol-_

**THEME OPENING**

**-.-. MA TODOKE-.-.-**

-¡Holy Road, el Campeonato Nacional de futbol en el que es decidido el número uno de Japón! ¡El juego es del Grupo A de la región Kantou! - explico el narrador de lentes. -El partido entre Mannozaka y Raimon hubo algo inesperado: un autogol de Raimon. ¡El marcador actual es de 1 a 0, con Mannozaka al frente! ¿Conseguirán alcanzarlos, escuela Raimon?- termino con mucha emoción aquel narrador.

En el campo, estaba Tsurugi, quien parecía tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque muy bien todos en Raimon lo miraban con odio. Aunque ya tuvieran decidido perder no significaba tampoco tirar la poca dignidad de Raimon.

-Tsurugi es un oponente.- dijo Kirino -¿Quiere decir que tenemos a un enemigo en el equipo?-

-Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder.- afirmo Kuramada.

-_¿Por qué el entrenador colocó a Tsurugi en el partido?- _pensaba Shindou, observando al entrenador que lucía tranquilo y sereno. Aquella sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, algo simplemente elevo la ira de Alice y Tsurugi.

-Shindou, si pretendes desistir, ahora es el momento.- declaro Kurama. -Así podemos perde como se nos ordenó.-

-No estoy decidido.- comenzó el capitán de Raimon a decir. -Vamos a ganar el Holy Road y traer de vuelta el verdadero futbol.- finalizo. _-además no quiero volver a ver aquellas lagrimas.- _pensó recordando a aquella chica llorar por la verdad del futbol moderno.

-_No dejare que hagas eso.- _pensó decidido el chico de cabellos verdes y piel morena.

-No me van a anotar más goles.- dijo decidido Sangoku.

Shindou y Tenma se miraron, mientras ambos asedian al mismo pensamiento. El silbato sonó y con eso el partido continúo. -¡Con el saque de la escuela Raimon, se reanuda el partido!- explico. Kurama se la pasa a Shindou. El capitán de Raimon dirigió su vista en el causante de su desventaja, dijo media vuelta y le paso el balón a Tenma.

-¡Shindou repentinamente pasa el balón para Matsukaze! ¡Matsukaze avanza driblando!- explicaba el narrador. Cierto rubio de ojos verdes tenía una vena que estallaba de la ira. ¿Por qué? se preguntaran. Pues sencillo, no aguantaba a ese narrador. ¿¡Es que piensa que la gente es tonta para no saber qué pasa en el partido?!.

Tenma corría por la cancha con el balón, siendo animado por lo que Alice llamaba "fanáticas indirectas", hasta que un jugador de Mannozaka lo intento marcar. Fue ahí cuando Tenma realizo su hissatsu, Zoyokate Step, esquivando al jugador y avanzando aún más.

Distraído por su victoria, el capitán de Mannozaka le roba el balón como si nada. -¡Sin embargo, el balón es robado por Isozaki, que estaba en la cobertura!- narro. -¡Mannozaka avanza con el balón!- dijo, mientras un jugador corría por detrás de Hamano, intentando sacar a los marcadores.

-¡Shutou!- llamo Isozaki antes de golpear el balón con un poco más de fuerza, algo anormal si fuera un pase. En ese momento, los ojos naranja se encontraron con ojos verdes, teniendo la misma maldad y culpabilidad en ellos. El balón que fue lanzado iba a gran velocidad, aunque su trayectoria al último momento cambiar, dando resultado a un Hamano lastimado por el balón. Todo parecía un accidente, aunque realmente no fuera así.

-¡Hamano/ Hamano-sempai/Hamano-kun!- llamaron tres voces preocupadas, dos de cancha una de bancas. Isozaki guiño el ojo a Tsurugi, mientras Shindou y Tenma corrían en ayuda de su amigo. El de cabellos azules respondió con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente desaparecía al ver como Isozaki miraba con la misma maldad a la rubia en la banca. Razones no hay para explicar por qué Tsurugi sintió aquella ira y preocupación, después de todo Alice solo era una chica más.

-Hamano-kun...- dijo Yuuka para sí mismo.

-Vaya que si es preocupante todo esto. Hamano-sempai sigue en el suelo- comenzó a decir Jin. -me pregunto si esa bien.- era cierto, el peli rojo estaba preocupado por el surfista, sin embargo su objetivo era entrar a jugar.

-Jin...-pronuncio su hermana al capar el objetivo del de ojos azules.

-Estoy bien. El balón vino de repente en mi dirección, mientras estaba distraído-trato de calmar Hamano a sus compañeros. Se puso de pie siendo ayudado por Kuramada. En la banca todos miraron con alivio, aunque Jin parecía un poco decepcionado. Esa decepción no duro mucho al comenzar a analizar algo fuera de lo común. -de todos modos, ese balón..._parece que no tuviera la intención de hacer un pase_- dijo en su mente. Los ojos castaños, negros y azules se colocaron en Isozaki y sus jugadores, que parecían que su objetivo fue realizado.

-Eso fue fácil- se escuchó decir.

-_No puede ser, ellos...-_ comenzó a analizar Shindou, sacando una hipótesis de sus acciones anteriores. El silbato sonó y de nuevo continúo el partido.

-¡Mannozaka cobra el saque lateral, y se reanuda el partido!- dijo el narrador. El jugador de Mannozaka lanza el balón a uno de su equipo.

-¡Ushio!- llama el jugador, mientras uno moreno de cabello verde de dos tonalidades recibe el balón con el pecho.

-¡No los dejare!- grito Tenma corriendo a la misma dirección de Ushio. Ushio lo vio por segundos, fingiendo estar sorprendido, luego en su cara una sonrisa malévola se apodero de él y bajo su pie, esperando el momento perfecto del impacto.

Fue ahí cuando Shindou lo noto, pero muy tarde para ayudar a Tenma.

-¡Busujima!- dijo Ushio, pasando el balón dejando a un Tenma muy adolorido.

-_Conque espero a que el oponente se aproximará para maximizar el daño del balón. No está mal- _pensó Alice mientras miraba las jugadas agresivas de Mannozaka estaba mostrando.

_-Ahora eso...- _pensó Shindou.

-Lo sabía...- dijo Jin serio. Clare, Yuuka y las manager junto a Haruna miraron confundidos al chico, buscando una explicación. -Ellos pretenden acabar con nosotros...- dijo, poniendo una cara de horror en la chicas, excepto en la rubia que aun su rostro mostraba ser neutro.

-¡Shindou-kun! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ellos pretenden acabar con ustedes!- advirtió Yuuka.

-¿Acabar?- se preguntó Kirino al escuchar a Yuuka.

-Igual que aquella vez.- dijo Shindou, mirando con ira a Tsurugi, recordando el primer encuentro con él y la razón del desintegro del club de soccer en Raimon.

-Entonces esos tiros...- dijo Kirino, todos con los ojos como platos, recordando los tiros o "pases" poco usuales que por alguna razón golpeaban a los jugadores de Raimon. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Lástima que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde- dijo burlonamente Isozaki, alado de Tsurugi.

Yuuka miraba preocupada a los jugadores, pero luego esa preocupación se volvió en ira. Volteo la cabeza con brusquedad y dijo. -¿Acaso estas feliz con este tipo de futbol? ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto realmente Alice? ¿Qué paso con la niña que adoraba patear el balón?-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡Dímelo!- le reclamo.

-No tengo porque decirte nada. Vive en un mundo de fantasía, sueña alto y cuando llegue la realidad la caída te dolerá.- fue lo único que dijo la rubia, voz fría pero a la ves suave.

Las jugadas sucias y tramposas seguían contra Raimon. Nadie decía nada, nadie podía hacer algo. Los de Mannozaka tenian todo planeado, desde los golpeas hasta el camuflaje al árbitro. Su nica esperanza es aguantar los golpes. Los golpes parecían ser más y más fuertes cada vez. En un intento de "robar el balón" Kirino, coloca su pie, tratando de no caer, sin embargo un gran dolor se apodera de su cuerpo, cayendo de todas formas al suelo.

-¡Kirino-sempai/Kirino-kun!- gritaron las managers y Yuuka. La vista de la morena observo a todos en la cancha, el único de pie intacto era Tsurugi, los demás en el suelo, retorciéndose por los golpes bruscos de Mannozaka. Incluso Sangoku, que en un intento de ayudar, salió herido también.

-¡Es el fin! ¡Por eso les dije que sería mejor dejar de oponerse al Sector V!- dijo un Hayami muy asustado, temblando del miedo. Alice, ante aquellas palabras mostro una sonrisa malévola, pues se divertiría viendo a ese miedoso en el suelo.

-Toma. Ahora es tu turno.- le dijo sádicamente Tsurugi, mientras pasaba el balón a un miembro de Mannozaka que estaba justo detrás de Hayami. Al no más recibir el esférico, un golpe fue lo que recibió el joven de lentes, cayendo al suelo de dolor.

-¡Hayami/Hayami-kun!- gritaron Shindou y Yuuka, preocupados por el bienestar del joven.

_-Es mi culpa. Solo estaba hablando de ganar...-_ pensó Shindou, al cerrar los ojos, negándose a ver la verdad, hasta que una sombra se posó en frente de él.

Isozaki, con el balón en su poder dijo sádicamente -Adiós- antes de golpear el balón y lastimar a Shindou por tercera o cuarta vez en ese partido.

-¡Shindou-kun!- grito Yuuka.

_-Parece que no tenemos como oponernos al Fifth Sector...-_pensó Jin, apartando la vista. -_aunque...si ese chico es como yo pienso...-_volteo la vista a la cancha, esperando una respuesta a sus esperanzas de parte del castaño ojos azules.

Nada. Ninguna palabra, incluso el mismo narrador se había congelado ante un partido tan violento como ese. -¿ya termino?- pregunto Alice aburrida, mientras con su mano se revolvía un poco el cabello. Yuuka, Jin y Midori solo la fulminaron, algo que ella ignoro. -Estos chicos no tienen resistencia alguna.- dijo simplemente.

-¿Nani?- dijo ya enojado Jin.

-Si hubiera sabido que este es el nivel de Raimon, nunca hubiera organizado el partido- dijo sencillamente Alice.

-Alice...masaka...omai...-dijo Jin sin creerlo. Sabía que los SEED son malos, pero llegar a tales niveles.

-Espera.- se escuchó una voz. Esa era la respuesta que tanto esperaba Jin. -El partido aún no termina.- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Ese chico...-dijo Alice con ira.

-_¿El de nuevo?- _pensó Tsurugi con la misma ira que ahora poseía la rubia.

Isozaki suspiro cansado. -Si vas a actuar así, te convertirás en un problema.- dijo. -¡Duerme en silencio, como los demás!- dijo antes de golpearlo una vez más con el balón.

Sin embargo Tenma realizo un movimiento, lento, y aun dio su objetivo el balón, ese movimiento no podía ser ignorado por los SEED.

-_masaka...-_pensó Alice, mientras en su rostro había sorpresa. Eso no paso inapersibida por el de cabellos azules.

_-¿En que estará pensando para tener aquel rostro?- _se preguntó Tsurugi, prestándole más atención a Tenma.

Una vez más, Tenma se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a todos.

-El futbol... ¡Voy a proteger el futbol!- dijo decidido Tenma, ignorando el dolor físico. -¡para eso, necesito continuar ganando!- finalizo.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Acabare contigo!- declaro Isozaki, golpeándolo con el balón una vez más. Fue en ese momento que Tsurugi noto lo que a Alice sorprendió. Ese chico... -¡Que pérdida de tiempo!- dijo enojado Isozaki.

-Tengo...que...seguir...ganando- dijo Tenma al final, poniéndose de pie una vez más. Un jugador de Mannozaka no resistió mas, y junto al balón golpeo innumerable veces a Tenma. Los gritillos de dolor se hacían presentes. Sin embargo innumerable veces Tenma se levantó, ignorando por completo el dolor físico.

-_Es igual que aquella vez. Él mueve el cuerpo de acuerdo al movimiento del balón, para disminuir el daño. Con que era eso-_ pensó Tsurugi.

Tenma callo de nuevo, adolorido se levantó una vez más, ignorando de nuevo el dolor físico y caminando hacia el balón.

-¡Muévete!- aparto a la fuerza Tsurugi. Tomando él la posesión del balón. -¡La manera en la que ustedes "acaban" con los demás es ridícula!- acuso Tsurugi. Alice lo miraba fijamente, su mirada fría y seria. Sabía lo que pasaría. Comprendía la responsabilidad con la que carga Tsurugi, pero aun incluso ¿Acaso él estaba dispuesto a manchar aquel sagrado deporte con el cual alguna vez jugo con su hermano?

El balón fue lanzado a los cielos, solo para ser recibido por una fuerte patada, en dirección a Tenma, atinando al centro del cuerpo. Tenma otra vez cayo adolorido al suelo, sin embargo se levantó de nuevo.

-Tenma-kun- dijo Yuuka, sintiendo aquella adrenalina correr por sus venas.

-Necesito...continuar...ganado- dijo un muy adolorido Tenma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continuas levantándote?- pregunto irritado Tsurugi.

-¿"Por qué"? ¡Porque me gusta el futbol!- respondió con determinación. Isozaki y los demás miraron con sorpresa a la testarudez del joven. Con la vista, Isozaki busco una respuesta a su entrenador, el cual solo asedio con la cabeza.

La sonrisa malvada regreso. -Muy bien. Así que trata de proteger.- dijo Isozaki, pasando el balón a Tenma. -Por tu adorado futbol, derrótanos- reto Isozaki.

-¡Lo hare!-dijo antes de correr con el balón en su poder. Alice observaba al entrenador de Mannozaka, que hace rato se había aparecido aquella sonrisa malévola. Nada bueno saldría de eso. Tenma corría y corría, hasta que un jugador realizo una barrida. Fue ahí cuando Tsurugi y Alice notaron el real objetivo del entrenador.

_-esa barrida...-_empezó Alice.

_-No puede ser ¿Tienen la intención de darle a su pierna?_- se preguntó incrédulo Tsurugi. Y como si al demonio llamase, la barrida golpe el pie de Tenma, sin embargo fue algo retrasado, haciéndolo solo perder un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Tenma!- grito Shindou.

-¿Que? ¿Quieren darle?- preguntó Jin preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien!- aseguro Tenma.

-Tsk ¡Maldición! ¿Fue demasiado tarde?- se preguntó al ver el bienestar de Tenma.

-No estoy equivocada.- dijo seria y con algo de ira Alice, a lo cual Yuuka miro algo confundida a la reacción de su aun amiga.

-_¡Ellos pretenden darle a su pierna!- _pensó Tsurugi, que al igual que Alice estaba sorprendido.

¡Entonces te daré el golpe final! ¡Esta vez no escaparas!- declaro con gusto Isozaki, realizando la misma barrida anterior. Fue ahí cuando Tsurugi reacciono, algo en él se corrompió y con gran velocidad corrió hacia donde Tenma, golpeándolo con cuerpo y haciendo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto molesto Isozaki.

Tomando posesión del Balón, Tsurugi pregunto irónico.- ¿Esta es la manera en la que acabaran con los demás? ¿No creen que van demasiado lejos?- Ante aquellas palabras, por alguna razón sin explicación lógica, Alice sintió un gran alivio y tal vez un poco de alegría hacia el joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir? pregunto inocentemente Isozaki.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Si tu barrida hubiese acertado, la pierna de ese chico estaría quebrada- aclaro con ira Tsurugi, el cual Isozaki solo respondió con una sonrisa malvada, como siempre.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Sería mejor si el cuerpo entero de ese chico no pudiera jugar más futbol- aclaro Isozaki. Ante aquellas palabras Alice, junto a Tsurugi se tensaron. Recuerdos de sus seres queridos incapaces de jugar soccer llegaron como cometas. Alice miro con ira pura hacia Isozaki, cerro los puños tan fuertes que sus nudillos se volvieron aún más pálidos. Yuuka solo la mira entre preocupada y confundida.

-No debiste haber dicho eso- dijo Alice para sí misma.

-Maldito... ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto lleno de ira Tsurugi, el cual respondió con su respuesta habitual. Fue ahí una gran sorpresa, Tsurugi, quien ya tenía el balón, realizo su hissatsu shoot, Death Sword, hacia la portería de Mannozaka, ganando un gol para Raimon. Alice y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Tsurugi. Aunque era de admitir que ella poco faltaba para pedir un uniforme y "divertirse" con los de Mannozaka, en especial Isozaki.

El silbato del primer tiempo sonó, pero aun así todos estaban sorprendido he inmóviles.

-¿Q-que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Clare.

-Tsurugi- llamo Shindou. -¿Tu no querías acabar con el futbol?- pregunto.

-Lo aplastare- afirmo Tsurugi. -Aplastare con mis propias manos este futbol podrido.- declaro el delantero.-

-Tsurugi-kun...- dijo Yuuka. -Alice-chan...-vio a la rubia que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción completa. -_no será que...el entrenador sabía que esto pasaría...-_ pensó. -_sea como sea, estoy realmente alegre-_ dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa de sus labios. Todos volvían a la bancas, refrescándose y curando las heridas. Aoi reclamándole a Tenma por sus tonterías, aunque Midori lo orientaba.

-No podrás jugar el segundo tiempo en esa condición- afirmo Shindou, viendo un manchón rojo e hinchado en el pie de Kirino.

-¡Lo siento mucho Kirino-kun!- dijo Yuuka haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No es tu culpa- le calmo Kirino.

-¡Claro que la es!- afirmo Yuuka. -Si no fuera por mi Shindou-kun y Kirino-kun no estarían tan heridos como ahora- explico Yuuka.

-Te equivoca.- comenzó Shindou.- Si no fuera por ti y por Tenma aun estaríamos jugando un futbol doloroso, sufriendo por perder antes de jugar. Tu nos devolviste la esperanza en el deporte- dijo Shindou acariciando con ternura la cara de Yuuka. Yuuka sonrió con alegría, cariño y un sentimiento oculto, ¿Amor será? Shindou no estaba seguro, sin embargo adoro aquella sonrisa, haciendo una promesa silenciosa para sí mismo.

-hmp- se escuchó provenir de un chico de cabellos rosados que fue olvidado. -Saben si quieren privacidad me hubieran dicho- dijo Kirino, volteando a ver a otro lado, mientras ambos castaños se sonrojaban de sobremanera.

En el otro lado de la banca ya hacia una chica de cabellos rubios mirando fijamente a un chico de cabellos azules. Su mirada era seria y fría, aunque se podía jurar que había un poco de felicidad en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Tsurugi... ¿Sabes las consecuencias de tus acciones verdad?- pregunto con ironía a Tsurugi.

-Sí, ya lo sé...-dijo Tsurugi desviando la mirada.

-Solo te diré una cosa- comenzó Alice, a lo cual Tsurugi presto atención. - Aplasta a Mannozaka, en especial a su capitán. Si eres tu estoy segura que lo lograras- eso sorprendió a Tsurugi. Seguro imaginaba una amenaza o cualquier otra cosa, pero no eso. -Ahhh y otra cosa...- miro a Tsurugi con una sonrisa, haciendo al joven nervioso. -Buen tiro- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, señal de cómplice a su crimen.

Yuuka siguió a Alice luego de ver aquella escena. Aun tenian tiempo y los baños estaban cerca.

-¡Alice-chan!- llamo la castaña.

-pensé que ya no me llamarías hace- dijo la rubia con ¿Alivio? La de ojos negros la miro confundida.

-ne Alice-chan ¿Acaso tu misión como SEED no es asegurarse de que los miembros sigan las ordenes?- pregunto. -Siendo así, porque apoyaste a Tsurugi-kun con su gol- dijo confundida.

-Mi misión como SEED es "educar" a los jugadores- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, aquellas sonrisas que la caracterizaban tanto. -Sin embargo, nunca se me ha especificado CUAL equipo he de educar- le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Señal de cómplice. Se fue dejando a una castaña confundida pero alegre.

Había una pregunta que invadió la mente de la castaña.

¿Alice acaso era bipolar o era de personalidad separada?

Ni la menor idea.

Al volver la tensión en los jugadores había sido creada. Todo el equipo de Raimon en contra de Shindou, Kirino, Tenma y los demás.

-Si vas a jugar, juega como quieras. Sin embargo, nosotros no pretendemos responder durante el partido.- informo Kuramada. Shindou lo miraba serio, al igual que todos.

-Hmp. Si eso era responder me pregunto que será ignorar- le dijo divertida Alice.

-¡Alice-chan!- le reclamo Yuuka.

-¿nani?- dijo enojado Amagi. -Tu ni hables después de todo eres Una SEED.- le tiro n cara. Alice, como siempre lo ignoro.

-Después de ese primer tiempo, entendimos lo que sucede cuando se va en contra del Fifth Sector.- dijo Amagi.

-Realmente es imposible...traer de vuelta el futbol y esas cosas.- dijo Hamano.

-Correr no sirve de nada, solo conseguiremos eso si continuamos ganando- dijo Jin, igual de serio.

-¡Tu estate callado!- le ordeno Kurama.

-No le diga eso a mi hermano- defendió Clare. Le importaba más un pepino si la sacaban o la odiaban, nadie pero NADIE insultaba a su hermano. Ante el repentino grito, Kurama se calló y aparto la vista de la chica.

-Entendido- dijo la persona menos esperada. -Disculpe por haberlos envuelto en esta situación. Sin embargo, vamos a continuar luchando. Aun siendo solo siete.- dijo decidida Yuuka.

-¡Yuuka-sempai!- dijo alegre Tenma. Alice miro con satisfacción a su amiga. Por fin estaban creciendo.

Una batalla de miradas comenzó entre Yuuka y Kuramada. En aquellos ojos negros podían perderse en la esperanza y determinación que aquella chica tenia.

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo rendido. Shindou y Kirino soltaron un suspiro de alivio, temiendo tener que luchar por el bienestar de Yuuka.

-¿Que hará ahora, Endou-Kantoku?- pregunto Alice.

-¡El segundo tiempo va a comenzar! ¡Los equipos toman sus respectivas posiciones! ¡En lugar de Kirino Ranmaru se fue cambiado por Jansport Jin! ¿Cómo serán sus jugadas de este misterioso jugador? ¿Pero que significa esa formación de Raimon? ¿Kuramada, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami y Amagi están en la esquina del campo?- miro el joven.

-Malditos cobardes- bufo Jin.

-Jin...ten cuidado...por favor- susurro Clare, temiendo por su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos Raimon!- animo Yuuka a su equipo. Raimon realizo su saque inicia. Shindou se la paso a Tenma y comenzaban a correr.

-Pásame el balón- ordeno Tsurugi. Tenma lo miro confundido y en un pestañar de ojos, Tsurugi le robo el balón a su compañero.

-¡Muy bien, esto apenas comienza!- sonrió de lado la rubia, mirando al chico de cabello azul con el balón, mientras la misma sonrisa estaba en su cara.

_-¡Muy bien, vamos a comenzar! ¡Miren atentamente! ¡Este es el verdadero futbol!- _pensó con malicia Tsurugi.

-¿Es que piensa atacar solo?- pregunto Jin viendo al SEED correr hacia la otra mitad de la cancha. Sin ningún problema, Tsurugi burla a toda la defensa de Mannozaka. -¡Increíble Tsurugi!- dijo Jin emocionado.

-Algo no anda bien...-analizo Clare.

-¿Que quiere decir Clare-san?- pregunto confundida Aoi.

-Tsurugi-kun avanza sin problemas. Eso puede ser gracias a ser un SEED, sin embargo, el capitán de Mannozaka parece confiado y no ha movido un solo dedo.- explico seria.

-Vaya, eres una gran observadora- alago Alice.

-¿Usted también lo noto?- pregunto.

-Claro, después de todo, por eso estoy aquí- finalizo.

Antes de que alguien lo notara, Tsurugi ya estaba enfrente del portero.

-Antes estaba distraído. Pero, esta vez, no tendrás oportunidad- aseguro el portero. Tsurugi solo respondió con una sonrisa retadora, mientras realizaba su técnica Death Sword. Fue ahí cuando la respuesta a la pregunta se respondió.

Detrás del portero nació in aura oscura, creando un ser grande y tenebroso.

-¿Un avatar?- pregunto Tsurugi.

-Así con que era por eso- dijo Alice, con una mano tomando si barbilla, restándole importancia.

-¡Kikahei Galleus!- dijo mostrando a una máquina de hierro completa, cuatro brazos, cual dos sostenían un escudo partido a la mitad. En su centro posaba una joya redonda de color verde. Ese avatar con facilidad bloqueo el tiro de Tsurugi, dejando a un muy cansado portero.

-¿él también es SEED? interesante- dijo Jin observando desde lo lejos.

-Es demasiado pronto para estar sorprendido- aseguro Isozaki.

-¡Mitsuyoshi!- llamo el portero antes de lanzar el balón a un joven de cabello purpura de moños.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo El chico, Mitsuyoshi comenzó a reír como maniaco, mientras que detrás del otro aunar oscura aparecía justo como el portero.

-¿Así que hay otro usador de avatar?- dijo Alice aun despreocupada. Yuuka solo la miraba con una gota en la cabeza. Sin duda su amiga era bipolar.

-¡Kiiteuna Purim!- llamo Mitsuyoshi, mostrando aun payaso con mate de mago. De aquel sombrero verde salió una caja color rosa y blanca.- ¡Magician box!- dijo realizando su keshin shoot. El balón se dirigía exactamente donde Jin.

-¡JIN!- grito Clare, tapándose los ojos, reusando a ver a su hermano salir herido. Jin solo observo el balón, a unos centímetros de él, él lo esquivo, dejando que llegara a donde Sangoku

-¿Pero qué demonios hace?- pregunto enojado Shindou.

Era de admitir, aquel ataque era poderoso. Ni siquiera el burning catch de Sangoku pudo detenerlo.

2 a 0. Ese era el marcador.

-Muy bien Tsurugi.- llamo Isozaki.- intenta acabar con nosotros, con ese tu verdadero futbol-

Todos estaban sin palabras.

Nadie decía nada, la tención crecía bastante.

-Esto es solo el inicio- dijo seria Alice, viendo a los tres SEED, el cual uno el quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo: ¡POR FIN! ¡YA TERMINE!**

**Kirino: ¿Tanto te costó?**

**Sandra: claro que no**

**Yo: tú cállate que soy yo la que escribe**

**Sandra: pero soy yo quien los publica. Eso es un gran trabajo.**

**Alice: Bueno... dejen reviese y comentarios.**

**Yuuka: agradecemos a aquellos que fueron pacientes y entendieron el término que la historia está BASADA en el anime.**

**Yo: disculpen la irresponsabilidad de Sandra al no publica más seguido.**

**Sandra: ¿Porque la mía?**

**Yo: por que vos los publicas; p**


	10. El Despertar de Raimon

**Yo: ¡Hola! He aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Nuevamente agradezco a todos que fueron pacientes y principalmente aquellos que entendieron el significado de BASADA en el anime ¬-¬ no como otros.**

**Alice: Oye ya cálmate y sigamos.**

**Yo: Tú no me das órdenes a mi ¬.¬**

**Yuuka: Bueno aquí nos quedamos todo el día.**

**Shindou: Tal parece.**

**Jin: (abrazando a Yuuka por la cadera) Que tal si nos divertimos un rato.**

**Yuuka: (sonrojada)**

**Shindou: (celoso) ¡Tu aléjate de ella!**

**Jin: No quiero ~**

**Yo: ¡Ya bueno a comenzar! Sangoku el disclaimed ahora.**

**Sangoku: Inazuma Eleven GO Cast no le pertenece a Bertha, solo Alice, Clare, Jin y sus técnicas, sin mencionar las de Yuuka también.**

**Sandra: Ahora a comenzar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ¡¿El Despertar de Raimon?!-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Anteriormente…_

_-¡Kiiteuna Purim!- llamo Mitsuyoshi, mostrando aun payaso con mate de mago. De aquel sombrero verde salió una caja color rosa y blanca.- ¡Magician box!- dijo realizando su keshin shoot. El balón se dirigía exactamente donde Jin._

_-¡JIN!- grito Clare, tapándose los ojos, reusando a ver a su hermano salir herido. Jin solo observo el balón, a unos centímetros de él, él lo esquivo, dejando que llegara a donde Sangoku_

_-¿Pero qué demonios hace?- pregunto enojado Shindou._

_Era de admitir, aquel ataque era poderoso. Ni siquiera el burning catch de Sangoku pudo detenerlo. _

_2 a 0. Ese era el marcador._

_-Muy bien Tsurugi.- llamo Isozaki.- intenta acabar con nosotros, con ese tu verdadero futbol- _

_Todos estaban sin palabras. _

_Nadie decía nada, la tención crecía bastante._

_-Esto es solo el inicio- dijo seria Alice, viendo a los tres SEED, el cual uno el quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos._

_Ahora…._

-¡Gol!- anuncio Ayumu emocionado. -¡Mannozaka ésta al frente! ¡Y ahora, con el marcador 2 a 1, Raimon está en desventaja!- anunció Ayumu.

El avatar de Mitsuyoshi desapareció en su espalda, dejándolo con una sonrisa arrogante, satisfecha y respirando entre cortados.

Desde las bancas estaban las managers, la profesora, el jugador lastimado y la rubia observando el partido. -¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Aoi, mirando preocupada a los jugadores de la cacha.

-¿Los tres son SEEDs?- pregunto Kirino, volteando ver con odio a la SEED que tenian alado. Alice, ignorando completamente la mirada del de cabellos rosados, enfocaba su vista en el capitán de Mannozaka, analizando con detalle tanto su rostro como su cuerpo, sacando una conclusión de su siguiente movimiento.

-Alice-chan…-susurro Yuuka, mirando con preocupación la cara de la rubia, sabiendo mejor que nadie que nada bueno significaba todo eso. –_Shindou-kun…ten cuidado…por favor…-_suplico de lo más profundo de su corazón, mirando al chico de cabello ondulado.

Desde la cancha se podía ver a todos los de Raimon, pero la mayoría reusándose a participar en el partido. Jin solo miraba a los jugadores de Mannozaka divertido.

-Parece que ésta decidido - dijo sin interés alguno Hamano. –No tenemos la menor oportunidad de ganar contra tres SEEDs.-

Kurama miraba a Tenma con odio, sabiendo perfectamente que el culpable de todo esto era él. –Deberían rendirse pronto…- dijo él, apartando la vista.

Isozaki volteo la cabeza mirando a Alice desde la cancha con una mirada de pocos amigos. El cuerpo de Tsurugi reacciono, colocándose entre la rubia e Isozaki, devolviéndole la mirada con mayor intensidad. Alice desde las bancas se preguntaba que estaba pasando, y por razones desconocidas de ella, su corazón comenzó a correr un poco, sintiéndose algo nerviosa ante la reacción del número diez de Raimon. Isozaki solo sonrió de lado, buscando un reto.

-¡No me rendiré!- dijo decidido Tenma, luego de limpiarse algunas lágrimas de sudor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OPENING XD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-. MA TODOKE-.-.-**

-¡El partido se reanudara con el balón en la posesión de Raimon!- Informo Ayumu. -¡El marcador est para Mannozaka! Kurama y los demás continúan en el lateral del campo sin reaccionar ¿Sera que Raimon continuara con esta estrategia?- finalizo. Desde las bancas una chica de cabellos castaños, literalmente, halaba a una rubia de la camisa, evitando que aquel narrador muriera de una manera vil y sombría a manos de su mejor amiga. Todos los demás las miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Sin duda es un misterio como diablos se llevan tan bien esas dos…-_se dijo internamente Kirino.

-_No puedo tener expectativas de lo que hará Tsurugi…-_analizo Shindou. –Tenma y Shinzuke no se aparten de mí.- ordeno Shindou. –Atacaremos juntos.- informo, a lo cual ambos de primer año solo asediaron sin reclamo o duda alguna.

El silbato sonó y con ello el ataque de Raimon. Shindou se la paso a Tenma, quien se la devolvió al instante. Shindou, al ver que lo comenzaban a marcar, dio un pase para atrás, dándole el balón al pequeño de banda azul. Aunque como era de esperarse, Tsurugi le robo el balón a su propio compañero, sorprendiendo a Shindou, Tenma, Shinzuke y Yuuka, mientras Alice solo sacaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Tarado…-dijo Alice. -¿Pretendes atacar solo de nuevo, verdad?- se dijo a si misma Alice, recibiendo algunas miradas confusas de los demás. –_Eres todo un caso perdido Tsurugi Kyosuke…aunque en esta situación no he de culparte por lo que haces…-_

En la cancha Tsurugi avanzaba con gran rapidez, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_-__-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Sería mejor si el cuerpo entero de ese chico no pudiera jugar más futbol- _

Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza mientras imágenes de su adorado hermano aparecían. -¡Yo mismo acabare con el futbol podrido de ustedes!- declaro Tsurugi, valiéndole un pepino las órdenes del Fifth Sector o las consecuencias. Mitsuyoshi e Isozaki corrían en dirección de Tsurugi.

-Uso… ¡Hay dos SEEDs en la defensa!- dijo Clare desde las bancas. Alice solo ignoro aquellas palabras, su mente y preocupaciones completamente en el chico de cabellos azules.

-Nosotros no seremos derrotados por ti.- aseguro Isozaki. Él junto a Mitsuyoshi marcaron con rapidez a Tsurugi, no dejándolo pasar, ambos con aquella sonrisa ladina.

-¡Tsurugi!- llamo Shindou, algo preocupado, era de admitir, después de todo el ayudo a darle un gol a Raimon. Tsurugi luchaba contra los otros dos SEEDs, pero era realmente difícil.

-Hmp. Me pregunto cómo sería acabar con ella, de la misma forma que acabaremos con Raimon.- dijo Isozaki con una sonrisa malévola, mirando a Tsurugi para luego ver a Alice y notar como la mirada de Tsurugi se intensificaba al solo mencionarla a ella. –Vaya, ¿tanto te preocupa? ¿Acaso será que en tan poco tiempo llego a entrar a tu corazón?- pregunto en forma burlesca. Tsurugi estaba que estallaba de la ira, ni siquiera el mismo sabia el porqué, solo sabía que ese maldito tenía que pagar. Intento zafarse una y otra vez, pero era realmente inútil. Tenma, Shinzuke y Shindou eran marcados, evitando todo tipo de pase.

-¿Será que él realmente tiene intenciones de vencer a Mannozaka? Pregunto de la nada Hayami, recibiendo una risa contenida por parte de Jin, que aun miraba entretenido todo aquello.

-¿Tu de que te ríes?- le pregunto algo molesto Amagi.

-Nada ~- respondió así como así, ignorando la molestia del grandote. Donde Tsurugi nada mejoraba, no lograba pasar la defensa de aquellos SEEDs, era de admirarse, no podía hacer algún pase, no es que realmente intentara o tuviera las intenciones de jugar codo a codo con Raimon. Ya demasiado castigo tendría al echar aquel gol. De la nada cuatro jugadores de Mannozaka lo rodearon, colocándolo a él en medio del círculo. Alice apretó los puños, en su interior naciendo la preocupación por aquel chico. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía.

-¡Tsurugi está rodeado!- dijo Ayumu. Tsurugi miraba por todos los lados por una salida, bajando completamente la guardia, algo que no paso inapersibida por Mitsuyoshi, quien con una sonrisa ladina le robo el balón. -¡Tsurugi tenía el balón robado!-

-¡Isozaki!- llamo el chico de cabellos morados, dándole un pase al capitán de Mannozaka. Al recibirlo comenzó a jugar con él, restándole importancia todo lo demás. Él tenía una orden y la cumpliría sin importar que.

-¿Ya entendieron que es imposible para ustedes acabar con nuestro futbol?- pregunto de manera vil y diabólica. –Este será un regalo para ti.- dijo antes de golpear el balón con fuerza hacia el delantero de Raimon.

-¡Tsurugi!- grito preocupada Alice desde las bancas. Yuuka la miraba confundida, igual que los demás, aunque aquellas miradas fueron ignoradas por la rubia, quien seguía pendiente del de cabellos azules.

-¡Wow! ¡Tsurugi cayó en la trampa! ¡Él ha sido golpeado!- dijo Ayumu.

-¡Tu cállate!- grito de la nada Alice hacia el narrador, aunque claro, este no la escucho y todos la miraban con una gota aún más grande en la cabeza. Sin duda alguna aquella chica era bipolar.

-¡Toma esto traidor!- dijo de la misma manera vil que Isozaki, Mitsuyoshi golpeando una vez más a Tsurugi. Alice solo apretaba más fuerte los puños, no había nada que ella podía hacer, ella no pertenecía al club de Raimon…bueno, al menos no aun. Tsurugi a pesar del golpe, recobro el equilibrio como si nada, volteando a ver a la rubia, que lo miraba con preocupación. Su única reacción fue regalarle una sonrisa ladina. Alice, al recibir aquella sonrisa, aparto la vista, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y reusándose a voltear a verlo. Sus mejías completamente sonrojadas ante la acción que hizo. ¡¿Cómo porque diablos ella se preocupaba por el?! ¡Si no tenía ni un rasguño! ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?! Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era algo inevitable preocuparse por él.

-¿Una disputa entre miembros del Fifth Sector?- pregunto Kurama, viendo toda aquella escena. –Pero que atracción de circo- dijo divertido.

-Vaya…al fin tenemos algo en común…- dijo Jin de la misma forma, pensando exactamente los mismo sobre aquellos jugadores. Kurama solo saco una risa retadora.

-¡Desiste pronto de eso!- ordeno Isozaki. -¡Lamentaras haber ido en contra las órdenes del Fifth Sector!- dijo, pateando el balón una vez más, teniendo como objetivo darle de nuevo a Tsurugi.

-¡Tsurugi!- gritaron Alice y Tenma una vez más, preocupados por el chico. Lo que paso siguiente nadie se lo esperaba. El balón iba a gran velocidad y Tsurugi no había reaccionado a tiempo, su mente siempre en como calmar a la chica de cabellos dorados, sin saber exactamente el por qué. Al estar cerca el balón, Tsurugi salto, tomando con facilidad la posesión de aquel balón al hacer una vuelta de carnero en el aire. Todos miraban sorprendidos ante aquel acto y aquella agilidad que mostraba ese jugador. Aterrizo de rodias, una sonrisa ladina al chocar su vista con ojos verdes. Una vez más Alice volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, reusándose que el viera su cara de vergüenza aquel sonrojo casi invisible que estaba segura que apareció.

-¿Entonces es con jugadas de este nivel que pretenden vencerme?- pregunto de la nada Tsurugi a los de Mannozaka. Corriendo de aquel círculo infernal, Isozaki aún tenía aquella mirada de superioridad.

-Parece que aún no entiendes.- dijo sin prestarle atención a Tsurugi. -¡Ushio! ¡Osawada! ¡Sakazaki! ¡Busujima!- grito, llamando a los demás jugadores. Nuevamente Tsurugi fue rodeado, sin opción de salida o de pase. Shindou, desde lejos, miraba todo con seriedad. Era la hora de actuar. Con una finta, logro pasar al jugador de Mannozaka, corriendo adonde Tsurugi estaba siendo rodeado.

-¡Por aquí Tsurugi!- llamo Shindou. – Incluso siendo un SEED, es imposible para ti enfrentar a once personas. Nosotros sentimos lo mismo que tú. ¡Así que si realmente quieres ganar, ayúdanos!- le grito/suplico Shindou.

-¡Tsurugi!- gritaron Tenma y Shinzuke, esperanzados que aquellos sentimientos fueran escuchados. Tsurugi solo los miraba, su cara y mirada neutra, estaba en un combate, no sabiendo realmente que hacer, su orgullo decía que no pero había algo en la mirada de Shindou que le decía que el debería ayudar.

-Tsurugi…-susurro Alice.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo enojada/desesperada Yuuka. Kirino y Alice la miraron extrañados al repentino comportamiento de la castaña. Yuuka se levantó de las bancas, camino algunos pasos fuera de ellas y grito a todo pulmón. -¡Tsurugi-kun deja tu maldito orgullo a un lado y ayúdanos! ¡Tal vez tus razones de ganar no sean las mismas que las nuestras pero ambos vamos con un mismo objetivo, y ese es ganar! ¡Así que mueve tu maldito trasero y gana este maldito partido!-

Alice y Kirino, junto a Shindou y Tenma la miraban sorprendidos. Nunca esperaron aquellas palabras venir de Yuuka, de Alice pues claro, pero de Yuuka…bueno sin duda eso era nuevo. Tsurugi aún mantenía la cara neutra y Alice estaba que lloraba de la risa. Sabía exactamente porque actuó de la nada así.

-¡Eres mío!- grito Mitsuyoshi, tratando de robarle el balón una vez más a Tsurugi. A centímetros que aquel pie tocara el balón, la mente de Tsurugi se decidió. Dando un gran salto, evitando todo riesgo de que le robaran el balón, Tsurugi da su primer pase en todo el partido a Shindou, quien se encargó de recibir sin ningún problema aquel pase. Todos miraban con una sonrisa ante aquella acción, eso significaba algo grande. Yuuka miraba con alegría que sus palabras fueran escuchadas, mientras Alice miraba con orgullo a Yuuka. Después de todo, no fue tan mala la idea de que ella entrara al club de soccer.

-No confundas las cosas. No pretendo ser un amigo.- aseguro/informo Tsurugi a Shindou.

-Cierto.- dijo con una sonrisa retadora Shindou.

-Otra cosa. Dile a tu novia que no aguantare que me grite así de nuevo.- amenazo esta vez.

-Claro…espera… ¡Yuuka no es mi novia!- le grito con una sonrojo. Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas en la banca. Kirino y Alice estaban ya casi en el suelo de tanta risa, mientras Yuuka parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba. _–Aunque no niego que me encantaría que lo fuera… ¿Qué diablos pienso ahora? ¡Shindou Takuto concéntrate en el partido!- _se regañó el mismo. Sin duda Yuuka era una gran distracción para él.

-El verdadero juego comenzara ahora.- dijo alegre Aoi.

-Aun no canten victoria…-susurro Clare que miraba aun seria al partido. Kirino le dio una mirada confusa, sin embargo ella no respondió.

En la cancha, Tenma realizo la misma finta que Shindou había realizado, librándose por fin de aquel jugador. -¡Tenma!- grito Shindou, dándole un pase.

Atrás de él, dos defensas corrían a paso apresurado. Alado de ellos, dos elefantes parecían, y con su cuerpo aplastaron a Tenma. -¡Elephant Press!- dijeron, mientras dos elefantes los seguían a todo movimiento y lo aplastaban. Al terminar su técnica, encontraron a un Tenma algo adolorido en el suelo.

-¡Tenma! Grito Aoi desde las bancas.

-Tranquila, nada malo le pasara a tu novio.- le dijo Alice, aun viendo el partido y sus jugadas.

-¡Tenma no es mi novio!- le grito sonrojada. Alice solo saca un suspiro. Esta chica era igual a Yuuka, sin acción pero una tremenda voz.

-Ya que ustedes quieren "ayudarse", sientan la desesperación de habernos hecho sus oponentes, Raimon.- dijo siniestramente Isozaki, viendo como los de Raimon eran lastimados apropósito.

-¡Ushio!-

-¡Busujima!-

-¡Sakazaki!-

Ahora era Mannozaka quien atacaba. Sakazaki corría con mayor velocidad al recibir el balón.

-Ellos pretenden anotar un gol más para ganar tiempo.- analizo Kirino sorprendido y preocupado. Para la mala suerte de Raimon, todos los jugadores que querían ganar estaban lejos del balón, dejando a su única opción a Jin y los demás. Jin solo saco un suspiro de cansancio y aburrido se colocó enfrente de Sakazaki, restándole importancia al jugador.

-El marcador esta 2 a 1…Su portero tiene un avatar y el nuestro es apenas un debilucho, si nos echan otro gol será el final y no podre callar a Clare después…vaya que problemático se ha vuelto todo esto.- dijo. De golpe sus ojos azules se abrieron, dejando que todo su ser se cubriera de un aura negro. No era un avatar, pero era un sentimiento oscuro y tenebroso que apareció de la nada.

-Tan fácil nos creen… ¡Sean 10 o 20 goles, jueguen hasta que ellos pierdan las esperanzas y no puedan estar más de pie!- ordeno Isozaki al sentir aquella aura de Jin.

-¿Crees que será tan fácil?- fue lo único que dijo Jin. Sakazaki logro burlar a Shinzuke y a Tenma, pasándole el balón al delantero de Mannozaka, Mitsuyoshi. Tenma, Shinzuke y Shindou miraban preocupados antes la situación y claro que tenian todo el derecho de estarlo. Aunque Jin parecía estar tranquilo, demasiado para ser realistas. Mitsuyoshi avanzaba rápido, teniendo a Shindou desde atrás. Yuuka por alguna razón sintió un espantoso escalofrió, miedo la comenzó a invadir al ver el rostro de Jin.

-¡No dejare que anotes!- Grito decidido Shindou. Ese fue el detonador.

-¡Detente Shindou-kun!- grito con miedo marcada en su voz Yuuka, Shindou se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar el temor en su amada Yuuka. Tuvo que resistir las ganas de correr fuera de la cancha he ir a abrazarla, dejar que se desahogara en su pecho.

-¡Ha, tontos ilusos!- dijo victorioso Mitsuyoshi. Con una sonrisa malévola, su avatar volvió a aparecer, dejando a todos preocupados. -¡Magician Box!- grito, realizando su keshin shoot una vez más. El keshin shoot, al parecer no iba a la portería si no que a donde Jin.

-¡Jin!- grito preocupada Clare. Desde la cancha, al no más el balón chocar en el suelo, todo se volvió humo, no se podía saber el estado del Jin, o donde cayó el balón. Clare estaba cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, evitando que alguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos rosados. –Jin…Jin… ¡Jin!-grito preocupada, algunas lágrimas haciéndose paso por sus mejías. Yuuka camino hacia ella y la abrazó, dejando que la chica se desahogara en ella, de la misma manera que Shindou siempre ha hecho con ella.

-Eso es…-dijo sorprendida Alice. Ante aquellas palabras, todos miraron a la dirección del chico argentino. El aire comenzaba a aclararse, la nube de polvo se dispersó y deja paso a la visibilidad de nuevo. Clare vio a la dirección, ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se abrían como platos. Su hermano tenía ahora la posesión del balón, despreocupado con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera las mismo entrenadores, quienes miraban igual de sorprendidos.

-hmp ¿y con ese nivel tan pobre piensas acabar conmigo? Son más patéticos de lo que pensé al principio.- dijo con una sonrisa vil y malévola, una que ni la misma Clare había visto antes. Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos rosados que derramaban, ahora lágrimas de alegría y alivio. –Que mal para ustedes…al parecer gracias a ustedes mi hermana está llorando…Ya les ha llegado la hora…- dijo mientras aquella aura negra aumentaba, y de la nada, grandes cantidades de llamas negras aparecían a su alrededor, cubriéndolo y siendo lanzadas a todo lugar sin control alguno. El jugador de Mannozaka miraba por todos los lados, viendo como aquellas llamas negras aumentaban de tamaño y se acercaban a él. –Eien no Yami. (Oscuridad perpetua)- fue lo único que dijo, antes de que los gritos de desesperación del delantero de Mannozaka fueran escuchados por todos los lados. Una sonrisa de satisfacción eterna nació en la cara del argentino.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- pregunto sorprendida Alice. Nunca en su vida había visto o sentido algo hace. Yuuka sentía el mismo escalofrío que antes, miraba como aquellas llamas desaparecían poco a poco, dejando a un jugador sudando frio, temblando del miedo, sin nada que hacer o decir en sus rodias.

-Toma esto como un regalo.- le dijo mientras le pasaba el balón a Shindou. –Tómalo.- le dijo. Sin embargo, antes de que el balón llegara a donde el capitán, un jugador de Mannozaka ya se había adelantado, robando el balón, y lanzando un tiro a la portería. Sangoku, por suerte lo atajo a tiempo, sin posibilidad de poder obtener el balón en sus manos, solo revotando hacia la cancha. Jin solo cogió los brazos, restándole importancia y saliendo del área de tiros.

Los tiros eran cada vez más fuertes y mucho más rápidos, como si supieran exactamente donde cayera el balón desde antes que rebotara en Sangoku. El portero de Raimon hacia todo lo posible por defender, sabiendo muy bien qué pasaría si ellos echaban otro gol. ¡Era realmente increíble! ¡Una maldita tempestad de tiros y ninguno de Raimon movía ni un solo dedo! ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

-¡Sangoku-san!- gritaron Yuuka y Shindou, preocupados al ver al portero de Raimon levantarse con dificultad. A plena vista se podía ver que el cuerpo de Sangoku estaba llegando a sus límites y lo que él hacía era forzar más a su cuerpo. Todos los jugadores dispuestos a luchar eran marcados, ninguno podía salir de aquella zona para poder ir a ayudar.

-N-No puedo seguir viendo esto- dijo asustado y temblando Hayami, reusándose a abrir los ojos y ver la verdad de su traición. Todos ignoraban los gritos de dolor y suspiros de cansancio de parte de Sangoku. Nadie quería perder su adorado futbol.

-¡Sangoku-san!- grito ya desesperado Kirino, levantándose de golpe e intentando salir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo. Un gran dolor en la parte de baja del pie se sintió, congelando todo movimiento del defensa herido.

-¡Detente Kirino-kun! ¡Si entras al juego en esas condiciones nunca más podrás jugar futbol!- le recordó preocupada Yuuka, tratando de detener a su amigo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le grito desesperado. Sabía que ella no merecía ese tipo de grito, pero era inevitable, sus amigos sufrían y ellos no podían hacer nada al respeto. –Pero, si esto continúa…-

De la nada, todos en la banca miraron como una chica de cabellos naranja rojizo, a paso decidido caminaba lo más cerca de la cancha, su rostro neutro. Midori, al estar lista, tomo un gran bocado de aire y grito. -¡Hey ustedes! ¿No sienten nada viendo el futbol de ellos así?- pregunto realmente molesta. –Entiendo las consecuencias del Fifth Sector…más ellos son los amigos del su club ¿cierto?- Esas palabras sonaron en la mentes de todos, mirando como Shindou, junto a Tenma y Shinzuke ayudaban a Sangoku a levantarse. –Hacen las actividades del club juntos, pasan los días juntos… ¿Ustedes no llegaron hasta aquí haciendo todo eso juntos?- pregunto. Cada vez más, los jugadores de Raimon abrían más sus ojos. -¡Y esos sus amigos están queriendo proteger el futbol de Raimon! E incluso sabiendo eso ¿Ustedes no sienten nada?- grito a los cuatro vientos.

El silbato sonó de nuevo, y el jugador de Mannozaka tenía la posesión del esférico. Después de todo lo que dijo Midori, nadie hacía nada aun. Aunque era de admitir, en sus miradas había algo diferente. Alice miraba con una sonrisa al equipo de Raimon. Shindou trataba con todo su cuerpo evitar que Mitsuyoshi pasara, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, fallo, dejando que el delantero principal de Mannozaka avanzara. -¡Por aquí Busujima!- llamo Mitsuyoshi, quien sin dudarlo le paso el balón, esquivando a Shindou.

-¡Mitsuyoshi, tira con tu avatar otra vez!- le dijo con una sonrisa de victoriosa. Por unos instantes la mirada morada busco al chico de cabellos rojos, quien lo miraba con burla, pero demasiado lejos como para realmente hacer algo. Kuramada, ante aquellas palabras abrió los ojos como platos, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Sangoku-san!- grito Shindou, tratando de evitar ese evento. Pero fue marcado por Mannozaka, Tenma, Shinzuke y Jin fueron igual. Ninguno tenía paso para ayudar.

-_¡Si anotan un gol ahora, el marcador estará 3 a 1, y el partido estará decidido!- _pensó Sangoku, sudor corriendo por su frente, su cuerpo al límite, pero en su mirada siempre la determinación que llevo desde un principio. -¡No importa lo que suceda, voy a defender! ¡Incluso si mi cuerpo se hace pedazos!- grito decidido. Todos escuchaban aquellas palabras con detalle, sintiendo como una llama comenzaba a nacer desde lo más profundo del corazón. Como las últimas dos veces, Mitsuyoshi libero su avatar, Kiiteuna Purim.

-¡Eso no! ¡Sangoku-san no conseguirá defender el tiro con el avatar!- grito Kirino con pánico. Alice miraba todo seria, viendo detalladamente los rostros de los demás y sin mencionar que miraba a Tsurugi, que parecía tener la misma idea de ella.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El jugador de cabello negro, moreno, ojos negros, camisa numero dos dio la vuelta, de todo su ser un calor apareció, envolviéndolo, pero a los segundos convirtiéndose en vapor y un silbido de tren se hizo presente. De la cabeza de Kuramada salió todo el vapor. – ¡Dash Train!- grito, antes de salir a correr atrás de Mitsuyoshi, quien lo miraba con miedo y congelado. A los segundos se podía solo ver como el delantero de Mannozaka era tirado por los aires y Kuramada tenía el esférico en su cabeza. Todos abrieron los ojos ante el repentino ataque que realizo Kuramada. Nadie se lo podía creer, ni siquiera la misma Midori, quien fue la que los alentó. Alice solo los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Kuramada-sempai/Kuramada-san/Kuramada!- Dijeron Shindou, Tenma, Yuuka y Sangoku a la vez, sintiendo gran alegría al ver que al menos un jugador comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¡No permitiré que continúen jugando como quieran!- dijo decidido Kuramada a los de Mannozaka. -¡No importa quién sea el oponente! ¡Vamos a demostrar que podremos proteger nuestro futbol!-

-¡Hamano, vamos también!- grito decidido Amagi.

-En una situación como esta, seria incluso un problema si no fuéramos ¿no?- dijo algo cansado Hamano. Técnicamente siempre era así, cuando había una pelea, alguien decía algo y Amagi ya lo llamaba. Era sumamente raro.

-¿Se van? Yo también.- dijo un indeciso Hayami, que salió corriendo hacia los demás. Todos ahora estaban en sus posiciones, jugando con la frente en alto, ignorando las consecuencias del Fifth Sector, todos menos Kurama, quien seguía donde se colocó, sin respuesta alguna.

-Kurama-san…-susurro Clare.

-¡Amagi-san! ¡Hayami! ¡Hamano!-dijo un muy alegre Shindou, mirando sin poder creérselo.

-¡Sempai!- dijo igual de alegre Tenma.

-¡Adelante muchachos!- dijo decidido Kuramada. -¡Es ahora que comienza el verdadero partido!-

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos.

-¡Vamos a mostrarle como es el futbol de Raimon!- dijo decidido Amagi. El saque comenzó y Kuramada, quien tenía la posesión del balón se la pasa a Tenma, quien corría junto a él. Ushio trato de detenerlo, pero Tenma realizo su técnica hissatsu, Zoyokate Step. Él le pasa el balón a Hamano, que para esquivar a un jugador de Mannozaka, realizo su técnica hissatsu, Naminori Pierrot. Isozaki no quería creérselo. Raimon a pesar de apenas comenzar a jugar, estaban avanzando rápidamente.

-¡No sean presumidos!- dijo enojado. Con rápidos movimientos, le robo el balón a Hamano. Eran grandes jugadas, ahora todos jugaban enserio. Raimon robaba, luego Mannozaka robaba. Sin duda cada jugada tenía los sentimientos que alguna vez estuvieron escondidos por el miedo y el terror.

Ahora era Mitsuyoshi quien tenía el balón, listo para anotar una vez más. Ya quedaba poco tiempo.

-¡Eso no! ¡El usara el tiro con el avatar!- dijo aterrado Kirino, viendo como Mitsuyoshi se adelantaba.

Con la frente en alto, Amagi se colocó enfrente de Mitsuyoshi, una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. -¡Viva! Banri no Choujou- fue lo que dijo antes de golpear el suelo con su puño y de la nada grandes muros aparecieron, evitando el paso a Mitsuyoshi, quien desesperadamente buscaba una salida. Amagi solo reía con superioridad, viendo la cara de Mitsuyoshi primera vez en el partido sin duda era oro puro.

-¡Pero Amagi uso su técnica hissatsu para reforzar la defensa!- dijo Ayumu, irritando de nuevo a la rubia.

-Muy bien, Amagi-san!- grito emocionado Kirino.

-¡Increíble Amagi-san!- grito igual de emocionada Yuuka, poniendo celosos a un cierto capitán. El balón reboto, dejándolo a centímetros lejos de Kurama. Sin embargo él se reusó a ni siquiera ver el esférico, restándole importancia a todo.

Isozaki sonrió con superioridad tomando aquel acto como una oportunidad, dejando a Tsurugi y Alice sorprendidos de la nada. Comenzó a correr a dirección de Kurama, sabiendo que él no reaccionaria.

-¡Isozaki corre hacia el balón! ¡Pero Kurama ni siquiera se mueve!- grito emocionado Ayumu. Una vena más grande nació en Alice.

-¡Por aquí!- llamo Tsurugi, importándole poco si parecía que él se unía a Raimon o el castigo que luego recibirá. No recibió respuesta del moreno.

-¡Kurama!- grito Shindou, esperanzado que el moreno que siempre lo molestaba escuchara su voz. Aun no recibió respuesta.

-¡Avanza, Mitsuyoshi!- ordeno Isozaki, corriendo por el balón mientras el otro SEED comenzaba a correr hacia la portería de Raimon.

-¡Kurama!- grito Kuramada.

-¡Kurama!- grito Sangoku.

-¡Kurama!-grito Shindou.

-¡Kurama-kun!- grito Yuuka desde las bancas. Aún no había respuesta de su parte. Isozaki se acercaba cada vez más y más, mostrando su sonrisa torcida de victoria ante la situación.

-¡Kurama-san!- grito Clare desde las bancas. Esa fue la clave. A centímetros lejos del balón y el jugador, Kurama reacciono, pateando el balón hacia Tsurugi, sorprendiendo a Shindou, Tenma, Clare y al mismo Isozaki. Nadie lo esperaba.

Tsurugi recibió con facilidad aquel pase, asegurándose que nadie se lo robaría. -¡El balón fue pasado para Tsurugi! ¡Y ahora, Tsurugi avanza!- anuncio Ayumu. Tsurugi corría en dirección de la portería de Mannozaka, teniéndola demasiado fácil.

-¡Shiroyama!- grito Isozaki al portero.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡No permitiré que un tipo como el me anote un gol!- aseguro Shiroyama, dejando una sonrisa segura de sí mismo, sacando una vez más su avatar de hierro, Kikahei Galleus.

Sin embargo, esta vez Tsurugi no se guardó. El también saco su avatar, Kensei Lancelot, mostrando aquel caballero de blanca armadura que tantos problemas le causo a Raimon. -¡Tsurugi también invoco a su Avatar! ¡Ahora es avatar contra avatar!- anuncio Ayumu. Desde las bancas, era ahora una castaña morena que le crecía la vena en la cabeza, completamente entendiendo la ira de Alice hacia aquel narrador.

Tsurugi comenzó, moviendo su mano en señal de orden, mientras con una fuerte pisada en el suelo, el balón recobro un aura negra con naranja. Tsurugi dio una voltereta, pateando el balón y siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lancelot. -¡Lost Angel! (Angel perdido)-

Shiroyama, al igual que Tsurugi, reacciono, dando un salta y uniendo los puños. Esa misma acción fue imitada por el soldado de hierro, quien unió su escudo partido para defender de aquel tiro. –Guardian Shield (Escudo Guardian)- dijo.

-¡Se enfrentaron!- dijo Tenma sin poder creer lo que su mirada azul observaba.

-Pero que lucha más intensa- dijo Jin con interés, mirando aquellos dos avatares luchar uno contra otro. Ninguno se rendía, nadie daba un paso para atrás, solo para adelante. Era realmente una lucha extraordinaria.

-Tsurugi…-llamo Tenma, esperanzado y confiando a la fuerza de voluntad de Tsurugi. Todos, al igual que Tenma, miraban aquella batalla con detalle, no queriendo perder nada. Cada jugador apoyando a su compañero. Desde las bancas una rubia de ojos verdes camino hacia la cancha, como alguna vez Midori había hecho. En su rostro una mirada seria, sin embargo, aquellos ojos primavera la desmentía. Sentía alegría y gran alivio al ver todo aquel partido. Nadie sabía el porqué, nadie excepto ella.

Con un suave respiro dijo. -¡Tú puedes Tsurugi!- grito, animando al SEED. Todos la miraban confundidos, ¿Por qué Alice lo apoyaba cuando él estaba rompiendo las reglas del Fifth Sector? Nadie lo sabía. Yuuka, al instante cambio su rostro a uno de felicidad al ver la reacción de su amiga. Ante aquellas palabras, Tsurugi sintió una fuerza crecer en su interior. No sabía que era, y tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que él debía de ganar al otro SEED. Por su hermano.

Con su recién ganada fuerza, Tsurugi aumento la intensidad del tiro, creando aún más fuerza en Lancelot y así logrando pasar el escudo de Galleus, anotando un gol para Raimon. -¡Adelante, Lancelot!- grito Tsurugi, apoyando a su propio avatar a anotar aquel gol.

-¡Gol! ¡Es el segundo gol de Raimon! ¡Ahora ambos están empatados!- grito Ayumu. En todo el estado grandes grito de emoción eran escuchados.

-¡Increíble Tsurugi-kun!- dijo Yuuka, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la rubia. ¿Por qué? No sabía, es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón había animado a Tsurugi desde un principio. Sabía su misión, y tenía que cumplirla sin importar el que ¿pero eso no arruinaría los planes de ella?

-Él consiguió vencer a mi avatar…- dijo sin creérsela Shiroyama, es más, ninguno se la creía realmente. Parecía un sueño raro. El entrenador de Mannozaka estaba sudando frio, viendo con enojo y preocupación aquel partido mientras miedo lo invadía completamente. Su mirada se volteo a la chica de cabello dorados que animo a Tsurugi para anotar aquel gol prohibido.

El partido sigue con Tenma en la posesión del balón y avanzando. -¡Capitán!- grito Tenma, dando de un paso corto a Shindou, quien siguió corriendo hacia la portería. Shiroyama estaba realmente cansado, era su segunda vez al usar su avatar. En su rostro se mostraba el cansancio al estar completamente bañado en sudor, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Pero al igual que todo SEED, él tenía un orgullo el cual representar.

-¡Shiroyama!- llamo Isozaki, advirtiéndole sobre Shindou. Shiroyama, aun cansado, intento sacar por tercera vez su avatar. Sin embargo, no lo logro. Estaba demasiado cansado como para poder invocar una vez más a su avatar.

-¡Eso no!- dijo asustado y preocupado al ver que su avatar no reaccionaba a su orden. Shindou aprovecho la oportunidad que se le fue entregada.

-¡Esfuérzate Shindou-kun!- grito Yuuka, animando a su amigo desde las bancas, una sonrisa llena de alegría y vida en su rostro. Ante aquellas palabras, Shindou sintió una fuerza mucho más grande, al igual que alguna vez Tsurugi sintió. El, sin dudarlo dos veces, realizo su hissatsu shoot, Fortissimo, logrando anotar el tercer gol para Raimon, y con ello su victoria.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!- gritaban y corrían unos muy alegres Tenma y Shinzuke.

-¡Shindou!- gritaron los otros jugadores, corriendo a donde el capitán de Raimon estaba con una sonrisa.

-Lo conseguimos, Shindou.- dijo Sangoku, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del capitán.

-¡Eres increíble Shindou-kun!- se escuchó un grito, para luego sentir como unos brazos suaves y femeninos rodeaban el cuello de Shindou, abrazándolo y dejando a Shindou algo nervioso. Yuuka realmente estaba feliz. Todo este partido significaba que Raimon realmente jugaría enserio. Ellos devolverían el futbol. Ninguno de los dos castaños noto la cercanía que tenian. Era uno mucho más cerca a las que mostraban una simple amistad.

-Vaya, ni porque Raimon despertó ustedes no pueden vivir el uno contra el otro.- dijo Kurama, burlándose y encantado del color carmesí que nacía en las mejías de ambos jugadores. Ojos negros encontraron con ojos castaños. Su sonrojo se intensifico al sentir miles de mariposas volar en sus estómagos. Forzando su cuerpo, ellos dos se separaron, recibiendo unas carcajadas de los demás como respuesta.

-Bien hecho Tsurugi.- dijo con una sonrisa Alice al jugador número diez. Tsurugi no sabía que decir realmente, no sabía qué tipo de castigo le pondrían al ganar aquel partido, temiendo lo peor. Eso no paso inapersibida por Alice, quien con una mirada tierna le dijo. –tranquilo, no le pasara nada a Yuuichi-san.-ánimo. Tsurugi la volteo a ver al escuchar aquel nombre, y un sonrojo nació en sus mejías al ver aquella tierna y adorable expresión.

-¿Por qué?- comenzó a preguntarse Isozaki, viendo como su propio equipo había perdido aquel partido. -¿Por qué, incluso teniendo a tres SEEDs, perdimos contra Raimon?- su vista se enfocó en la rubia que caminaba hacia una castaña. Su mirada se tornó en ira pura, recordando como aquella chica le dio la fuerza a Tsurugi para poder empatar, como ella había permitido que Tsurugi siguiera con su traición. –No lo permitiré…- dijo tomando el balón en sus manos. -¡No aceptare un resultado así!- grito antes de patear el balón hacia Alice. Una gran fuerza y velocidad había en ese tiro, uno que nunca fue mostrado en todo el partido.

-¿nani?- pregunto Yuuka, mirando asustada a su amiga que parecía no notar aquel esférico.

-¡Alice!- grito Tsurugi, igual de preocupado, su mente se nublo y su cuerpo se congelo. Miles de imágenes de la rubia adolorida pasaron por su mente, sacando ira de su más profundo ser. Él no lo permitiría. Su cuerpo reacciono solo, comenzando a correr hacia Alice, sin embargo, una sombra se le adelanto. Alice al notarlo, preparo su cuerpo para reaccionar, sin mucho esfuerzo o interés. Sin embargo su cuerpo entero se congelo al ver como aquel adulto de cabellos castaños y banda se colocaba enfrente de ella, deteniendo sin mucho esfuerzo aquel tiro con solo una mano. Ella, al igual que todos, lo miró sorprendido. En su rostro solo seriedad había.

-¿Por qué?- comenzó a preguntarse enojada Alice. -¿Por qué me ayudo?-

-Aunque no lo creas, le prometí a tu hermano que te protegería- fue lo unió que respondió. Alice abrió los ojos como platos, no sabiendo que decir exactamente, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue.

-¿No crees que se atrasó demasiado, Endou-san?- le pregunto antes de salir de esa cancha a paso decidido. Su rostro se tornó de dolor y desesperación. Solo quería irse y encerrarse en su casa, dejar que la soledad la invadiera una vez más. Nada le importaba.

-Alice-chan…-susurro Yuuka, mirando triste a su compañera y a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído y el cálido viento se sentía en todos los lugares. En el hospital estaba Tsurugi, en la misma habitación que su hermano, visitándolo como costumbre, aunque una rubia no estaba a su lado para apoyarlo. Yuuichi reía animadamente ante la historia de Tsurugi y el partido que el ayudo a ganar.

-¡Realmente es increíble que hagas amigos!- le dijo feliz Yuuichi.

-No estoy haciendo amigos- fue lo único que dijo. Yuuichi rio más ante la respuesta infantil de su hermano.

-¿Enserio? Pero si te miras tan cómodo al tener a Alice-san aquí, sin mencionar las miradas que le robas cuando ella no te mira…-dijo en forma inocente y burlesca. Tsurugi solo soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, sabía que todo aquello era cierto, ¿pero cómo demonios su hermano se dio cuenta? Un adorable rojo nació en sus mejías, y más cuando su hermano comenzó a reírse de él y su expresión.

-¡N-No es cierto!- dijo a la defensa. -¡Yo nunca haría o hare eso!- le dijo. Una maldad nació en los ojos de Yuuichi. Oh, vaya que se va a arrepentir.

-No fue eso lo que paso aquel día cuando un enfermero comenzó a coquetear con ella ¿cierto?- dijo inocentemente malévolo. Tsurugi se congelo. –Casi lo matas con la mirada, podía jurar que tu mirada eran cuchillos ~.-

-¿Te estas divirtiendo no es así? ¬.¬- le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Hai ˆ.ˆ- le dijo simplemente. De la nada la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de alta edad, traje completamente negro, viendo con una sonrisa falsa a los hermanos Tsurugi. Yuuichi lo miraba confundido, pues jamás lo había visto en su vida, sin embargo, Tsurugi lo miraba serio y sudor frio comenzó a nacer en su frente, sabiendo quien era.

-Kuroki-san…-fue lo único que dijo.

-Kyosuke ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Yuuichi, extrañado ante la reacción del chico.

-Tsurugi, tenemos que hablar.- ordeno de manera malévola y seria, dándole un escalofrió espantoso a Yuuichi.

-Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?- le volvió a decir, aunque esta vez más serio. No le gustaba para nada aquel sentimiento que el lanzaba.

-Lo siento, sin embargo mi asunto es con su hermano.- le informo, restándole importancia a la mirada fría que lanzaba Yuuichi. No dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su hermano.

-¡Su asunto es conmigo!- se escuchó una voz muy conocida por aquel lugar. Los hermanos y el adulto voltearon a ver afuera, viendo como una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes estaba parada, la mirada completamente seria hacia el hombre. –Lo que paso hoy es mi culpa.- fue lo único que dijo, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Tsurugi.

-E-Espera Alice…-intento decir Tsurugi, pero una mirada lo cayo.

-Muy bien, entonces por qué no seguimos adelante ¿Alice-san?- pregunto de manera vil. Alice solo volteo a ver las caras de Tsurugi y Yuuichi y luego siguió caminando, siendo seguida por Kuroki.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?...Kyosuke_- pensó Yuuichi. –Sera mejor buscar ayuda…-intento decir Yuuichi.

-Yo iré.- dijo antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, dejando confundido y preocupado a Yuuichi. Corría lo que sus pies le daban, no sabía dónde se había ido Alice y Kuroki. Tenía que encontrarlos rápido, no dejaría que ella se echara la culpa de lo que él hizo. Minutos pasaban y aún no había señales de ellos, no hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

La azotea.

Corrió lo más rápido. Al llegar a las dos figuras que buscaba, listo para salir a ayudar y aclarar todo aquel malentendido, sin embargo, la mirada verde de la rubia le dijo claramente que no saliera. Él no podía hacer eso, pero había algo en la mirada de aquella chica que dijo que confiara en ella, así que, siguiendo la orden de Alice, se escondió, escuchando cada palabra.

-Recuerda muy bien tu posición en esta organización. Sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar si no cooperas con nosotros.- dijo malévolamente Kuroki, sin saber que aquel chico estaba escuchando. –No crees que ahora sería un gran tiempo para algo de té como tu amiga está haciendo ahora en casa de Shindou ¿verdad?- los puños de Alice se cerraron fuertemente, tratando de contener la ira. Tsurugi estaba sorprendidos, como sabía el todo aquello. –Además, no queras que un _accidente_ le pase a tu querido hermano ¿cierto?- los ojos de Alice se sorprendieron, sin saber exactamente como aquel señor sabia de su hermano. –Coopera con nosotros y tu hermano y tu amiguita estarán a salvo ¿entendiste?-

-hai.- fue lo único que dijo.

-_Alice…no será que tu…-_fue lo único que pensó Tsurugi, escondiéndose en otro lugar al ver como Kuroki se retiraba, dejando a la rubia muerta de la ira afuera. Al saber que todo estaba seguro salió, caminando hacia Alice que ahora estaba sentada, viendo las estrellas. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. –Alice…-llamo Tsurugi, ella respondió, pero no lo vio. -¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué me cubriste?- pregunto directo. No recibió respuesta.

-No se…simplemente es algo inevitable…saber que tú y Yuuichi-san están sufriendo por mi culpa…creo que…- dijo entrecortada, trataba de contener las ganas de gritar sus desesperación.

-Alice…-fue lo único que dijo. Su cuerpo reacciono, él sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, y poco le importo. Alice sintió como era halada, obligándola a dar la cara a Tsurugi y de repente sintió como aquellos brazos la rodeaban por la cadera, abrazándola fuertemente y cálida. Ella lucho por unos segundos, no era que no le agradaba, no claro que no, sino el hecho que temía que alguien la viera.

-Tsurugi…suéltame ahora…-intento sonar enojada y demándate, sin embargo todo fallo, su propia voz se escuchaba cuanto le gustaba que el la abrazara. Sus ojos mostraban la necesidad de permanecer en aquel abrazo cálido y seguro.

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto delicado al sentir que su resistencia decaía.

-No…-dijo, colocando sus muñecas en el pecho del chico, tomando con algo de fuerza la camisa. Fue poca la fuerza, pero fuerte el sentimiento de no quererse ir. –No…Onegai…-susurro sin sentido Alice.

-¿Hm?- pregunto con solo su voz.

-Por favor…no me suelte…-susurro suavemente, tomando con un poco más de fuerza la camisa de Tsurugi. Tenía las esperanzas que aquel chico no la hubiera escuchado, era realmente vergonzoso. Tsurugi abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, pero solo duro unos segundos. Una risita cálida y gentil salió de sus labios mientras la abrazaba con más fuerzas, no queriéndola dejar ir tampoco.

-Nunca…-le susurro en el oído, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Alice cerró sus ojos, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando su latido y sintiendo sus caricias. Sintió como una mano navegaba de su cabello hasta su mejía y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos de él. Sus miradas chocaron y las mejías de Alice se sonrojaron. Tsurugi tenía que admitir, se miraba muy tierna. –No te preocupes…nunca de soltare…- le dijo. Alice saco una sonrisa hermosa…nunca en su corto tiempo de haber conocido a la rubia había visto aquella sonrisa…se comenzó a preguntar como seria probar esos labios rosados y delgados. Ninguno se dio cuenta, y poco les importo sentir como sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco. Sus labios estaban al roce, por corto contacto, Tsurugi podía sentir aquellos labios suaves y cálidos que ella tenía, rozando…era demasiado lento para Tsurugi, pero temía que Alice se asustara así que lo tomo lento… Ninguno de los dos sentía o escuchaba alrededor, concentrados en aquel pequeño contacto de labios que tenian, queriendo cerrarlo.

Hasta que…

Un estruendo se escuchó por aquel sitio, haciendo que aquellos dos adolescentes alejaran sus rostros de golpe y volteando a ver el origen de aquel sonido. Era un pequeño niño que ahora lloraba por que se había tropezado, su madre corrió a ayudarlo mientras le daban palabras de aliento. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y poco a poco se separaron, intentando no mostrar los gritos que daban sus cuerpos al separarse.

-Yo…tengo que volver…seguro ni-san está preocupado…-dijo Tsurugi, su voz apagada, sabiendo que era mentira y que casi hace algo estúpido y que sin duda se arrepentirá, pero tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Poco era el autocontrol que el tenia al recordar los suaves labios de la rubia rozando los suyos. Sintió como agua fría en él a al ver la mirada de decepción de la chica, pero no tenía opción, apenas la conocía, que el sintiera todo aquello era inaceptable. Él era un SEED, tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía permitir que Alice lo distrajera.

-E-Esta bien…de todas maneras ya tengo que volver a casa…seguro Yuuka ya volvió…-dijo antes de irse sin darle ni una mirada al chico. Al dejar al chico afuera comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Afuera estaba Tsurugi pensando en sus acciones, inconscientemente coloco sus dedos en sus labios recordando aquel delicado roce que tuvo.

–_No importa que…nunca te dejare sola…My Lost Angel…-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo: ¡Ya está! Antes que se me olvide, como tengo muchos problemas últimamente, tratare de subir al menos dos capítulos por semana. Lo siento.**

**Tsurugi & Alice: ¡QUE NOSOTROS QUE!**

**Yo: Cállense que me duele la cabeza…**

**Tsurugi: ¡¿Cómo diablos es esto?! ¡Acaso estas demente yo nunca haría algo así!**

**Alice: (mirándolo enojada) Pues yo tampoco.**

**Tsurugi: (mirándola enojado)**

**Yuuka: B-Bueno esto es raro.**

**Shindou: Ni que lo digas.**

**Yo: Antes de que se me olvide quisiera preguntar si la primera película de Inazuma Eleven GO es antes del partido contra la Academia Kaiou o después, realmente no lo sé, y aun no he podido verla.**

**Sandra: Bueno chao! No olviden dejar comentarios ;) **


	11. El Atardecer de Amor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- El Atardecer del Amor -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día nuevo comenzaba en la ciudad de Inazuma. Se podía escuchar el cálido viento pasar por aquella cuidad, los delicados rayos del sol nacían desde las montañas, despertando a todo ser viviente. Las aves volaban para todos los lados, disfrutando la libertad que se le fue regalada.

En una "casa" **(Yo: No revelo esto hasta cierto episodio ya que cierta maldita rubia me tiene amenazada ¬-¬) **los rayos de sol se adentraban por todas las ventanas, dándole vida y calor a aquel gran lugar. Desde una habitación una rubia abría delicadamente los ojos, un seño fruñido nacía, señal de que aun quería mantenerse en sus sueños donde nadie la podía molestar. Con poco éxito de reconciliar el sueño se levantó de mala gana, sin duda ese sol quería que se levantara. Una vez ya sentada en su cama, estiro los músculos dormidos, sintiendo como sus brazos y espalda se relajaban. Tomo una toalla y se fue al baño, el agua tibia la calmaría y la despertaría. Minutos pasaron y Alice salió completamente relajada y despierta de la ducha. Camino a su armario y busco algo que ponerse. Sin duda agradecía a Kami-sama que hoy era sábado, no soportaría estar un día más alado del mini-Endou como lo nomino la rubia.

Su idea era simple, quería vestirse de la misma forma que siempre, una camisa roja unos pantalones y ya, pero…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Por favor…no me suelte…-susurro suavemente, tomando con un poco más de fuerza la camisa de Tsurugi. Tenía las esperanzas que aquel chico no la hubiera escuchado, era realmente vergonzoso. Tsurugi abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, pero solo duro unos segundos. Una risita cálida y gentil salió de sus labios mientras la abrazaba con más fuerzas, no queriéndola dejar ir tampoco._

_-Nunca…-le susurro en el oído, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Alice cerró sus ojos, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando su latido y sintiendo sus caricias. Sintió como una mano navegaba de su cabello hasta su mejía y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos de él. Sus miradas chocaron y las mejías de Alice se sonrojaron. Tsurugi tenía que admitir, se miraba muy tierna. –No te preocupes…nunca de soltare…- le dijo. Alice saco una sonrisa hermosa…nunca en su corto tiempo de haber conocido a la rubia había visto aquella sonrisa…se comenzó a preguntar como seria probar esos labios rosados y delgados. Ninguno se dio cuenta, y poco les importo sentir como sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco. Sus labios estaban al roce, por corto contacto, Tsurugi podía sentir aquellos labios suaves y cálidos que ella tenía, rozando…era demasiado lento para Tsurugi, pero temía que Alice se asustara así que lo tomo lento… Ninguno de los dos sentía o escuchaba alrededor, concentrados en aquel pequeño contacto de labios que tenian._

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

Su mano inconscientemente fue directamente a sus labios, un delicado rosado apoderándose en sus mejías, mientras sus ojos se cerraban recordando aquellas miles de emociones que sintió ese mismo instante. Su seño se fruño aun sonrojada, la hacía ver adorable. -¿Pero qué diablos pasa conmigo?- se preguntó molesta. Miro una vez más su atuendo que trataba de usar. ¿Por qué ahora ella se cuestionaba sobre la ropa que usaba? ¿Por qué quería usar algo que la hiciera ver, como dice Yuuka, "linda? ¡Ella era una maldita SEED! ¡No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas tonteras y definitivamente no tenía ninguna intención de sorprender a Tsurugi! Se golpeó la frente. ¡Maldito Tsurugi por confundirla! ¡Maldita Yuuka por hablar siempre de estas tonteras! ¡Maldita ella por estar tan confundida! ¡Tsurugi solo era un chico más y ya!

Suspiro viendo una vez más su atuendo, realmente viendo su guarda ropas, prácticamente todo era igual, no había nada afeminado o tierno como para que ella se pusiera. Suspiro cansada…Sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de lo que haría.

Camino hacia la habitación de su lado, toco tres veces. No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro cansada y abrió la puerta sin permiso alguno. ¿Cómo por qué tendría que pedir permiso cuando era ¡su maldita endemoniada casa!? Bueno esa sería una plática para más tarde. Entro en la habitación pintada de un delicado rosa pálido, mariposas por todos los lados y una gran cama en el medio, donde una morena de cabellos castaños dormía placenteramente. Alice camino hacia la cama, restándole importancia si aun seguía con toalla y mojaba todo el suelo con su cabello húmedo. –Yuuka…Yuuka…-llamo dos veces.

Nada.

-Yuuka…-dijo un poco más fuerte, moviéndola un poco. Aun nada. Una vena comenzaba a salir de su frente. –Yuuka despierta maldita sea.- dijo en su tono normal. Aun nada. –_Maldita y su sueño pesado.-_pensó con una vena. Esta lista para escurrir su cabello encima de ella, a ver si el agua la despierta. Eso era lo planeado hasta que…

-Takuto-kun…-murmuro Yuuka en sus sueños. Alice se congelo ante aquel nombre. Si sabía que Yuuka sentía algo por su amigo de la infancia…pero esto…¡ESTO ERA ORO PURO!

Un foco se le encendió. –Yuuka, Shindou vino a verte.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Vio como ante aquellas palabras, Yuuka abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, cayendo al suelo como un descuido. Alice la miro con una gota… ¿enserio solo con eso se despierta?

-Eres caso perdido…-fue lo único que dijo, sacando una mirada confundida de la morena, luego su rostro se tornó rosado y la fulmino con todo su ser…haciéndola ver mucho más tierna.

-Eres mala Alice-chan…-dijo.

-Si.- le respondió con victoria. –Sabes no me costaría tanto levantarte si no soñaras tanto con tu querido Takuto-kun.- dijo con la misma sonrisa de lado, sacándole un sonrojo más fuerte a Yuuka.

-Hai, hai. ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto enojada la morena, tratando de estirar los músculos adoloridos y dormidos. Ante aquella pregunta la rubia se puso nerviosa y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejías. Yuuka miro confundida ante aquella reacción.

-Ocupo que me prestes ropa…-Susurro apenada, rogando que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento llegara ponto antes de que aquella loca chica la escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundida, realmente no había escuchado.

-¡Dije que…! Me prestaras ropa…- dijo apenada de nuevo, esperanzada que la chica no escucho. Un silencio incomodo se apodero en aquella habitación. Alice curiosa miro a Yuuka, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro…Ahora se está comenzando a arrepentir.

-¿Se puede saber por qué de la nada ocupas que te preste mis vestidos y faldas?- pregunto burlonamente, adorando el lindo sonrojo de la rubia. Ella solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, tratando de averiguar ella misma…Es cierto ¿Por qué diablos pidió aquello? –No será que Alice-chan… ¿te gusta un chico?- pregunto acercando su cara hacia la rubia, tratando de leer sus ojos verdes, se podía ver claramente el nerviosismo que había y la pena…pero había algo más oculto.

-¡T-Te equivocas!- aseguro la rubia, aun sonrojada.

-Alice-chan tartamudeaste…-dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande Yuuka. Alice miro apenada y separo la mirada.

-¡Sabes que! ¡Olvídalo!- grito desesperada y apenada, yéndose a paso asegurado de ahí, o eso intento cuando una mano la tomo de su toalla. Ella por reflejo se sostuvo con fuerza aquel nudo que mantenía la toalla de caerse. Volteo la vista sonrojada y la fulmino con todo su ser.

-Lo siento Alice-chan, pero de esta ya no te escapas.- le dijo, un aura maligna saliendo de todo su ser. Alice miraba con una gota en la cabeza… ¡Claro! ¡Ahora se arrepentía luego de haberse metido en aquel lio! ¡Maldito karma!

Minutos pasaron y una castaña estaba afuera de la habitación de la rubia, esperando ansiosa al verla luego de tanto tiempo con aquel tipo de ropa. ¡Sin duda era emocionante!

-¿Lista?- pregunto desde afuera.

-S-Si…creo…- dijo Alice, se podía escuchar lo nerviosa que estaba la rubia. Yuuka dio un pequeño paso, alejándose de la puerta para presenciar en vista completa a la rubia. Una sonrisa tierna en su rostro al escuchar la perilla de la puerta y al ver como la puerta se abría. Un sonrojo delicado se apodero de la morena al presenciar a la rubia…Esta bella…no bella era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir la hermosura de aquella dama...

Alice vestía un atuendo simple, pero a la vez lindo, femenino y tierno. Usaba una camiseta rosa pálida, con una minifalda atada con cintas. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, dejando en descubierto su cuello delgado y delicado. Sus mejías estaban completamente sonrojadas y en sus labios un delicado brillo labial. Yuuka nunca en su vida había visto a su amiga de esa forma…ese chico era alguien suertudo. -¿y-y bien?- pregunto tratando que su voz sonara demandante, pero solo hacía que sonara delicada y sueva.

-Alice-chan…-susurro Yuuka seria poniendo nerviosa a la rubia. ¡Sabía que esto era una pésima idea! -¡TE VES KAWAI!- Grito emocionado mientras corría a abrazarla. Se miraba realmente hermosa.

Aquellas palabras sacaron una sonrisa tierna y delicada en la rubia mientras su sonrojo volvía a aparecer. Yuuka no dejaba de brincar y saltar como niña pequeña. Varios corazones y flores salían de una muy emocionada Yuuka. Se detuvo cuando su teléfono sonó. Miro en el registrador y su cara se ilumino una vez más. -¡Es Shindou-kun!- dijo emocionada. Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. -¡Hola Shindou-kun!- dijo alegre. Su mirada se tornó confundida después de unos segundos. –No… ¿enserio?... ¡Claro que iré!- dijo emocionada Yuuka, una sonrisa en su rostro. Claro tenía planeado quedarse en la casa y hacer cualquier tontera, pero ya que Shindou la invita…pues tal parece que hay un cambio de planes. -¿Ne, Alice-chan, me puedes esperar unos minutos?- le pregunto. Alice solo asedio tratando de mirarse seria, pero todo era un intento fallido.

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Inazuma, Yuuka mantenía una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos los lados, parecía que ella fuera nueva en la cuidad. Alice por otro lado, trataba de contener sus nervios, jugaba con sus manos, respiraba hondo, jugaba con la camisa. Nada. Nada de lo que ella hacia la calmaba y sin duda las miradas de los chicos no la ayudaban. ¿Cómo diablos Yuuka estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención? Alice no era de las que notaba el atuendo de las demás, simplemente nunca le importo, pero al ver como estaba vestida su amiga se sonrojo, ella se miraba tan tierna e inocente. Yuuka salió con un top de gasa sin mangas junto a una falta ajustada, su cabello trenzado junto con un listón en su cabello. Un collar y su típica pulsera de la suerte. Se miraba hermosa y estaba más que segura que los chicos la miraban a ella. –Simplemente no lo entiendo…-susurro Alice, sin saber que aquel pensamiento había salido de sus labios.

-¿El que Alice-chan?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka.

-¿Cómo soportas tanta atención?- pregunto viendo molesta a los chicos, aunque ese maldito sonrojo no la ayudaba.

-¿Atención?-pregunto y enfocándose en su alrededor, observando como chicos la miraban sonrojadas y de manera coqueta. Una risita salió de sus labios, sonrojando aún más a los chicos. –Creo que es gracias a Shindou-kun…siempre estoy con el así que nunca me he dado cuenta de los demás.- dijo con una sonrisa linda.

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativa. Aún seguía confundida con él porque ella tenía la ropa de Yuuka y no la suya, pero sintió algo de envidia hacia Yuuka…ella tenía a Shindou quien la protegía y la hacía sentir segura. Ella ahora estaba que se moría de la vergüenza ante tantas miradas, sus mejías aún seguían sonrojadas y no tenía a alguien que la hiciera sentir segura…la única persona que la hacía sentir de esa forma era su hermano…pero él no estaba y ella tenía que aceptar esa realidad. Su sonrojo se intensifico al recordar a cierto chico. Miles de imágenes pasaron de como ella, el día anterior, se sintió segura ante la reacciones del chico. -_¡Deja de pensar en ello!- _se gritó mentalmente.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito emocionada Yuuka, viendo aquel gran parque mecánico. Pequeños saltos fueron dados como niña pequeña. Alice saco una sonrisa y vio como Yuuka se despedía, corriendo hacia Shindou, quien la esperaba ansioso con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, atrapando a la chica quien salto encima de el a abrasarlo. Parecían una pareja que no se miraban desde años.

Alice dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí a paso apresurado, era realmente vergonzoso pasar por aquellas calles y si aquel capitán la llegara a ver así… ¡Ni en lo más tenebrosos sueños!

Suspiro cansada, si antes era vergonzoso, imagínense como se debió de sentir Alice al estar sin Yuuka. Al menos la compañía de la castaña la mantenía alejada de las miradas, pero ahora parecía que ella era una indefensa oveja en medio de lobos hambrientos…pff, claro una "indefensa" oveja, claro…

-¡Oye! ¡La lindura de ahí!- llamo una voz completamente desconocida por la rubia, volteo a ver a dos chicos que la miraban con una sonrisa, parecían amables pero tampoco era una idiota la rubia. Como odiaba que la llamaran idiota solo por ser rubia. –Oye ¿Estás sola? ¿No quieres ir por un café a algún lado? ¿Cómo te llamas preciosura?- le pregunto una y otra vez el misterioso chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos grises.

-Si estoy sola, no, no quiero ir con ustedes a ningún lado, y me llamo Alice no preciosura, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.- le advirtió Alice, fulminando con la mirada…¡MALDITO ESE SONROJO QUE NO DESAPARECIA! Los chicos sacaron una risa, su mirada se tornaba más coqueta y un poco más peligrosa, poniendo aún más seria a Alice, o lo que se podía.

-Vaya, la gatita tiene garras ¿cierto?- pregunto, acercándose más a la rubia, quien solo lo miraba serio, inmóvil y lista. –Vamos, solo acompáñanos esta tarde.- le dijo, tomándola del brazo…Pésima Idea.

De un tiro hacia ella, Alice logro que el chico perdiera balance, estaba a punto de caer encima de ella, pero una patada fuerte en el estómago lo alejo de golpe, haciendo que el chico cayera bruscamente en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago fuerte, tratando de evitar todo dolor, pero era inútil.

-¡Maldita, te daré un lección!- dijo el otro chico de lentes que corría con el puño en alto a atacarla. Alice solo preparo su cuerpo, pero sorpresa fue cuando sintió brazos sujetarla desde atrás fuertemente. Era el mismo chico que ella ataco. Un suspiro de sorpresa, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerla. Ella espero pacientemente a que el chico de lentes se acercara. Una vez ya suficientemente cerca, Alice se impulsó por el agarre del otro chico, dando un brinco de carnero, su pie derecho pateando la mandíbula del de lentes, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Al librarse del agarre, cayo de rodias en el suelo, con una mano sosteniendo su balance, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro al ver como el chico se asustaba, y con otra patada, le dio en el rostro, dejándolo una vez más en el suelo.

Ya mucha gente se había reunido al ver aquella pelea, muchos impresionados ante la agilidad de la chica. Los chicos estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Esa chica era fuerte. –Inútiles como ustedes deben conocer su sitio en ese mundo.- dijo antes de irse. De la nada, ojos verdes se encontraron con ojos naranjas, quien la miraba entre sonrojado, sorprendido, impresionado, confundido y ¿aliviado? La chica lo miro confundido, su rostro se volvió a sonrojar al recordar sus ropas. Apenada, volteo su rostro, tratando de irse a paso asegurado de ese lugar. Tsurugi aún se mantenía congelado… ¿Esa era realmente Alice? Su cuerpo reacciono cuando vio a la chica alejarse sonrojada. En segundos Tsurugi había alcanzado a la rubia, caminando en silencio a su lado. Realmente no sabía que decir…Ella se miraba deslumbrante, hermosa, bella, adorable ¿pero qué diablos pensaba? ¡Ella era su superior y tenía otras cosas que pensar!

-O-Oye Alice… ¿A-a donde te diriges?- pregunto apenado Tsurugi, no podía verla, no vestida así…recuerdos de la noche anterior volaron por su mente. Su sonrojo se intensifico. Sabía que la rubia era linda, pero jamás la vio con esas ropas…Parecía un ángel…Se golpeó la frente Tsurugi ante aquel pensamiento.

–_No importa que…nunca te dejare sola…My Lost Angel…-_

Esa promesa retumbo por su mente…no podía negar que sentía algo por la rubia, pero todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, sin mencionar que apenas la conocía y tenía que seguir con su misión de SEED. No tenía tiempo para Alice.

-Al hospital, después de todo prometí visitar a Yuuichi-san.- respondió, negándose a ver a los ojos a la rubia. Sentía en su interior algo de decepción, realmente esperaba que Tsurugi le dijera algo sobre esa ropa… ¡A quién diablos engañaba, ella quería sorprenderlo! Pero nada. Tsurugi estaba listo para decirle un cumplido a la chica, pero chiflidos y palabras bonitas lo interrumpieron. Ambos vieron en la dirección de los sonidos, viendo a varios chicos sonrojados y coquetos a la rubia, quien se comenzó a incomodar. Trato no mostrarlo, pero su mirada lo decía todo claramente. Tsurugi intensifico la mirada a los chicos, enviándoles un mensaje secreto. Su mirada se tornó asesina prácticamente. Los chicos comenzaron a irse, dejando de ver a la chica por el temor que le tenian a Tsurugi. Alice se sonrojo ante la acción del chico…por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura de nuevo…vio con ternura la mirada asesina que enviaba Tsurugi a los demás. Una risita infantil se escapó de los labios de la rubia, sonrojando al chico de cabellos azules. Tomando su brazo, con la mirada le dijo claramente que se fueran de ahí hacia el hospital. Tsurugi solo sonrió y comenzó a correr alado de la rubia, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a correr a mil por hora. La sonrisa y el brillo de la chica eran nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos a ese Shindou-kun!- grito emocionada Yuuka, halando a Shindou hacia un juego mecánico como niña pequeña. Shindou la miraba con una sonrisa tierna, pensando que debía de agradecerle a Kirino y, sorprendentemente, Kurama luego…aunque a Kurama le agradecería de otra manera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Qué quieren que yo haga que?- pregunto sorprendido Shindou. ¿Es que acaso sus amigos estaban locos? ¡No! ¡Nunca de los jamás eso ocurriría! ¡Se negaba!_

_-¡Vamos Shindou! Dime una muy buena razón de porque no.- exigió Kirino, tratando de convencer a su amigo de lograr aquella gran aventura._

_-¡Te puedo dar tres razones!- le grito de nuevo Shindou, levanto un dedo. -¡Uno! ¡Alice!- levanto un segundo dedo. -¡Dos! ¡Ella tal vez ya tenga planes!- levanto el tercer dedo. -¡Tres! ¡Mis padres no están y tengo que cuidar la casa!- _

_Un suspiro salió de dos labios. –Eres caso perdido…-le dijo Kurama, eso hasta que sus ojos negros mostraron maldad. –Pero…tal parece que Jin no lo es…-fue lo único que dijo. Ese nombre…ese nombre congelo al pianista._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto posesivo el pianista, ignorando las miradas de miedo que le daban los demás._

_-Que Jin realmente está interesado en Yuuka…y a ella no le parece molestar la compañía del chico…-dijo Kirino, dando la vuelta al igual que Kurama. Ambos se miraron con malicia._

_-No me importa.- dijo Shindou, tratando de contener las ganas de ir a matar a ese argentino. Otro suspiro salió de los dos jugadores._

_-Bueno Kurama, plan b.- dijo Kirino, levantándose del sofá. Kurama solo asedio y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesita, tomando entre sus manos el teléfono del pianista._

_-Kurama ¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido. Su mirada se tornó de miedo al sentir un escalofrió, volteo a ver al de cabellos rosados quien lo miraba con malicia. –K-Kirino…-antes de que el reaccionara, el defensa ya había saltado encima de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran y él se colocaran encima, sosteniendo sus manos y tapándole la boca._

_Kurama sostenía el teléfono en su oído, esperando una respuesta. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar cuando respondieron. Agradecía todos aquellos años que paso molestando a Shindou, gracias a ello, se volvió un experto en imitar voces. -¡Hola Yuuka!- dijo Kurama con la voz de Shindou. Ante aquellas palabras el pianista comenzó a forjar por libertad, pero el defensa era fuerte._

_**-¡Hola Shindou-kun!-**__ se escuchó decir desde la otra línea._

_-Oye Yuuka ¿tienes algunos planes hoy?_

_-__**No…-**_

_-¿Enserio? ¿Te gustaría ir al parque mecánico conmigo? Tengo una entrada extra-_

_-__**¿Enserio?-**_

_-Si. ¿Entonces qué dices?-_

_**-¡Claro que iré!-**_

_-¡Que alivio! Te espero en la entrada…adiós.- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa, cerrando el teléfono y colocándolo donde una vez estaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. –De nada ~- dijo volteándolo a ver. Una gota en la cabeza salió cuando vio a Kirino en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza, y a Shindou en la esquina con una aura deprimida en estado chibi, ¿pero qué diablos es todo aquello?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se fijó en exactamente el juego al cual Yuuka toda emocionada quería entrar. El juego era un túnel de miedo, donde se supone que cosas sin sentido te asustaba. No es que él le tuviera miedo a algo, realmente siendo el analizador serio que era sabía que nada de aquello era real, pero aun así su rostro se sonrojo pues significaban dos cosas: 1) Yuuka se asusta con facilidad y pues abrasaría cualquier cosa a su alcance y 2) ¡ES OSCURO!

Ambos se subieron en aquel juego, sentándose en el carrito mientras el trabajador les colocaba el aparato de seguridad. Shindou sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerar al entrar en aquel túnel. Yuuka se podía ver emocionada, pero podía ver como el miedo comenzaba a invadirla…Se miraba realmente tierna. En aquel viaje no se podía ver las cosas con claridad, había poca luz y de la nada una risa macabramente tenebrosa sonó, comenzando a asustar a la morena. Shindou solo podía sentir como su muñeca, que por cierto estaba demasiado cerca a la suya, comenzaba a tensarse. Las mejías de Shindou estaban que ardían y él se reusaba a mirar a la morena, sabiendo que si la miraba algo pasaría y el sin duda se arrepentiría. Un grito lo saco de sus planes al ver como de la nada lo que parecía ser un zombi sin ojos y, tal parece, sin cráneo donde el cerebro se notaba, aparecía, haciendo el movimiento que quería atrapar a Yuuka. La chica por reflejo abrazo con su brazo derecho al brazo derecho de Shindou, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó. Shindou sin duda en ese momento agradecía con su alma a Kirino y Kurama por meterlo en ese lio.

Yuuka al tranquilizarse, comenzó a separarse de Shindou, sus mejías sonrojadas y miraba con perdón a Shindou, quien estaba ahora como tomate. Se miraba realmente linda. Ambos se sorprendieron al sentir como sus muñecas tenian un pequeño contacto entre la otra. Los dos estaban perdidos en aquel contacto, pequeño pero fuerte a la vez, Yuuka separo la mirada, intentando forzar su mano a separarse. Shindou, al igual, separo la mirada pero no el contacto. Nunca supo de donde salió aquel valor, o la fuerza, pero de la nada, tomo delicadamente la muñeca de Yuuka entre la suya. Sabía que Yuuka en ese momento lo miraba confundida, pero él se reusaba a verla, apenado por su propia acción. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido al sentir como la pequeña mano de Yuuka apretaba con un poco más de fuerza aquel agarre, no queriendo que aquel viaje terminara. Ambos se miraron y sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos tenian las mejías rojas y en sus ojos había un brillo especial. Podían jurar que se podía escuchar sus latidos correr. Nada les importaba solo se concentraban en como sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Todo aquel mágico momento terminando al sentir como los rayos del sol los cegaban, usando su mano como recurso de sombra. Ambos se separaron, esperando pacientemente que aquella mujer les quitara la seguridad. El primero en bajarse fue Shindou, quien luego, con aquel mágico contacto aun intacto, ayudo a Yuuka a levantarse.

-¿Se quieren llevar la foto de recuerdo?- pregunto melosa la mujer. Ambos castaños la miraron confundidos. Nadie había dicho algo sobre una foto de recuerdo. La mujer les paso una foto en la cual aparecía en el momento el cual ambas miradas se habían entrelazado, se podía ver como ellos mantenían las manos sujetadas y en ambos rostros se podía ver aquel sonrojo. La mujer los miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que aquel sonrojo volvió y más al notar como aún no había separado sus manos. -¿Entonces la quieren?- pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

La chica estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡Claro que la quería! Pero no quería que su amigo pensara que ella sentía algo más que amistad por mas cierto que fuera. –Sí, la llevaremos.- dijo Shindou. -¿Cuánto es?- pregunto sacando su billetera, listo para pagar por aquel hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Sabes qué? Se las daré gratis e incluso se las enmarcare.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los castaños. –Tómenlo como invitación de la casa, solo no le digan a mi jefe.- les guiño el ojos, para luego de unos minutos darle la foto enmarcada con un marco de color rosado con un gran corazón en el borde extremo del lado izquierdo. Shindou tomo el marco y agradeció por la foto enmarcada.

-Toma, te la regalo.- le dijo Shindou, dándole la foto enmarcada. Una sonrisa apareció cuando la chica tomo confundida la foto en sus pequeñas manos. Una mirada tierna apareció en sus ojos negros y un pequeño sonrojo nació.

-Arigatou.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Shindou solo asedio. Su mirada se enfocó en otro juego y una sonrisa volvió aparecer. -¡Vamos a ese!- le dijo emocionada mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de Shindou con la suya y comenzaba a correr hacia aquel juego mecánico. Shindou solo la miraba con ternura, dejando que la chica lo guiara a cualquier lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las puertas del hospital se encontraban una chica de cabellos rubios y un chico de cabellos azules esperando pacientemente al elevador. Desde aquella pelea ambos caminaban en silencio, nunca en todo aquel largo camino Tsurugi le había dicho algo a Alice, lo cual decepciono de sobremanera a la chica, pero al ver como ese chico la protegía de las miradas de los demás chicos la calmaba. El timbre del elevador sonó, desviando a la chica de sus pensamientos y haciendo que al mismo paso de Tsurugi, caminara hacia el elevador. Ambos en silencio esperaron a llegar al cuarto piso, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Tsurugi aún estaba demasiado sonrojado, desde que se encontró a la chica esa mañana no podía pensar con claridad. Desde la mañana quería decirle lo hermosa que lucía…es que realmente estaba preciosa, quería decirle lo mucho que adoraba verla así…con ese sonrojo se miraba tan tierna. Pero no podía, no podía al ver como otros chicos la miraban de la misma manera que él. Detestaba que alguien más la mirara de esa formo. Nunca entendería la sobreprotección que tenía el hacia ella, pero si sabía que la tenía.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron que ambos chicos pasaran. Para la pésima suerte de Tsurugi, ese mismo sábado en el cual Alice se miraba de lo más hermosa, era el mismo día de la práctica de los nuevos enfermeros. ¡Pero que karma más desgraciadamente endemoniada! Alice se intensifico con su sonrojo al ver como varios enfermeros, a los cuales debía de admitir que eran atractivos, la miraban sonrojados y con una mirada coqueta. Aquí volvieron los nervios y la incomodidad. Tsurugi, celoso, sujeto la mano de Alice en la suya, sonrojándola, y camino a paso decidido hacia el cuarto de su hermano, ignorando las miradas de los enfermeros celosos y las miradas decepcionadas que los enfermeros le tiraban. Es más, ni cuenta se dio cuando ya había entrado en la habitación de su hermano. Su mirada observo confundido con detalle aquella habitación enfrente de él. El sonrojo de Alice, e incluso el de él, se intensificaron ante lo que miraban. ¡Querían ahorcar al karma con todo su ser! ¡Los padres de Tsurugi estaban ahí!

-H-Hola Kyosuke…-dijo Yuuichi sorprendido. Realmente su hermano tenia agallas. Su sonrojo apareció al ver a la chica de cabellos dorados y su traje, realmente se miraba tierna. –Parece que te estas divirtiendo…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Tsurugi fulminaba a su hermano, pero ese sonrojo y las miradas confundidas de sus padres no lo ayudaban…menos cuando tenía la mano de Alice entre la suya.

-¿Kyosuke-kun…quien es ella?- pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos naranjas escaneaban a la chica de cabellos castaños. Alice solo aparto la mirada, ahora sí que se estaba arrepintiendo de toda aquella idea. De todos los días que a ella se le pegaba la gana de vestirse "linda" tenía que ser el día en que los padres de Tsurugi estaban de visita.

-S-Soy Mizore Alice…M-mucho gusto…-dijo apenada, mirando avergonzada y sonrojada a los padres de Tsurugi. Si antes Tsurugi tenía un sonrojo, ahora ya no se podía diferenciar pues su cara estaba ya roja fosforescente… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nadie lo sabía. Incluso Yuuichi estaba algo sonrojado, pero nadie lo podía negar, la rubia se miraba realmente tierna. En la habitación, por alguna razón, se podía sentir calma y varias pequeñas, pero diminutas flores comenzaban a salir, flotando en el aire. Es más, incluso los padres de aquellos dos hermanos estaban sonrojados ante la ternura de la chica.

-Mucho gusta Mizore-san, soy Tsurugi Saeko- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tierna, nada que ver con su hijo. –Él es mi testarudo esposo Tsurugi Naoki. Creo que él es la razón por la cual Kyosuke-kun es así…-dijo pensativa, fingiendo decepción a lo cual ambos padre e hijo la fulminaron, sacando solo una risa de Yuuichi. Alice miraba algo confundida la escena familiar. ¿Hace cuánto a ella se le negaba una familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que ella pudo sentir el amor de una familia? Ahora la única familia que tenía era Yuuka, y por más desagradable la idea, aun le tenía cariño suficiente a su hermano como para tomarlo de familia, pero al ver la familia de Tsurugi…era diferente…ellos reían juntos, se apoyaban incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, se podía ver la felicidad que daban al solo estar cerca del otro.

Con una sonrisa honesta y sincera, ella volteo a la mujer quien ahora la miraba con ternura, escaneándola, y honestamente poniéndola incluso más nerviosa. –El placer es todo mío.- le dijo, sonrojando a la mujer.

-¡Kawai!- grito la mujer, sujetándose las mejías sonrojadas y con una sonrisa comenzaba a moverse estilo chibi. Una gota salió de Alice…bueno…sin duda esa mujer era muy diferente a su hijo. -¿Ne, Mizore-san, acaso eres la novia de Kyosuke-kun?- le pregunto repentinamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida y sonrojada. Quería decir que no ¡Claro que no eran novios! Pero por alguna razón nada salió. Un nudo en su garganta evitaba que ella hablara. -¡Ese silencio lo dice todo!- dijo alegre, pero con una mirada fulminantemente tierna miro a su hijo menor, que estaba igual de sorprendido y sonrojado que la chica. -¡Kyosuke-kun! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- le reclamo con el dedo. Tsurugi solo la miro con una gota en la cabeza, ¿realmente su madre tenía 32 años? Parecía una niña de 8 años.

-Ya basta Saeko, supongo que Kyosuke tiene sus razones por las cuales no nos avisó, comenzando porque tú eres una pervertida de primera.- le dijo sin interés el adulto, pero se podía sentir el aura de burla que tenía. La gota comenzaba a crecer en Tsurugi, Yuuichi y Alice.

-¿Ellos realmente son tus padres?- le pregunto Alice.

-Si…-dijeron los dos chicos. Solo podían ver como los dos adultos peleaban como niños pequeños.

-¡Necia!- le grito Naoki.

-¡Tonto!- le devolvió Saeko. Alice miraba incomoda la pelea, no sabiendo que hacer, es más ni tenía idea si enserio se peleaban o solo se gritoneaban. Quería salir de ahí, tal vez darle un poco de privacidad a los adultos hasta que una mano le sujeto la suya. En su rostro volvió el sonrojo al ver como Tsurugi no debilitaba el agarre y la miraba con ternura y seguridad, diciéndole claramente que no se preocupara. Alice capto y se sentó alado de Tsurugi, claro tomando distancia y alejando su mano de él. Ambos sonrojados. Yuuichi desde lejos miraba a los dos confundido, o al menos así paso por tres segundos y luego una sonrisa malévola nació en sus labios.

-¡Niña pequeña!- le volvió a gritonear.

-¡Niño de mami!- le grito apuntándole con el dedo.

-Saeko ¿Te atreviste a apuntarme con tu dedo?- le dijo.

-¿Es que acaso no lo vez anciano ciego?- le gritoneo, apuntándolo de nuevo con el dedo y sacándole la lengua.

-Esa es nueva…-dijo Yuuichi divertido ante la "pelea". Tsurugi solo asedio con la cabeza. Desde lejos Alice miraba con una gota en la cabeza a la familia. Esta más que segura que así no son las familias normales, pero estamos hablando de Tsurugi, así que es normal.

-¡Tengo tu misma edad, Boba!- le grito de nuevo.

-¡Baboso!- le gritoneo. El adulto, Naoki, estaba listo para devolverle la gritonear, eso hasta que unos toques en la puerta los calmaron y ambos, como si nada, abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa. Desde el otro lado estaba parado un enfermero que nadie conocía, sin duda era un enfermero de práctica. Su cabello revuelto de color purpura oscuro, una sonrisa gentil y sus lentes de color rojo. Ese enfermero hizo sonrojar a Saeko y, para la desgracia de Tsurugi, a Alice.

-Disculpen, pero vengo a entregar el pedido que hizo Yuuichi-san.- informo el enfermero, trayendo consigo un paquete pequeño de comida y un jugo de naranja. La mirada roja vino analizo toda la habitación, mirando a todas las personas. Su mirada vino se sorprendió al ver una hermosa dama de camiseta rosa pálida, con una minifalda atada con cintas. Su hermoso cabello dorado estaba atado en una coleta alta, se podía ver en aquellos delgados labios su brillo. Sus ojos verdes como la primavera y su sonrojo la hacían ver como un ángel. La mirada vino se había perdido en la chica de cabellos dorados. Ante aquella reacción, Tsurugi fruño el ceño, sabiendo lo que aquel brillo repentino significaba.

-Arigatou.- dijo Yuuichi, encantado de ver la mirada asesina de su hermano menor hacia el enfermero.

-S-Si.- dijo perdido el enfermero. Su mirada se encontró con la mirada verde de la chica, que lo miraba apenada y sonrojada. ¡Demonios como Alice odiaba ese sonrojo! –Disculpe joven doncella… ¿me podría regalar su nombre?- le pregunto tomando su muñeca y depositando un delicado beso en ella. Como reflejo, Alice separo su muñeca del extraño rápidamente, sonrojándose aún más. –Ya veo que eres tímida…- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Alice apartaba la vista, sin duda alguna incomoda por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Tsurugi, el pobre Tsurugi estaba con humo saliendo de sus oídos. ¿¡Quién diablos se creía el!? ¡Demasiado tenía con los la mitad de la cuidad y ahora con malditos enfermeros! Su mirada estaba que clavaba cuchillos a los enfermeros. Yuuichi estaba que se caía de la risa mientras sus padres los miraban confundidos. Nunca habían visto a Tsurugi así, y menos por una chica. Alice realmente debería de ser especial para Kyosuke para que actuara de esa forma. Todo empeoro cuando el chico se acercó aún más a la rubia, realmente no notando como la chica se incomodaba ante su propia presencia. -¡YA BASTA!- Exploto al final Tsurugi. No lo soporto ni un segundo más. ¡¿Por qué rayos nadie entendía que Alice era de él y solo de él!? Sabía que tenía un sentimiento de posesión sobre la chica, pero poco le importaba. No le importaba incluso las miradas de confusión que le mostraban sus padres y el mismo enfermero. Alice estaba sonrojada, incluso parecía tomate ante la reacción posesiva de Tsurugi. Bueno…lo único que supieron de Yuuichi es que escucharon un golpe en el suelo mientras lagrimas ya salían como cascadas de sus ojos y estaba rojo de la risa.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Tsurugi tomo la muñeca de la rubia con fuerza y la llevo lejos de ese cuarto infernal. Tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo para calmar sus celos. ¡Al diablo que los sentimientos sean rápidos! ¡Al diablo que con el Fifth Sector y los SEEDs! ¡Alice es de él y de nadie más!

-O-Oye Tsurugi ¡Tsurugi!- llamo Alice entre sorprendida, apenada y molesta. Ella era fuerte, pero el agarre de Tsurugi era demasiado fuerte para su muñeca. ¡Maldita delicadeza de mujer! Tsurugi en todo el camino la ignoro, su mente nublada completamente por los celos. -¡Tsurugi! ¡Tsurugi ya suéltame!- le grito. Nada, ninguna respuesta de parte del chico.

Caminaron unos minutos más a paso apresurado, Tsurugi estaba que ardía de la ira. Primero con los malditos que la atacaron, luego con los tontos de la calle y luego los enfermeros de práctica. ¡Maldito día del infierno! ¿Es que acaso hoy era el día para enfadarlo? Si era así, ya lo lograron. Se detuvo al sentir el viento por su rostro al entrar a la terraza del cuarto piso. Un silencio incomodo reino sobre ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas pasaban y para Shindou eran las horas más especiales de su vida, aunque ella no supiera el maligno plan de sus amigos. Yuuka parecía una niña de lo emocionada. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estaba pintando el cielo de un naranja hermoso, dándole aquella salida un toque más especial. En todos aquellos juegos siempre había una foto, dando miles de recuerdos a los dos amigos.

-¡Mira Shindou-kun!- dijo Yuuka emocionada, apuntando con su dedo un puesto de peluches. Parecía ser otro juego, pero este, además de no ser mecánico, al parecer si ganabas en el juego, ganabas un peluche como recompensa. -¿Podemos ir?- pregunto, rogándole al pianista con la mirada. Las mejías de Shindou se sonrojaron.

-Vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa, sacando varias flores de ella y comenzaba a saltar como niña pequeña. Yuuka tomo el brazo de Shindou y corriendo hacia aquel puesto. Ambos miraron con curiosidad aquel juego. Parece que consistía en tirar las botellas con una pelotita de hule, tenías solo tres tiros. Yuuka miraba embobada a un peluche específico, un brillo iluminaba sus ojos oscuros. Shindou miro en la misma dirección de aquella chica. Pudieron ver como al parecer era un peluche de un gatito con ojos grandes y cariñosos con un gran corazón. En aquel corazón decía "Te amo con todo mi corazón".

-¡Quisiera intentarlo!- dijo Yuuka emocionada. El hombre parecía ser muy gentil y honorable, pero la mirada de aquel hombre le parecía muy sospechosa a Shindou.

-Muy bien querida.- le dijo con una sonrisa "honesta", pero a la vez más maligna. –Tome. Tienes tres tiros para botar las tres botellas.- le explico a lo cual Yuuka con una sonrisa inocente asedio.

-Hai.- dijo. Tomo la primera y tomo su tiempo para apuntar, pero fallo. Tomo la segunda y aun la fallo. Su última oportunidad. Tomo la tercera y la lanzo. La trayectoria del balón iba directa a los botes. Ambos Shindou y Yuuka miraron sorprendidos a las botellas quienes fueron golpeadas, pero no cayeron. El hombre tomaba el dinero de Yuuka, contando con una sonrisa mientras miraba la decepción en la cara de Yuuka.

-Bueno, lo siento. Gracias por intentarlo.- le dijo.

-Espere un segundo. Esa bola golpeo las botellas. ¡Yo lo vi!- le dijo molesto Shindou viendo como la sonrisa de aquel hombre se volvía más grande.

-Mira niño ¿ves las botellas? ¡Siguen paradas!- le dijo dándole la espalda. Shindou lo miro con más molestia al ver como aquel adulto le faltaba el respeto a él y a Yuuka. –Así que largo, al menos que quieran volver a intentar.-

-Vámonos Shindou-kun…-llamo Yuuka, una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la decepción en su rostro. Realmente quería ese peluche.

-No.- le dijo sorprendiendo a Yuuka y llamando la atención del adulto. – ¡Yo lo intentare!- le dijo, poniendo 500¥ en la mesa. El adulto con su rostro de victoria coloco las tres pelotas en la mesa y tomando el dinero de Shindou.

-Tienes tres tiros para botar las tres botellas. Las botas y te llevas cualquier cosa que quiera tu novia.- le dijo el adulto, sonrojando a Yuuka pero la mirada de determinación en los ojos de Shindou solo se intensifico y una sonrisa de lado nació, todo solo al escuchar la palabra novia.

Tomo la primera pelota y la lanzo con fuerza, golpeando las botellas, pero ninguna se movió. El vendedor lo miro con arrogancia, la mirada de Shindou se volvió seria. Tomo la siguiente bola y con mucha más fuerza la lanzo pero seguía sin mover las botellas. El chico se puso serio, pensando en una idea en cómo, no solo ganarle el peluche a Yuuka sino que quería dejar a ese mentiroso tramposo con la boca bien abierta. Una idea se le cruzo. –Disculpe ¿es contra las reglas tirar con el pie?- le pregunto Shindou, fingiendo incredibilidad.

-No veo el problema- dijo sin pensar el vendedor, realmente confiado en su pequeño truco. Shindou con una sonrisa arrogante tomo la pelota y se separó un poco del puesto. Yuuka lo miraba gracioso, sabiendo que ese vendedor se tragaría sus palabras. Shindou lanzo la pelota hacia el aire, esperando el momento preciso. Al llegar ese momento, Shindou pateo la pelota hacia las botellas, logrando conseguir gran velocidad y fuerza y logrando despegar las botellas y que cayeran al suelo. Yuuka miraba con una alegría eterna hacia Shindou, quien tenía la sonrisa de lado al ver como aquel vendedor estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca en el suelo. ¿Cómo diablos era aquello real? ¡No es posible! ¡Un mocoso le acaba de ganar!

-Si no le molesta, quisiera ese.- dijo Shindou con aire de superioridad y apuntando aquel adorable gatito que Yuuka tanto quería. El vendedor, sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía, le daba el peluche a Shindou, quien lo recibió gustoso. -¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a Yuuka, dándole el peluche. Yuuka recibió aquel peluche con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y emoción.

-¡Arigatou Shindou-kun!- le dijo, abrazando al chico y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejía, dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojados. Sin duda le debía de agradecer con el alma a Kirino y Kurama.

-Ven, vamos a ese.- dijo Shindou, tomando la muñeca de Yuuka entre la suya y comenzando a caminar a paso apresurado hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

-Vamos.- dijo Yuuka sonrojada y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Shindou. La atmosfera a su alrededor se volvió calmada y cálida, todo por aquel pequeño pero hermoso contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto una muy molesta y sonrojada Alice. No obtuvo respuesta de parte del chico. -¡Oye! ¿Me puedes responder?- le pregunto aun molesta y, milagro, sin el sonrojo.

-¿Por qué te viniste así?- le pregunto de la nada. Alice lo miro confundido. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Realmente eso era lo que le preguntaba?

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto realmente confundida.

-Respóndeme- dijo en un tono entre molesto y serio.- ¿Por qué diablos te viniste así?-

-¿Así? ¿Así como? ¡Explícate!- le exigió Alice, cada vez más confundida por las palabras del chico.

-¡Así! ¡Con ese tipo de ropa!- le grito molesto. Estaba molesto, su mente estaba nublada por los celos y la ira. No podía pensar que la chica no era la razón de su enojo o celos.

-¿¡Qué diablos quieres decir?!- ahora pregunto enojada la rubia.

-¡Quiero que me expliques porque tienes esa ropa!- le grito.

-¡Espera un maldito momento!- le gritoneo Alice. Ahora ella estaba molesta. -¡¿Quién eres tú para exigirme qué tipo de ropa tengo?!- le gritoneo.

Tsurugi estaba listo para gritonearle de nuevo, un aire de superioridad se apodero de él. Con una mirada de burla, levanto su dedo, apuntando a la ahora seria y muy enojada Alice, le dijo. -¡Eso!...Es una muy buena pregunta…-dijo pensativo, analizando tanto como la pregunta de Alice como sus propias preguntas. ¿Quién era el realmente para reclamarle sobre ropa?

-¿y bien?- le pregunto ahora también impaciente. -¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo me largo de aquí!- le grito, molesta saliendo de ese lugar. ¡Maldito bipolar de Tsurugi! ¿¡Por qué diablos no podía ser como cualquier chico normal y solo decirle algo bonito?! ¡Maldita Yuuka por ponerla toda malditamente cursi! ¡Maldita ella por estar dispuesta a ser cursi! ¿Realmente tanto era pedir que él le digiera al menos un "qué bonita estas hoy"?

No reacciono cuando el chico la había sujeta de la muñeca una vez más, halándola hacia él y atrapándola en sus brazos. Alice estaba sorprendida y sentía como sus mejías comenzaban a arder, pero aún seguía demasiado molesta con él, haciendo forcejo. Tsurugi no se daba por vencido tampoco, no dejaba que la chica se liberara.

-¡Tsurugi suéltame!- le dijo haciendo aún mucho más forcejo. ¿Cómo diablos podía pelear pero no podía liberarse de aquel maldito abrazo? -¡Suéltame ahora!-

-Te lo dije…-le dijo, susurrándole en el oído delicadamente, sorprendiéndola y lográndola tranquilizar.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto ahora tranquila, su voz suave y delicada, sus mejías ya sonrojadas.

-Te lo dije la última vez…que no te preocuparas…nunca te soltare…-le dijo, abrazándola aún más fuerte, no dejándola ir.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto, tratando de sonar demandante pero, prácticamente un intento fallido.

-No me gusta que los demás te miren vestida así…-le admitió apenado. –Quiero ser el único que tenga el derecho de verte así de hermosa…- le dijo acariciándole el cabello, sorprendiendo a la chica. Alice tomo su camisa en sus pequeñas manos, era igual que el día anterior, cuando él la tomo en sus brazos y no la dejaba ir. –Te ves realmente preciosa…-le dijo.

-Por fin…-dijo Alice suave, sabiendo que el chico la había escuchado pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Los dos estaban concentrados en sus emociones que aparecían de la nada, concentrados en aquel abrazo. Lo único que los separo fue sentir aquel flash de la nada. Separándose, buscaron con la mirada el origen de aquella repentina luz. Ambos se sonrojaron al ver a dos adultos y un joven en sillas de ruedas, la mujer con una cámara mirándolos con una sonrisa pervertida, el padre con una sonrisa de lado, buena de tal palo tal astilla, y luego estaba el joven que los miraban entre burla y tiernos.

-Bueno Kyosuke, ¿volvemos adentro?- pregunto Yuuichi, preparado con todo su ser a molestar a aquellos jóvenes. Ambos querían con el alma negarse, sabiendo que en el lugar donde ellos estaban ahora era un lugar seguro… ¡Claro! ¡Y aun no sentía el arrepentimiento venir!

La rubia solo volteo a ver el cielo, viendo que el color naranja desaparecía, dejando ver un azul oscuro y con ello las estrellas y su luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas brillaban como nunca, la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor. Las luces de aquel parque adornaban todo el lugar, dando un toque de tranquilidad al lugar. En la rueda de la fortuna ambos castaños entraban a la cabina, siendo ayudados por el señor de mayor edad. Sin duda era una larga fila.

Al estar seguros, ambos se sentados, uno enfrente del otro. Ambos podían sentir como aquella rueda comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco. Yuuka miraba por la ventana como niña pequeña aquel lugar. Desde lo alto, la ciudad se miraba realmente hermosa, las luces de aquel parque solo ayudaba a mostrar más su belleza. Shindou la miraba con ternura, preguntándose si ahora sería el momento…pero un sentimiento de terror lo invadió, congelándolo y evitando que de él saliera palabra alguna. Solo podía ver embobado a la chica que tenía enfrente de él.

Los ojos negros de la morena brillaban como las mismas estrellas que se presentaban en ese momento. Para Shindou, parecía más bien que la luna hacia competencia con el brillo que tenía Yuuka ese momento. Todo pensamiento se perdió cuando un gritillo de sorpresa se escuchó en ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?- pregunto Shindou preocupado por el repentino grito. Miraba con Yuuka desesperada buscaba por todos los lados por algo. No tenía la menor idea de que era pero sabía que debía de ser importante para que la chica estuviera a punto de lágrimas. –Oye Yuuka…-

-¡Mi collar no está!- dijo, buscando por cuarta vez en su cartera. Sus ojos negros estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas. -¡No lo pude haber perdido! ¡No pude!- se negaba una y otra vez, tocando su cuello, pensando que milagrosamente aparecería ahí. -¿Qué hare?- dijo preocupada. Todo recuerdo de que tenía compañía se había desaparecido al notar el desaparecido collar.

-Yuuka…-llamo Shindou. La morena lo miro, sus ojos ya con gotas al borde. Shindou simplemente no soporto verla en ese estado. No sabía que significaba ese collar para ella, pero no podía dejar así. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano en su cabello y comenzándolo a acariciar con una sonrisa honesta y una mirada tierna. Yuuka se dejó llevar. De la nada, Shindou sintió como la chica lo abrazaba con todo su ser, solo manteniéndose así. No sintió lagrimas o tristeza, solo podía sentir aquel abrazo. En segundo continuo con sus caricias, sintiendo como la chica se tranquilizaba. -¿Ne Yuuka, porque aceptaste "mi" invitación?- pregunto repentinamente, honestamente teniendo curiosidad desde que dijo que si en el teléfono.

-Porque sabía que Kurama-kun y Kirino-kun te obligarían a venir…no quería que estuvieras solo…-admitió, sorprendiendo a Shindou de sobremanera. ¿Cómo aquella morena se había dado cuenta que no fue él? Tenía que admitir que la imitación de Kurama era impresionante. Al parecer la chica había captado la mirada confundida del chico. -¿Sabes? No soy tan infantil como la gente piensa, sé que Kurama-kun es un gran imitador…aunque no lo suficiente…-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-S-Sabes Yuuka…tengo algo que darte…-comenzó a decir Shindou, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada, su mismo fleco cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Shindou-kun, ya me has dado muchas cosas!- dijo preocupada, no queriendo aceptar más del chico. Él le había dado tres fotos enmarcados de los juegos a los cuales se subieron, claro él se quedó con otros tres, le había dado un peluche realmente hermoso y tierno, le invito a comida, le invito a un dibujo, aunque ese fue más como una invitación mutua pues el pago la primera y ella la segunda, cada uno se quedó con uno. ¡Bueno ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que ya se sentía culpable de que su mejor amigo gastara tanto en ella!

-No importa.- dijo decidido, aun reusándose a verla. Su mano llego a su bolsillo sacando algo. –Sé que no es tan especial como el que perdiste…pero al menos es algo…-le dijo mostrándole un collar de color blanco. En él un dije de estrella con una luna creciente naciendo de una de los lados cubierto por diamantes, falsos claro ésta, de color blanco. Yuuka se congelo. Jamás en su vida había visto algo asá de hermoso.

-P-Pero Shindou-kun…Yo no puedo…-le dijo apenada. Shindou la volteo a ver. Su mirada mostrando cariño y determinación, sus mejías sonrojadas. Yuuka sabía que él no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió como el chico colocaba delicadamente el collar sobre su cuello, uniéndolo para que no se callera. Su cuerpo estaba congelado ¿enserio Shindou el daría aquel hermoso collar?

-Este collar representa las estrellas y la luna…Las estrellas nunca pueden dejar a la luna…-le dijo abrazándola una vez más. ¡Al diablo con todo eso! Yuuka coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando sus latidos. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como unos delicados y cálidos labios se colocaban suavemente en su frente, besándola con ternura, como temiendo que ella se fuera a quebrar.

-Arigatou…por todo…-le dijo Yuuka, volviendo a relajarse y escuchando los latidos de aquel chico especial.

-En la vida y en la muerte ¿recuerdas?- le dijo sacando una risita de la chica.

–_La estrella, Goenji Yuuka, no puede separase de la luna, Shindou Takuto…-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Reencuentro con Yuuto Kidou

**Yo: ¡Hola! Lamento tardarme, pero como mencioné tengo algunos pequeños problemas, bueno sin más palabras he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma eleven GO ya está por comenzar!**

**Akane: Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece, sino a Level 5.**

**Jin: Ridículo…**

**Clare: ¡Cállate!**

**Yo: Bueno a comenzar**

**Yuuka: P-pero…**

**Yo:¡A COMENZAR HE DICHO!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-El Reencuentro con Yuuto Kidou-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Yuuka mueve el maldito trasero!- se escuchó aquel grito por toda la casa. Se podía escuchar que la voz era demandante y desesperada.

-¡Ya bajo!- grito otra voz de la nada. Esa era la típica mañana de las dos chicas.

En la habitación, Yuuka se terminaba de peinar, su típico cabello suelto, un gancho sosteniendo su fleco. Tomo entre sus manos una bincha color rosada, colocándola en sus cabellos, dándole un toque más femenino. Se miró en el espejo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, claro, era molesto usar el uniforme, pero había que admitir que no estaba del todo feo. Nunca entendería porque a Alice no le gustaba usar el uniforme…ayer parecía no tener problemas con las faldas… Su mirada negra enfoco en encontrar su mochila, que al parecer estaba recostada en la silla enfrente de su mesa de estudios. Una sonrisa llena de vida estaba en su rostro, no podía entender porque pero sabía que estaba feliz. A pesar de que su amiga este desesperada, se podía sentir también aquella felicidad en su voz.

-Ya está…-se dijo a sí misma, sin embargo un vacío se sentía en su cuello. Busco con la mirada cierto objeto que se le fue regalado. El collar de estrella. Un tierno sonrojo apareció al recordar ese momento, como su corazón corrió y como mariposas se podían sentir al solo ver aquel collar. _- Las estrellas nunca pueden dejar a la luna… ¿eh?- _pensó ella, recordando las palabras de su amigo…

-¡YUUKA!-se escuchó otra vez. Un suspiro cansado salió de la chica de cabellos castaños, en un rápido movimiento se colocó el collar y tomo sus cosas, corriendo hacia la puerta principal…de otra manera, la rubia llegaría a matarla de una manera vil y sangrienta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Raimon-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala del club de futbol estaban los miembros y sus profesores, todos serios al escuchar la sorprendente noticia que se les dio.

-¿Escuela Teikoku?- pregunto sorprendido el capitán de Raimon.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo un chico de cabellos rosados.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sarcástico un chico de cabellos rojos, mirando aburrido a las expresiones de sus compañeros. Se había levantado con las ganas por los suelos, y cuando pensó que se divertiría con la cara de Shindou…bueno para mala suerte no podía ver a Yuuka por ninguna parte. Clare y los demás solo podían fulminarlo con la mirada, regañándolo silenciosamente por su inmadurez ante la situación.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Nuestro oponente en la semifinal debería ser la escuela Aoba!- aseguro sin creerlo Amagi, levantándose.

-Es su fin~- se escuchó una voz muy conocida pero despreciada por todos. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una chica de cabellos rubios que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos cerrados, mientras a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos castaños que la miraba con las mejías infladas, sonrojadas y sus ojos acusadores. Reacción de una niña pequeña.

-Siento llegar tarde Endou-Kantoku.- se disculpó Yuuka, haciendo una reverencia hacia el adulto. Alice solo mantenía su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No importa, siéntate.- dijo Endou, algo serio. Era de saber que la situación no era nada fácil y menos ahora que tendrían que luchar contra Teikoku.

-¿Qué pasa Shindou-kun?- pregunto en un susurro Yuuka, sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo. Shindou mantenía la mirada fría y seria.

-Cambiaron equipos de las semifinales. Ahora jugaremos contra Teikoku- respondió Shindou, reusándose a verla. No quería responderle de esa manera, pero la situación en la que estaban no ayudaba para nada.

-Durante la mañana, recibimos el comunicado que el Grupo A seria alterado.- explico Haruna.

-Entonces quiere decir que cambiaron a Teikoku por Aoba a la fuerza ¿no?- pregunto/analizo Hamano preocupado.

-Modificaron los grupos apropósito para hacer jugar a la escuela Teikoku contra nosotros.- analizo serio Sangoku.

-Hai~- se escuchó decir alegre Alice, parecía niña en dulcería. Todos la miraban con desprecio, todos menos Yuuka que la miraba con una gota en la cabeza, preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. –Parece que sus victorias acaban aquí~- dijo en tono meloso.

-Alice-chan…-dijo mirando a su amiga con una gota aún más grande en la cabeza.

-Muchachos, no podemos decir eso antes de jugar.- dijo entre triste y animado Tenma, levantándose mostrando su punto. Alice solo saco un suspiro de cansancio. Sin duda ese chico no se rediría tan fácil.

-Con la escuela Teikoku en las manos del Fifth Sector, deben de tener varios jugadores usuarios de avatares.- dijo Kuramada, sacando una sonrisa aún más grande a Alice.

-¡Alice-chan!- grito Yuuka, llamando la atención de todos. Una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Alice solo la miro confundida. -¡Tu estuviste en Teikoku antes! ¿Por qué no nos dices sobre sus jugadas?- pregunto de la nada. Una sonrisa infantil e inocente en su rostro. Todos la miraban confundidos, cada uno procesando la pregunta recién hecha. Quince golpes se escucharon. Todos cayeron ante la inocencia de su compañera, realmente nadie podía creer lo que ella acabada de preguntar y mucho menos a quien se lo pregunto.

-Yuuka…-llamo Alice, tratando de sonar ruda y seria, pero estaba muriéndose de la risa. -¿Acaso recuerdas lo que soy?- le pregunto.

-¡Hai!- dijo con una sonrisa. -¡Eres una SEED!- dijo alegre. Todos sacaron una gota en la cabeza, mirando entre gracia y preocupación a la chica morena.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- pregunto de la nada Alice, mirando con lastima a su amiga, que seguía con la sonrisa, pero había algo oculto en sus ojos… -_¿N-No será que?-_

-Ne, Alice-chan…Si no nos dices…tal vez cuente algo muy interesante…-dijo, colocando sus manos en su nuca y dando la espalda a su amiga, sonriendo con victoria al sentir la cara de terror que mostraba la chica.

-¿D-De que hablas?- pregunto, tratando de mostrar seriedad, pero su tartamudeo solo logro impresionar a los demás.

-S-Sugoi…Yuuka- dijo Kirino, impresionado ante el cambio de la chica.

-Solo digo que Alice-chan debería ayudarnos porque…no parecías estar incomoda con la ropa que usaste el sábado… ¿cierto?- pregunto con maldad. Alice estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.

-_¡Vamos piensa en algo! ¡Tienes que salir de este maldito lio!- _pensó desesperada Alice, mirando y analizando la cara de ansiedad que tenian los demás al seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Su reputación se iría por el inodoro sino pensaba en algo. -_¡Ya se!-_

-¿Sabes que no puedes ganarme…cierto?- le pregunto con la misma mirada retadora.

-Alice-chan tiene agallas.- dijo infantil, intensificando su mirada retadora.

-¿Sabes? Qué lindo el collar que tienes puesto… ¿acaso es nuevo?- le pregunto, sus ojos verdes enfocados en la cara de espanto que tenía la chica de cabellos castaños. -¿no lo crees, Ta-ku-to-kun~?- pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada a Shindou y mirando como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿N-Nani?- pregunto Shindou sonrojado y con mirada de terror. Kurama y Kirino estaban que estallaban de la risa. Nadie entendía excepto ellos cinco. -¡Ustedes cállense!- les grito mirando molesto a los chicos que lo metieron en ese lio.

-¿Por qué Takuto-kun no responde?- pregunto la chica. Yuuka y Shindou estaban rojos como tomate…era posible llegar a ese tipo de rojo…tal parece que si es posible. -¿Quieres que siga?- pregunto Alice con mirada satisfactoria. Yuuka estaba sin palabras, no sabía, pero esa mirada fue suficiente para enviarle un escalofrió a su espalda y entender que nada bueno saldría. –Si quieres, puedo contar como te levante aquel día…-

-Ya me voy…-dijo rendida Yuuka, un aura depresiva rodeándola. Todos estaban realmente pendientes de todo aquello. Shindou y Yuuka se reusaban a verse en la cara, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Kurama y Kirino estaban realmente en el suelo rodando de la risa.

-¿Kirino, nos puedes explicar?- pregunto Kuramada, viendo al chico de cabellos rosados calmarse antes que el moreno.

-Kirino-kun…recuerda lo que paso la última vez que contaste algo que no debías.- dijo con ojos matadores Yuuka. Podía ser infantil e inocente, pero cuando se lo propone puede sacar el mismo carácter que su hermano.

-Yuuka-chan realmente se parece a Goenji…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza Endou.

-Hai…-dijo Haruna con la misma gota.

-Bueno, ¡A entrenar!- grito Endou, llamando la atención de todos y recibiendo un sí de parte de la mayoría, sin contar a Kurama, quien seguía riendo, Kirino, quien temblaba atrás de Shindou de miedo y Alice que miraba entre divertida y seria toda la escena.

Una vez ya en la cancha, los jugadores rodeaban al entrenador esperando su orden.

-La escuela Teikoku realmente no será un oponente cualquiera.- comenzó a decir Endou. –Necesitamos alguna táctica para enfrentarlos.-

-Kantoku, tengo una idea.- llamo la atención Shindou.

-¿Qué es Shindou?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa Endou.

-Pienso que sería bueno usar el Ultímate Thunder.- sugirió, sorprendiendo a todos los que alguna vez conocieron aquel movimiento. Los nuevos no sabían ni de qué diablos estaba hablando Shindou.

-¿Ultímate Thunder?- pregunto sin creérselo Kuramada.

-¿La técnica especial?- apoyo Amagi.

-¿Qué es eso, Kirino-kun?- pregunto Yuuka, caminando hacia el defensa que aún seguía impresionado.

-Pensé en esta habilidad recientemente, junto con Kudou-Kantoku.- comenzó a explicar Shindou. –Usando eso, seguramente conseguiremos superar la defensa de la escuela Teikoku.-

-Pero ya la habíamos intentado, y nunca conseguimos completarla ¿no?- dijo Hayami.

-Hayami-kun, siempre encuentras el lado negativo…-dijo Yuuka, mirando a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza. –De todas maneras, ¿Qué hace falta para completarla?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si no tenemos un delantero fuerte, no la completaremos.- respondió con una sonrisa despreocupante Hamano. Ante aquellas palabras, Kurama desvió la mirada molesto. ¿Por qué? Solo él lo sabía.

-Kurama-san…-susurro Clare, mirando con preocupación al moreno de cabellos verdes. Jin estaba demasiado desconcentrado molestando a Yuuka y Shindou como para ver la expresión de su hermana, lo cual Clare agradeció con el alma.

-Sé que no conseguimos usarla ni siquiera una vez…-comenzó a decir Shindou. -¡Pero quiero intentarla una vez más!-

-Para enfrentar a Teikoku con todas nuestras fuerzas, parece que no tenemos otra opción.- finalizo Kuramada.

-Además, teniendo más compañeros hay más posibilidades de que funcione.- dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo será la formación?- pregunto curioso Sangoku.

-Iremos con la formación que probábamos antes.- respondió con una sonrisa Shindou. –El primer tiro será de Hamano ¡Cuento contigo!- anuncio Shindou.

-¡Sí!- respondió el moreno de cabello negro.

-Segundo, Hayami.- volvió a anunciar Shindou. A diferencia del otro, este solo asedio con la cabeza. –Kirino.- llamo el pianista, una mirada entre seria y de preocupación en sus ojos. -¿Tu pie esta mejor?-

-Si.- respondió, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie, mostrando su punto.

-¡Claro que lo está! Estamos hablando de Kirino Ranmaru-kun después de todo.- dijo Yuuka, abrazando al defensa por el cuello y mostrando su sonrisa de alegría. Kirino respondió con la misma sonrisa viendo a su amiga, pero no duro mucho al sentir un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. Su mirada aqua se enfocó en el capitán de Raimon, quien ahora estaba con venas en la frente y su mirada se había oscurecido.

-Serás el tercero.- ordeno de manera fría y seria. –El cuarto será Amagi-san.- volvió a decir, asustando a sus compañeros, menos a una despistada Yuuka, quien miraban con curiosidad y confusión a sus compañeros quienes temblaban del miedo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya que está decidido! ¡A entrenar!- grito Yuuka con una sonrisa infantil, tomando del brazo a Shindou y corriendo hacia la cancha. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa, por más que esos dos negaran sus sentimientos, era obvio que ambos se querían con algo más fuerte que amistad.

-Ni en estas situaciones dejan de ser una parejita.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kurama.

-¡Que no somos pareja!- gritaron dos voces desde lejos de la cancha. Todos miraron con una gota, preguntándose cómo diablos esos dos escucharon esas palabras.

-¡Díselo al collar que te dieron!- grito una rubia, muriéndose de la risa desde las bancas. Todos estaban ahora perdidos, no sabían si miraban a Alice con enojo por ser una SEED o verla con gracia por lo que acaba de decir…Esa rubia era caso perdido.

-¿Y Tú que haces aun aquí?- le pregunto una sonrojada Yuuka desde lejos.

-Hago mi trabajo~- fue lo único que respondió. Luego de esta "pelea", los demás jugadores estaban en la cancha. Sangoku en la portería, mientras las defensas, Hamano, Hayami, Kirino y Amagi estaban formando un cuadro de larga distancia, mientras Shindou estaba cara a cara con Sangoku.

-¡Vamos!- llamo Hamano, dando por inicio a la técnica. Desde las bancas los que conocían esta técnica, rogaban a todos los dioses que conocían que resultara, y los que no solo miraban emocionados, todos menos Jin quien miraba aburrido ante la situación.

Shindou comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta de la portería. -¿Por qué Shindou-kun está corriendo hacia atrás?- pregunto confundida Yuuka.

-¡Hayami!- se escuchó decir del pescador, quien le pateo el balón al de lentes, creando un pase con fuerza.

-¡Kirino-kun!- dijo el, voleando el balón hacia el defensa de cabellos rosados. A simple vista se podía ver que el balón estaba obteniendo un color naranja, como si estuviera absorbiendo la fuerza de los pases.

-¡Amagi-san!- dijo Kirino, voleándola hacia el grandote. El balón estaba obteniendo un color más intenso.

-¡Shindou!- anuncio Amagi, voleándola hacia el capitán que aún seguía corriendo hacia la otra meta. Yuuka mantenía la mirada, en su interior tenia aquel sentimiento de angustia. No podía evitarlo, apretó las muñecas fuerte, cualquier cosa para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara solo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron Tenma y Shinzuke, preocupados por el bien estar de su capitán. Por otro lado, Yuuka estaba en segundos de salir corriendo hacia su amigo. Pero toda preocupación termina al ver que Shindou responde, dando una vuelta y deteniéndose. Pateando el balón una vez más hacia Sangoku. Pero había algo raro, pues el balón se mantenía aun en la pierna de Shindou, como si no quisiera irse.

-Shindou-kun…-fue lo único que salió.

-¡Ultímate Thunder!- grito Shindou. El balón había obtenido mucha más fuerza ante el último pase, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos había creado una luz algo cegadora, explotando y enviando al capitán de Raimon hacia atrás.

-¡Shindou-kun!- grito Yuuka, corriendo hacia su amigo, que se mantenía en el suelo.

-¡Capitán!- gritaron Tenma y Shinzuke, corriendo hacia Shindou igual que la morena.

-¡Shindou!- grito un preocupado Kirino. Todos corrían a donde Shindou, preocupados por su estado físico.

-¿Estas bien, Shindou-kun?- pregunto Yuuka, en su mirada negra se podía ver la preocupación y angustia que sentía ese momento.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo, poniéndose de pie con su ayuda. –Me pierdo en medio de la fuerza del balón.- concluyo Shindou.

-Como lo pensé.- dijo serio Kuramada.

-¡Una vez más!- dijo decidió Shindou.

-¿Una vez más? Pero Shindou-kun…-trato de detener Yuuka, si una vez resulto así, nadie podía mirar como resultaría en el futuro, tal vez incluso peor.

-Yo lo hare esta vez- llamo la atención Kurama. Su mirada negra con la igual determinación que la de Shindou. Una sonrisa salió de parte de Shindou y Yuuka.

-Entendido. Cuento contigo.- dijo Shindou.

-Esfuérzate Kurama-kun.- animo Yuuka, volviendo a las bancas con los demás. Donde las managers miraban, la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rosados miraba con preocupación al moreno preguntándose que si él también se lastimaría como lo hizo el capitán.

-Clare…-susurro Jin desde lejos, mirando a su hermana rogar a todos los dioses que ella conocía por el bien estar del moreno. Su mirada azul se volvió de odio al ver al chico quien se alistaba. –_No importa quién sea…-_

-Parece que este equipo también comienza a estar muy unido.- dijo Endou con su sonrisa, viendo a los chicos entrenar con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. A pesar de estar feliz, Haruna miraba con preocupación y tristeza la información que se le fue dada sobre Teikoku.

-Endou-Kantoku…-llamo la atención Haruna. Una vez que Endou respondió a su llamado, ella le entrego la carpeta con dicha información. –Es la información de la escuela Teikoku.- Endou aun con su sonrisa analizaba toda la lista de jugadores, hasta que noto algo. Su mirada castaña se enfocó en la adulta de cabellos azules que mantenía la mirada de tristeza.

El Entrenador de Teikoku: Kidou Yuuto

-_¿Kidou, no estabas jugando en el Campeonato Italiano?- _se preguntaba Endou.

-Recientemente, estuve preocupada por no poder comunicarme con él. Pero no sabía que él estaba envuelto en todo esto…-admitió Haruna un poco apenada. En la cancha nada mejoraba. Al igual que Shindou, Kurama fue enviado hacia atrás de manera brusca por la técnica.

-¡Kurama/Kurama-kun/Kurama-san!- gritaron tres voces preocupadas. Clare estaba con la mirada preocupada, no podía pensar muy bien al ver a ese moreno en ese estado…no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Su mirada rosada se encontró con la mirada azul de su hermano. Jin la miraba de manera severa y molesta, obligando a la argentina a que retirara la mirada apenada y culpable…No podía culpar a Jin, no después de aquello…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy siendo devuelto!-dijo Kurama, logrando levantarse con un poco de dolor.

-Parece que Kurama también no lo consigue…-analizo Shindou.

-No puedo creer que no resulte ni con el capitán ni con Kurama-san.- dijo entristecido Tenma, pero aún mantenía las esperanzas altas.

-¿Y si yo lo intento?- pregunto Yuuka, su mirada determinada. Todos la miraban sorprendidos pues nunca esperaron que la chica dijera eso, y más siendo la tímida chica pequeña que es.

-Me parece gran idea.- dijo apoyándola Sangoku.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo!- grito emocionado Amagi.

-Con la potencia y fuerza del tiro de Yuuka hay una gran posibilidad.- dijo analizarte y sonriente Kirino. Todos estaban de acuerdo, Yuuka miraba con una sonrisa, pues temía que le negaran ese derecho al ser una mujer **(Yo: Como me desespera que me nieguen algunas cosas solo por ser mujer… ¡Diablos estamos en el 2014 gente! ¡Hay mujeres que son policía, luchadoras, ladronas, no del todo orgullo pero ustedes me entienden! ¡Nosotras podemos hacer las mismas tonteras que los hombres!) **

-No.- fue lo único que se escuchó decir de parte del capitán de Raimon. Todos miraron confundidas ante el repentino cambio de parte de Shindou. Nadie podía negar que las habilidades de Yuuka eran sorprendentes y había gran posibilidad de que ella lograra completar la técnica… ¿Qué le pasaba a Shindou?

-Shindou-kun…-pregunto entre confundida, molesta y decepcionada. Ella tenía la esperanza que siendo su mejor amigo fuera el primero en apoyarla…se equivocó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes.- dijo en forma seria, sorprendiendo a todos pues Shindou nunca le hablaba así a Yuuka. JAMAS, y que ahora de la nada…

-¡Claro que puedo!- grito molesta Yuuka, su mirada negra mostrando todos los sentimiento que sentía. -¡Tal vez no tenga la experiencia de Kurama-kun o tuya como delantera, pero estoy segura que podre lograrlo!- le grito.

-¡No puedes hacerlo y punto!- le gritoneo Shindou de vuelta.

-¡Dame una razón!- le exigió Yuuka. Todos miraban con tristeza aquella escena pues conocían a ambos y sabían con exactitud que aquello no era para nada fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-¡Porque aun eres una niña!- le grito de vuelta, sin saber exactamente que había dicho. -¡Si te permití estar en el equipo era porque no quería verte llorar todos los días! ¡No lograras hacer esto siendo la niña que eres!- le grito de la nada.

-¡Shindou!- le grito ahora molesto Kirino. A pesar de que Shindou es su amigo, también es Yuuka y el la defendería. Ante su nombre, Shindou cayó en la realidad a lo que salió de sus labios en forma de gritos. Su cuerpo y mente se congelaron al analizar lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que grito y a quien se lo grito. Un silencio incómodo y frio reino, ni siquiera el entrenador o Alice podían reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar…Y ni hablar de Yuuka que mantenía los ojos como platos. Se podía ver en aquellos ojos negros el dolor que podía sentir aquel día.

-Ya veo…-dijo en forma de susurro la morena. Nadie podía ver su rostro pues su mismo fleco negaba ese derecho. En su voz se podía escuchar la molestia y dolor que sentía en ese instante. –Gracias por decírmelo…Bueno, creo que no soy muy útil aquí, así que me retiro…-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Shindou y saliendo a paso apresurado de la cancha, siendo seguida por Alice. Cuando la chica desapareció de la vista de todos, tanto como jugadores como maestros miraban con una mirada de enojo y seriedad hacia Shindou, quien permanecía congelado.

-Iré a calmarla.- anuncio Kirino, viendo a Sangoku y al entrenador, esperando una respuesta.

-Creo que es buena idea, cuento contigo Kirino.- dijo Endou, viendo a Kirino mientras el solo hacia una reverencia y salía corriendo hacia la dirección de su amiga. –Shindou.-llamo Endou, se podía ver que su mirada estaba seria y había enojo en ella. ¿Cómo culparlo cuando todos estaban de la misma manera? Yuuka no merecía que él le gritara todo aquello. Ella solo quería ayudar…Esta vez Shindou metió la pata de la peor manera. –Shindou, sal de la cancha y ve a calmarte.- ordeno Endou.

-Kantoku…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Shindou, no porque estuviera sorprendido de su orden, sino porque aún seguía congelado a lo que paso. ¿Cómo diablos pudo gritarle todo aquello a Yuuka? Nada de eso era real. Es más, estaba pero lejos de su verdadera razón de negarle ese derecho a intentar.

-No puedo dejar que estés gritándole a todos los miembros del equipo. Como capitán tienes que entender los sentimientos de tus compañeros y aceptarlos.- le dijo Endou. Todos estaban aun con la mirada seria hacia Shindou.

-Hai…-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse lejos de aquel lugar. En su mente solo las palabras que salieron de su boca hacia la morena. Tenía que arreglar todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritaba Yuuka molesta, lanzando sus cosas desde los vestidores que Haruna le aviso que ella se tendría que vestir al ser la única chica de ahí. -¡¿Quién se cree?! ¡Solo porque soy una niña! ¿Qué diablos pasa con esa razón?- grito una y otra vez, importándole poco si el mismo escuchaba todo aquello. -¡Tonto orgulloso!-

-Yuuka… ¿ya terminaste?- pregunto desde afuera una chico de cabellos rosados. Desde hace unos minutos Alice se había retira a saber a dónde y él se quedó escuchando los gritos de su amiga, mejor así se calmara.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto aun molesta, sabía que Kirino no merecía aquel tipo de respuesta pero fue algo muy natural, no había nada que ella hiciera para calmar su ira. –Gomen…no debí responderte así.- se disculpó apenada.

-Descuida, ambos sabemos que tienes una buena razón para estar así- le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a Yuuka con el uniforme ya puesto y su cabello algo desarreglado por tirar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Gracias a Dios no era mucho que encontró. –Ven, déjame ayudarte con tu cabello.- dijo el chico, sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras la chica se sentaba en el suelo aun molesta.

-Arigatou Kirino-kun- dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y dejaba que el chico la ayudara.

-Descuida, además, tengo que poner en acción todos estos años que me obligabas a peinarte.- dijo de manera burlesca, sacando una risa de la chica. –Oye…Sabes que Shindou no quiso decir eso ¿cierto?- pregunto algo inseguro.

-Lo se…es solo que…pensé que él me apoyaría en esta decisión…-dijo triste. Realmente tenia esperanza que su amigo fuera el primero en apoyarla.

-Siendo Shindou, estoy seguro que dijo todo aquello para evitar que te golpearas- aseguro Kirino, tomando el gancho alvino **(Yo: No sé cómo se dirá en otros países, pero en el mío el gancho alvino es un gancho simple negro usualmente que es delgado y se usa principalmente en el salón) **y tomando algo de cabello.

-Pero aun así…no tenía que gritarme todo aquello…-dijo.

-Lo sé, pero entiéndelo, siendo capitán de un equipo que se niega a seguir a Fifth Sector lleva demasiada carga, y jugando con un equipo controlado completamente por el Fifth Sector no lo ayuda a relajarse.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo…-dijo, levantándose y tomando un pequeño espejo, viendo su cabello que termino en una trenza francesa de cuatro. -¡Sugoi Kirino-kun! ¡Eres sorprendente!- le dijo abrazándolo.

-Claro, años de ser tu amigo uno consigue experiencia, más cuando cierta chica lo obliga a peinarla.- dijo con aire de burla y superioridad. –Bueno, vámonos. Te invito a mi casa, Oka-san va a hacer onigiris.- dijo.

-¿Kirino-kun Oka-san va hacer onigiris? ¡Yo voy!- dijo con su típica sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-¿Onigiris? ¡También vamos!- se escuchó gritar desde la puerta una voz imperativa y ansiosa. Ambos chicos sacaron una gota en la cabeza al ver como todo el equipo de Raimon estaba en la puerta, una sonrisa de ansiedad en sus rostros, apuntándose para ir a la casa de Kirino.

-¿Desde cuándo invite a todos?- susurro para sí mismo Kirino, sacando una risa nerviosa a Yuuka.

-Bueno, entre más amigos mejor ¿no?- intento de animar Yuuka, mirando con nerviosismo a Kirino, quien solo saco solo una mirada igual de nerviosa.

-Creo que tienes razón…- dijo mientras los demás solo gritaban un gran si al ver que Kirino hacia asedió a su loco plan.

Todos en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeando a Kirino, mirando con ansiedad la respuesta de la madre de Kirino. Shindou solo miraba con los ojos perdidos, aún estaba congelado por lo que había pasado, algo que no paso inapersibida por Yuuka. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, negándose a ver a sus compañeros, una delicada muñeca lo detuvo. Su rostro se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Yuuka, como si nada hubiera pasado. -¿Shindou-kun, quieres venir?- pregunto con la misma sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos y sorprendiéndolos, honestamente incluso a Shindou.

-¿N-No estas molesta?- pregunto con miedo marcada en su voz.

-Un poco, pero debo entender que como capitán tienes mucha presión sobre tus hombros. Así que no estoy del todo molesta, aunque claro me debes una.- le dijo con una sonrisa entre alegra y retadora. Shindou solo podía suspirar aliviado, aun se sentía culpable por lo que le grito y la presión no tenía nada que ver, pero más tarde aclararía todo aquello. Todos miraron luego con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquellos dos eran un caso perdido en amor. -¡Vamos!- dijo tomando su brazo y corriendo hacia el resto que ya estaba en la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído en la cuidad y le daba paso a la luna y sus estrellas. Todos los del equipo caminaban y hablaban animadamente, todos dirigiéndose a la casa de Kirino. La madre de Kirino no tenía problema que los invitara, pero necesitaría más ingredientes, los cuales le pidió a su querido hijo que los comprara. La aventura de las compras fue un completo desastre, pero a la vez divertido…limpiar si era agotador y tardaba demasiado, bueno al menos tiene una excusa y testigos que lo ayudan a comprobar su escusa.

-Disculpen jóvenes- llamo una voz completamente misteriosa para todos. Los chicos voltearon la vista y vieron dos hombres de alta estatura, aunque aún así misteriosos.

-¿Los podemos ayudar?- pregunto cortésmente Kuramada.

-Si. ¿Esta Goenji Yuuka con ustedes?- preguntaron los hombres. Ante aquel nombre, los chicos se tensaron temiendo lo peor. Shindou y Kirino se colocaron enfrente de ella, protegiéndola de la mirada de los hombres. Aun oscuro se podía ver que uno llevaba un suéter color purpura que cubría su cabello y gran parte de su rostro, unos pantalones verdes y tenis negros. El otro tenía una chamarra color naranja, su cabello era turquesa todo cubierto por una gota que cubría sus ojos, pantalones color café igual de sus zapatos.

-¿Qué quieren con ella?- pregunto Sangoku serio, siendo el mayor tenía que defender a todos.

-Tranquilo, no vamos hacer nada malo…solo venimos a entregarle esta información de parte de alguien. Está relacionado con Alice y Tsurugi Kyosuke.- informo el adulto de gorra. Su voz parecía algo rara, lo cual hizo que Yuuka sospechara.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- pregunto Shindou, aun serio.

-Si quieren saber, vayan todos mañana al hospital, habitación 315.- dijo el hombre de suéter purpura. También su voz sonaba rara, diferente pero conocida.

-Disculpe ¿pero nos conocemos?- pregunto de la nada Yuuka, haciéndose paso hacia los adultos que se tensaron ante la pregunta.

-N-No… ¡Claro que no!- respondió el de la gorra nervioso y ambos adultos dando pasos hacia atrás cada vez que Yuuka daba un paso hacia adelante. –B-Bueno nos tenemos que ir.- dijo, ambos adultos saliendo corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto sin comprender Jin.

-Ni idea…-respondió su hermana, todos viendo la dirección de los adultos.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- se preguntó en susurro Yuuka, sabiendo exactamente quienes eran. -¿El hospital? ¿Por qué quieren que vayamos ahí mañana?- se preguntó.

-No sabemos ¿pero deberíamos confiar en ellos?- pregunto con miedo Shinzuke.

-¡Claro que deberíamos!- dijo Yuuka, sorprendiendo a todos. –No sé exactamente qué pasa, pero estoy segura que podremos averiguar algo sobre Alice-chan y Tsurugi-kun si vamos mañana al hospital, además necesitamos a Tsurugi-kun para realizar el Ultímate Thunder.- dijo con una cara de determinación y de la nada su atuendo era de detective ingles privado. –Además, es emocionante todo este misterio.- dijo viendo a todos con una lupa mientras los demás solo sacaban una gota en la cabeza ante la reacción infantil de la chica.

-Bueno, creo que no hay opción…-dijo aburrido Jin. -¡Ya está decidido! ¡Ahora a comer!- grito corriendo quien sabe adónde. Todos sacaron una gota más grande, incluso Yuuka.

-¿A dónde va? Mi casa está aquí…-dijo Kirino, viendo al chico correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Después nos encargamos del.- dijo simplemente Clare, mientras todos solo caminaban hacia la casa de Kirino, siendo recibidos por una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos grises. Esa noche fue rara, pero a la vez divertida, sin duda una noche que todos recordarían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era nuevo, todos estaban listos para ir al lugar anunciado por los adultos, no tenian ni idea de que encontrarían pero aun así, ellos irían. Las campanas sonaban y todos estaban esperando a Tenma y Shinzuke en las puertas. Las managers decidieron no ir por falta de interés, aunque Aoi y Akane fueron más difíciles de convencer pues en el equipo estaba Shindou y Tenma, bueno prácticamente fueron chantajeadas para evitar que fueran. Al llegar todos estaban listos para partir.

-Bueno vamos.- dijo Yuuka, comenzando a correr con toda velocidad, prácticamente desapareciendo. Todos la miraban como un payaso, nadie sabía de donde saldría tanta energía a esa niña.

-Bueno sigámosla antes que se lastime.- dijo Kurama en forma de burla, aunque tenía razón, conociéndola se podía lastimar en cualquier momento. Todos solo asediaron y comenzaron a correr atrás de la chica. Esa niña sin duda era rápida. Todos buscaban con la mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños que salió como rayo. Tantos ojos, pero tantas esquinas y lugares donde se puede esconder. -¿Cómo diablos la perdimos?- pregunto molesto Kurama.

-Ni idea.- respondió Amagi. Todos miraron como una chica que usaba el uniforme de Raimon estaba en una esquina, viendo como espía algo de la otra calle.

-¿Qué hace Yuuka-sempai?- pregunto Tenma.

-Vamos a preguntarle.- dijo Jin en forma sarcástica ante la obvia respuesta. –Tarado, que no ves que está espiando algo- dijo.

-Vamos a ver que está viendo.- dijo Kirino, corriendo a paso lento hacia la chica. Una vez cerca, toco su hombro, sacando un saltito de la chica y una mirada fulminante de Shindou. –Oye no es mi culpa que se asuste así de fácil.- le reclamo, lo cual solo ocasiono la mirada fulminante de ambos castaños. –A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que miras?- pregunto un poco molesto.

-Eso.- dijo apuntando con su dedo a dos chicos que caminaban serios y sin hablar. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Alice y Tsurugi caminar juntos. ¿Cómo diablos aquello era posible? ¿No se odiaban? Además ¿están ellos en una cita?

-¿Esto es lo que quería que viéramos aquellos hombres?- pregunto sorprendido Shindou, igual que todos viendo a los dos jóvenes.

-Creo…Vamos a seguirlos…-dijo comenzando a correr a paso lento y silencioso y su mirada llena de determinación.

Desde la otra cera, Alice sintió un espantoso escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, como si alguien la estuviera viendo. Rápidamente volteo la mirada hacia atrás, buscando con su mirada verde algo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Tsurugi al notar la reacción de la chica.

-¿E-Eh?...Si, es solo que pensé…-comenzó a decir aun viendo por todos los lados, encontrando nada. No se dio cuenta cuando Tsurugi se quitó su chaqueta y se la coloco en los hombros delicadamente a la chica, sabiendo que hacia algo de frio y su atuendo no era muy favorable pues solo tenía una camisa de tirantes color negra y unos pantalones color blanco. Un tierno sonrojo apareció en las mejías de Alice, aunque inconscientemente también en las de Yuuka, quien miraba escondida la escena sin poder creérselo.

-E-Ellos…-comenzó a decir Kirino.

-No será que…-apoyo con la boca abierta Sangoku.

-¡Están en una cita!- susurro/grito Yuuka emocionada con varios corazones por todos lados. Ambos chicos siguieron su camino hacia un edificio de color azul y blanco. Todos miraron con curiosidad el lugar de aquel dichosa cita, pero al analizarlo solo miraron confundidos. -¿El hospital?-

-Bueno nos digieren que viniéramos aquí ¿recuerdan?- pregunto algo irritado ante la ingenuidad de los demás miembros, Jin.

-cierto.- dijo Sangoku, antes de seguir corriendo a paso ninja hacia el hospital. Minutos pasaron y todos miraban embobados las grandes instalaciones, como si nunca hubieran ido al hospital.

-Miren.- llamo la atención Kirino, viendo al asesor como dos chicos esperaban pacientemente a que se cerraran y se llevaran a su destino. Todos concentrados no dieron cuenta cuando Yuuka fue a hablar con una enfermera muy conocida por ella. –Sigamos.- dijo antes de dejar olvidada a la chica.

-Fuyuka-san ¿me puede ayudar con una pregunta?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-claro Yuuka-chan, dime.- respondió con una sonrisa la mujer de cabellos morados, ojos azules y traje de enfermera.

-¿Sabe quién está en la habitación 315?- pregunto, sorprendiendo a la mujer un poco.

-¿Conoces a Yuuichi-san?- pregunto Fuyuka.

-¿Yuuichi-san?-

-¡YUUKA!- se escucharon varios gritos de la nada. La chica pego un salto acompañado de un gritillo al ver las caras molestas de sus compañeros. -¡Muévete!- gritaron todos, tomándola del brazo y salir corriendo hacia el asesor.

-Malos…-dijo una vez en el asesor con las mejías infladas. Al abrirse las puertas, buscaron con la mirada la habitación que se les menciono ayer en la noche. –Habitación 315…_ ¿Quién es Yuuichi? ¿Estará relacionado con Alice-chan y Tsurugi-kun?- _

-Aquí esta…-dijo en un susurro Kuramada, viendo desde la puerta abierta a tres personas. Sin duda esta era la habitación. Todos leyeron el nombre de la puerta.

315 – Tsurugi Yuuichi

-¿Tsurugi Yuuichi?- pregunto Kirino confundido, volteando su mirada hacia las tres personas que estaban ahí adentro. Un chico de camiseta manga larga color roja, pantalones azules y cabello azul. Una chica de cabellos rubios de pantalones blancos y una chaqueta color azul en sus hombros. Por ultimo un joven adulto en la cama de cabello azul como el de Tsurugi, ojos naranjas un poco más oscuros, piel blanca y su traje era la piyama del hospital. En su rostro una sonrisa al ver a los dos chicos.

-Saben que no necesitan venir todos los días.- trato de decir el misterioso adulto en cama. –No necesitan preocuparse.-

-No estoy preocupado, Ni-san.- respondió Tsurugi, su voz más suave y cálida de lo que normalmente muestra.

-Además, no tengo mucho que hacer después de escuela…Así que pasar tiempo con usted hace que olvide las tareas.- dijo con una sonrisa Alice, sorprendiendo a Yuuka por su tono de voz, siendo segura, cariñosa, suave y gentil.

-¿Ni-san?- pregunto sin creérselo Tenma. Todos estaban en la puerta escuchando aquella conversación.

-_Con que era esto…Aun estoy con la duda…-_pensó Yuuka. Realmente era un misterio como nadie podía ver o sentir tantos ojos que estaban en la puerta.

-Kyosuke ¿No tienes entrenamiento?- pregunto de la nada el joven adulto, haciendo que Tsurugi apartara la vista de él. –No faltes al entrenamiento, ya que van bien ¿El próximo partido es la semifinal?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa de lado apareció. –Además dudo que a Alice-_chan _le guste los debiluchos…-dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Tsurugi y Alice y ocasionando que varios se mordieran el labio de la risa.

-¿D-De que hablas?- pregunto entre molesto y apenado.

-Bueno, es que parece que vas bien con Alice-_chan _que si nota que eres un debilucho en el campo tal vez te deje.- dijo con una mirada retadora, encantado de los colores de los jóvenes. En la puerta la mayoría estaba de lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Tsurugi y yo no somos nada!- dijo desesperada y apenada Alice.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto, fingiendo inocencia. –Pero el sábado te miraban tan linda con esa camiseta color rosado y esa falda, y además Kyosuke no podía quitarte la mirada de encima sin mencionar lo que paso con el enfermero nuevo…-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, al ver las caras completamente fosforescentes de los chicos. Alice tomaba un poco de agua, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-_¿Camisa rosada? ¿Falda?-_

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Por todo el hospital se escucharon once carcajadas, todas provenientes del mismo lugar. Enfrente la puerta del joven adulto. Los colores de Alice y Tsurugi se bajaron, de fosforescente a pálido. Yuuichi miraba confundido a los chicos, preguntándose quienes eran ellos. Todos estaban rodando en el suelo, tratando de imaginarse a una Alice así, todos menos Yuuka que miraban por todos los lados nerviosa y deseando que la tierra la tragase. Y más al ver la mirada asesina de Alice, aunque las mejías sonrojada e infladas por el agua no ayudaba.

-¡Ustedes!- dijeron molesto y sorprendido Tsurugi.

-Ustedes son…-comenzó a decir Yuuichi.

-N-Nosotros somos el equipo de futbol de Raimon. S-Soy el capitán Shindou Takuto. Siento la interrupción.- dijo Shindou haciendo una reverencia hacia el adulto que estaba en la cama, siendo seguidos por todos después de recuperarse de la risa. Yuuka miraba con una gota a los demás. –Por favor déjenos presentarnos.- pidió, obteniendo un si como respuesta.

-De tercer año, el portero Sangoku Aichi.- dijo Sangoku.

-Igual de tercer año Amagi. Defensa.-

-De tercer año Kuramada, igual defensa.- dijo Kuramada.

-Segundo año, Hayami. Defensa- dijo con miedo el chico de cabellos rojos al ver la mirada de ambos chicos.

-De segundo año, el defensa, Kirino Ranmaru.-

-Delantero de segundo año, Kurama-

- De segundo año, mediocampista Hamano.- dijo con su mano en la frente y guiñando el ojo.

-De primer año, mediocampista Matsukaze Tenma.- dijo nervioso Tenma.

-De primer año, mediocampista Jansport Jin.- dijo sin interés.

-De primer año, defensa Nishizono Shinzuke.- dijo saltando el pequeñín. Todos ignorando completamente a Tsurugi y Alice y su mirada asesina, todos menos Yuuka. Yuuichi miraba con una sonrisa gentil y nada parecida a su hermano.

-¿y Tú?- pregunto, volteando a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, quien pego un brinquito y un gritillo.

-Soy de segundo año, mediocampista, Goenji Yuuka.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y escondiéndose detrás de Shindou, tratando de evitar la mirada de Alice.

-¿Goenji? ¿Acaso tú tienes una relación con Goenji Shuuya-san?- pregunto emocionado.

-Hai. Él es mi Oni-chan.- dijo con una sonrisa, olvidando la mirada de Alice, o al menos eso hasta que Alice camino para estar cara a cara con ella. Yuuichi miraba extrañado la reacción de la chica. -¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto con miedo. Eso hasta sentir como ella escupía de la nada agua hacia la cara de Yuuka mojándola y dejándola confundida y sonrojada de lo molesta. -¡Alice-chan!- el grito como niña pequeña.

-¿Entonces ustedes son los compañeros de equipo de Kyosuke?- pregunto, ignorando la "pelea" de las chicas.

-Hai.- respondió Shindou, mientras evitaba que el chico mirara como Sangoku y Kirino le tapaba la boca a Kurama, evitando que alguna tontería saliera.

-Cuiden de Kyosuke.- pidió con amabilidad el chico.

-H-Hai.- respondió Tenma. –La verdad, queríamos hablar con Tsurugi…- trato de decir antes de sentir como Tsurugi tomaba con fuerza su brazo y lo halaba.

-No importa salgamos de aquí.- dijo molesto. Todos miraban al chico con confusión.

-¿N-No quieren hablar aquí?- pregunto con miedo Hayami, sabiendo que si el joven estaba presente al menos había algún testigo de su vil e inhumana muerte.

-¡ITAI!- grito de la nada Yuuka. Todos voltearon a ver como la rubia halaba del cabello a la morena y se la llevaba lejos de ahí. -¡Alice-chan eso duele!- grito desesperada, siendo ignorada.

-Si quieren seguir con su integridad física, muévanse.- ordeno de manera molesta, fría, seria y vil Alice, sorprendiendo a Yuuichi y haciendo que todos corrieran a paso apresurado hacia Tsurugi y Tenma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto de la nada Tsurugi. Todos estaban ahora en la azotea de ese piso, Alice y Tsurugi enfrente de la puerta, mirando con ojos matadores a todos.

-Es que…los vimos en la cuidad…- comenzó a decir Tenma. Además, no era del todo mentira.

-¿y nos siguieron?- pregunto molesta Alice.

-Gomen.- dijo Tenma, como todos apenado por sus acciones, claro estaba preocupados por el bien estar de los chicos, y ahora de Yuuichi, pero ellos no eran nadie para haber hecho aquel acto.

-¿Ne, Tsurugi-kun, acaso tu ni-san está enfermo?- pregunto de la nada Yuuka, recordando a su hermano.

-¿No será que por eso no vienes a los entrenamientos?- pregunto Sangoku curioso.

-No se entrometan en mi vida.- dijo Tsurugi serio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Alice. Yuuka sabía que la mentira de los encontramos en la cuidad no le serviría, pero…

-Él nos dijo.- respondió Yuuka seria, mirando como los ojos de Alice se abrían con terror y con sorpresa, recibiendo una mirada preocupante de parte de Tsurugi, sabiendo exactamente de quien hablaban. –Ayer nos lo encontramos en la calle, él nos dijo que viniéramos aquí. El vino a buscarte.-

-¿Y crees que me creo esa tontería?- pregunto, dándole la espalda a la chica, en su voz miedo e ira. –El no volverá y eso es definitivo.- dijo antes de irse de ese lugar dejando a Tsurugi manejar la situación.

-¡Alice-chan!- grito molesta Yuuka. -¡Deja de actuar como la víctima y abre los ojos! ¡¿Sabes cuánto ha sufrido el por ti?!- le grito, haciendo que la chica parara congelada ante las palabras. -¡Tu ni-san ha vuelto y quiere estar contigo!-

-¡Ya basta!- le grito Tsurugi, sorprendiendo a Yuuka, Alice y a los demás. Su mirada estaba llena de enojo. El sabia del pasado de Alice y sabia lo feo que es estar en su misma situación, pero que alguien se lo recordara era imperdonable.

-¿Él te lo dijo?- pregunto, solo Yuuka y Tsurugi pudieron notar la poca esperanza que marcaba su voz al preguntar aquello.

-N-No… ¡Pero…!-

-¡Entonces no digas cosas de las cuales no tienes idea!- le grito la rubia antes de irse a paso decidido de ahí. Su visión comenzándose a nublar por el agua que corría en ellos, tratando de liberarse. Alice daba lucha contra las lágrimas, nada las liberara, y menos cuando le acaban de dar una ilusión falsa.

-Alice-chan…-

-Escúchenme muy bien.- comenzó a decir Tsurugi, en su voz marcada la ira que sentía en el momento. –No me importa que es lo que quieran, pero tomen seguro que no me incluyan como parte de esto. Si los ayude fue por puro capricho, nada más. Se lo pueden agradecer a ella.- dijo, mirando con desprecio a Yuuka.

-¡Tsurugi!- le grito molesto Shindou.

-¡En este mundo hay cosas que no pueden ser resueltas como uno desea!- le grito Tsurugi, volteando a ver a todos con desprecio. -¡¿No entendían eso?!-

Eso sorprendió de sobre manera a Yuuka, preguntándose si eso era lo que sentía Alice en ese momento con respeto a su hermano. -¡Maldito engreído!- se escuchó decir a Jin.

-Vámonos.- dijo Yuuka, saliendo por las puertas. Nadie dijo nada, sabían que no obtendrían nada de todo aquello y por alguna razón sentían lastima hacia la rubia. No era normal todo aquello y nadie lo puede negar pero aun así, siempre había algo raro de todo aquello ¿Quién era el famoso "el"? ¿Alice tenia hermano? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué Tsurugi reacciono de aquella manera? ¿Acaso Yuuka conocía a los dos adultos de anoche?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el gran día, hoy Raimon se enfrentaría contra Teikoku. En la escuela Teikoku, los asientos se estaban llenando, todos espectadores emocionados por ver aquel partido. En el monto de gente, dos chicos de uniforme de Raimon caminaban a paso nervioso, no estando muy seguro si deberían estar ahí.

-Aoyama.- llamo el chico de cabellos crema y rojo.

-¿Ichino, también viniste?- pregunto el chico de cabellos negros.

-Pues si.- respondió con simplicidad.

–Realmente preocupa ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya que el oponente es la escuela Teikoku.- analizo Ichino.

-¿Sera que el actual Raimon vencerá?- se preguntó Aoyama. En la cancha todos estaban en sus bancas, preguntándose qué harían.

-¡Es el primer juego de las semifinales del Holy Road de la región Kantou!- anuncio el narrador de corta edad. –Con el repentino cambio de grupos, el juego de hoy será entre la escuela Raimon y la escuela Teikoku. ¿Cuál será el equipo vencedor en este juego que va más allá de las expectativas? Hoy yo, Kakuma Ayumu, estaré transmitiendo el partido en vivo.- anuncio Ayumu con emoción y superioridad.

En la banca de Raimon, tanto como Yuuka como Endou y Haruna miraban con preocupación y algo de seriedad a la nueva escuela Teikoku. Todo había cambiado, parecía un ejército. Nadie podía negar el nerviosismo que sentían, ni el mismo miedo que comenzaban a invadirlos.

-Muy bien, anunciare sus posiciones.- dijo Endou, llamando la atención de todos. –Shindou, Kurama, ustedes serán delanteros. Cuento con ustedes.-

-Hai.- respondieron los dos ante la orden.

-Hamano, Tenma, Hayami y Yuuka-chan. Mediocampistas.- ordeno de nuevo Endou, volviendo a recibir un hai de los cuatros. Desde lejos Shindou miraba con suma preocupación a Yuuka, sabía que Teikoku era peligroso…no soportaría ver a su amiga en el suelo adolorida. Es igual cuando practicaban con el Ultímate Thunder.

-Defensas serán Kuramada, Kirino, Amagi, Shinzuke.- ordeno una vez más.

-Hai.-

-Portero. Sangoku, cuento contigo.-

-Déjemelo a mi.- dijo decidido y confiado.

Todos se colocaron en la cancha. Raimon pendiente de las jugadas de Teikoku. Sin duda este es un oponente como los demás.

-Al final, no conseguimos ni siquiera completar el Ultímate Thunder.- comenzó a decir con miedo Hayami. -¿Sera que estará todo bien?-

-Quizás, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos.- comenzó a animar Yuuka, realmente tratando de despejar su mente de los nervios y la culpa. Desde ayer no podía dormir por lo que paso en el hospital. Tuvo que ir a molestar a Shindou y preguntarle si podía dormir con él. Claro el chico no se negó, pero sentía que era una carga pues ella se reusó a dormir en la misma casa que Alice.

-Ahora solo podemos confiar en el resultado del entrenamiento y jugar.- apoyo Shindou.

-¡Si! ¡Si nos esforzamos, con certeza un camino se abrirá!- grito desde lejos Tenma, emocionado y feliz.

-Si fuera tan fácil como dices…-dijo Kurama.

-y además de eso, la fuerza de nuestro oponente de hoy es diferente a todos los que ya enfrentamos.- analizo Kuramada, asustando más a Yuuka. Si hace diez años Teikoku era peligroso, sin duda alguna ahora era peor.

_-Ven con toda tu fuerza, Endou.-_pensó el entrenador de Teikoku, Kidou.

El silbato del inicio sonó y con ello las jugadas. Nada era como los demás. Las jugadas eran más rápidas, más certeras, mas concentradas, más feroces. Nunca habían visto jugar así. Sus movimientos eran sincronizados, sin necesidad de ver a sus compañeros para crear el pase perfecto. En segundos Mikado, el delantero y capitán de Teikoku estaba enfrente de Sangoku. Su fuerza de patada era diferente a las demás, era igual a la de Alice, teniendo gran fuerza y velocidad. Sangoku logro defender difícilmente. Si esto continua, Raimon perdería.

-Ahora comienza lo divertido.- dijo Mikado, viendo al portero de Raimon levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-¡Sangoku-san!- llamo preocupado Shindou y Yuuka.

-Estoy bien.- aseguro volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Buena defensa!- dijo Kuramada, intentando de dar palabras de aliento.

-Pero, si ellos tiran así varias veces, Sangoku-san no resistirá- aseguro Yuuka, mirando con miedo al capitán y el resto del nuevo Teikoku.

-Necesitamos jugar a la defensiva.- sugirió Hayami.

-No. ¡Vamos a atacar!- ordeno decidido Shindou. –Si atacamos al otro equipo para evitar que lleguen a la portería, tendremos una oportunidad de victoria.-

-La mejor defensa es el ataque ¿cierto?- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa, agradecida que Shindou haya dicho eso pues se quitó un poco los nervios que sentía. El silbato volvió a sonar, dándole el balón a Shindou quien sin esperar realizo el "Kami no Takuto" quien le paso el balón a Tenma y luego a Kurama.

De la nada cuatro defensas aparecieron, evitando el paso y el tiro a Kurama. Sin mucho esfuerzo, un chico de gran cuerpo detuvo el tiro, y más cuando lo pateo con gran fuerza y velocidad como si nada hacia la portería de Raimon. El balón pasó por Kurama, Shindou, y Tenma. El balón estaba en dirección de Mikado, quien esperaba listo el balón. Shindou y Tenma corrían con todo lo que tenian.

-¡No dejare que lo tengas!- se escuchó decir a una joven de cabellos castaños que corría hacia el balón, logrando interceptar el pase. Shindou y Tenma miraban contentos a la chica, quien también parecía estar contenta. -¡Lo logre!- grito emocionada.

Mikado por otro lado solo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, viendo como uno de sus compañeros de cabellos rubios robaba el balón de manera brusca, logrando que Yuuka cayera en el suelo de manera brusca y con fuerza. Un pequeño grito de dolor salió de sus labios.

Ese grito resonó por la cabeza de Shindou, sus ojos abiertos al ver a su amiga en el suelo adolorida, el estado que prometió evitar.

-¡YUUKA!-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: ¡Termine! ¡Bueno los espero en el siguiente episodio!**

**Tenma y Aoi: ¡Matta ne!**

**Shindou y Yuuka: ¡Dejen reviews y comentarios!**


	13. El Temible Teikoku

**Yo: Hola, bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de Una Nueva Aventura.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven GO va a comenzar!**

**Aoi: ¿Así comenzaremos ahora?**

**Yo: Tal parece**

**Tsurugi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Yo: Pregúntaselo a ella (apuntando a Sandra)**

**Sandra: Bueno, o siguen alegando o juro que hago que la loca escriba un fics de puras torturas 3:D **

**Yo: ¡¿Cómo que haces?!**

**Sandra: Yo también tengo mis ases bajo la manga**

**Yo: Bueno, bueno, da igual. Yuuichi-san por favor.**

**Yuuichi: A The Dawn of the Empress no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven Go, solo a Clare, Jin, Alice-chan y muchas técnicas, sin mencionar el keshin de Yuuka…que tal vez salga en esta serie o en Inazuma Eleven GO: El Destino Incierto.**

**Tenma: ¡A comenzar!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¡La Temible Escuela Teikoku!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡YUUKA!- se escuchó aquel grito de desesperación y preocupación por la cancha. A todo los que sus piernas le daban, Shindou corría a donde estaba una Yuuka algo adolorida e intentando levantarse. Tenma, junto a Shinzuke y Kirino corrieron a ayudar a la morena. -¡Yuuka! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Shindou.

-S-Si…gomen, perdí el balón.- se disculpó con una mirada triste, poniéndose de pie gracia a Shindou y Kirino, que la levantaba como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

-¡Baka!- le grito enfadado el capitán, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida. –No te preocupes por eso, nosotros lo recuperaremos.- le dijo, animándola con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que ella sonriera. -Bueno, mejor hay que continuar con el juego.- dijo Shindou, observando a los jugadores de Teikoku. –Kirino, te encargo a Yuuka.- dijo Shindou.

-Sí, déjamelo a mí.- le dijo con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar. Desde lejos la morena miraba con una gota en su cabeza, preguntándose a qué hora ella necesitaba protección.

-_Así que este es el futbol de Teikoku…me pregunto si…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Otro Lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación de blanco color, un joven adulto de cabellos azules y ojos naranja miraba un pequeño televisor que estaba alado de su cama. Su mirada era entre seria y confundida.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó a sí mismo. -¿Por qué no estás en el partido, Kyosuke?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Opening Theme-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-Ten Made Todoke-.-**

En la cancha, el juego continuaba a favor de Teikoku. Raimon hacia todo lo que podía para defender, pero era difícil.

-¡Deténgalos!- ordeno Shindou desde lejos, corriendo con todo su dar para ayudar. Ante la orden, las defensas reaccionaron. Kirino trato de marcar a Mikado, Amagi a un pequeño que llegaba, Shinzuke al número diez. Un jugador, de nombre Sasaki corría por detrás, notando la falta de jugadores. Mikado sonrió ante la oportunidad.

El jugador de cabello morado recibió el balón fácilmente. -¡Maldición!- grito Kirino. El capitán y el defensa se sorprendieron a ver como la morena de ojos negros se colocó enfrente de Sasaki, una mirada retadora en sus ojos.

-¡No dejare que pases!- él dijo decidida. Sasaki solo la miro con burla, dispuesto a hacerle una finta, pero fue ahí cuando Yuuka reacciono. Su cuerpo solo reacciono, dando media vuelta y con la parte de atrás de su pie, robando el balón, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los jugadores.

-¿Nani?- dijo sorprendido Sasaki. Yuuka corría, sin embargo todo Raimon estaba marcado. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¡Yuuka!- llamo la atención Shindou, y antes de que reaccionara, el balón ya estaba afuera de la cancha. Ella estaba pateando el balón demasiado fuerte, y sin querer el balón salió fuera de la línea. Yuuka miro con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada. Todos los de Raimon cayeron estilo anime ante aquel movimiento.

-_Así que es ella de la que Alice habla tanto…que desilusión…-_pensó Miyabano desde la portería, una gota grande en su cabeza. Ryuuzaki, Mikado y los demás solo reían ante el error de la chica, prácticamente corría hacia la línea.

-¡Gomenasai!- grito desesperada, haciendo varias reverencias hacia los demás jugadores mientras de sus ojos negros mirada apenada era lo que se podía ver.

-Eres caso perdido…-dijo Kurama, haciendo que en Yuuka fuera más la pena.

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción más que defender.- dijo pensativo Kirino.

-No.- dijo Shindou, llamando la atención de todos. –No venceremos si solo defendemos. Y además de eso, nuestro oponente es la escuela Teikoku ¡Para vencer, necesitamos utilizar el Ultímate Thunder!- ante aquellas palabras, todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Es una locura! Necesitamos de gente para defender los ataques de Teikoku.- le dijo molesto Kurama. –La única aquí que logra robar los balones es Yuuka, pero tu novia prácticamente corre afuera de la cancha.- le dijo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco y lo miraran con ojos matadores.

-Primero, Yuuka y yo no somos novios. Segundo, fue un error. Vamos a tener que cubrir con nuestra habilidad física. Debido a que tenemos pocas oportunidades, tan pronto como reciban el balón realizaremos el Ultímate Thunder.- explico Shindou.

-Pero, Shindou-kun, era técnica no está completa ¿cierto?- le dijo preocupada ante la situación.

-Tu novia tiene razón, ¿quién pateara el balón al final?- pregunto Kurama, sonrojando de nuevo a los dos castaños.

-Yo pateare.- dijo decidido y serio, luego de que le bajara el sonrojo, Shindou. Yuuka miraba desde lejos a la decisión de Shindou.

-Pero Shindou-kun…-trato de detener Yuuka, pero una sonrisa de ánimo de parte del capitán fue suficiente como para hacerla entender.

-¡Muchachos, no se preocupen por la portería!- dijo con una sonrisa Sangoku. -¡Vayan!-

Desde las bancas Endou miraba serio la situación. -¡Con un saque lateral para Teikoku, el partido se reanuda!- se escuchó decir a Ayumu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el Hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuichi miraba serio la situación desde su alcoba. El televisor mostraba como el árbitro hablaba con un jugador de Teikoku. Simplemente no podía entender o encontrar una razón lógica a la ausencia de su hermano. –Kyosuke.- pronuncio de sus labios al mirar con preocupación el televisor.

-Buenos días, Ni-san.- se escuchó decir por la habitación, sorprendiendo y asustando un poco al mayor de los Tsurugi. Desde la puerta, estaba un sonriente Kyosuke, su típica ropa y con la mirada más despreocupada que pudo haber mostrado alguna vez. Yuuichi lo miraba entre sorprendido y confundido. Sin ninguna otra palabra, Tsurugi tomo asiento alado de su hermano, no queriendo decir nada.

-Kyosuke, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto directamente Yuuichi, sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco a su hermano menor. -¿Qué hay con el partido?- fue ahí cuando la mirada de Tsurugi cambio por completo. Intento mostrar una sonrisa ante la pregunta, tratando de no preocupar a su hermano, pero solo logro que el mismo se pusiera pensativo. Nada salía de su boca, y realmente no es como que el tuviera una buena mentira para cubrirse. –Kyosuke…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el saque lateral, el balón salió a dirección de un jugador de cabello morado de Teikoku. Hayami reacciono a tiempo, saltando y logrando cubrir al jugador y conseguir el balón. -¡Shindou-kun!- grito antes de cabecear el balón y pasárselo al capitán de Raimon.

-¡El balón fue robado de Teikoku!- grito emocionado Ayumu desde lejos.

-¡Ya sabemos eso!- gritaron Kirino y Yuuka molestos. Ahora entendían mejor que nunca la frustración y molestia de la rubia al escuchar al narrador.

-¡Hamano!- grito Shindou pateando el balón hacia el moreno de google.

-¡Shindou!- grito.

-¡Vamos, muchachos!- grito de nuevo, corriendo hacia su misma portería. -¡Kurama y Tenma, avancen!- ordeno el capitán.

-¡Hai!- grito Tenma.

-Shindou…-fue lo único que pronuncio el moreno de cabellos verdes y ojos negros.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Hamano con una sonrisa, esquivándose al defensa de Teikoku. -¡Hayami!- dijo para darle un pase largo y fuerte al de cabello rojo de colitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Raimon está dando pase para atrás?- narro confundido Ayumu. Y como sus palabras decían, el balón había pasado de Hamano a Hayami a Kirino a Amagi. –El balón volvió hasta el frente de su portería. ¿Qué están queriendo hacer?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En las gradas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esa formación…-dijo un Aoyama desde las bancas, mirando con confusión a las jugadas de Raimon.

-¡Ellos van a utilizar el Ultímate Thunder!- termino de decir igual de sorprendido Ichino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shindou!- grito Amagi, pasándole un balón de color amarillo, lleno de fuerza, a Shindou quien se detuvo a quedar cara a cara con el balón. Su mirada decidida y llena de determinación.

-Allá va.- grito mientras pateaba el balón hacia adelante –Ultímate Thunder.- pero, al igual que el pasado, el balón se quedaba quieto. Un grito de dolor salió de Shindou cuando el balón pasó de él.

-¡Shindou-kun!- llamo preocupada Yuuka, corriendo a ayudar a Shindou, quien termino dando vueltas de aquel brusco golpe.

-¡El balón aún está en juego! ¡No te preocupes por mí, tómalo!- ordeno/grito desesperado Shindou, medio levantándose y apuntando el esférico. Yuuka estaba en un momento de tic. No sabía qué hacer, claro ganar era importante, pero más su amigo. -¡Yuuka! ¡Ve por el balón!- le grito de nuevo. Ante aquello, Yuuka corrió hacia el balón.

-¡No se preocupe Yuuka-sempai! ¡Yo iré!- dijo Tenma, corriendo y logrando alcanzar el balón.

-¡Matsukaze paro el balón que fue rebatido por Shindou!- dijo Ayumu.

-¡Me llevare ese balón!- dijo un chico de cabello morado y piel griseada de Teikoku.

-¡Tenma-kun! ¡Cuidado!- grito preocupada Yuuka. Shindou consiguió que su mirada fuera matadora al sentir como los celos comenzaban a consumirlo. Tenma, completamente concentrado, logro esquivarse al jugador con su técnica Zoyokate Step.

-¡Matsukaze paso por Asukaji!- dijo el pequeño. Tenma corría hacia la portería de Teikoku, donde dos defensas lo esperaban.

-¡No permitiré que siga avanzando!- dijo el grandote.

-¡Voy a impedirlo!- dijo el rubio.

-¡Aquí Tenma-kun!- grito una chica, corriendo de lado a lado con el de primer año.

-¡Yuuka-sempai!- grito honestamente sorprendido Tenma.

-¡Yuuka llego hasta donde esta Tenma!- se escuchó gritar al pequeño de lentes. Tenma logro pasarle el balón a Yuuka, quien lo recibió como si nada y sigue corriendo. Al detenerse por un defensa, con su pie, logra hacer un pase hacia atrás.

-¡Tenma-kun!- grito ella, dándole la señal al joven de ojos azules.

-¡Yuuka-sempai!- grito Tenma, dándole de nuevo el pase a Yuuka. Ella siguió corriendo, el balón cayendo exactamente adonde el balón se detuvo.

-_¡Ahora anotare el gol! Por Shindou-kun, Alice-chan y Raimon Eleven…-_pensó Yuuka, obteniendo el balón y pateándolo. Tenma y Shindou miraron sorprendidos y emocionados. El balón iba a gran poder y velocidad, era fácil confundir como una hissatsu shoot. Shindou honestamente estaba sorprendido a la habilidad escondida de Yuuka. Ella era una de las mejores jugadoras que alguna vez haya visto en su vida.

-I-Increíble…Yuuka…-dijo Shindou, sus ojos y mente perdidos en la chica. La jugadora miraba con una mirada retadora hacia el portero de Teikoku. Miyabino se miraba algo asustado, a su opinión, pero había un aura de superioridad que lo llenaba. Parecía que él estaba listo de hacer una técnica hissatsu, sin embargo, con solo sus simples manos logro detener su tiro.

-Eso no.- dijo preocupada y sorprendida Aoi desde las bancas.

-Defendieron el tiro de Yuuka-chan.- dijo Akane con una mirada algo preocupada.

-Curioso que llames con tanto cariño a la novia de tu adorado Shin-sama- dijo burlonamente Jin, logrando imitar espantosamente el tono de voz de Akane. La mirada morada lila de Akane se entristeció. Jin miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a la tristeza de Akane. Midori y Clare lo miraban con odio al argentino. Era increíble como ese chico lograba hacer todo aquello.

-¡Whoa! ¡El portero de Teikoku, Miyabino, defendió el tiro de Yuuka!- gritaba emocionado Ayumu. En la portería de Teikoku, Miyabino miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Yuuka, disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

-Goenji Yuuka.- llamo el chico, sorprendiendo aún más a la chica y al capitán. -¿Entonces eres de este nivel? Creo que Alice estimula demasiado tu fuerza.- dijo con burla, sosteniendo el balón con solo una mano.

-¿Alice-chan?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-A diferencia de lo que debes estar pensando, la barrera de Teikoku es más alta, espesa y dura que la de ustedes.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. –No subestimes el futbol de Teikoku.- dijo, de la nada su mirada transformándose en seria.

-Te mostrare que mi fuerza es más que esto…-dijo decidida, su mirada igual de retadora.

-_Determinada y retadora…era de esperarse de la amiga de Alice-_pensó con una sonrisa retadora Miyabino.

En las bancas de Teikoku, donde su entrenador y asistente observaban el partido, Sakuma comento. –Como lo pensé, parando las estrategias de Shindou y los movimientos de Yuuka, todos ellos se vuelven inútiles.-

-Que hagan que entren en desorden.- ordeno Kidou de manera seria y fría.

-Si.- dijo Sakuma. El asistente camino un poco, quedando más cerca de la cancha. -¡Jugadores, Operación Delta 3!- anuncio el chico de cabellos azules celestes pálidos.

-Entendido.- dijo Mikado con una sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción a la recién llegada orden. Los jugadores de Teikoku comenzaron a cambiar de posición, todos colocándose por las laterales.

-¿Operación Delta 3?- se preguntó desde las bancas serio Jin, aquella formación era completamente sospechosa. -¿Por qué un equipo organizado se tomaría tal riesgo al jugar por las laterales?-

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?- pregunto confundida y algo seria Midori, viendo la cancha. Endou miraba con seriedad la nueva formación y preocupación por sus futuras jugadas.

-_Kidou.- _pensó Endou. Miyabino patea el balón, dándole un pase algo largo a Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, al obtener el balón, comienza a correr hacia la portería de Raimon.

-¡Muchachos, fortalezcan la defensa!- ordeno desde lejos Yuuka, sorprendiendo a los demás jugadores, pero más a un capitán que realmente no tenía palabra para describir la actitud de su amiga. Ahora estaba presenciando el lado serio, estratégico y fuerte de Goenji Yuuka.

-¡Hai!- dijeron Tenma y Shinzuke, junto a Shindou, comenzaron a correr hacia su portería con todo dar.

-_¡Tenemos que proteger la portería hasta completar el Ultímate Thunder!-_ pensó Shinzuke mientras corría. Kurama trato de marcar a Ryuuzaki, pero fue demasiado tarde, el delantero de Teikoku había dado un pase alto hacia el otro rubio de Teikoku, Narita, quien estaba en el lado opuesto del campo.

Narita le pada el balón a Sasaki luego de correr un poco. Sasaki corría hacia la portería de Raimon. –Así que ese es su plan…-dijo con una sonrisa interesada Jin, mirando a los jugadores de Teikoku.

-¿De qué hablas Jin-kun?- pregunto confundida Aoi, mirando, al igual que las demás managers, al argentino sentado de lo más cómodo.

-Teikoku está provocando a Raimon, están usando los dos lados del campo y realizando pases largos. Así van atacar.- explico de lo más interesado.

-¿Sera que su objetivo es bloquear los movimientos de Shin-sama?- pregunto con preocupación Akane, mirando al capitán correr hacia Raimon, tratando de ayudar. Su cámara siendo más abrazada.

-Cuando Shindou vuelva, estará imposibilitado de crear alguna táctica, y nuestra defensa se desmontara.- dijo analízate Jin. –Tal parece que Shindou es su objetivo. ¿Lastima no?- pregunto burlón, viendo como la mirada lila de la manager se volvía aún más preocupada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción nació en el argentino. Eso hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza. –Esta es la razón por la cual los hombres le tiene miedo al matrimonio ¬.¬…Siento lastima por tu futuro esposo.- le dijo.

-Hai, hai.- le dijo Clare, restándole importancia.

-¡Itsumi!- dijo el más pequeño de Teikoku, pasándole el balón al número diez de Teikoku. Itsumi estaba en el centro, esperando con paciencia el balón que venía desde alto.

-¡Lo tomare!- dijo mientras saltaba para obtener el balón. La defensa de Raimon solo miraba sorprendidos a la altura del chico.

-_¡Entrene mucho hasta hoy! ¡Mostrare que puedo pararlo!- _pensó decidido Shinzuke quien saltaba, logrando alcanzar a Itsumi, intentando marcar al número diez.

-Estas estorbando.- le dijo Itsumi desde los cielos molesto, poniendo cuerpo y evitando que Shinzuke tocara el balón y perdiera el equilibrio. El aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio un cabezazo en dirección a la portería. Sangoku reacciono a tiempo, pero por suerte, el balón choco con el poste y lo lanzo afuera de la cancha. Sangoku saco un suspiro de alivio, tranquilizando su corazón por lo menos un poco.

Desde los suelos, Shinzuke trataba de levantarse, ignorando el dolor físico que causo la caída. Su mirada en Itsumi, quien lo miraba con superioridad a su intento fallido. –La próxima vez, no llores.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar lejos.

-¡Shinzuke! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tenma, quien llegaba corriendo. El pequeño solo asedio con la cabeza, su mirada triste en el suelo.

-_¿Cómo puedo pararlo?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo, torturándose al hecho de su recién fracaso. Los ataques de Teikoku se volvían cada vez más violentos. Raimon estaba perdido entre atacar y defender. No sabían que hacer. Los movimientos de Yuuka estaban siendo restrictivos por Teikoku, tirando las oportunidades de Raimon al conseguir el balón al basurero.

-¡Hayami!- grito Hamano, quien le pasa el balón a Hayami.

-¡Kirino-kun!- dijo Hayami, voleando el balón hacia el defensa de cabero rosado.

-¡Amagi-san!- grito Kirino, voleando el balón color naranja hacia el mayor grandote.

-¡Shindou!- grito el grandote, voleando el balón hacia el capitán.

Shindou se detuvo y pateo el balón hacia la defensa de Teikoku. O al menos lo intento. -¡Ultímate Thunder!- grito, sin embargo el mismo resultado. Nada. El balón salió de la cancha y Shindou cayendo bruscamente.

-¡Shindou-kun!- grito preocupada Yuuka, ayudándolo a levantarse mientras los demás se acercaban. -¡Mouuuuuu! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- le dijo mientras, en su estado chibi, golpeaba el pecho del chico suavemente varias veces. -¿Qué haremos, Shindou-kun?- pregunto ella al detenerse y colocar su frente en el pecho del chico. –El Ultímate Thunder no funciona…-dijo con tristeza.

Todos miraban preocupados ante la situación. La tensión en la cancha aumentaba, la temperatura bajaba.

_-¿Qué haremos?-_ se preguntó Shindou, alejando delicadamente a Yuuka de su pecho y mirando con seriedad y enojo a Teikoku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el Hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Yuuichi nada mejoraba. Al igual que en la cancha, en el aire vivía la tensión. La temperatura bajaba y la incomodidad del silencio aumentaba. Los dos hermanos no se decían nada, cada uno en su mundo, viendo el partido.

-¿Esta bien no asistir, Kyosuke?- pregunto Yuuichi directamente. No recibió respuesta de parte de su hermano. En el televisor se miraba como el partido continuaba. Yuuichi volteo su mirada a su hermano por unos segundos, para luego apartarla de nuevo. –Podrías llegar a tiempo al partido, si fueras ahora.- volvió a decir Yuuichi. Recibió la misma respuesta de parte de su hermano, nada. –Kyosuke.- trato de llamar Yuuichi.

-Todo está bien.- interrumpió Tsurugi por primera vez en algo de tiempo. Desde que llego el chico, solo silencio era el que reinaba. –Aunque no haya ido, ellos conseguirán ganar.- dijo sin mirar a su hermano. Tsurugi se reusaba a mirar a su hermano, desde el último partido contra Mannozaka, todo empeoraba. No quería que Alice tomara la responsabilidad por sus errores en el Fifth Sector, pero tampoco podría renunciar a todo lo que paso por su hermano. Yuuichi miro entre preocupado y confundido a su hermano.

De la nada Tsurugi se levantó, aun sin mirar a su hermano. –Esta habitación esta medio caliente ¿no?- pregunto, tratando de escapar de aquella habitación y de aquel silencio. –Acabe estando con sed.- le informo Tsurugi. –Voy a comprar algo.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano solo y librándose de un poco de la tensión y la incomodidad.

-Kyosuke.- trato de llamar su hermano, pero fue ignorado completamente. Su mirada se tornó determinada al ver su silla de ruedas…no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su atención fue llamada al escuchar la puerta abrirse una vez más. –Kyosuke—su mirada miro confundido al ver quien era. La rubia de ojos verdes miraba con seriedad al mayor que estaba en la cama sentado. Yuuichi se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la rubia que siempre lo visitaba. –Alice-chan…- menciono.

La mirada de la rubia no perdía fuerza. Sus ojos verdes miraban al chico, como si estuviera escaneándolo, cosa que si hacía, preocupando más al joven adulto. -¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto un poco incómodo el chico al ver la mirada de la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo de la forma más directa posible. Su mirada se calmaba, pero aun así no perdía intensificación. La mirada de Yuuichi ahora se tornaba un poco preocupada y seria y con su cabeza dijo un pequeño sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horasagu corría con el balón hacia adelante con facilidad. La defensa de Raimon estaba ocupada. Horasagu le paso el balón a Itsumi, quien lo recibía como si nada. Shinzuke una vez más trato de defender, saltando a la misma altura que el chico oponente, pero no consiguiendo algo.

-¡Mikado!- llamo Itsumi, pateando el balón hacia el capitán de Teikoku. Kirino, junto a Amagi hacían todo lo que podían por defender. Mikado, en un descuido, perdió el balón. Kuramada tomo la oportunidad para patear el balón hacia afuera de la cancha. Las defensas de Raimon estaban agotadas.

-Estamos siendo atacados constantemente desde hace tiempo.- dijo preocupado Amagi.

-Tenemos que defender con todas nuestras fuerzas.- dijo decidido Kirino.

-Si pudiese parar el balón…-se comenzó a decir a si mismo Shinzuke.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué el entrenador esta callado hasta ahora?- se preguntó Hamano, notando ese punto importante.

-¿Sera que no tiene ninguna instrucción?- se preguntó Hayami asustado, ambos amigos mirando al entrenador desde la cancha. Endou aún mantenía su mirada seria, pero enfocada en el pequeño de banda azul.

-Ese Raimon es muy persistente.- dijo Itsumi, mirando con molesta a Raimon junto a Mikado y Miyabino.

-Muy irritante.- apoyo el capitán. –Si ellos atacaran con todas su fuerza, quizá podrían superar nuestra defensa.- analizo. -¿No es momento ya para que anotemos?- pregunto molesto al portero.

-El comandante debe tener motivos para eso.- dijo tranquilo Miyabino, pero se podía notar que estaba molesto. –Solo debemos seguir las órdenes del Comandante.- le dijo mirándolo con sus ojos negros como la noche. –Y del futbol de la escuela Teikoku.-

-No me des órdenes, Miyabino.- dijo entre molesto y superior el capitán. –El capitán de Teikoku soy yo.-

-La persona más comprende el futbol del Comandante Kidou soy yo.- dijo retadora Miyabino. –Además, no subestimes el futbol de Alice.- le dijo con la mirada molesta y logrando que el capitán de Teikoku separara la mirada, sabiendo que el futbol de aquella chica no era nada de que subestimar.

Desde las bancas de Teikoku, Kidou miraba callado a los jugadores pelear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En las Gradas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El oponente es la escuela Teikoku. Es natural que sea así de difícil.- dijo preocupado y analízate Aoyama.

-Hey…-llamo la atención el chico de cabello griseado con mechones rojos. -¿Fue correcto que hayamos renunciado?- pregunto de la nada, sorprendiendo al chico de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-Diciendo eso en un momento así…- dijo Aoyama con tristeza y culpa.

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Ichino con la misma carga que su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Cancha.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Ellos son fuertes. ¿Entonces esta es la escuela Teikoku?-_ pensó Tenma con seriedad, observando a los jugadores que ahora son sus oponentes.

-_El Comandante de la escuela Teikoku es Kidou-san…el guio a Inazuma Japan al mundo, el genio creador de jugadas…y amigo de Endou-san y Oni-chan… ¿Por qué esta el involucrado en el Fifth Sector? Él nos ayudó a Alice-chan y a mí a crecer siendo grandes jugadoras… ¿Por qué?- _se preguntaba Yuuka con tristeza al ver aquel gran amigo/hermano mayor involucrado…es igual que cuando se dio cuenta de Alice y el asunto de ser una SEED.

-_Por ser alguien que jugo con Endou-Kantoku es algo hipócrita… ¿O solo seré yo?...Sea cual sea el asunto realmente se volverá interesante.- _pensó divertido Jin desde las bancas mirando a Endou y a Kidou.

-Esfuérzate Shin-sama…-escucho el pequeño susurro que salió de los labios de la manager de cabello entrazado.

-¿Aun sigues con Shindou?- pregunto algo molesto e irritado, eso hasta que una idea divertida se cruzó por la cabeza. –Que lastima que Shindou ya tenga un interés amoroso…Pobres todas las fans que tiene haya afuera…Yuuka-chan es alguien muy divertida y hermosa, no comparada con alguien tan ridícula y desarreglada como tu ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Jin con aire de maldad. No sabía por qué, pero adoraba molestar y mirar aquella mirada de tristeza a la chica de cabellos castaños claro/nuez.

Akane quería llorar a las palabras del argentino. Su mirada aguada miro al capitán de Raimon, quien ahora hablaba con Yuuka y Kirino. Había algo diferente en su mirada cada vez que hablaba con la morena. Fueron varias las veces que lo miro sonrojado o nervioso gracias a la jugadora, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡Jin! ¡Ya basta!- regaño Clare, golpeando una vez más a su hermano y sacando un grito de dolor de parte de él. –Deja de decir cosas tan feas…piensa en lo que siente las personas.- le dijo, volteando a ver una Akane demasiado triste y siendo consolada por Aoi. Jin solo miro…por unos instantes, algo en su corazón se movió al ver aquella única lagrima correr libre por la mejía de la chica…no era culpa, de eso estaba más que seguro…entonces ¿Qué será?

-_¿Qué me pasa ahora? Nahhh, seguro no es nada…Aunque he de admitir que sus lágrimas parecen perlas… ¿Qué DIABLOS PIENSO AHORA?- _Se gritó mentalmente el argentino, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y un aura oscura rodeándolo. Las managers, incluso Akane, lo miraron confundido y con una gota en la cabeza.

En la cancha, Raimon, de alguna forma, consiguió defenderse de los ataques de Teikoku, pero el peligro aún estaba presente como para relajarse. En la lateral, Kabuta lanza el balón hacia Ryuuzaki, reiniciando el partido. Ryuuzaki, a pesar de haber estado marcado por Tenma, logra escapar y conseguir obtener el balón.

-¡Tenma!- llamo Shinzuke, corriendo hacia Ryuuzaki e intentando marcar.

-¡Definitivamente lo detendré!- grito decidido el de primer año. Ambos pelearon el balón por unos instantes, pero la fuera del SEED era muy fuerte.

-¡Basta de bromas!- grito molesto e irritado Ryuuzaki. Con un brusco movimiento logra alejar a Tenma, lastimándolo y preocupando a los demás.

-¡Tenma!- grito Shinzuke preocupado.

-¡Tenma-kun!- grito Yuuka igual de preocupada, corriendo a ayudar al chico menor que ella. Shindou, a pesar de no ser el momento indicado, sintió como los celos comenzaban a invadirlo una vez más. Odiaba que alguien más lograra ganar la atención de Yuuka. Claro sabía que Yuuka no era culpable, o Tenma, pues aquella chica siempre fue así y Tenma…bueno, Tenma es Tenma. Pero era inevitable sentirse celoso al ver a su amiga preocupado por el de primer año.

-¡No dejen que avance!- ordeno una vez más Yuuka, su voz era más fuerte y un poco más grave de lo que normalmente es, sorprendiendo una vez más a Shindou y los demás. Todos aceptaron a la orden. Ryuuzaki había logrado para el balón a Mikado, quien corría con una sonrisa hacia la portería.

-¡Maldición!- grito molesta la morena, sorprendiendo y dejando con la boca abierta a sus compañeros. Si sabían algo de Goenji Yuuka era que ella jamás maldecía…ahora parecía una chica completamente diferente a la dulce niña pequeña que ellos conocían.

-¡Voy a anotar!- dijo seguro de sí mismo Mikado, pateando el balón hacia la partería. Sangoku preparo su cuerpo una vez más, pero todo Raimon se congelo al ver como una morena de ojos negros se colocaba enfrente de la portería, siendo ella la última defensa entre el balón y el portero.

-¿Cuando fue que…?- pregunto sorprendido Kirino. La mirada de Yuuka era cubierta por su propio fleco. Nadie podía saber con exactitud su expresión, pero si sabían que el aura que expulsaba aquella chica era digna de admirar y temer.

-¡No dejaren que anoten!- dijo mostrando su mirada llena de irritación y molestia. El balón era voleado hacia el cielo con gran altura y fuerza. La voz de la chica era grave, dándole un look más peligroso y atractivo. Un pequeño de camisa número cinco miraba el balón pasar por los cielos con miedo y preocupación. No sabía qué hacer, podía ver aquel esférico volar en cámara lenta y podía escuchar su corazón correr como loco.

-¡Shinzuke!- llamo Shindou, sabiendo a la perfección que él era el único que podía alcanzar el balón a esa altura.

-_Si no paro el balón, ellos harán el gol.-_ comenzó a pensar Shinzuke preocupado y dudoso. -_¿Pero conseguiré pararlo?-_

-¡Shinzuke!- se escuchó gritar una voz desde las bancas, sorprendiendo al pequeño y los demás. Al voltear la mirada, se sorprendió más al ver de quien era la voz. Era la primera vez en todo el partido el entrenador Endou hablo. –El cielo.- grito, confundiendo más al pequeño. –No vayas en dirección al oponente. ¡Salta en dirección al cielo!- grito apuntando el cielo azul que se mostraba ese día.

El cielo azul era reflejado en los ojos de Shinzuke. Esa fue su llave. -¡Ya entendí!-dijo emocionado. -¡Hai!- grito el pequeño.

-¡Shinzuke!- grito Tenma, apoyando en silencio a su amigo.

-¡Vamos Shinzuke-kun!- grito Yuuka con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el chico había dado un paso más hacia el futuro.

-_Estaba pensando solo en parar el balón. Y pensando solo en eso, no conseguía saltar correctamente.- _analizo el pequeño, deteniendo su correr y dirigiéndose una vez más hacia su portería. -_¡El salto, que es mi punto fuerte y que vengo entrenando arduamente!-_

-¡La tomare!- dijo Itsumi, saltando con una sonrisa hacia el balón.

-_¡Por haber entrenado, puedo saltar más alto que todos!-_ pensó animándose a si mismo decidido Shinzuke. -¡Buttobi Jump! (Salto Sorpresa)- grito el pequeño, realizando su nueva técnica, logrando saltar incluso más alto que Itsumi.

-¿Salto más alto que yo?- se preguntó sorprendido Itsumi. El pequeño dio un par de vueltas en el aire y se mantuvo el balón, logrando que el balón obtuviera un color amarillo, absorbiendo la fuerza del pequeño. -¡¿Nani?!- grito sorprendido Itzumi. Lo logro. Shinzuke logro saltar más alto que Itsumi, logrando alejar el balón de las manos de Teikoku.

-¡Shinzuke, buena defensa!- animo Tenma con una sonrisa.

-Nishizono.- pronuncio sorprendido Kurama. Desde lejos una argentina miraba con preocupación al moreno de cabellos verdes, teniendo una idea de que lo preocupaba tanto.

-¡Shinzuke-kun consiguió saltar!- grito emocionada Aoi con una sonrisa. Desde la cancha, por alguna misteriosa razón Tenma miraba con molestia al pequeño, una sonrisa algo forzada apareció al escuchar esas palabras.

-_¡No importa lo que suceda, tomare el balón que Shinzuke protegió!- _pensó decidido Shindou, corriendo a todo dar hacia el balón que aún seguía en juego y lográndole ganar a un jugador de Teikoku.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Ahora! ¡Chicos, es hora del contra-ataque!- ordeno con una sonrisa retadora y satisfactoria, volteando al equipo. Su voz seguía igual de grave. Shindou, con una sonrisa siguió corriendo con el balón en su poder. Kurama mantenía la mirada perdida en el pequeño de la banda azul. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar en un momento así.

-¡Esfuércese Kurama-san!- grito desde las bancas a todo dar Clare. Kurama miraba confundida a la argentina. -¡Yo sé que usted puede lograr el Ultima Thunder!- grito llena de esperanza, algo que solo Kurama y Jin notaron en la chica. Jin miraba perdido a su hermana, jamás había visto actuar a Clare de aquella manera y menos por un chico.

Kurama estaba perdido en sus palabras, era la primera vez que escuchaba alguien decir que el podía hacer algo. Una fuerza que jamás en su vida sintió antes lo lleno por completo. Su mirada negra se llenó de esperanza y determinación. -¡Shindou! ¡El Ultímate Thunder!- grito Kurama, llamando la atención de Shindou, Yuuka y la sonrisa de alegría de Clare.

-¡Kurama-san!- dijo con alegría y felicidad la argentina de cabello negro.

-_Nishizono también protegió el balón. ¡No puedo seguir de esta manera, siendo que los novatos se están esforzando tanto! A demás no dejare que las esperanzas de Clare sean desperdiciadas. _¡Seré el último en patear!- grito decidido.

-Kurama…-pronuncio Shindou sorprendido para luego cambiar su rostro a felicidad. -¡Muy bien!- dijo. Kurama, al igual que Shindou varias veces, se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto de la portería. El, al igual que su capitán, solo tenian un objetivo, y era realizar el Ultímate Thunder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el Hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfrente de una maquina roja de refrescos se encontraba Tsurugi. Su mirada perdida en aquella bebida que compro como escusa al calor. No sabía qué hacer, no quería tirar todo por lo que paso a la basura. Su deseo más grande era volver a jugar futbol con su hermano…pero desde la última vez se ha preguntado ¿es esta la manera correcta de hacerlo? No lo sabía y la tensión que había en el aire no lo ayudaba a pensar claramente.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al partido?- se escuchó retumbar en el silencio aquella voz que mostraba molestia. Tsurugi estaba un poco sorprendido, pero se lo esperaba. Esperaba a ese hombre, Kuroki, que llegara. –Tsurugi Kyosuke.- nombro.

Tsurugi solo lo miro fijamente, su mirada tornada seria y sin expresión alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-. la Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shindou avanzaba hacia el lado de Raimon, dándole un pase a Hayami. Estaban realizando una vez más el Ultímate Thunder. De Hayami a Kirino a Amagi. Kurama corría completamente concentrado en sus movimientos y fuerzas para la patada. Estaba decidido. Esta vez no perdería contra ese balón.

-_Siendo Kurama-kun, estoy segura que lo lograra…el lograra realizar el Ultímate Thunder- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el Hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la terraza del cuarto piso del hospital estaban Tsurugi y Kuroki. Tsurugi dándole la espalda a aquel malévolo hombre que lo miraba con molestia y desaprobación desde que lo encontró.

-Creo que nosotros del Fifth Sector ya te dimos una misión.- comenzó a mostrar la gravedad de la situación en palabras. –La misión de hacer que Raimon sea eliminado.-

-No necesita preocuparse.- dijo Tsurugi neutro, sin embargo sabía que en el fondo detestaba aquel hombre. El hombre que se atrevió a manipular a Alice. –Aunque yo no juegue en ese partido, Raimon perderá.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kurama!-grito Amagi, dándole el pase final a Kurama. El moreno de cabello verde se dio media vuelta, esperando preparado por el balón.

-¡Mostrare que puedo usar el Ultímate Thunder!- dijo mientras recibía el ultimo impacto.

-¡No importa lo que planeen, es inútil!- dijo con superioridad Ryuuzaki. -¡Ven, avatar!- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, las mismas que caracterizaban a la rubia de ojos verdes. En su espalda, el aura oscura comenzó a salir para luego mostrar a un guerrero de verde armadura, ojo morado, pues el otro estaba cubierto por su armadura y cabello rubio. –Ryuukishi Tedis (Caballero Dragón Tenis)- dijo liberando completamente su avatar. De un movimiento de su arma, varias ráfagas de viento verde salieron disparadas, chocando con su objetivo. Kurama. El moreno de ojos negros salió por los aires, dejando el balón al poder de Ryuuzaki.

-¡Kurama/Kurama-kun/Kurama-san!- gritaron tres voces preocupadas, pero solo dos corriendo a ayudar pues la tercera no podía. Jin desde las bancas miraba serio y con desprecio a Kurama, mientras la parte de enojo se la dedicaba a Clare, quien estaba demasiado preocupada por el moreno como para darse cuenta.

-¿Entonces este es el Raimon de hoy en día_?- _se preguntó analízate y burlón Kidou. –Acaben con ellos.- ordeno de forma directa.

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo Sakuma. –Miembros del equipo. ¡Operación Alpha 1!- grito Sakuma. Mikado y los demás SEED miraban con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Finalmente llego la orden.- dijo contento Mikado. –Vamos.- ordeno.

-Si.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el Hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La escuela Teikoku tiene un rígido entrenamiento.- dijo Tsurugi mirando a los ojos fijamente de ese hombre. –Es imposible que Raimon gane.-

-Espero que si.- dijo tomando su sombrero con una mano. En su cara se podía ver un poco la satisfacción, sin embargo la mirada de aquel hombre aún seguía siendo tenebrosa y malévola. Tsurugi trataba con todo su poder no mostrar el desagrado o la ira. Recuerdos de aquella noche pasaban una y otra vez, sus palabras hacia la rubia le daban nauseas. –Pero si Teikoku, la escuela número uno, fuera derrotada y Raimon sale victorioso…Tendrás que desistir del dinero para la operación de tu hermano.- le informo serio, pero su aura mostraba lo mucho que encantaba de esos momentos.

Ante aquellas palabras, su cuerpo se tensó y sus puños se cerraron. Todo recuerdo de Alice se quedó en lo más oscuro de su mente. No podía. No podía arriesgar todo que hizo por su hermano solo por Alice. Tenía que seguir adelante. El cumpliría su deseo más sagrado…Jugar futbol con su hermano una vez más…sin importar a quien o que sacrificar…incluyendo a Alice.

Invisible para los dos, desde los adentros del hospital se encontraba Alice recostada en la puerta, escuchando cada palabra con seriedad y su rostro neutro. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un joven adulto en sillas de ruedas. Sus ojos naranja oscuros abiertos como platos, parecía que se le saldrían. Su boca abierta y suspiros de sorpresa era lo único que salía. Gotas de sudor frio recorrían por su frente. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Su hermano? ¿Fifth Sector? ¿Futbol controlado? No quería creer lo que Alice le había explicado en su habitación, pero una cosa es que una chica la cual conoces por al menos solo dos semanas te diga eso a que escuchar a tu hermano asegurar eso con un hombre completamente desconocido.

-Este es el futbol de ahora, Yuuichi-san…este es el verdadero Tsurugi Kyosuke…-fue lo único que pronuncio Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada era mejor en la cancha. Desde la orden "Operación Alpha 1" Teikoku se había vuelto más atacante y agresivo con sus jugadas. Todo Raimon hacia lo que podía por defender, pero parecía inútil sus esfuerzos. Teikoku de la nada había conseguido más velocidad y agilidad…tal parece que estaban ocultándolos, esperando ansiosos por esa orden.

-Esta es la Operación Alpha 1.- dijo Mikado con una sonrisa siniestramente contenta. -¡Teikoku atacara al oponente constantemente!- dijo corriendo con su sonrisa de satisfacción a la orden.

-¡Mostrare que puedo tomar el balón!- dijo decidido el pequeño de banda azul.

-¡Detente Shinzuke-kun!- grito Yuuka, tratando que el pequeño se detuviera, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Mikado realizo un silbido de dedos, de la nada siete pingüinos de colores azul, celeste, morado, verde, amarillo, naranja y morado aparecieron, todos chocando con su pico en el balón. El balón ahora estaba cubierto por los siete diferentes colores, pateándolo con fuerza salió el balón disparado hasta la portería de Raimon. -¡Kotei Penguin Seven! (Pingüinos Imperiales 7)-

El tiro era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el pequeño se golpeara bruscamente. -¡Shinzuke-kun!- grito preocupada Yuuka. El tiro era demasiado fuerte, demasiado que ni el burning catch de Sangoku logro detenerlo.

Tanto el hospital como en la cancha el mismo silencio y tensión era vivido. Ninguno de los dos mejoraba. El viento soplaba pero en vez de traer la cálida brisa solo traía un aire congelado.

Nada era mejor…y si no hacían algo…todo se quedaría igual.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Ya está el capítulo terminado.**

**Sandra: Por fin**

**Yo: Cállate que no sos vos quien los escribe**

**Sandra: pero soy quien los publica.**

**Tenma: El refrán de Inazuma Eleven GO hoy es…**

**Shinzuke: ¡Por haber entrenado, puedo saltar más alto que todos!**

**Alice: eso es todo.**

**Yo: pero…**

**Alice & Tsurugi: ¡ESO ES TODO!**

**Yo: ¬.¬ bueno.**

**Yuuka y Kirino: ¡Bye bye!**

**Shindou: (Matando con la mirada a Kirino) ¬.¬**


	14. Explosion! El Ultimate Thunder!

**Yo: Holaaaaa! ¡Bueno, sin más palabras les dejo el capítulo de una nueva aventura! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Clare: Tranquila a mí me gustan tus historias!**

**Yo: gracias Clare**

**Clare: de nada ˆˆ**

**Yo: Jin haz el Disclaimed.**

**Jin: Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a The Dawn of the Empress, solo Alice, Clare, yo y todas sus técnicas, junto a sus keshin y las técnicas y el keshin de Yuuka-chan.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven Go va a comenzar!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Explosión! Ultímate Thunder!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El partido de Raimon contra Teikoku aun seguía y Raimon tenía un pésimo tiempo, tratando de anotar un gol, pero sabían que la única forma de lograr derrotar la defensa de Teikoku era con el Ultímate Thunder. -¡Esta vez es el contra-ataque de Raimon! ¡Kurama sigue dribleando y avanzando!- narro el chico de gafas.

Kurama dribleo hasta que dos defensas de Teikoku evitaron su paso. Las dos defensas corrieron alrededor de Kurama, y mientras corrían, se realizaba un remolino alrededor de Kurama, hasta cubrirlo por completo. –Sargazo- gritaron ambos realizando su técnica de defensa, mientras obtenían el control del balón, tirando a Kurama lejos.

-¡Kurama-san!- grito Clare completamente preocupada por el chico moreno, mientras su hermano que estaba alado de ella miraba a Kurama con odio y desprecio.

El defensa de cabello morado le paso el balón a dos medio campistas, un chico de cabello rojo oscuro y el otro morado, ambos chicos pelo largos. Los dos mediocampistas saltaron al mismo tiempo, cruzando sus caminos al saltar encima de Hayami, mientras el balón estaba en el medio, un gigante circulo de color azul claro rodeo el balón, mientras figuras del mismo color aparecían adentro del circulo gigante que tenia letras por los lados. -¡Britania Cross!- gritaron ambos antes del que balón tomara un color rojo y ellos patearan en forma de cruz al suelo, alejando a Hayami del esférico.

-¡Hayami-kun!- grito Yuuka, mientras corría a ayudar al chico en el suelo. El medio campista de cabello rojo le dio un pase al capitán de Teikoku, Mikado, quien pasa a Kirino y a Amagi de una forma brusca para luego patear el balón hacia la portería, algo que Sangoku rápidamente desvía el balón con su puño, tirándolo hacia afuera de la cancha.

-¡Teikoku acaba de anotar un gol y continua atacando!- dijo el pequeño narrador. Se podía a ver a simple vista que todo el equipo de Raimon estaba agotado, apenas podían correr.

-Ese narrador no nos está ayudando en nada…-dijo sarcástico y burlón Jin, para animar el ambiente, pero no funciono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL HOSPITAL-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital, luego de que Alice y Yuuichi hablaran, apareció Tsurugi, pero no mostro la cara su vista estaba pegada al suelo, Alice y Yuuichi miraban con seriedad la pantalla del televisor, pero Yuuichi parecía no estar contento de lo que intentaba hacer su hermano menor. –Que haces aquí, abandonando a tus compañeros de equipo…- dijo Yuuichi, con cada palabra a Tsurugi se le rompía el corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shindou, quien llevaba el balón, corría hacia la portería del rival antes de que un chico de cabello rubio lo bloqueara. En Shindou se podía ver la angustia de no poder anotar un solo gol, así que, desesperado activo su keshin, Sousa Maestro, mientras que el rival activaba también su keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis (Caballero Dragón Tedis). Ambos peleaban por la posesión del balón, pero al final el jugador de Teikoku había ganado el control del esférico blanco y negro. -¡Tu avatar no se interpondrá!- dijo con mucha confianza.

En la banca de lado de Teikoku, el entrenador Kidou y el asistente Sakuma estaban observando con detalle el partido, analizando cada movimiento. -¡Que el entrenador Kidou y su asistente Sakuma instruyeran al equipo funciono perfectamente! ¿Cómo será que el entrenador de Raimon, Endou, responda a los ataques?- dijo el narrador del partido.

Todos en la banca estaban serio y preocupados.- ¡Para destruir esa defensa no existe otra manera además del Ultímate Thunder!- pensó Yuuka, quien corría alado de Shindou, luego tanto como ella, como el vieron a Kirino, Amagi, Hayami y a Kurama. Tenian que intentar lo imposible, completar el Ultímate Thunder.

-Esta vez voy a anotar- pensó Kurama, quien corría a dirección de su portería para realizar el Ultímate Thunder.

-DASH TRAIN (tren desentrenado)- grito Kuramada antes de realizar su técnica especial, tirando lejos al mediocampista de Teikoku y obteniendo el balón. -¡Shindou!- grito dándole un pase largo a Shindou.

-¡Allá vamos!- dijo Shindou para luego pasarle el balón a Hayami, quien se lo paso a Kirino, quien se lo paso a Amagi para luego pasárselo a Kurama, para realizar el Ultímate Thunder, pero como siempre no funciono.

-¿Por qué no resulta? Aun con la fuerza de tiro de Kurama-kun…-dijo Yuuka alado de Shindou, quien al parecer pensaba lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL HOSPITAL-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuichi y Alice aún tenían la mirada en la televisión, y Tsurugi aun la tenía en el suelo. – ¿Entonces para ti el verdadero futbol es de este nivel?- los ojos de Alice se abrieron un poco impresionada al escuchar la pregunta. –Responde, Kyosuke- ordeno Yuuichi, volteando a ver a Tsurugi, quien aún tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero en sus ojos naranjas se podía presenciar la tristeza y culpabilidad que lo estaban comiendo vivo, lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL CAMPO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuka intentaba obtener el balón de un defensa de Teikoku, pero él le paso el balón a Mikado. -¡No importa cuántas veces lo intenten, es inútil! ¡Quien ganara seremos nosotros, Teikoku!- dijo muy confiado de ganar. Estirando ambos brazos, un aura negra lo rodea y de esa aura sale un pájaro color azul oscuro –Kuroki Tsubasa Raven (Alas negras Raven)- grito activando su Keshin Mikado.

Kirino, Yuuka, Shindou, Kurama y Tenma se sorprendieron al ver que él también tenía un keshin. -¡El también es un usuario de avatar!- dijo Tenma mientras corría. Cuando Yuuka intento quitarle el balón ya era muy tarde, Mikado había patio el esférico a la dirección de la portería de Raimon, el tiro era tan poderoso que ni el Burning catch de Sangoku pudo detenerlo. Sorprendiendo a todo Raimon Eleven.

-¡Gol! ¡2 a 0!- Grito de el resultado a los cuatro vientos el narrador.

-¡Deja de echarnos eso en cara!- grito Yuuka enojada, haciendo un puchero tal cual niña pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN FIFTH SECTOR-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tanto como los guardia, como el Seite observaban el partido de una pantalla holográfica –será el fin de Raimon- dijo un guardia sonriente, ocasionando que el Seite bufara del comentario, pero el sonreía sabiendo que Raimon ganara el partido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL HOSPITAL (yo:AHHHHH YA ME ESTA CANSANDO ESCRIBIR LA UBICACIÓN!)-.-.-.

-Te escuche hablando con aquel hombre- dijo sin rodeos Yuuichi, viendo fijamente a Tsurugi. Tsurugi, ante la repentina declaración, abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose de las palabras de Yuuichi. Yuuichi tomo con fuerza las sabanas y las tiro al suelo, dejando descubierto sus piernas inmóviles, Alice observaba a Tsurugi, mientras el miraba al suelo, evitando mirar la consecuencia de aquel accidente. –Kyosuke. ¿Alguna vez te he pedido algo? ¿Alguna vez te he pedido que mis piernas volviesen a estar como antes?- pregunto Yuuichi con un tono de voz que tenia la mescla de ira y tristeza. -¿Entonces ese Fifth Sector decide la victoria o derrota de un partido? Nunca pensé que te involucrarías con personas así- decía con más tristeza en su voz Yuuichi, ocasionando que a Tsurugi se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedacitos, y que Alice mirara con tristeza a los hermanos, preguntándose si Yuuka reaccionaria de la misma manera al saber la verdad tras la mentira. -¿ese es el tipo de soccer del que gustábamos? Del que nos divertíamos al ganar. Del que nos lamentábamos al perder. "Quiero avanzar con los dribles" "¡Quiero anotar el gol!"- repetía como uno se podría emocionar en un partido. En la pantalla de la televisión se presenciaba como Shindou, Hayami y Tenma. –Los sentimientos que desbordan pocos, y calientan el corazón. ¿No es eso futbol, Kyosuke?- pregunto realmente molesto y decepcionado Yuuichi. Alice escuchaba la conversación de los Tsurugi, con cada palabra que decía el mayor, a los de primer año se le rompían el corazón, era tanto la tristeza que Alice pensó que por un momento ella lloraría.

Yuuichi estaba realmente decepcionado, triste y enojado con su hermano menor, sabiendo como Tsurugi engañaba al futbol de esta manera. Era tanto los sentimientos que los ojos de Yuuichi se bañaban en lagrimas, una de ellas se resbalo por su mejía, cayendo en su puño cerrado con fuerza. Tanto como Alice como Tsurugi se impresionaron al ver al mayor llorar así. –Yuuichi-san…- susurro Alice, viendo con tristeza al hermano mayor.

-Ni-san- dijo Tsurugi impresionado al ver las lágrimas de su hermano mayor.

-Habéis traicionado el futbol. Habéis traicionado el futbol que gustábamos. ¡Vete de aquí!- ordeno disgustado de las acciones de su hermano. Tsurugi solo obedeció a su hermano, cerrando la puerta por detrás de él.

-Yuuichi-san, ya vuelvo- informo Alice antes de parase y salir donde estaba Tsurugi. Al no mas abrir la puerta, observo como los ojos de Tsurugi estaban empapados, ya al punto de las lagrimas, ella lo miro por unos segundos, pero luego vio la ventana enfrente de ella; vio a dos pájaros volar juntos a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- pregunto con voz suave Tsurugi.

Alice miro con ternura a Tsurugi para luego voltear a ver a los dos pájaros juntos. -¿Qué deberías hacer? Que buena pregunta- Tsurugi miro con confusión la respuesta de Alice. –Creo que deberías jugar junto a Raimon y ganar ese partido- dijo decidida Alice hacia Tsurugi.

Tsurugi miraba con sorpresa a la rubia, supuestamente ella era una SEED, su misión principal era mantener el control en los clubes de soccer, ¿Cómo era posible que ella le digiera que ganara un partido que fue decidido perder? -¿pero qué dices? Si hago eso entonces Ni-san…no volverá a jugar futbol- dijo triste Tsurugi.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero Yuuichi-san quiere que tú te diviertas jugando futbol, que tu viajes por el mundo, el quiere que seas el mejor, como Goenji-san. Tal vez no pueda volver a jugar soccer pero estoy segura que él no se arrepiente- dijo segura de sus palabras Alice.

-¿a qué te refieres Alice?- pregunto confuso Tsurugi.

–Yuuichi-san sabe que tu adoras el fútbol más que el-le termino con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Alice…Arigatou…-dijo Tsurugi antes de salir corriendo con una sonrisa. Alice solo miro al chico de cabello parado correr hasta desaparecer en las escaleras. En sus delgados y rojos labios se creó una sonrisa para luego volver a la habitación.

Al entrar vio como el mayor de 18 años se había tranquilizado –Alice-chan ¿y Kyosuke?- pregunto Yuuichi.

-¿Tsurugi? Fue a recuperar el verdadero soccer- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras vio la pantalla de la televisión. Yuuichi no entendía mucho, pero supo lo que intento decir Alice y luego volteo a ver la pantalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL CAMPO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la cancha, Shindou corría alado de Mikado, intentando recuperar el balón. –_El marcador es de 2 a 0. ¡No dejare que hagan más! ¡Yo mismo robare el balón!- _pensaba Shindou.

-Para contra-atacar un avatar, el tuyo propio debe volverse eficiente- informo Mikado volteando a ver a Shindou y ocasionando una mirada de impresión a Shindou. – ¡Eres muy predecible!- y con una finta pudo pasar la defensa de Shindou, dándole paso a otro de Teikoku (yo: no se me los nombres de todo Teikoku!). Tenma, junto a Shinzuke intentaron detener al mediocampista pero lo único que lograron fue que el chico de cabello rojizo oscuro los pasara de una manera muy brusca.

Amagi, junto a Yuuka intentaron detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico había pateado el balón hacia la partería de Raimon, algo que Sangoku pudo evitar.

-¡Que ataque más violento el de Teikoku! ¡Raimon, usando toda su energía, intenta defender su portería!-todo Raimon estaba exhausto, las managers miraban preocupado a los jugadores. De repente suena el silbato del medio tiempo. -¡Finalmente termina el primer tiempo!- anuncia el narrador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LAS ESCALERAS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Teikoku es fuerte!- _pensaba Aoyama, que estaba sentado alado de Ichino. -¿_Sera que no hay manera de oponerse al Fifth sector?- _mientras miraba a los jugadores de Raimon correr a las bancas con impotencia. –_Shindou-_

-_Abandone el club de futbol, pero en este momento como este quisiera unirme a ellos…-_pensaba Ichino cerrando los puños fuertemente e igual que Aoyama, sentía impotencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LAS BANCAS (TEIKOKU)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los jugadores se relajaban y refrescaban. –Que fácil- dijo uno mientras viendo a los de Raimon. –No sé por qué los otros equipos han tenido tantos problemas con ellos.- dijo uno burlándose de Raimon.

-No bajen la guardia- ordeno sonriendo Mikado.

-ha, ya te pareces a Alice- se burlo el portero de Teikoku.

-"La bestia caza al conejo con toda la fuerza que posee"- repitió la famosa frase que solía decir Alice en Teikoku antes. Kidou y Sakuma miraban al equipo de Teikoku.

-¿_Qué sucede Endou? ¿Entonces esta es la fuerza de Raimon?-_ pensaba Kidou mientras miraba a Endou junto a Haruna revisando y observando los resultados que sostenía Haruna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LAS BANCAS (RAIMON)-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, el primer tiempo termino con solo 2 a 0- dijo Hamano sentado y muy desanimado.

-Wow, gracias por recordarlo- dijo burlonamente Jin, alado de Clare. –Pero no ganaremos si seguimos así- analizo Jin, sujetándose la barbilla. -_¿Qué deberíamos hacer en un momento haci?-_

-Si por lo menos pudieran completar el Ultímate Thunder- dijo Clare algo triste, pero luego se tapo la boca, mientras miraba como había reaccionado Kurama a tales palabras. –Kurama-san, Gomenasai- se disculpó Clare.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para completar la técnica- dijo culpable Kurama.

-Kurama-sempai, vamos a intentar este desafío una vez más- pidió Tenma serio, algo que impresiono a Kurama.

-Tenma…-

-Nada de bueno comenzara si no lo intentamos- dijo Jin, apoyando a Tenma con seriedad.

-Por favor, Kurama-san- se unió Clare.

-¿Como? ¡Hicimos todo lo que podíamos y aun así no conseguimos completarlo!- grito lleno de ira y culpabilidad, mientras cerraba los ojos y los puños fuertemente.

-¡No te rindas! Existe algo que las personas que no se rinden pueden alcanzar- dijo el entrenador Endou.

Yuuka, miraba la escena muy silenciosamente alado de Kirino. _–Tal vez tenga que usar esa técnica…-_ pensó confiada. –Shindou-san…- llamo a Shindou, algo que en unos segundos en la volteo a ver. –Shindou-kun, cuando tengas el balón, pásamelo.- dijo decidida Yuuka, mirando con seriedad a Shindou, Shindou solo se impresionó a la petición de la chica.

-Yuuka…-

-Onegai-dijo llena de decisión la chica de cabellera castaña.

-Hai- dijo apoyándola, todo el equipo de Raimon estaba en un ambiente realmente tenso. -_.pero aunque, con la técnica de Yuuka, como se supone que venceremos la defensa de Teikoku, ¿Cómo?- _pensaba el capitán desesperado.

-¡Colóquenme!- llamo una voz misteriosa, llamando la vista de todo el equipo, las managers y los adultos. Lo que más impresionó fue la presencia de Tsurugi, llegando corriendo a la banca. Al parecer, algunos de Teikoku también voltearon su vista a la banca de Raimon.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- dijo impresionada Yuuka.

-¡Colóquenme en el juego!- pidió Tsurugi, impresionando más al equipo entero.

-¿Esta vez no vas a asustarte?- pregunto serio Shindou al SEED.

-No juagare como SEED, sino como un jugador de futbol ¡por favor!- rogo Tsurugi, lleno de determinación y decisión, jamás en su viva estaba tan decidido, ni cuando se unió al Fifth Sector. Sorprendiendo mucho más a los jugadores.

-Tsurugi…- pronuncio Tenma.

-¡No podemos confiar en él!- grito Kurama, lleno de ira, y era cierto, incluso cuando habla con la verdad, el había hecho cosas que no se podían perdonar fácilmente y el mismo lo sabía. Los ojos de Tsurugi temblaban, en su dentro arrepintiéndose de todo lo que ha hecho a Raimon.

-Entrenador Endou…- pronuncio Aoi, volteando a ver a Endou.

-Ustedes serán los que decidan.-ordeno el entrenador de Raimon, todos se miraban unos a otros desconfiados de su decisión.

-Yo confiare en Tsurugi- dijo Tenma decidido, impresionando a todos, pero más a Yuuka, Jin, y al mismísimo Tsurugi.

-Tenma- dijo Shinzuke confundido a la decisión del pelo castaño.

-Tsurugi siempre nos hizo sufrir. Hasta pensé que podíamos confiar por causa del juego anterior, pero después de eso el nunca apareció en los entrenamientos. Y llega tarde al juego de hoy- resumió todo lo que había hecho Tsurugi al equipo de Raimon, Kurama. -¿Podemos confiar teniendo eso en cuenta?- pregunto enojado Kurama.

-Confiare.- dijo aun decidido Tenma. -¡Por favor, recuerden como Tsurugi jugo!- pidió Tenma como favor, recordando las grandes habilidades que tenía Tsurugi en la cancha de futbol. – solo una persona que realmente gusta del soccer juega de aquella manera. ¡Por eso voy a confiar!- dijo con una sonrisa decidida Tenma.

-creo que los golpes de Tsurugi le afectaron la mente- dijo Jin con una sonrisa, pero luego fue cambiada por una cara de dolor al ser golpeado por Clare en la cabeza.

-Yo también confiare- informo su decisión Shindou, alado de Tenma.

-Capitán- dijo alegre Tenma, para que luego alguien saltara encima de él y pusiera su brazo, ocasionando los celos del capitán y de la joven manager. –Yuuka-sempai-

-Bueno, si Tenma-kun y Shindou-kun confían ¡yo también!- dijo alegre Yuuka. Ante esto todo asedió con la cabeza.

-Kuramada, te quedaras en la banca- ordeno el entrenador Endou.

-Hai-

-Tsurugi, adelante- dijo el entrenador metiendo al juego a Tsurugi.

-Hai.-

-¡Vamos a esforzamos, Tsurugi!- dijo alzando el puño, Tenma, sonriéndole con esperanza, algo que Tsurugi sonrió de vuelta, la primera vez que Tsurugi sonríe honestamente.

-¡El primer tiempo termino co para Teikoku! ¡Y ahora llego Tsurugi!- anuncio el narrador.

-.-.-.-. LA BASE DEL FIFTH SECTOR-.-.-.-.-.

-El debe tener planeado acabar con el juego para conseguir el dinero de la para la cirugía de su hermano.- dijo algo inseguro Kuroki al Seite, quien se mantuvo en silencio y solo sonrió de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL HOSPITAL-.-.-.-.-

-Kyosuke…sigue tu propio camino. Así, yo poder ver el mismo sueño que tu- pensó en alto Yuuichi. –Arigatou Alice-san.- agradeció Yuuichi.

-No hay de que.- respondió Alice. La vista de ambos se enfocó en el partido. –_creo que le debo una explicación a Tsurugi luego. ¿Sera mejore revelar el secreto? Tal vez…aunque no sé cómo enfrentar la reacción de Yuuka.- _pensó Alice con una gota en la cabeza, una sonrisa nerviosa y con unas rayas moradas cayendo de sus ojos al imaginar a su amiga gritando y más.

El mayor, Yuuichi noto la repentina reacción de Alice y no dudo en pregunto. -¿Alice-san estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada…solo que le debo una largaaaaa explicación a Tsurugi y a mi amiga, jeje ˆ.ˆ'-le explico la rubia al de cabello azul. Yuuichi solo soltó una pequeña risa, a lo cual la rubia mostro un poco más de nerviosismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_La victoria de Teikoku ya es obvia. No puede hacer nada por haber llegado ahora.-_pensó el mediocampista de cabello rojizo, con una sonrisa.

-_Con Tsurugi, estoy seguro que podremos cambiar el flujo del juego.-_pensó Tenma, seguro de sí mismo y de su equipo. Yuuka y Shindou sonreían ante la decisión de Tsurugi. Yuuka estaba más que segura de quien lo ayudo.

-¡Estamos de vuelta con el segundo tiempo! ¿Cuál será el equipo que pasará a las finales del Holy Road de la región Kantou, Teikoku o Raimon?- dijo emocionado el narrador del partido. El silbato para dar inicio sonó. -¡Con el saque inicial de Teikoku, comienza el segundo tiempo!-

Tsurugi corrió con gran velocidad, y con gran habilidad, le robó el balón al mediocampista de Teikoku. -¡Tsurugi robó el balón rápidamente!- informo el pequeño de lentes.

-Ahora está claro. Tsurugi traicionó completamente al Fifth Sector.- Mikado dijo enojado. -_Es realmente un idiota. Pero el resultado no cambiará sólo por él haber entrado en el equipo de Raimon. Teikoku es quién ganará esté partido. ¡Fifth Sector!-_ pensó sonriendo malvadamente.

-Yuuka, cuento contigo para patear el balón.- le ordeno Shindou pensando una buena oportunidad.

-Hai. Hai- le dijo Yuuka sonriendo, lo que causo que Shindou se sonrojara…de nuevo.

-Tsurugi, sabes que haremos ¿no?- le grito Shindou.

-¡Sí!- le respondió Tsurugi. Moviendo el balón hacia atrás, y dando un paso para que Shindou respondiera.

-¡Allá va!- le dijo Shindou informando a todo el equipo. Kirino, Shindou, Hayami y Amagi se pusieron en posición para realizar su hissatsu tactics. Tsurugi comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, mientras Shindou le pasaba el balón a Hayami, quien se lo pasa a Kirino y quien termina pasándoselo a Amagi. El balón tomo un color anaranjado fuerte.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Amagi antes de lanzarle el esférico.

-¡Ultímate Thunder! (Trueno Supremo)- dijo Tsurugi. El recuerdo de su hermano realizando todo sus esfuerzos para caminar invadió la mente del joven jugador. -¡Anotaré este gol por mi hermano!- susurro para sí mismo. Y así con todas sus fuerzas envió el balón hacia la defensa de Teikoku donde Yuuka estaba lista para anotar el gol.

Pero nada paso. De repente el tiro perdió todo su poder. Dejando a todo el equipo sorprendido.

-Parece que fue inútil incluir a Tsurugi en el equipo.- dijo el chico de cabellera rubia, burlándose.

-_El Ultímate Thunder es una táctica especial donde el balón sigue su rumbo incluso siendo tocado por los oponentes. ¿Por qué no tuvieron éxito? Incluso con la fuerza de ese tiro tan elevada…- _pensó Jin viendo con determinación y seriedad el partido.

-Tsurugi…- empezó a decir Tenma preocupado de su, ahora, compañero de equipo.

-Una vez más- dijo el, apretando con fuerza sus puños en señal de frustración. -¡Esta vez lo conseguiré!- finalizo a lo cual Tenma y Shindou solo pudieron ceder. Luego de que Shindou tomara el balón, todo el proceso del Ultímate Thunder paso de nuevo, aun sin éxito alguno. La pregunta que invadía a todo el equipo era la misma. ¿Por qué no tenían éxito?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. EL HOSPITAL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuichi y Alice miraban el partido un poco confundidos y nerviosos a como actuaba Tsurugi. –Kyosuke…- dijo el mayor.

-_Tsurugi… ¿no será que tu…?- _se empezó a preguntar Alice. Aunque su orgullo no lo permitiera, ella admitía que se sentía demasiado preocupada por Raimon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo seguía igual, nada cambiaba, todo Raimon empezó a dudar de Tsurugi. Después de todo él era un SEED y tal vez lo sigue siendo. A pesar de todo Yuuka, Tenma y Shindou aún tenían la confianza en él. Teikoku solo se burlaba, sonriendo victoriosamente.

-_Están equivocados. Estoy jugando fútbol seriamente.- _se dijo así mismo, quería decírselos, pero cual diferencia haría? No confiaban en él y esa era la dura realidad. –_Pero si Raimon sale victorioso, tendrás que desistir del dinero para la cirugía de tu hermano- _escucho esa voz. Esa maldita voz que lo amenazo. Para Tsurugi Kyosuke era realmente importante el fútbol, pero su hermano lo era más, sabía que se engañaba cuando decía que lo odiaba, que odiaba todo lo relacionado del futbol pero como odiar el detalle que fortaleció su lazo fraternal con su hermano.

Era una decisión difícil para él. Y solo una respuesta era la correcta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL HOSPITAL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué no juega con todo su potencial?- pregunto Yuuichi triste y decepcionado, sabia más que nadie que Tsurugi tenía más potencial que ningún otro, era más, sus habilidades podían compararse a Goenji Shuuya, y nadie podía negarlo.

-Tsurugi está ahora en una situación difícil- le dijo Alice seria **(Yo: cuando no ¬¬; Alice: Cállate ¬¬)**

-¿A qué te refieres Alice-san?- le pregunto el mayor.

-Tsurugi ahora tiene que escoger entre seguir jugando o el dinero para su operación Yuuichi-san- le dijo. Yuuichi se sorprendió para luego ver la pantalla.

-Kyosuke, al entrar en el campo, piensa solamente en el fútbol- dijo Yuuichi esperanzado de que su mensaje llegara a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. EL FIFTH SECTOR-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fue una buena idea acabar el partido con sus propias manos- dijo Kuroki en forma malévola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA CANCHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medio campista de Teikoku corría en dirección de la portería de Raimon, hasta que cierto chico con apariencia de niña corría para evitarlo. –The Mist (La niebla)- dijo antes de que niebla espesa saliera de atrás de él y cubriera al jugador bloqueando su sentido de la vista y robándole el balón al jugador.

-¡Increíble! ¡Esa es la habilidad defensiva de Kirino-sempai!- dijo asombrado Tenma.

-¡Eres increíble, Kirino-kun!- grito Yuuka a Kirino, lo cual ocasiono los celos de su mejor amigo**. (Yo: Si así de celoso es solo como amigos, ni imaginar cómo va hacer cuando sean novios; Shindou: ¡No son celos! ¿Cómo estar celoso de mi mejor amigo? {Con un tic en el ojo}; Kirino y Yo: Dinos tus ¬¬)**

-¡Tsurugi!- grito antes de darle el pase a Tsurugi. Pero algo andaba mal, Tsurugi no reaccionaba, su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil.

-¡Tsurugi!- grito Tenma, a lo cual fue el timbre de la reacción de Tsurugi, pero era demasiado tarde, Teikoku ya había conseguido posesión del balón. El chico de cabello azul solo pudo ver el balón alejarse poco a poco.

-¿Estas admitiendo su derrota?- dijo en forma burlona Ryuuzaki.** (Yo: No es su verdadero nombre, no estoy segura cual es pero ¡PERO YA ESTOY HARTA DE SOLO DETALLE!)**

Tenma corrió en dirección del jugador, con todas sus fuerzas intentando obtener el balón, sin ningún resultado, simplemente Ryuuzaki era un jugador de mayor potencial. -¿Qué sucede, Tsurugi? ¡De la forma como estás jugando, no estás jugando como deberías!- dijo mientras esfuerzos eran gastados al intenta robar el esférico color blanco y negro. Parecía que Ryuuzaki se estuviera burlando con sus esquivadas. Al caer Tenma enfrente de Tsurugi, Ryuuzaki paso el balón a su compañero de cabello morado largo, Sasaki. –Así…así… ¡El fútbol llorara!- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría a la dirección del esférico, dejando a un Tsurugi muy, pero muy sorprendido. Recuerdos de su hermano mayor llorando en el hospital invadieron la mente del chico, pero aun hace no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que palabras de cierta chica de cabello rubio nacieron en su mente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tsurugi miraba con sorpresa a la rubia, supuestamente ella era una SEED, su misión principal era mantener el control en los clubes de soccer, ¿Cómo era posible que ella le digiera que ganara un partido que fue decidido perder? -¿pero qué dices? Si hago eso entonces Ni-san…no volverá a jugar futbol- dijo triste Tsurugi._

_-Tal vez sea cierto, pero Yuuichi-san quiere que tú te diviertas jugando futbol, que tu viajes por el mundo, él quiere que seas el mejor, como Goenji-san. Tal vez no pueda volver a jugar soccer pero estoy segura que él no se arrepiente- dijo segura de sus palabras Alice._

_-¿a qué te refieres Alice?- pregunto confuso Tsurugi._

_. –Yuuichi-san sabe que tu adoras el fútbol más que el-le termino con una sonrisa hermosa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esa fue la clave de su decisión, Tsurugi jugaría fútbol por él y por su hermano. Al tener su mente en claro, cerró los puños. Él ganaría esté partido, sin importar el que. Mientras Tenma perseguía a Sasaki sin lograr alcanza, Tsurugi tomo la delantera, robándole el esférico al chico.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Tenma feliz.

Tsurugi corría con el balón en posesión. -¡Shindou!- grito antes de hacerle un pase al capitán. Shindou no necesito palabras para saber que pensaba hacer Tsurugi.

-¡Allí vamos, muchachos!- dijo el capitán, mientras todos se alistaban. El balón fue de Shindou a Hayami a Kirino a Amagi, hasta llegar a Tsurugi.

-_¡No voy a traicionar más las lágrimas de mi hermano!-_pensó Tsurugi mientras un recuerdo de su infancia pasaba por su mente. –_Si existe una forma de compensar lo que hice a mi hermano…Entonces es…_ ¡Jugar el fútbol que mi hermano y yo jugábamos!- termino en voz alta Tsurugi. -¡Ultímate Thunder!- dijo pateando el balón, pero algo estaba mal, el balón tenía más poder que antes. -¡Tomen esto!- expreso Tsurugi antes del que balón fue disparado con fuerza y por primera vez en todo el partido. El Ultímate Thunder funcionó, apartando dos defensas de Teikoku.

-¡Yuuka Ahora!- grito Shindou en forma de señal.

-¡Hai!- dijo Yuuka sonriente. Antes de que alguien de Teikoku tocara el balón Yuuka ya corría con él a gran velocidad. Antes de estar enfrente de la portería, realizo su técnica secreta, Fire Wings. El balón fue envuelto de un tornado de fuego, mientras obtenía un color anaranjado y amarillo como si estuviera absorbiendo todo el poder del fuego, en su espalda salieron un par de alas color dorado mientras ella daba un soltó y realizando dos volteretas llegando al balón, su pie derecho fue rodeado de fuego -¡FIRE WINGS! (alas de fuego)- grito Yuuka realizando su técnica secreta.

-¡POWER SPIKE! (Chispa de Poder)- dijo Miyabino mientras realizaba todo lo posible para que no anotaran. Pero fue inútil, el tiro de Yuuka entro sin problema alguno. Dando a Raimon su primer gol en todo el partido.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!- grito Tenma feliz de su gol.

-¡Gol! ¡El primer gol de Yuuka! ¡Raimon consigue el primero! ¡El marcador está 2 a 1! ¡Ahora falta un gol más!- dijo el marcador.

-¡ASI SE HACE YUUKA-CHAN!- grito Jin desde la banca con corazones, Yuuka se sonrojo un poco, mientras Shindou le tiraba una mirada asesina, que asusto un poco a Kirino y a Shinzuke. Todos se reunieron a felicitarla.

Al volver al partido, el flujo cambio por completo, era Raimon quien tenía la ventaja en la cancha de juego. Shindou tenía el balón mientras Sasaki intento robárselo, Shindou realizo una nueva técnica. -¡Presto Turn! (Vuelta Rápida)-

-¡Increíble Shindou-kun!- le dijo Yuuka, corriendo alado de él. El capitán se la pasa a Yuuka, quien se lo paso a Tenma. -¡Ve Tenma-kun!- grito dándole animo a lo cual Shindou respondió con una sonrisa**. (Yo: milagro no se puso celoso; Shindou: No sabes cuánto te odio ¬¬; yo: tienes razón no se ˆ.ˆ)**

-Hai- dijo. El cabello castaño y ojos azules corrieron a gran velocidad, realizando su técnica de tiro nueva. – ¡Mach Wind!- grito a lo cual el balón tomo un color azul cielo y fue a gran velocidad hacia la portería el cual Miyabino tampoco pudo detener.

-¡El primer gol de Matsukaze! ¡Ahora el partido está en empate y con poco tiempo de sobra! ¿¡Quien llegara a la final, Raimon o Teikoku!?- dijo aún más emocionado el chiquillo de anteojos. Todos del equipo de Raimon jugaba a todo dar, mostrando su sentimiento por aquel magnifico deporte.

-_¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El gol que anotamos no fue un simple gol! ¡Es el gol que anotamos todos juntos por primera vez!-_pensó realmente emocionado.

-¡Vamos a vencer, muchachos!- informo Shindou con una sonrisa, lo cual todos respondieron con otra sonrisa un gran sí.

-_Eso mismo. Jueguen el fútbol de ustedes- _pensó contento Endou.

-¡Sus movimientos son diferentes a los anteriores!- dijo Mizael, un chico de cabello rojizo, quien corría alado de un chiquillo con algo en la boca.

-¡Yo detendré el balón!- dijo Mikado sudando frio al repentino cambio de Raimon. Desesperado le robo el balón a Hamano. De pronto libro su keshin. Shindou también libero su Keshin, Sousha Maestro**. (Yo: ¡Y música por favor; Ten Made Todoke!; Todos: ¬¬')**

Ambos capitanes luchaban por el balón, pero el ganador fue Shindou Takuto. -¡Lo conseguiste capitán de cuarta!- le felicito Jin en forma de burla, recibiendo una mirada enojada de Shindou y un golpe de su hermana el cual luego se rio.

-¡Tsurugi!- le paso el balón al chico.

-¡No lo permitiré!- dijo Ryuuzaki sudando frio al igual que los demás. Pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y pateo el balón alto, aparentemente sin rumbo, pero en realidad fue un pase para Nishizono. Dos jugadores querían el balón pero el pequeño fue más rápido, a lo cual realizo su Hissatsu shoot, buttobi jump (salto sorpresa) y lo cual sorprendentemente entro a la portería como gol.

Todos, como costumbre festejaban pues gracias al pequeño habían conseguido la delantera en el marcador, pero nada era seguro. Inseguros, Teikoku volvió a su formación inicial, Kidou solo los vio sin expresión alguna.

-Vamos a ganar…-empezó a decir Shindou mientras robaba el balón.

-¡Para proteger…!-empezó a decir Hamano.

-nuestro…-dijo Kirino

-¡Fútbol!- termino Yuuka.

-¡Vamos a…- dijeron todos en sincronía.

-¡Ganar!- finalizo Tenma. Y sin más palabras Raimon busco la victoria. Realizo el Ultímate Thunder. Derribando a los defensas de Teikoku.

Cuatro luchaban para no caer -¡Es más fuerte que antes!- dijo difícil Mikado.

-¡La fuerza aumentó porque el equipo está unido!- dijo alegre Tenma.

-Este tiro… ¡El Fifth Sector no puede perder así!- insistió Mikado pero fue inútil, pues al igual que los demás fueron derribados. Y con ello Tsurugi realizo su nueva técnica, Death Drop (Caída de la Muerte) a lo cual Miyabino no pudo detener. El cuarto gol y después el silbato del final del partido. Raimon había ganado. Todo el estadio aplaudía, gritaba, chiflaba, animaban, hacían cosas inimaginables y Raimon tampoco era la excepción, ellos más que nadie estaban alegres y todo por la victoria que consiguieron gracias a Tsurugi.

En el hospital Yuuichi sonreía con ganas de llorar, Alice, pues ella desapareció.

Mientras Raimon celebraba Teikoku estaba triste su orgullo como SEED había sido lastimado y todo el entrenamiento pareció ser en vano. –Al parecer perdieron ¿verdad?- pregunto una voz misteriosa, pero muy conocida por Teikoku. Todos voltearon y sus caras cambiaron a felicidad y sorpresa.

-¡Alice!- dijeron todos. Yuuka volteo a ver a su amiga, mientras que la rubia hacia lo mismo, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus sonrisas se formaron. Alice volteo a ver al nuevo capitán que tenía la mirada triste pues habían perdido el partido. –Lo siento Alice, no pudimos ganar- dijo decepcionado a lo cual el resto del equipo siguió.

-¿De qué diablos hablan? ¡Claro que ganaron!- regaño Alice mientras todos la miraban con cara confusa. –Estoy segura que este partido despertó algo en sus interiores o ¿me equivoco?- dijo Alice a lo cual todos se sorprendieron, pero sonrieron. Era cierto, gracias a Raimon ellos despertaron algo que pensaban muerto.

El sentimiento hacia el fútbol.

-¡Pero a la próxima tienen que ganar! ¿Entendieron?- dijo tal cual entrenadora estricta más fue una broma, pero a lo cual todo asedió.

-Alice- llamo Ryuuzaki. La chica lo vio mientras sonrió. –Espero con ansias el día que tengamos que enfrentarte- dijo mientras le deba la mano a Alice a lo cual ella respondió gustosamente.

-Sí, yo también. Y no piensen que se la voy a dejar fácil. La bestia caza al conejo con toda la fuerza que posee.- dijo Alice. -¡Quiero mejores resultados!- regaño a lo cual todos gritaron un gran sí.

Alice camino hacia donde estaba Raimon, Yuuka solo la vio con una sonrisa, lo mismo Tsurugi pero los demás solo la vieron inseguros. –Alice-chan, bienvenida a Raimon Eleven- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa mientras le daba su mano a lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos. Alice solo sonrió pero no le dio la mano.

-Lo siento Yuuka, pero aún no. Hay algo más que hacer- dijo Alice antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

-¡espera Alice!- dijo Tsurugi a lo cual Alice volteo. –Gracias por todo- le dijo.

-No me lo agradezcas.- dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa en la cara. –Después de todo, todo lo bueno viene al final.-

-_Alice…-_pensó Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-¿Ne? ¿Ne? Tsurugi-kun ¿a ti te gusta Alice-chan verdad?- dijo Yuuka sonriendo. Luego todo Raimon rio pues era de admitirse que no se miraba al gran Tsurugi Kyosuke sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

-E-Eso no es cierto- intento defenderse. Raimon solo rio más, mientras que Jin molestaba a Yuuka y Shindou era alejado por Kirino que miraba preocupado a su amigo ya que tenía una cara de maniaco y un aura asesina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Ya Termine ~**

**Tsurugi: ¿De que estas tan contenta?**

**Yo: Que ya termine**

**Alice: pero te faltan más capítulos los cuales terminar**

**Yo: Yo sé, pero me tengo que enfocar hasta capítulos más lejanos ~**

**Yuuka: ¿Pero no tienes que hacer los capítulos 8, 9 y 10 que dejaste pendientes?**

**Yo: ¡AHH FREAK YOU!**

**Tenma: B-Bueno esto es todo…creo…**

**Amagi: Matta ne.**


	15. Levantando el Viento de la Revolucion

**Yo: Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que los disfruten. ¡Kurama, tu turno!**

**Kurama: Hai, hai. Inazuma Eleven GO no le pertenece a The Dawn of the Empress, solo Clare, Jin, Alice y sus técnicas, conjunto a sus keshin y al de Yuuka.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven Go está por comenzar!**

**Alice & Tsurugi: ¡Deja de decir eso!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. UN VIENTO DE REVOLUCIÓN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Ganaste. Estuve viendo.- dijo Yuuichi a su recién llegado hermano. –Fue un gran tiro-lo animo. Sabía que algo en Tsurugi andaba mal, y se sentía culpable al decir aquellas palabras por más necesarias que fueran.

-Ya veo.- simplemente dijo el joven.

-La final es el siguiente.-informo –Esfuérzate.-dijo con aquella sonrisa que siempre le daba. Tsurugi se reusaba a verlo, aun apenado de sus actos anteriores como SEED.

-No esperes tanto de mi- fue lo único que respondió.

-Además, ese chico…Tenma-kun ¿era?- pregunto. –El también es un gran jugador. Si no te cuidas, él te robará el lugar- bromeo Yuuichi. Tsurugi solo mostro una sonrisa algo forzada. No sabía que decirle exactamente a su hermano para justificar sus acciones. No quería que aquella razón sonara como indirecta hacia el mayor, pero tampoco quería que su hermano pensara mal de él.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto el chico, volteando a ver a todos los lados posibles, buscando con la mirada a la rubia. Yuuichi lo miro un poco extrañado, pero era algo de esperarse de su hermano. Una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Ya se fue- dijo normal, pero en aquellos ojos naranja se podían ver algo de maldad. –Con un joven chico…- dijo. Tsurugi, sin saber porque presto más atención a las palabras de su hermano. Su seño se fruño, algo que Yuuichi noto. –Era alguien muy apuesto para ser honesto- comenzó, adorando el color y las caras de su hermano. –creo que lo conoces…como dijo que se llamaba…etooo…Shindou-kun…o algo parecido.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, aunque sus ojos lo delataran. Tsurugi estaba que ardía de rabia. No sabía porque tanta irritación de la nada, pero sabía solo una cosa. Shindou pagaría.

Yuuichi disfrutaba ver a su hermano así, mostraba dos cosas, sus celos y posesividad sobre la rubia y su cariño hacia ella. Honestamente, Yuuichi agradecía que su hermano encontrara a Alice, antes estaba preocupado de que su hermano muriera viejo y solo. Así paso toda la tarde de los hermanos Tsurugi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Alice-chan…- dijo una castaña, suspirando ante las palabras de la rubia en el partido. ¿Qué ocultaba la rubia? No sabía nada de nada.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?- pregunto el capitán de Raimon.

-No nada…- dijo antes de suspirar de nuevo. Shindou, junto a Kirino, levantaron siete dedos, contando los suspiros de la castaña. Un suspiro más, un dedo más. –Es solo que ser imperativa e infantil te hace distraída y pues Alice-chan tiene muchos secretos que guarda…- explico sacando otro suspiro y agregando un dedo más a la cuenta.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ser así?- pregunto Kirino.

Otro suspiro.

Otro dedo.

-No es que sea algo malo, es solo que abecés me desespera ser así de distraída- respondió sacando un suspiro y otro dedo. Shindou y Kirino se miraron, luego una sonrisa cómplice apareció. Con sus dedos, picaron el estómago de la castaña. Ella reacciono al instante, alejando su cuerpo del dedo agresor, riendo un poco al paso.

-¿Q-Qué hacen?- pregunto.

-Animarte.- respondió Kirino, repitiendo la misma acción que él capitán. Yuuka otra vez reacciono por reflejo.

-Vamos anímate. Siempre eres tú quien nos dice eso ¿cierto?- dijo Shindou repitiendo la misma acción una vez más. Yuuka los miro con ojos de terror y felicidad, aquellos dos jugadores comenzaron a atacarla una y otra vez, haciéndola reír, riendo ellos a los segundos.

-¡Y-Ya basta!- dijo riendo y feliz, corriendo lejos de los dos agresores.

-¡Espera!- gritaron antes de correr atrás de la chica. Todos riendo como solían hacer en un pasado lejano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Ya es hora- dijo una voz misteriosa a una rubia de ojos verdes, parada con la frente en alto, viendo al hombre directamente a los ojos. –Has hecho bien, Fudou Alice-

-Arigatou Gozaimazu- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia aquel hombre, caminando hacia la puerta, alejándose de aquel oscuro lugar.

-¿Esta seguro que ya es tiempo?- pregunto otra voz.

-Si…es hora de comenzar- dijo, sonriendo a su paso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL DÍA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Por qué estamos en Teikoku?- pregunto Shindou. Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían desde que llegaron a aquellas instalaciones. Pacientemente no obtuvo respuesta de nadie.

-Tal vez ellos nos harán algo a nosotros…- opino asustado Hayami.

-¿Cómo el que?- pregunto Amagi, pensando en la misma posibilidad.

-Realmente no creo que nos hagan algo- dijo Jin, con su misma sonrisa de siempre. Clare estaba demasiado asustada como para golpear a su hermano como de costumbre. –Cálmate, no nos harán nada y si algo pasa…bueno por eso estoy aquí ¿o no?- sonriéndole a su hermana menor. Aquella de cabellos negros lo miro con la misma sonrisa, pero aún muy asustada.

-¿De qué hablas, Jin-kun?- pregunto entre asustado y confuso Hayami. –Teikoku tiene cuatro SEEDs en su equipo.- recordó el de gafas.

-¿Y crees que no lo recuerdo?- pregunto algo molesto Jin, sorprendiendo a los del equipo. Clare, al escuchar eso, se asustó aún más. Fue ahí cuando entendieron la reacción del de cabellos rojos. No quería que su hermana tuviera miedo, y claro, eso no funciono.

-O-Otonashi-sensei… ¿u-usted no sabe algo?- pregunto Clare asustada. Kurama coloco su vista en la de cabellos negros, sintiendo tristeza a la reacción de la chica. Jin sintió la mirada del de cabellos verdes, fue en ese momento donde ojos azules se encontraban con negros, luchando con la mirada. Kurama solo volteo la cabeza. No es que le diera miedo. ¡Eso nunca! Sin embargo, sabía que el único que podía calmar a la chica era su hermano.

-No, nada- respondió. La argentina solo se sujetó con más fuerza a su hermano.

-Hmp. Miren al entrenador, él no está asustado- se burló Midori.

-No se preocupen chicos.- aseguro Endou con su típica sonrisa. –Kidou nos invitó a venir-

-¿Kidou-san?- pregunto Yuuka.

-Si. Dijo que había alguien que quería que conociéramos- dijo Endou, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto Clare. Jin solo coloco la mano en el cabello de su hermana mientras lo acariciaba, dándole fuerzas. Clare le sonrió. Kurama miraba aquella escena con un poco de enviada, algo que no pasó apercibido por Yuuka y Shindou.

Las puertas de Teikoku se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre de larga cabellera azul cielo pálido y ojos naranja, o al menos el visible y el joven jugador de Teikoku que tenia de posición de portero oficial.

-¡Sakuma-san!- grito emocionada Yuuka. -¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo, consiguiendo un puchero de parte de la joven jugadora de fuego. –Raimon Eleven, los hemos estado esperando- informo con voz de autoridad. –Pasen adelante.- dijo aunque se escuchó más como una orden. Con la vista observo a todos los presentes de Raimon. – Pero lo que están a punto de presenciar a partir de este punto se debe mantener en secreto confidencial- explico manteniendo su vista en la joven de trenzas. –Tú de ahí- llamo a Akane. Todas las managers y Jin posaron su vista en la joven que reacciono a los segundos- Eso significa no fotografías.-

-Hai…- respondió triste Akane el cual las managers la miraron con algo de pena y Jin con diversión. Una vez aclarado todo, Raimon entro a los territorios de Teikoku. Todos miraban con miedo o curiosidad las instalaciones. Todos menos Jin y Tsurugi que como siempre poco les importo. Yuuka miro con tristeza y suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?- pregunto Sangoku.

-Me hubiera gustado que Alice-chan estuviera aquí- respondió triste. Sangoku la miro con una sonrisa.

-No hay opción. Ella es una SEED después de todo- respondió divertido Jin. Ante aquellas palabras, Shindou, Sangoku, Yuuka y Tsurugi lo fulminaron con la vista, importándole poco los dos de Teikoku presentes. –Mírenme lo que quieran, pero no puede esconder la verdad.-

-Ella tenía razón…- susurro Miyabino. Sakuma simplemente los vio divertido, recordando su pasado alado de Genda, Kidou y Fudou y sus constantes peleas.

-Esto se siente algo terrorífico…- dijo Shinzuke.

-Ellos nos harán algo a nosotros…-dijo aun asustado Hayami, asustando aún más a Clare.

-¿Quieres callarte? Nada malo nos pasara-aseguro Kurama, intentando ayudar a la joven argentina. Clare entendió su intención y le regalo una sonrisa, el cual sonrojo al moreno.

Minutos pasaron y aún seguían caminando, Endou confeso haber hablado con Kidou el día del partido, admitiendo su verdadera intención y lo de la base. Todos miraron sorprendidos ante aquella confesión pues nadie se la esperaba. Minutos más tarde y todos se detuvieron en un elevador, Sakuma ingresando una clave, dejando abrir las puertas de aquellas instalaciones

-No sabía que nuestro partido con Teikoku fue para esa razón…- dijo Shindou.

-Estoy agradecido con ustedes chicos.-dijo Miyabino. Una sonrisa honesta en sus labios. -Aquella pasión que ustedes tenian...Ese es el verdadero futbol.-

Sakuma, con experiencia presionó las letras ideales para que las puertas se abrieron. Una vez abiertas, los de Raimon junto a Sakuma entraron, esperando minutos en aquel ascensor.

-¡Wow! ¡Es una base secreta!- dijo el pequeño de la banda azul.

-¡Yo también me estoy emocionando!- apoyo Tenma. Aoi, Midori y Clare solo los miraba divertidos.

-Son como niños...-dijo Aoi, sacando una sonrisa a Midori y a Clare.

-La persona la que conocerán es el líder de nuestra resistencia.- informo Sakuma, ganando la atención de todo Raimon. -Estamos pensando en traer una revolución en el actual mundo de futbol con este hombre.- Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron a escuchar aquella palabra.

REVOLUCION.

-¿Revolución?- pregunto Shindou sorprendido.

-De la nada esta conversación se convirtió en algo muy inesperado- dijo Jin, sujetando a su hermana, la cual comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-¿Que tanto se impresionan?- pregunto Sakuma con una sonrisa.-Su equipo ya ha comenzado a luchar por la resistencia.- explico. Ojos se abrieron aún más. La alarma del ascensor sonó, dejando abrir aquellas puertas de metal.

Dos hombres esperaban pacientemente por los jóvenes. Uno de ellos era de cabello castaño y rastras, sus lentas tapaban sus ojos y su traje como siempre formal. Alado de aquel hombre estaba un hombre de bigote que alguna vez fue conocido como el entrenador de Raimon.

-¡Kudou-kantoku!- dijo Tenma feliz.

-¡Kantoku!- llamaron Yuuka y Shindou sin poder creérselo.

-Estoy feliz que lo hayan logrado chico.- admitió el ex-entrenador. -He estado viendo sus partidos todo este tiempo.- explico. -Matsukaze, Nishizono. Han trabajado duro.-

-Es lo único que estos chicos han hecho, trabajar duro.- dijo Hamano, que junto a Kuramada tomaban juguetonamente los cabellos de los chicos.

-Gracias a ellos hemos recordado algo muy importante- dijo Sangoku, mirando a aquellos jóvenes que sonreían con felicidad.

-De todas maneras Kidou- llamo Endou, distrayendo a Kidou y consiguiendo la atención de los demás. -¿Dónde es aquí?-

-Más adelante esta la base general de la resistencia.- respondió Kidou.

-¿Entonces...Kudou-san es el líder de la resistencia?- pregunto Yuuka. Todos miraron a aquellos hombres con curiosidad.

-No. No soy yo...-respondió, dejando abrir las puertas y dando pasada a los miembros de Raimon. En el centro de aquella sala estaban sentados tres adultos de tercera edad. El de lado izquierdo tenía el cabello completamente blanco, sus arrugas y manchas son la prueba de su madurez y utilizaba un traje formal. El de la derecha tenía cabello negro con destellos blancos, sus lentes naranja tapando sus ojos y su traje, al igual que el otro adulto, era formal de color verde. El de medio fue el que más destaco pues su cabello blanco era cubierto por una manta, sus lentes tapaban sus ojos y su traje blanco mostrando autoridad completa. Aunque su sonrisa fuera una de felicidad completa.

-¡Hibiki-san!- llamo Endou antes de salir trotando hacia el adulto.

-¡Presidente Raimon! ¡Incluso Director Kirai!- dijo de la misma forma Haruna emocionada.

-Te ves en buena forma, Otonashi-kun- alago el presidente. -He estado esperando este momento con ansias.- admitió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Endou- saludo Hibiki.

-Hai. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hibiki-san- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Esa persona es el Hibiki Seigou?- pregunto Shindou, que al igual que todos sorprendido.

-Hai, Shindou-kun- respondió Yuuka con una sonrisa, apareciendo de la nada alado de Shindou.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Yuuka-chan. Luces buen.- dijo Hibiki.

-Hai, Hibiki-san.- dijo Yuuka haciendo una reverencia. Shindou miro con celos al adulto, claro era ridículo pues tenian más de cuarenta años de separación, pero simplemente era inevitable sentir celos. Kirino lo miro con pena, pues sabía que le pasaba. Ante aquella respuesta Tenma, Shinzuke, y Jin tragaron duro, nerviosos por estar enfrente de una legenda en el futbol. Aoi miro a Tenma mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Que tierno se mira ¿Cierto Aoi-san?- pregunto con maldad Clare. Aoi fruño un poco el ceño ante las palabras de la argentina.

-Tal vez...-dijo un poco molesta. Clare solo se rio después aclaro que todo fue una broma, dejando a Aoi muy sonrojada y apenada por sus acciones.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo de esto más temprano?- pregunto algo ofendido el entrenador de Raimon. Yuuka, en ese instante volteo la cabeza para todos los lados, buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- pregunto Kurama, acercándose a la castaña. Clare miro con enviada a la cercanía de aquellos dos morenos.

-No...Pensé haber escuchado algo...-explico un poco con miedo.

-¿Algo? ¿Como el que?- pregunto.

-Como...una risita...pero de una niña pequeña...-explico.

-¿Como la tuya?- se burló Kurama. Yuuka solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sus cachetes se inflaban como globos, sonrojada de la vergüenza. El moreno solo soltó una carcajada. -¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo que es lo que mira Shindou en ti- se burló.

Yuuka se sonrojo ante el nombre de aquel individuo. Intento hablar pero nada salía. Kurama miraba con atención a la reacción de la morena y del pianista, que sabía que estaba escuchando desde un principio. Yuuka quería decir algo, pero luego recordó algo muy importante y con una sonrisa retadora le respondió. -¿Y tú qué me dices, Clare-san?- Kurama honestamente no esperaba aquella respuesta. Un tierno rostro apareció en el moreno y la manager que al igual aquel capitán, estaban escuchando. Jin, al ver la reacción de su hermana, miro con desprecio a Kurama.

-Siento sobre eso, Endou- se escuchó decir a Hibiki. -Sin embargo era necesario. No podíamos movernos descuidadamente hasta que todo trazo de Fifth Sector fuera eliminado.- explico.

-Un error y ellos notarían nuestra presencia y nos desterrarían del mundo de futbol.- se escuchó hablar una voz muy familiar en Raimon. En cuestión de segundo los de Raimon abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a una chica de largos cabellos amarillos y ojos verde como la primavera aparecía de una esquina. Un conjunto de shorts blancos y una camisa de tirante roja vestía aquella chica. Una sonrisa en sus delgados labios mientras sus ojos escaneaban todas la expresiones de Raimon.

-T-t-t-t-tu e-e-e-eres...-comenzó a decir con terror Kirino.

-¡ALICE!- gritaron todos al reconocer a la rubia. El más sorprendido era Tsurugi, era justo de decir.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto con ira Sangoku. Alice solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-Que malo Sangoku-san~ Después de todo lo que hice...-fingió con voz de herida la joven.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- grito Kirino.- ¡Tú eres una SEED!- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven.

-Hai ~- respondió sin interés alguno más que molestar, algo que le salía a la perfección.

-No será que tu...- la oración de Jin fue interrumpida por una carcajada de parte del portero de Teikoku. Alice, a los segundos, también rio, sorprendiendo a todos pues su risa era como de una niña pequeña, inocente y llena de vida. -¡O-oye ¿De qué te ríes!?- pregunto Jin confundido y ofendido. Era de admitir que todos estaban igual. Ni hablar de Tsurugi, que parecía un tomate de lo rojo.

-N-Nunca les dijiste cierto.- pregunto Miyabino, recuperando aire. Alice, aun riendo, solo negó y por más que intentara hablar, era prácticamente inútil. Todos miraron aún más confundidos la escena. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué Alice, quien es una SEED, estaba en aquella base? ¿Por qué demonios se reían? Más y más preguntas nacieron.

-A-Alice-chan... ¿Que eres tu exactamente?- pregunto Yuuka con nerviosismo. Alice, luego de recuperar el aire perdido respondió.

-Yo soy...-Su facetas se tornaron seria y la tensión creo. -¡Una alienígena!- respondió. Todos, pero todos cayeron al suelo, pero sin duda por razones diferentes. Raimon miraba con miedo a Alice, sabía que aquella chica no era normal, pero ¿Una alienígena?

Miyabino y Sakuma estaban con lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia a veces podría ser loca.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no eras normal!- declaro Jin. -¡Tú y tu malditos tiros y tu fuerza y tu velocidad y...y...!- Carcajadas se hicieron aún más fuertes. Aquellas palabras había derramado el aquel vaso. Todos miraron con confusión a los adultos y a Miyabino.

-¡Y-Ya para! ¡M-Me duele el esto-estomago!- dijo entrecortado Miyabino. Sakuma no podía decir nada, su misma risa lo ahogaba.

-¡H-hai!- dijo Alice secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Respiro una, dos, tres veces y luego se tranquilizó. -Tranquilos es solo una broma. Realmente soy una espía, eso es todo.- aclaro Alice. Raimon la miro y la miro. Aquellas miradas solo intensificaban, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la rubia. -¿Q-que pasa?-

Uno

Dos

Tres segundos.

-Ahhhhhhh~ - dijeron todo Raimon. Ahora los de Teikoku cayeron al suelo, sorprendidos por la lentitud de Raimon para comprender cosas.

-¡Esperen un momento!- ordeno Jin. -¿Espía?- Todos los miembros miraron a Alice buscando respuesta. Ojos verdes solo encontraron ojos rojos ocultos por las gafas.

-Alice es una espía doble- comenzó Kidou. -Ella entro con el propósito de llegar a ser SEED y luego informarnos a nosotros la resistencia, de los movimientos de Fifth Sector y sus objetivos.- explico. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia. Nadie esperaba eso y menos el de cabellos azules.

-¡Muooooo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto enojada Yuuka, acusándola con aquel dedo.

-Si te hubiera dicho, hubieras corrido y comentárselo a toda la escuela- explico con sencillez Alice. -¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Kuroki o algún otro SEED oculto se enteraba?- pregunto.

-¡Uso! ¡Yo nunca haría eso!- aseguro la morena.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Claro!...tal vez...si es muy probable- respondió a lo cual todos sacaron una gota en la cabeza. Alice la miro con pena. -Antes que nada... ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta revolución?-

-Nuestra misión es quitar del mando al actual seite, Ishido Shuuyi de la asociación juvenil de futbol y poner a Hibiki-san como el nuevo seite.- Explico Alice.

-¿Quitar a Ishido Shuuyi?- se preguntó a si mismo Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi, tu deberías saberlo.- comenzó Alice, mirando al delantero de Raimon. Todos prestaron más atención. -El propósito del Holy Road es decidir el nuevo jefe de la asociación juvenil de futbol.-

-¿Ósea que es como una votación?- pregunto Clare.

-Exactamente. Nuestro propósito es quitar a Ishido Shuuyi de esa posición y colocar a Hibiki-san como nuevo Seite.- informó Alice. Todos miraban serios a la rubia. Sin duda todo esto era raro.

-Si logramos eso, habremos recuperado el futbol ¿Cierto?- analizo Yuuka. Todos miraron sorprendidos y extrañados a la castaña pues al final es siempre ella la infantil y desubicada.

-Nada mal.- alago Alice, a lo cual Yuuka sonrió de forma retadora.

-Sin embargo, esto significa que perder es imperdonable. Tienen que seguir ganando a toda costa.- ordeno Kudou.

-Nosotros no pensamos perder.- aseguro Shindou.

-Sera una trayectoria muy difícil, ¿Entienden eso verdad?- comenzó Hibiki.

-¡Hai!- gritaron todos.

-Alice te daré ahora tu nueva misión.- informo Hibiki. La rubia lo volteo a ver, prestando atención a cada detalle. -De ahora en adelante, tú formaras parte del equipo de futbol de Raimon. Tu posición: delantera.-

-¡Hai!- dijo sin dudar la rubia. Todos miraron confundidos a lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿S-ser parte...?-comenzó Kuramada.

-En otras palabras...-dijo Amagi.

-¡Alice-chan jugara con nosotros!- grito emocionada Yuuka, saltando como niña chiquitita.

-¡No bromeen!- grito de repente Kirino. -¡¿Están hablando en serio?! ¿No fue Alice la que nos atormento e intento destruir a Raimon con la escuela Mannozaka?- pregunto Kirino. La rubia solo tenía los ojos cerrados, nada salió de su boca. Todos sintieron como la tensión crecía en el aire.

-Creo que no se han dado cuenta aun.- dijo Miyabino. -¿Se los explico?- pregunto el cual Alice solo asedio. -El propósito de ese partido fue para que todo Raimon despertara su sentimiento al futbol.- explico. Todos miraron sorprendidos recordando que en efecto fue en ese partido que decidieron jugar contra el Fifth Sector.

-Qué persona más increíble...-dijo Tenma, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno no tengo más opción... ¿O si, Shindou-captain?- dijo Alice, acercándose muy pegado a Shindou, logrando poniéndolo nervioso. Dos pares de ojos miraron aquella escena con ira pura. Palabras del día anterior sonaron por la cabeza del joven cabellos azules. Un aura asesina creció por su espalda, y ni imaginar a la jugadora de fuego, que a pesar de ser infantil también era peligrosa. Alice, junto a los demás, saco una carcajada ante la reacción de aquellos jóvenes. Así paso su visita en Teikoku.

Al regresar a Raimon, en cuestión de segundos, todos se cambiaron para comenzar a práctica. Alice aburrida, solo miraba desde la banca. Nadie dijo nada pues realmente no confiaban en la rubia.

-¡Oye Alice!- llamo desde la cancha Sangoku. -¡Ven a practicar! ¡Quiero ver tus tiros como delantera!- ordeno. Alice solo suspiro cansada. Sin palabra alguna se dirigió hacia la portería. Todo el equipo dejo a un lado lo que hacían para enfocarse en la joven de cabellos dorados.

-¡Aquí voy!- informo Alice. En cuestión de segundos la rubia había pateado el balón con una fuerza casi inhumana. La velocidad era increíble también, casi invisible para muchos. Yuuka, Tsurugi y Endou pudieron ver la trayectoria del balón, impresionados de la agilidad de la rubia. Sangoku no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para ni siquiera tocar aquel esférico.

-Increíble...pensar que alguien pueda tirar así...-dijo Shindou sorprendido. Alice solo intento volver a la banca, hasta que una mano morena la detuvo de la camisa.

-Tu no huira de aquí- le dijo Yuuka con ojos matadores.

-Eres una gran molestia a veces.- dijo Alice suspirando. -Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto. Yuuka solo sonrió como siempre. Halando a la rubia, y tomando un balo, Yuuka indico que la ayudara a ser mejor mediocampista. Horas desde aquel entrenamiento y ya era hora de irse. Luego de horas de entrenamiento rígido para Yuuka, ella junto a Shindou salieron del club. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Alice ya se había ido, sin decir a donde. Shindou se ofreció de caminarla hasta su casa, el cual ella aceptó.

En aquella cancha de futbol, dos jóvenes jugaban con el balón. Uno de cabellos rubios y rojos y otro de cabellos negros. Enfocándose en solo el balón, recordando aquel sentimiento de felicidad que siempre les ha traído. Ojos morenos miraron con ternura aquella escena, pues la de cabellos castaños salió a pasear un poco al esperar a Shindou. Se notaba aquella sonrisa de felicidad que había en los jóvenes, los dos ignorando completamente a la morena.

-Lamento hacerte esperar Yuuka- se disculpó Shindou. Yuuka solo negó con la cabeza, aun observando a los jóvenes jugar. Shindou miro a la dirección de los jóvenes y, al igual que su amiga, una sonrisa aprecio. Los dos chicos se detuvieron, mirando a los dos jóvenes. Minutos más tardes y los cuatro estaban sentados, ocultos en sus pensamientos. Nadie decía nada, era incomodo aquel momento.

-Pensamos que ya se habían ido...-dijo incomodo Ichino.

-Pensara que es raro...-dijo el chico de cabellos negros, pasándole el balón a Shindou, ninguno sin verse a los ojos. Shindou, coloco sus ojos en el balón y luego lo pateo hacia los chicos.

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Ustedes eran parte del club de futbol y todo...-dijo Yuuka, con una sonrisa tierna, aun sin ver a los dos chicos. Los chicos solo la miraron sorprendidos.

-Oh es cierto. Fuimos a ver su partido contra Teikoku- admitió con pena Aoyama.

-¿Enserio? gracias.- agradeció Shindou, volteando a ver a los jóvenes.

-Fue un gran partido- dijo Ichino. -Los dos equipo dando todo...-

-Ichino-kun...Aoyama-kun...-susurro Yuuka.

-Creo que fue la primera vez que presenciamos un partido así de intenso...- dijo Ichino, recordando la emoción de verlos y la envidia que sintió.

-y ese Tsurugi de primer año...nunca pensé que sería el quien dominara el Ultímate Thunder- dijo Aoyama.

-El Tsurugi-kun de ahora no es el mismo Tsurugi-kun de los Caballeros Negros.- defendió Yuuka, aun con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. -Él es un miembro de Raimon Eleven ahora.- dijo levantándose del asiento. Shindou, Aoyama e Ichino la miraron, hipnotizados por aquella sonrisa llena de vida. -Nosotros iremos a las nacionales ¿Verdad Shindou-kun?- dijo. Shindou asedio y se levantó, ambos mirando a sus ex compañeros.

-La pelea ya comenzó.- dijo Shindou con alegría. -Nada nos detendrá y no planeamos detenernos.- Yuuka sonrió con ternura y cariño a aquellas palabras.

-¿No tienen miedo?- pregunto Ichino.

-Decir que no tengo miedo es como decir que Alice-chan es tierna.- dijo de forma burlona. -Pero, Shindou-kun, Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun y todos no queremos seguir ignorando nuestros sentimientos hacia el futbol.- dijo. Todos y cada uno sorprendidos.

Diciendo sus despedidas Shindou, alado de Yuuka salieron de los portones de aquella escuela. Yuuka con aquella sonrisa inocente que la caracterizaba. El sol se terminaba de ocultar, dándole paso a la luna y las estrellas. Ella y Shindou caminaban, hablando animadamente sobre el futbol. Pasando por la cancha cerca del rio pudieron identificar dos personas, la que trajo el sentimiento hacia el futbol y el que trajo el valor para luchar, Tenma y Endou.

-¿Tenma-kun? ¿Qué harán tan tarde?- pregunto mirando.

-Entrenando parece- respondió Shindou, prácticamente ignorando a las dos personas y prestando atención solo a la morena. -¿Seguimos?-

-Shindou-kun ¿No quieres ir a ver?- pregunto con alegría. Shindou estaba a segundos de negar, pero los ojos suplicantes de Yuuka lo callaron y lo convencieron.

-Parece que no tengo opción...-dijo suspirando.

-¡Si! ¡Arigatou Shindou-kun!- dijo mientras de un salto abrazo a Shindou. Un sonrojo fuerte creció en las mejías de Shindou. Yuuka, ignorando el nerviosismo del chico, saltaba y saltaba de la alegría, hasta que por accidente los labios de la chica besaron la mejía del chico, centímetros lejos de los labios. Ambos se sonrojaron y Yuuka se detuvo bruscamente. Corazones comenzaron a correr y ojos se entrelazaron, ignorando todo a su paso. -G-gomen...n-no fue mi...- una risita saco a la joven de su disculpa. Ojos negros miraron al chico mientras se sonrojaba.

-Tranquila, fue un accidente, ¿Vamos?- pregunto Shindou, tomando ambas manos de Yuuka y guiándola a la cancha, donde se encontraba un tirado Tenma y un sonriente entrenador. -Buenas noches.- saludo Shindou junto a Yuuka.

-¡Captain! ¡Yuuka-sempai!- dijo algo sorprendido. Yuuka solo asedio pues su mente aun navegaba por los océanos de sus pensamientos. -¿Que hacen aquí?-

-V-vinimos a ver como estaban.- dijo Yuuka algo nerviosa. -Te vimos practicar con Endou-san entonces pensamos que podíamos venir a animarte.- dijo Yuuka.

-Arigatou Gozaimazu. Pero...mi técnica necesita más velocidad...-dijo decepcionado.

-Todo estará bien.- animo Yuuka -Así que esfuérzate.-

-Hai- respondió aun decepcionado.

-Ya que todos están aquí ¿No quieren ir a mi casa? ¡Habrá cena!- invito Endou. Shindou junto a Tenma se sorprendieron ante la repentina a invitación. Yuuka lo miro con cara de espanto mientras sudor frio comenzaba a salir.

-¿La casa del entrenador? ¿Enserio está bien?- pregunto Tenma y Shindou emocionados por ir. Yuuka no decía nada, su cara mostrando aún más espanto. Shindou lo noto y comenzó a preguntarse qué le pasaba.

-¡Claro!- dijo sacando un celular y comenzando a marcar. Los segundos se hacían eternos para Yuuka, con la mirada buscaba un milagro y claro que lo encontró. Una rubia de ojos verdes caminaba alado de un chico de cabellos azules y ojos naranja.

-¡Alice-chan! ¡Tsurugi-kun!- llamo aliviada Yuuka. Ambos adolecentes miraron a la morena con confusión. Yuuka corrió alado de la rubia dejando a los tres hombres en la cancha. Shindou miraba con curiosidad ante la repentina acción de la chica. -Ne Alice-chan, Tsurugi-kun ¿Quieren venir?- preguntó Yuuka emocionada.

-¿Ir? ¿Adonde?- pregunto Alice, mirando a Yuuka confundida pues en sus ojos negros parecía que había maldad.

-A un lugar- dijo. Alice se iba a negar, pero la cara suplicante de Yuuka la convenció. Sabía que no lograría nada.

-Está bien. Iremos.- dijo rendida, a lo cual Yuuka salto emocionada. Ahora su tortura también la compartiría Alice.

-¿Iremos?- pregunto Tsurugi confundido.

-Si iremos.- dijo un poco ruda. -Si yo sufro, tú sufres. Ahora muévete- ordeno, tomando al joven del brazo y dirigiéndose a la cancha donde Shindou y Tenma esperaban una respuesta emocionados, Endou-Kantoku esperaba a que respondieran y Yuuka miraba con poco de terror. Alice no dejaba de ver la expresión de la morena. Sin duda había algo raro.

-Hola. Soy yo. Llevare algunos invitados. Agrega algunos platos más.- dijo por el teléfono. -Son miembros del club.- Shindou y Tenma miraron emocionados al entrenador. Tsurugi pues anqué entendió rápido, seguía neutro. Alice miro a Yuuka con terror. Yuuka, con el mismo terror la vio a ella.

_-Con que por eso era...-_ pensó Alice, matando con la mirada a Yuuka. Esta se las pagaría MUY caro.

Minutos más tarde y Endou, junto a los demás estaban entrando a las puertas de una casa un poco grande. Alice todo el camino mataba con la mirada a Yuuka, quien se escondía alado de Shindou. Tsurugi caminaba normal, paciente mientras Tenma no paraba de temblar de lo emocionado que estaba. Al entrar todos, una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color apareció. Un delantal encima de ella y con una sonrisa miro a todos.

-¡B-Buenas noche!- dijeron todos, haciendo una reverencia. Todos menos Alice, quien seguía matando a Yuuka con la mirada.

-Bienvenidos.- saludo la mujer. -Soy Endou Natsumi. Mucho gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa. Alice seguía matando a Yuuka con la mirada. Los jóvenes se levantaron emocionados, excepto Yuuka que tenía terror ante la mirada asesina de la rubia. -¿Yuuka-chan?- pregunto de repente. La morena la vio con una sonrisa. -¡Wow! ¡Cómo has crecido!- dijo emocionada Natsumi.

-Hai.- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa. Sin embargo desapareció al instante al sentir de nuevo la mirada asesina de Alice. Natsumi volteo a la dirección de la rubia, reconociendo al instante aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿Eres Alice-chan...?-pregunto lo cual la rubia solo asedio aun matando a Yuuka con la mirada. Deseando con el alma que aquella mirada fueran cuchillos. -¡Wow! ¡Tú también has crecido! ¡Y mírate! ¡Te has convertido en toda un señorita!- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa. Yuuka suspira aliviada, hasta que volvió a sentir la mirada de la rubia en ella.

_-Estoy muerta...-_pensó Yuuka. Una vez terminadas los saludos, todos se dirigieron a la cocina, cada uno sentándose en una silla. Alice mantenía la mirada aún más intensa a Yuuka al ver la gran cantidad de comida que había.

-¡Wow!- dijo Tenma emocionado, junto a Tsurugi y Shindou mirando toda la comida.

-¡Wow! ¡Enserio te esforzaste esta vez!- dijo Endou, mirando con nervios a la gran comida.

-¡Nuestros invitados son jóvenes creciendo!- dijo con orgullo Natsumi, llevando un plato lleno de onigiris hacia la mesa. -¡Coman todo lo que quiera!- dijo.

-De esta no te salvas...-le dijo Alice a Yuuka, mientras ella solo sudaba aún más. La pobre parecía agua.

-¡Hai!- dijeron todos.

-¡Todo se mira delicioso!- dijo Shindou emocionado.

-Las apariencias engañan...-susurro Alice.

-¡Itadakimasu!- gritaron todos antes de buscar con la mirada que agarrar primero.

-¡Coman todo lo que quieran! ¡La comida sabe mucho mejor después de trabajar duro!- dijo Endou, tomando un pincho y metiéndoselo todo a la boca. Alice y Yuuka miraron sorprendidas al valor de Endou.

-¡Hai!- gritaron los tres. Shindou tomo un pedazo de carne asada, Tenma tomo un camarón empanizado mientras Tsurugi tomaba un poco de pescado frito. Alice y Yuuka tomaron un poco de carne y algo de ensalada con terror. El mismo tiempo todo comieron lo que agarraron.

Fue ese momento.

Ojos azules, ojos naranjas y ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe. Agua comenzaba a inundar aquellos ojos. Sus caras tomaron un color oscuro.

¡LA COMIDA ESTABA SALADA!

Endou los miro con enojo, sabiendo perfectamente que quería hacer. Alice y Yuuka también los miraron dela misma forma. Endou pateo a Tenma, Alice aruño a Tsurugi y Yuuka golpeo con el codo a Shindou. Los tres miraron y vieron venas en sus frentes diciéndoles claramente "Cállense"

Alice junto a Tsurugi fulminaron a Yuuka con la mirada. La morena se escondió.

-¿Ne...Como está la comida?- pregunto Natsumi. Todos querían gritar ASQUEROSA, pero no lo hicieron. No había realmente palabra para describir el horror de aquella comida.

-¡Esta rica!- mintió Tenma con una sonrisa forzada. Todos agradecían la rapidez del chico.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo alegre Natsumi. -¡Entonces traeré mas!- Dijo antes de irse lejos del comedor.

-Entrenador...esta comida...-dijo Shindou.

-¡Esta asquerosa!- le susurro molesto Tsurugi. Los demás solo asediaron mientras Alice seguía matando a Yuuka con la mirada.

-Si son hombres coman y cállense. Si piensan que sabe bien, servirá de alguna forma.- dijo Endou, sufriendo el mismo dolor que sus alumnos.

-Creo que Endou-san usa esa línea como escusa.- dijo Alice mientras comía un poco de onigiris a la fuerza, aun matando a Yuuka con la mirada.-Prepárate...por qué esta vez si no te escapas- le advirtió.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Natsumi, llegando con la peor pesadilla de todos.

MÁS COMIDA.

-¡Tienen que comer una comida balanceada!-

_-¡Ya se!-_ pensó alegre y maliciosa Alice. -¿Sabes Natsumi-san? a Yuuka le encantaría probar su pasta. Todo el camino estaba diciendo lo emocionada que estaba~- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola. Todos miraron con lastima a Yuuka que se le bajaron los colores al escuchar un "¿Enserio? entonces traeré"

-¡Alice-chan!- acuso la morena.

-Te dije que pagarías caro.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de aquella asquerosa comida. -¿Y qué mejor forma de venganza que hacerte comer todo esto por hacernos venir?- pregunto sarcásticamente. Shindou miro con simpatía a la morena pues sabía que esa comida era una tortura. En cuestión de minutos llego Natsumi, con un plato de pasta, solo para Yuuka.

La morena se le bajó los colores. Vio aquella montaña de espaguetis, sintiéndose enferma, imaginándose las grandes cantidades de sal.

-B-bueno...a-aquí voy...-dijo Yuuka, tomando el tenedor y tomando un poco de espagueti del plato, sintiendo asco al verlo. Quería gritar y salir huyendo, pero por cortesía y porque cierta rubia sostenía su falta no podía.

Uno

Dos

Tres bocados y Yuuka ya iba por la mitad. Su lengua lloraba de la tortura. Todos habían terminado excepto ella. Natsumi pensó que era para apreciar su alimento, pero los demás sabían que era para evitar vomitar.

-Creo que no hay opción...-dijo Shindou, tomando su tenedor y robando un poco de espagueti y dirigiéndoselo a la boca. Su lengua se contrajo, queriendo vomitar con todo su ser.

-Shindou-kun...-dijo Yuuka confundida pero realmente agradecida por la ayuda. Sus recuerdos del accidente antes de venir pasaron por su mente. Un sonrojo suave nació en sus mejías, mientras miraba a Shindou con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes miraron aquella escena con una sonrisa.

-Era de esperarse...-susurro para sí misma Natsumi, mirando a aquella joven pareja. Shindou y Yuuka seguían comiendo hasta que aquel milagro tan esperado apareció. Ya terminaron.

Natsumi ofreció jugo de naranjas a todos, lo cual, como rayo, todos dijeron que sí. Ella se sorprendió de la repentina respuesta, pero sonrió trayendo el jugo a la mesa y un poco de té para los adultos. Ahora era Yuuka y Shindou que miraban a la rubia con ojos matadores, mientras ella sonreía victoriosamente. Tsurugi, al notar las miradas, devolvió con mucho más intensidad la mirada al par de castaños. En cuestión de segundos, aquella mesa se había convertido en una batalla de miradas. Horas más tarde y ya todos se dirigían a casa, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por quitarse aquel sabor amargo, jurando nunca probar sal. Durante todo el camino Yuuka y Shindou miraron con ojos matadores a la rubia, mientras aquella sonrisa no desaparecía. Tsurugi solo miraba con mayor intensidad. Tanto Shindou como Tsurugi acudieron a acompañar a las jóvenes hasta su casa, por más que Alice intentara negarse.

-Bueno, aquí está bien que nos dejen.- dijo Alice, entrando ya en una residencial completamente cerrada. Shindou y Tsurugi miraron confundidos e inseguros. -Tranquilos, mi casa está en solo unos cuantos metros.- dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo nervioso a Tsurugi.

-Adiós Shindou-kun- Dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa, tratándole de dar un beso en la mejía, pero recuerdos de aquella tarde la invadieron, sonrojándola y alejándose del castaño. Shindou miro con tristeza a la morena pensando si aquel accidente solo los distanciaría. Aquel momento para él fue mágico, recordando su corazón correr con rapidez. Aunque fuera poco, pudo sentir aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Suaves como la seda, como siempre imagino. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, pero parecía que Yuuka no pensara lo mismo.

Shindou y Tsurugi hicieron caso, dejando a las chicas ahí y dirigiéndose a su casa en un silencio incómodo. Tsurugi de vez en cuando miraba al capitán, tomando en cuenta su tristeza por la morena. -Sabes...Eres un tonto- le dijo.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Estar triste por Yuuka pero pasar tiempo con Alice. ¿Acaso será que te come la conciencia?- pregunto de repente.

Shindou lo miro sorprendido y confundido. ¿Pasar tiempo con Alice? ¿De qué habla Tsurugi? Estaba deprimido por la reacción de la morena, eso era cierto, pero nunca por Alice.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-Ayer incluso fuiste a traerla al hospital- "recordó" con algo envidia Tsurugi. Shindou aun lo miraba confundido, incluso mucho más que antes.

-¿Hospital? ¿Por qué estaría yo ahí?- pregunto Shindou. Ahora era Tsurugi quien lo miraba confundido. Escaneando con sus ojos naranja, buscando por un rastro de mentira. Nada. Recordó las palabras de su hermano, estaba más que seguro que el había dicho Shindou...a no ser. Tsurugi se golpeó la cabeza, pensando en lo estúpido que podía ser a veces. Confundido miro Shindou, luego lo entendió. -Tranquilo. No me interesa Alice.- le aseguro Shindou. Tsurugi lo vio sorprendido y aunque lo negara, aliviado. Su mirada de repente se alejó del castaño evitando que su pequeño sonrojo fuera notado. Shindou lo miro con malicia, mirándolo con la mirada "Te tengo".

-No es que me importe...-intento negar Tsurugi sin mucho suceso.

-Claro ~ Si tú lo dice...Alice- molesto Shindou, riendo a los tonos de rojo en Tsurugi.

-¡Y Tu que hablas Yuuka!- dijo. Ahora Shindou se sonrojaba y así paso toda la noche de los chicos, tirándose indirectas hacia cada uno sobre las dos chicas. Ambos sonrojados y nerviosos y preocupados, intentando nunca admitir nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Algo era seguro.

Ese fue un día muy raro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Tenma: El refrán de Inazuma Eleven GO de hoy es…**

**Midori: ¡Aquellos que tienen algo decidido fuertemente consigo mismo tienen una buena expresión en su rostro!**

**Yo: Eso es todo.**

**Clare: Matta ne.**


	16. Revelando los Cornillos del Rey del Mar

**Yo: Hola, bueno he aquí el siguiente episodio de Una Nueva Aventura,**

**Tsurugi: ¿Es que solo así sabes iniciar?**

**Yo: Sip**

**Alice: Bueno, eres caso perdido**

**Yo & Sandra: No tienes ni idea de cuanta gente lo dice**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven GO va a comenzar!**

**Alice: (persiguiendo a Tenma, quien salió corriendo) ¡Que no digas eso!**

**Yuuka: ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que Tenma-kun diga eso?**

**Tsurugi: Porque a no más diga eso, comienza el sufrimiento.**

**Todos: AHHHHH**

**Sandra: Bueno a comenzar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-REVELANDO LOS CORNILLOS DEL REY DEL MAR-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la cuidad de Inazuma. Los niños jugaban, las aves cantaban y el viento estaba tranquilo. En la escuela Raimon se podía presenciar a jóvenes practicando. El capitán poseía el balón.

-Kurama.- grito antes de pasarle el esférico al moreno de cabellos verdes.

El joven recibió el pase con facilidad, buscando con la mirada a alguien a quien pasárselo.

-¡Por aquí Kurama!- grito Kirino, llamando la atención del de cabellos verdes. Kurama solo lo vio y le dio un pase, pero este fue interceptado por un joven de cabellera roja y ojos azules.

-Buena suerte para la próxima.- le dijo en forma burlesca.

-¡Buen trabajo Jin!- le dijo Sangoku.

-¡Alice!- llamo antes de pasarle el balón a la rubia. Ella dispuesta dar un tiro corrió aún más rápido hacia la portería. -Vaya, sí que es rápida...-dijo sorprendido Jin. Alice había, en cuestión de segundos, pasado toda la defensa de Raimon, pero una castaña con sonrisa retadora se le interpuso.

-¡No pasaras!- le dijo, marcando a Alice. Alice solo miro con la misma sonrisa retadora.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto, y en cuestión de segundo Alice, con una finta había pasado a la castaña, pateando el balón y metiendo un gol. -Te falta mucho para alcanzarme- le dijo arrogantemente.

-Hai~- dijo aburrida. -_Tengo que mejorar mi velocidad y agilidad...de lo contrario no poder ayudar con esta revolución...-_pensó seria. -¡Alice-chan una vez más!- le dijo.

Desde las bancas, el entrenador junto a las managers y la consejera miraban atentamente ese entrenamiento. Todos con una sonrisa. -_Es posible que estos chicos realmente logren conseguir esta revolución...-_pensó Haruna con una sonrisa.

De vuelta en el campo, ahora era Hamano quien tenía el balón, esquivándose a Yuuka, quien chasqueo la lengua, molesta, y grito. -¡Hayami!- antes de pasar el esférico. Hayami, lamentablemente no logro alcanzar el balón, solo se detuvo y respiro ahitado, mirando el balón salir. -Oye Hayami ¡Ahora somos una resistencia! Así no lograremos seguir con la revolución.- regaño Hamano. El de lentes solo miro cansado, sin embargo en aquella mirada se podía ver algo oculto. Desde lejos dos chicos, Ichino y Aoyama, miraban el entrenamiento con tristeza. -_Nosotros iremos a las nacionales. La pelea ya comenzó. Nada nos puede detener y no pensamos detenernos.- _retumbaron esa palabras de Shindou.

-_¿No tienen miedo?- _

_-Decir que no tenemos miedo es como decir que Alice-chan es dulce. Pero Shindou-kun, Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun y nadie quiere seguir engañando a nuestros sentimientos hacia el futbol-_

_-_Vámonos...-dijo Aoyama triste, forzando apartar la mirada de aquel entrenamiento. Shindou miro hacia la dirección de los chicos, soltando un suspiro de sorpresa, viendo con tristeza a los jóvenes.

-Oye capitán de cuarta ¡Pon más atención al juego!- ordeno Jin. Yuuka solo lo fulmino por aquellas tres palabras.

-No tengo por qué hacerle caso a un principiante.- le dijo, restándole importancia e ir donde Kirino y Yuuka lo esperaba.

En una esquina estaba Tsurugi, practicando con Tenma. Alice los miraba con detalle, sabiendo perfectamente que había la posibilidad que Tenma poseyera un poder dormido. -_El aura de antes...-_pensó.

-¡_Yo despertare ese poder dormido!-_pensó Tsurugi. -Intenta quitarme el balón- le dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia él.

-¡Vamos Tenma! ¡No pierdas contra Tsurugi!- Animo Midori. Alice solo miro aquella escena con una gota en la cabeza, mirando con pena a la de segundo año.

-¿Enserio cree que somos tan débiles?- susurro para sí misma.

-_Más rápido.-_pensó Tenma, concentrándose en su técnica hissatsu. -_¡más fuerte...!-_pensó, corriendo con mucha más intensidad. Tenma dio un fuerte salto y alrededor de él, grandes ráfagas de viento lo envolvían. Todos miraron sorprendidos, sabiendo que ese era el inicio de una nueva hissatsu.

-¿Lo logro?- pregunto Midori emocionada al ver como aquel remolino cubría completamente a Tsurugi. Alice solo lo miraba seria, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. En segundos, la ráfaga de viento desapareció, revelando a un Tsurugi intacto y un Tenma sin equilibrio. -Fallo...-dijo Midori decepcionada.

-Lucia tan bien al inicio...-dijo igual de decepcionada Aoi.

-Aunque es un gran inicio para alguien como él...-dijo Alice, sorprendiendo a las managers.

-Aun no concentra su energía...-dijo Tsurugi yendo a donde Alice.

-Tal parece...-le dijo.

-¡Otra vez!-dijo Tenma decidido. Ambos chicos solo lo miraron y luego suspiraron cansados.

-De esta no te escapas- le dijo con cansancio y burla.

-Ya lo sé...-le respondió de la misma manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN OTRO LUGAR-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación oscura, un joven adulto de lentes, miraba a la computadora, escribiendo varios códigos y claves sin complicaciones dificultades algunas. Eso era antes de que en la pantalla la gran palabra ERROR saliera.

-Supongo que tendré que hackear la seguridad si quiero seguir continuando- se dijo a sí mismo. Inserto uno que otro código y paso sin ningún problema el sistema de seguridad. Su mente completamente enfocada en la computadora, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Hasta que su timbre sonó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sudor comenzaba a nacer en su frente. El miedo lo comenzaba a consumir. Volteo la cabeza en dirección. -No será...un enviado del Fifth Sector...-pensó serio Megane.

Decidido se paró y se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta lentamente. Agradeció a todos los dioses que el conocía por tener una puerta con ventanilla. Suspiro aliviado al ver al ex-entrenador de Inazuma Japan, Kudou.

-¡Kudou-san!- dijo súper aliviado. En cuestión de segundos, abrió la puerta, dándole entrada a Kudou. -¡No me asuste de esa manera!- le suplico Megane.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la información sobre Kaiou?- Pregunto yendo al grano. Megane lo vio serio y se dirigió hacia la computadora, guiando al adulto junto.

Kudou miro sorprendido la pantalla, no creyendo lo que miraba. -¡Esto es...!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. CANCHA DE RAIMON-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsurugi seguía practicando con Tenma y al parecer, con el mismo resultado. Alice, hace media hora, se había retirado, ayudando a Yuuka con su agilidad y fuerza, algo que al parecer entristeció al delantero de Raimon. Con el balón, comenzó a correr, repitiendo el mismo paso.

-¡Esta vez lo consiguiere!- declaro Tenma, mientras la misma ráfaga de vientos lo envolvía y junto a aquella ráfaga, envolvía a Tsurugi. Tanto viento le dificulto un poco el paso al delantero, sin embargo logro salir de aquellos vientos, dejando a un Tenma desequilibrado y en el suelo.

-No funciono de nuevo...-dijo de nuevo desanimada Midori.

-¿Por qué no lo logro?- se preguntó desesperado Tenma ya en el suelo.

-_Parece que aquello no era un avatar después de todo...-_pensó Tsurugi, observando a Tenma. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un silbato, dando como terminada la práctica. Todos se dirigieron a las bancas, tomando algunas toallas y agua.

-¡Ya terminamos!- dijo alegre Hamano.

-Kurama-san...-llamo Clare, yendo a donde el moreno y llamando la atención de Jin. Kurama fijo su vista en la chica y de repente la volteo, combatiendo un sonrojo ya que la argentina se miraba realmente tierna cuando está nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kurama, tratando de sonar neutro.

-Tome...por favor asegúrese de t-tomar mucha agua- le dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras le entregaba una botella. Kurama, con un sonrojo, aceptó gustoso aquel gesto. En el momento que sus manos tocaron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo sus cuerpos. Sus sonrojos se intensificaron. Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Sintieron que todo desaparecía y todo aquellos solo por tocarse las manos. El momento era mágico hasta que alguien halo algo brusco a Clare, alejándola del moreno.

-Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente- dijo molesto un argentino. -Vámonos Clare.- ordeno el chico.

-¡Jin!- le reclamo molesta Clare a su hermano. En segundos iba a reclamarle, sin embargo una mirada la cayó. -Hai...-le dijo un poco triste la chica.

-Clare...-llamo Kurama, mirando el cambio de la chica.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- le ordeno Jin. Desde lejos, Shindou y Yuuka miraban la escena con algo de pena.

De repente el teléfono de Endou sonó, llamando la atención de todos. El, sin cuestionarlo, contesto. -Hai. Es Endou.-

-_¿Como están yendo todos?-_

_-_Bien. Todos están emocionados por el siguiente partido.-

-_Sobre el nuevo oponente...tenemos nueva información so re Kaiou.-_

-¿Nueva información?-

-_Si. Endou, todos y cada uno de los miembros en Kaiou es un SEED.-_

-¿Todos y cada uno un SEED?- pregunto en voz alta Endou, sin poder creérselo. Todos, ante esas palabras se sorprendieron. Alice, junto a Tsurugi miraron con más seriedad a Endou. -Hai...hai, Ok...-dijo antes de colgar.

-Endou-Kantoku ¿Esa llamada...?- pregunto Shindou.

-Todos SEED... ¿Se refiere a la Academia Kaiou?- pregunto Kirino. Yuuka se escondía un poco atrás de Kirino, algo que percato el capitán y miro con ojos asesinos a su amigo.

-Si. Eso es lo que concuerda la base principal de datos del Fifth Sector. Alice ¿Tú no sabes algo?- le pregunto Endou.

-No. Aun en mi posición anterior en el Fifth Sector, habían algunos secretos los cuales solo eran conocidos por el Seite y Kuroki. El Fifth Sector aún tiene muchos secretos.- le informo la rubia.

-¿Ósea que todos tienen un avatar?- pregunto Yuuka, algo asustada.

-Está equivocada.- afirmo Tsurugi. -Solo por ser SEED no significa que puedan usar un avatar.- aseguro el joven.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sangoku.

-SEED son jugadores que envía el Fifth Sector a las escuelas para observar si las escuelas están siguiendo las órdenes enviadas del Fifth Sector.- informo Tsurugi.

-Hay SEEDs como Tsurugi que tratan de usar la fuerza para hacer a los demás obedecer.- comenzó Alice.-Sin embargo, hay SEEDs como yo que usan otros métodos secretos, ya sea físico o mental. Yo me enfocaba en lo mental.- informo Alice.

-En otras palabras ¿Si jugamos contra un equipo que tiene solo SEEDs no necesariamente tienen un avatar?- pregunto Kuramada.

-Sin embargo, eso no es excusa para bajar nuestra guardia.- dijo Alice. -Cada SEED entrenan bajo régimen completamente difíciles organizados por el Fifth Sector. Su condición física es de temer.- finalizo sin interés alguno Alice. Todo el ambiente a su alrededor se tensó, incluso se podía cortar aquella tensión. Todos miraban con miedo y preocupación a aquella escena. Todos menos uno joven de cabello negro y moreno.

-Suena interesante ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hamano, llamando la atención de todos en las bancas. – Si vamos a hacerlo, entonces eso solo ayuda a la tensión.-

-Hamano-kun…eso no tiene mucho sentido…-trato de decir Yuuka, solo para ser ignorada por Hamano.

-Ya que todos los SEEDs están viniendo contra nosotros, eso solo muestra lo serio que esta el Fifth Sector ahora.- explico Hamano.

-Tiene un punto.- dijo Alice con una gota en la cabeza. De todas las personas ahí, el más tarado tuvo que entender eso.

Levantándose, coloco su brazos en su cadera, y volvió a hablar.-Si los vencemos a todos ¡La revolución tal vez pase todo de un solo!- dijo comenzándose a reír, sin importarle algo. Alice y Tsurugi lo miraban con algo de pena.

Todos lo miraban confuso, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en la miradas de todos, menos en un chico de cabellos rojos y lentes. –Eso realmente hace un gran motivador- dijo Sangoku.

Hamano se detuvo de reír y lo miro confundido, no entendiendo la fuerza que acababa de otorgar a sus compañeros.

-Una revolución repentina…-dijo ahora emocionado Kuramada.

-Shindou- llamo Kirino, chocando su brazo con el del pianista. Instantes después, una chica de cabellos castaños salto, abrazando a Kirino en la espalda mientras sonreía con la misma esperanza y alegría que los demás. El pianista solo podía fulminar aquella escena, pues envidia comenzaba a llenarlo.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- dijo Jin, emocionado.

-Una revolución ¿cierto?- dijo Clare, apoyando a su hermano y observando secretamente a Kurama, que hacía lo mismo en ella. -¡Era de esperarse de Hamano-Sempai!- dijo alegre con una hermosa sonrisa. Kurama miro con envidia al moreno de cabello negro.

-¡C-Claro!- dijo nervioso.

-Hamano, no tenías ni idea de lo que pasaba ¿cierto?- le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa malévola. Clare, lo miraba algo confundida, sin embargo era gracioso, pues ese chico era realmente interesante.

-C-Claro que sabía…-dijo nervioso, mirando a otro lado. Kurama, junto a Clare se rieron, mirando la cara infantil del joven. Jin solo podía ver con más odio a Kurama.

-Ya que eso está resuelto ¡A entrenar!- dijo Kuramada, a lo cual todos asediaron sin dudar. Antes de irse, Kurama le regalo un sonrisa a Clare, sonrojándola y dejándola confundida.

Jin, se fue a la cancha a los segundos, pasando por la aun sonrojada Clare. –Aléjate de él…-le susurro el argentino a su hermana. Clare lo miro sorprendida, era raro que Jin actuara de esa manera, aunque ella más que nadie lo comprendía. Una mirada triste se apodera de la chica, mientras solo asedia con la cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa triste de parte de su hermano.

-_Lo siento…realmente lo siento Clare…-_

-¿Clare? ¿Jin?- pregunto en un susurro Kurama, viento a la reacción de los hermanos.

-Bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer…- dijo Alice, levantándose y mirando a Tsurugi, enviándole un mensaje con la vista el cual solo asedio y siguió a la rubia.

Desde la cancha un chico de cabellos rojos y largo miraba al chico de cabellos rojos y lentes, sentado en la banca, rechazando al moreno de cabello negro. Sus ojos azules escanearon completamente al joven, notando la tristeza y miedo que se escondían en sus ojos. El enojo comenzaba a llenarlo. –_maldito cobarde…-_fue su único pensamiento.

Horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El cielo tomo un tono naranja y rojizo, el viento se mecía delicadamente sobre la escuela Raimon. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rosados, sacaba varios suspiros de cansancio. Caminaba por aquellos portones sola, pensando en minutos anteriores.

_-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El entrenamiento había terminado y todos se habían alistado para irse. Clare esperaba pacientemente a su hermano, pensando en las compras que debía de hacer hoy. Su tía se había ido de viaje de trabajo y su tío estaba con su abuela, ayudándola con su casa, entonces hoy sería solo Jin y ella. _

_Las puestas se abrieron, dando paso al argentino que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Oye Clare- llamo el chico, antes de que la chica comenzara a caminar. –Hoy no te poder acompañar a casa…- le dijo con pena, rascándose la cabeza._

_-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto incrédula. ¿Acaso aquello era un broma? Nunca su hermano dejo que ella se fuera sola algún lugar y ahora le dice que no la acompañara. ¿Qué diablos tramaba ese chico?_

_-Es que ocupo hacer algo muy importante…- dijo nervioso._

_-Está bien.- respondió rápido. No lo quería admitir pero estaba emocionada de que por primera vez en su vida aquel chico no estuviera alado de ella. Jin la miro confundido, y antes que pudiera decir algo, Clare ya había salido por las puertas de aquel gran salón de futbol. –No tienes remedio…- dijo el chico, antes de caminar hacia la misma dirección de su hermana, solo que tomando una ruta diferente. –Solo espero que llegues a salvo…-dijo Jin, aun preocupado. Suspiro. Sabía que ese tiempo que no estuviera con su hermana sería un infierno lleno de preocupación y miedos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-. de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al principio pensó que sería divertido y emocionante estar por aquellas calles sin el sobreprotector de su hermano, sin embargo, era realmente aburrido. Todos los días, Jin trataba de coquetear con alguna chica linda y siempre terminaba en el mismo resultado, un rechazo y un golpe. Tenía que admitir que era divertido, y sus caminadas hacia su casa eran llenas de risas y charlas, pero ¿con quién hablaría si su hermano no estaba? ¿Hablar sola? ¡Claro que todos te miren como una loca! Estaba sola, pero no llegaría a ese nivel.

-Clare…-escucho alguien llamarla. La argentina volteo su cabeza, viendo quien la llamaba, pues estaba más que segura que no era su hermano. En sus mejías nació un tono suave de rosado y un suspiro de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios. El chico que la llamaba era el mismo moreno que la confundía, la sonrojaba, y la alegraba en cuestión de segundos.

Kurama.

El moreno la miraba con una sonrisa, viéndola con ternura y alegría. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente. Ahora era Kurama que se sonrojaba.

-Kurama-san ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Clare, mientras el moreno se acercaba y se colocaba alado de la argentina.

-Solo me dirigía a mi casa y luego te vi.- explico Kurama. -¿Dónde está Jin?- pregunto esperanzado. No lo sabía y por más que buscaba no lo comprendía. No entendía por que al ver a esa chica él se ponía nervioso, porque sentía irritación al verla hablar con otros chicos, no comprendía por que con solo verla sonreír su mundo se iluminaba. Es mas no entendía por qué tenía las esperanzas que Jin no estuviera cerca de ella.

-Él dijo que necesitaba hacer algo importante.- le respondió, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Kurama, algo perdido, no noto la chica alejarse y en un desespero, corrió un poco a alcanzarla. Como dijo, no entendía por qué quería estar alado de ella todo su tiempo.

-¿Algo más importante que pasar tiempo contigo?- pregunto incrédulo. –Vaya tarado.- insulto. Clare fruño el ceño. Kurama, por alguna razón misteriosa para él, miro con ternura el ceño fruñido de Clare, pensando que parecía una pequeña niña haciendo sus berrinches. Sin duda, algún día tomaría una foto de ella molesta, así la usaría para calmarse cuando estuviera molesto.

-¡Por favor no lo insulte!- le suplico enojada Clare.

-Es que simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo alguien deja a una hermosa chica caminar sola por las calles?- le pregunto Kurama algo molesto. Era cierto, Clare era realmente hermosa y que anduviera sola a esas horas era peligroso. No soportaría la idea que algo le pasara a la chica. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar aquella palabra que había dicho. Aquella palabra que él se mantenía en secreto al pensar en la chica. Aquella palabra de cuatro silabas: _Hermosa_.

Vaya tarado. Un sonrojo fuerte apareció en las mejías de los dos chicos. Clare lo miraba algo confundido, pero sentía su corazón correr a mil kilómetros por segundos, era igual que en el entrenamiento. Kurama, por otro lado estaba nervioso, ¿ahora qué diría? ¡Ni Idea! Sus mejías estaban ardiendo y su corazón corría al mismo ritmo de Clare. –Y-Y-Yo…-nada salía de sus labios.

-Está bien…-respondió Clare aun sonrojada y algo nerviosa. El silencio reino entre ambos y un silencio incomodo invadió. –K-Kurama-san… ¿le importaría a-ayudarme con las compras?- pregunto nerviosa Clare, mirando con sus ojos rosados suplicantes al chico. Aquella mirada era sumamente tierna, tomo todo el autocontrol de Kurama para no besar a la chica. ¿Ahora qué diablos pensaba? ¿Besar a Clare? ¿Qué estaba loco? ¡Pues claro que lo estaba! ¡Estaba completamente loco por esa chica de cabellos negros y piel blanca!

-C-Claro…-le respondió mientras junto a ella, caminaban hacia el supermercado. En toda la trayectoria, ellos hablaban muy animadamente, conociéndose mejor. La chica de cabellos negros era alguien sumamente divertida, o eso pensaba Kurama.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- se escuchó una misteriosa voz. Ambos chicos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a tres jóvenes en bicicletas. Uno de ellos de cabello naranja, chaqueta verde y camisa morada. Su cabello totalmente desarreglado y ojos verdes. El de la izquierda era un chico de cabello morado, lentes oscuros y camiseta negra. Por último el de la derecha, de cabellos cortos ondulados y color crema, sus ojos completamente rojos. –Oye cariño ¿no quieres tomar un paseo por nosotros?- pregunto de forma coqueta.

Clare se ocultaba atrás de Kurama, mientras el miraba con odio hacia el chico. No comprendía porque esa reacción, sin embargo algo era seguro. El protegería a Clare, cueste lo que cueste. –Déjala en paz.- le dijo Kurama, mirándolo en forma retadora. El chico solo chasqueo la lengua, mirando irritado al moreno.

-No es asunto tuyo.- dijo, mientras, sin que alguien mirara, un joven de cabellos grises, ojos azul cielo y con una chaqueta negra, tomaba a Clare de la muñeca por detrás, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes. Clare ponía resistencia, intentándose liberar del agarre del chico.

-Cálmate preciosa. No te haremos nada malo.- le dijo con enojo, mientras tomaba con fuerza la cara de Clare, mientras ella más resistencia ponía.

-¡Clare!- grito Kurama, lleno de ira, dispuesto a patear a ese chico. -¡Suéltala!- ordeno Kurama con ira pura. Los chicos solo lo miraban divertido, mientras Clare lo miraba con suplica, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico líder. –Sería mejor que te fueras y finjas que nada de esto paso.-le dijo divertido. Kurama miraba con ira pura al chico.

-¡Quédate quieta perra!- le grito el chico, apretando más el agarre a Clare de la cara. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Antes de alguien pudiera reacción, Kurama había pateado al chico que sostenía a Clare en el estómago. El repentino dolor, hizo que el agarre desapareciera y dejando libre a la chica, que corrió alado de Kurama. Puso ver en aquellos ojos negros la ira pura que tenía hacia los chicos que se atrevieron a tocarla. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto delicadamente, algo que no combinaba con sus ojos. Ella solo asedio con la cabeza mientras el miedo la invadía al ver como todos, los cuatros chicos se levantaban y caminaban hacia ellos.

-Prepárate maldito- le dijo el líder, caminar hacia ellos. Kurama coloco a Clare atrás de él. Si pensaban lastimarla, primero pasaban por él.

-¡Parece que se están divirtiendo!- dijo entretenido un quinta voz. Todos miraron hacia todos los lados, buscando la mirada, excepto, claro Kurama y Clare, quienes ya conocían esa voz. Los cuatro miraron a un joven de cabellos rojos, una sonrisa arrogante estaban en sus labios. Traía puesto el mismo uniforme que el moreno. Se miraba tranquilo pero aquello ojos azules lo delataban, mostrando toda la ira. ¡Esos malditos habían tocado y lastimado a su hermana! ¡Ellos pagaran!

-¡Jin!- llamo alegre y aliviada Clare, y Kurama, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba realmente aliviado. Si las cosas se ponían feas, no sabría cómo proteger a Clare. Todos lo miraban con seriedad, había algo que no le gustaba de esos chicos. Todos quedaron con ojos bien abiertos al ver como Jin desaparecía enfrente de ellos y aparecía enfrente de Kurama y Clare. Su velocidad era sorprendente, igual a la de Alice. Kurama lo miraba sorprendido. Su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto entre irritado y asustado el joven de cabellos naranjas.

-No les contento a los que pronto estarán en el suelo.- dijo con la sonrisa, mientras mostraba estar calmado. Kurama sintió un escalofrió ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo el chico molesto. -¡Te arrepentirás!- le declaro. Jin miraba sin interés a esos jóvenes, su vista se enfocó en su hermana, su mayor preocupación en ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a ver como en la muñeca de su hermana, que estaba enfrente a su pecho, una marca morada comenzaba a nacer. La ira creció. Lo que antes era un arrogante chico, ahora era un peligroso joven. Había una razón por la cual Jin no mostraba sus habilidades en el campo. Y ahora él las mostraría.

-Aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a mi hermana…-lo dijo, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Los custro chicos ya habían comenzado a correr en dirección de Jin, alistando los puños para el impacto. -¡No lo perdonare!- dijo, desapareciendo todo rastro de arrogancia y solo mostrando la ira pura que lo consumía.

En cuestión de segundos una ráfaga de viento aventó contra los cuatros jóvenes, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Kurama y Clare solo miraban entre impresionados y alegres. El silencio reino y solo se escuchaba los suspiros de agonía que salían de los jóvenes. –Clare…-llamo tranquilo Jin. Ella solo lo vio con una sonrisa, mientras corría a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, librando el miedo que sintió, la desesperación que la invadió. Kurama solo miraba toda aquella escena. Su rostro mostro una sonrisa, y con esa sonrisa decidió irse, dejando a los hermanos con su privacidad. –Kurama…-llamo Jin, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana. El moreno volteo su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con ojos azules serios. –Arigatou…-le agradeció neutro, sin embargo realmente estaba agradecido con el moreno, el protegió a Clare en ese momento.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.- dijo, yéndose finalmente de ahí, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Jin dejaba que Clare se desahogara en su pecho. Cuando sintió que se tranquilizaba, él dijo. –Vamos a casa- le dijo, el cual Clare, con la sonrisa recuperada asedio. Jin la miro confundido, esa sonrisa tenía algo especial, algo que jamás había visto. Solo cerró los ojos y sonrió a su hermana. Agradecería a Kurama mas apropiadamente luego.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-DIA DEL PARTIDO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era el gran día. Hoy ellos se enfrentarían contra un equipo lleno de SEEDs. Entrenaron duro para mejorar y nada los detendrán. Afuera en el estacionamiento estaban los jugadores, esperando en fila india, ansiosos por su partido. La emoción los invadía y era justo admitir que el miedo también, pero a pocos les preocupo.

-Bien, todos están aquí.- empezó Endou. –Yo sé que ustedes pueden ganar. ¡Tengan confianza en ustedes mismos y vayan!- animo Endou con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos a la vez.

-¡No perderemos contra esos chicos de Kaiou!- dijo decidido Amagi.

-¡Les enseñaremos de que estamos hechos!- apoyo Sangoku.

-¡Revolución! ¡Revolución!- repetía una y otra vez Hamano, emocionado de esa palabra.

Desde lejos, Kurama miraba a Jin y Clare, recordando los eventos del aquel día, pensando en donde abra sacado ese chico ese poder. Bueno sin duda no le importaba, lo que realmente le interesaba era ver a Clare feliz y contenta.

-Amagi, ¿te puedo pedir que te encargues de la línea de defensa?- pregunto Sangoku a Amagi.

-¡A la orden!- dijo divertido Amagi. Todos estaban concentrados en su emoción, hasta que sus pensamientos y emociones se enfocaron los dos jóvenes que se acercaron. Todos miraron algo sorprendidos a los dos chicos.

-¡Aoyama! ¡Ichino!- dijo Shindou, mirando con confusión a los dos, mientras Yuuka con una sonrisa aparecía atrás de Shindou, viendo a los jóvenes.

-Son ex-miembros del club- informo Haruna al entrenador. Todos los miraban con algo de seriedad y desprecio, todos menos Yuuka y Shindou.

-¿Los podemos ayudar?- dijo con un poco de desprecio Kuramada.

-¡Kuramada-sempai!- acuso Yuuka al mayor, inflando sus mejías y viéndolo con ojos acusadores como niña pequeña.

-H-Hai…-dijo con ojos cerrados y temblando Aoyama.

-Queremos jugar futbol otra vez- aclaro Ichino, en el mismo estado que Aoyama. Todos miraron sorprendidos, menos Yuuka, Shindou, Jin, Alice y Tsurugi, aunque los últimos dos solo por la falta de interés que mostraban ante la situación.

-Tal vez no merezcamos el derecho de volver a entrar en el equipo… ¡Pero mirarlos a ustedes chicos nos hizo querer jugar de nuevo futbol sin importar que!- explico Aoyama, viendo todas las caras de los jugadores. Todos miraban inseguros a los chicos, no sabiendo exactamente que decir o que hacer. Ellos los abandonaron cuando más los necesitaban. Shindou caminaba a paso seguro hacia los jóvenes, su rostro mostrando serenidad, aunque sus ojos mostrando alegría. Yuuka lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera, sonrojándose tiernamente al ver la actitud del chico.

-Los esperábamos.- dijo con una sonrisa Shindou a los jóvenes. Era justo admitir que todos estaban sorprendidos por la decisión del capitán del equipo.

-¡Shindou!- llamo Kuramada. -¿Los dejaras entrar de nuevo?- pregunto sorprendido Kuramada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Alice, escuchando las tonterías que ellos decían.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ellos huyeron del Fifth Sector en el peor momento.- le respondió confundido Kurama.

-Si. Tsurugi y yo fuimos SEEDs y aun así estamos aquí ¿cierto?- comenzó Alice sin interés al explicar.

– ¿Aun no lo entiendes Kurama-kun? Ellos volvieron.- Explico Yuuka. –Ellos vieron nuestro futbol y revivieron la voluntad de luchar contra el Fifth Sector. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?- explico Yuuka. Alice la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Además no es esta la razón para la revolución?- pregunto Shindou apoyando a las amigas.

-¿Qué quieres decir capitán de cuarta?- pregunto Jin, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Clare. –Sabes no me cansare de decirlo, pero esta es exactamente la razón por la cual los hombres le temen al matrimonio.- le reclamo.

-Hai hai.- dijo sin interés alguno Clare.

-Claro es importante que ganemos el Holy Road y quitar a Ishido Shuuyi del asiento del Emperador.- comenzó a explicar Shindou. –pero ayer, nos pusimos a pensar Yuuka y yo…la verdadera revolución es cuando la gente ve nuestro futbol, recuerda que es lo que hacer el futbol maravilloso, y ellos se levantan para regresar eso. Nosotros no levantamos esta revolución solos. ¡La revolución necesita el poder de todos aquellos que aman el futbol!- declaro Shindou.

-¡Capitán!- dijo alegre Tenma.

-Shindou-kun…-dijo Yuuka, colocando su mano en su pecho, -_Finalmente te has convertido en un verdadero capitán…Takuto-kun.-_pensó Yuuka con una sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Akane, mientras muchas flores aparecían a su lado. Yuuka la miro con envidia, mientras que Jin miraba divertido todo aquello.

-B-Bueno, eso es cierto…-comenzó a decir Kuramada, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué tanto se niegan? Ellos volvieron ¿no? ¿No es mejor ya que tienen más jugadores?- pregunto desesperada Alice. Todos la miraron con algo de miedo.

-Oye ¿Cómo la soportas?- le pregunto Kirino a Yuuka, poniendo celoso a Shindou.

-Esto no es nada- le dijo divertida, mientras sacaba una risita y le sacaba una sonrisa a Kirino, poniendo aún más celoso a Shindou.

-¡Arigatou Gozaimazu!- dijo Ichino alegre, desviando los celos del capitán.

-¡Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarlos!- declaro igual de alegre Aoyama.

-Muy bien.- comenzó Endou. -¡Entonces vámonos!-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HOLY ROAD ESTADIUM-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Raimon fans, gracias por ver!- agradeció el narrador. -¡Las preliminares de los distritos del Holy Road al final se darán acabo!- anunció. -¡Hoy estamos completamente sentados en el Holy Road Estadium, las preliminares del distrito Kanto de la Academia Kaiou vrs La escuela secundaria Raimon será presentado por su querido, Kakuma Ayumu!- anuncio Ayumu. -¿¡Que equipo será el que gane y proceda a las nacionales del torneo Holy Road?! ¿El vencedor del bloque A, La escuela secundaria Raimon, o el vencedor del bloque B, la Academia Kaiou?- emociono a la gente Ayumu.

Desde la base de la resistencia los adultos miraban aquel partido con detalle, dándole todas sus esperanzas a la escuela Raimon.

En las bancas, los jugadores de Raimon estaban en círculo mientras el capitán, Shindou, daba sus palabras de aliento. -¿Chicos están todos listos?- pregunto

-¡Sí!- gritaron sin dudar todos.

Con la Academia Kaiou, un chico de cabello azul marino, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo gritaba a su equipo. -¿Listos malditos?- **(Yo: Vaya forma de tratar a sus compañeros; Sandra: ¿y vos que hablas si vos los tratas igual a tus amigos?; Yo: ¡Jamás en mi vida he hecho eso desgraciada!; Sandra: ¿Y qué papadas fue eso entonces?; Yo: Vos sos caso diferente; Sandra: ¬.¬; Yo: ¬.¬; Tenma: B-Buenos sigamos)**

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos iguales.

De vuelta con Raimon, estaba su querido entrenador, anunciando los jugadores de este partido. –Tsurugi, Alice, ustedes serán delanteros.-

-Hai.- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-_buena suerte Alice-chan-_ animo Yuuka, feliz por su amiga.

-Shindou, Yuuka-chan, Hayami, ustedes serán medio campistas- ordeno Endou, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Endou-Kantoku está seguro?- le pregunto Yuuka, insegura que si su fuerza fuera suficiente.

-Tranquila, lo lograras, siendo tú, estoy más que seguro.- animo Shindou sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Arigatou Shindou-kun.- le dijo, regalándole su sonrisa más linda.

-Jin, Kirino, Tenma, Amagi, Shinzuke ustedes jugaran de defensas.- declaro Endou.

-¡Suerte Jin!- animo su hermana, lo cual Jin le sonrió.

-Sangoku, tu estarás de portero- informo Endou, aunque claro era de esperarse. Al saber sus posiciones todos salieron a colocarse en la cancha de futbol.

-¡Ambos equipos están en sus posiciones! ¡El partido empezara pronto!- anuncio Ayumu.

En la cancha, Alice miraba a los jugadores, reconocía unos cuantos y sus habilidades. Su mente comenzaba con el contra ataque, pero le tenía preocupada ese chico de cabello azul marino. Los SEEDs son poderosos, un equipo de SEEDs sin duda sería un difícil oponente, entonces el capitán debería ser el más fuerte de todos, sin duda su objetivo sería eliminar a Raimon, tendría que tener cuidado en ese partido.

-Raimon ¿huh?- dijo un chico de parche rellenito, mirando divertido a todos. –Los aplastaremos hasta los huesos.-

Alice lo miro con odio, si ellos intentaban destruir a Raimon, ¡ella los destruiría con el futbol! Eso era seguro. El silbato sonó, y con ello el inicio del partido.

-¡Kaiou empieza el juego con la patada inicial!- informo Ayumu.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Rufianes de Raimon!- dijo un chico de cabellos algo largos y azul marino, igual que el capitán.

-¡La Academia Kaiou hace un ataque rápido y se adelanta con un dribleo!- anuncio Ayumu. Tsurugi se adelantó, intentando robar el balón, pero sin ningún resultado, ese chico era demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué pasa con esa velocidad?- pregunto sorprendida Yuuka. Alice solo miraba sin interés, claro eran rápidos, pero ese no era su mayor preocupación.

-¡Tenma!- llamo Shindou, que junto a Tenma intentaron marcar al joven. Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de ese chico, mientras saltaba muy alta, algo imposible de alcanzar. Shindou y Tenma miraban sorprendidos a ese chico.

-¡Le han pasado a Shindou y Matsukaze!- dijo Ayumu.

El joven le paso el balón a su compañero. -¡Kaizu!- El chico de cabellos rosados y fleco verde moreno, recibió el balón y en segundos le dio un cabezazo, pasándosela a un compañero.

-¡Touga!- llamo. El joven rellenito de parche, esperaba ansioso el pase, una sonrisa se apodero de él. Eso era hasta que una chica de cabellos rubios apareció de la nada, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, interceptando el pase con velocidad. Los jugadores de Kaiou miraron sorprendidos a la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Suerte para la próxima- dijo Alice con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Bien hecho Alice!- animo Shindou.

-¡Increíble Alice-chan!- dijo Yuuka, apoyando a Shindou. Alice corría con gran rapidez el campo, sin embargo, sus ojos no se quitaban del joven con la banda del capitán. En una gran agilidad y velocidad, Alice paso alado del chico, preparando su cuerpo contra toda amenaza que aparezca.

-Era de esperarse de ti, Fudou Alice- dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico supiera ese secreto? Concentrada en sus pensamientos no noto cuando un chico de cabellos verdes militar apareció con la misma rapidez de ella y le robo el balón al brusco, dejándola caer.

-¡Alice/Alice-sempai!- gritaron Tsurugi y Tenma preocupados por la rubia.

-¡Estoy bien!- aseguro, mientras con enojo miraba al capitán.

-¡Wanda!- llamo el chico, pasándole el balón a un joven de cabellos verde océano, atado en una coleta en la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con esos movimientos?- pregunto Jin. –Tienen completo control sobre el balón…esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante.-

-¡No pasaras!- dijo Tsurugi, acompañado de Alice, intentando detenerlo.

-Entonces aquí están, doble-cara- se burló Wanda.

-Lo dice el que tiene el nombre de una chica ¿verdad?- se burló de la misma forma Alice. Alice, Wanda y Tsurugi peleaban por la posesión del esférico. Nadie se echaba para atrás. Era una dura batalla por el balón, pero era impresionante como Wanda, a pesar de estar luchando contra dos exSEEDs no perdía el dominio sobre el balón. Sin embargo, era predecible en algún momento Wanda bajo la guardia dejando a Tsurugi con el dominio del balón, y junto a la rubia correr hacia la portería de Kaiou.

-¡No Tan rápido!- dijo un chico de piel morena y cabello rojo frijol. En una barrida se le fue arrebatado el balón del delantero 10 de Raimon. -¡Yoshimine!- llamo el chico, dándole un pase al chico de cabellos largos y azul marino que ataco primero.

Alrededor de él, grandes cantidades de agua salían a su paso. Teniendo el balón cerca, dio un salto, despegando sus pies del agua creada y dio varias vueltas de carnero en el aire, mientras que el agua creada aumentaba, y de él peces salían. -¡Flying Fish! (Pez volador). Grito pateando el balón con los dos pies juntos y mientras el balón tomaba un aura color azul cielo y rápidamente avanzaba a la portería de Raimon, peces volando a su lado. Jin solo miro desinteresado mientras se quitaba del medio, dejando el balón pasar.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Jin!?- grito molesto Shindou.

-¡Burning Catch!- dijo Sangoku, intentando detener ese tiro con su puño que obtuvo un aura de fuego a su alrededor. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues de todas maneras el balón entro a la portería.

-¡Sangoku-sempai!- llamo Tenma preocupado.

-¡Entro!- grito emocionado Ayumu. – ¡Kaiou consigue el primer gol no tan lejos del silbato del inicio!-

-¡Maldición!- maldijo Sangoku, golpeado el suelo desesperado.

-¡Jin!- llamo Shindou, obviamente molesto. -¿Qué diablos haces? ¡¿Por qué no juegas en verdad?!- pregunto molesto Shindou, todos observaban al pálido que seguía sin reacción alguna.

-¿realmente estas seguro que quieres que juegue enserio?- pregunto Jin, mirando a Shindou serio, mientras él le devolvía la mirada seria.

-Claro.- fue su única respuesta.

-Shindou.- llamo. Eso fue lo que realmente le sorprendió, el naturalmente lo llamaba por algún insulto. –Tú te harás responsable de todo lo que pase por culpa de mi futbol- declaro, yéndose lejos de ahí. Shindou miraba con seriedad la espalda del joven, preguntándose qué era lo que realmente quería decir.

-Es por eso que dije…Una revolución es imposible.- dijo con miedo Hayami, mientras Jin lo miraba con irritación. La Academia Kaiou solo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, digna de un SEED.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Bueno he terminado, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tenma: Para hacer todo rápido. El Refrán de hoy en Inazuma Eleven Go es…**

**Shindou: ¡Una revolución necesita el poder de todos aquellos que aman el futbol!**

**Yuuka: eso es todo.**

**Alice: Adiós y punto final.**


	17. Batiendo las Alas! El Avatar de Tenma!

**Yo: Bueno, ya he de comenzar con la historia.**

**Alice: Muy bien.**

**Yuuichi: ¡Inazuma Eleven GO va a comenzar!**

**Tsurugi y Alice: ¡Ni-san/Yuuichi-san!**

**Yuuichi: ¿Qué? No apareceré en este episodio así que se aguantan**

**Yo: Gracias Yuuichi-san, así que a comenzar**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Batiendo las Alas! ¡El Avatar de Tenma!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡El primer gol de Kaiou fue anotado pronto tras el inicio del partido!- grito sin creer Ayumu.

-¡Protegeremos el futbol controlado por el Fifth Sector con nuestro orgullo de SEED!- anuncio con arrogancia el capitán de la academia Kaiou.

-_Esta es la fuerza de un SEED.-_ analizo Jin con una sonrisa siniestramente tranquilo. Las palabras de Shindou hace unos momentos lo libero. Ahora jugara como nunca en su vida.

-¡Fue solo un gol!- grito Shindou llamando la atención de todos. -¡El partido comienza ahora!- la mirada castaña del capitán se encontró con la mirada azul del argentino. Algo no andaba bien con Jin, pero era necesario que el ayudara en este partido.

Era la final del Holy Road de la región Kantou. Más específico, el partido entre la academia Kaiou y Raimon. Solo pocos minutos habían pasado tras el inicio y el marcador ya estaba 1 a 0, a favor de Kaiou.

-Al final, no son rivales para nosotros.- dijo con arrogancia y seguridad Wanda.

-No hay que subestimar a la chica.- dijo entre serio e interesado el capitán.

-_Considerando la habilidad de movimiento de ellos, no conseguiremos empatar el marcador fácilmente.-_ analizo Shindou. -¡Tsurugi! ¡Tenma! ¡Alice! ¡Vamos a seguir con pases!- ordeno el chico de banda roja.

-¡Hai!- solo Tenma respondió con palabras, pues los ex SEED solo dijeron que si con su cabeza. Con el saque inicial de Raimon, el partido continúa.

-¡Shindou-kun!- llamo Yuuka, dándole un pase a su "amigo" de la infancia. El chico de cabello ondulado se procuró de recibir el pase de su "gran amiga".

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Shindou dándole un pase al delantero número diez de Raimon. De la nada, un SEED de piel morena y cabello rojo-marrón se colocó enfrente, marcándolo y evitando el paso.

-¡Alice!- dijo dándole un pase hacia atrás a la chica, la cual recibió como si nada. Alice seguía corriendo como si nada, pero eso solo lograba sospechar más sobre las jugadas de Kaiou.

-¡Adelante Alice-chan! ¡No pierdas!- grito animando Yuuka desde lejos. Los ojos de Alice se intensificaron al ver el mismo capitán que sabía aquel secreto. En su rostro solo la mirada y sonrisa de arrogancia digna de un SEED.

-¡Yuuka!- grito la chica dándole un pase largo a la morena, quien lo recibió con facilidad y continuo avanzando. Kaiou tenía que admitir que Raimon no era del todo tan débil.

-Aquí voy.- dijo sonriente Yuuka, su voz cambiando y dejándola un poco más grave, como siempre al estar en un partido y ahora, sorprendiendo a Alice, pues jamás vio esa parte de la chica. Al estar suficientemente cerca de la portería realizo su técnica. De su espalda salieron las alas color doradas y el balón era envuelto en un tornado de fuego. -¡Fire Wings!- grito pateando el balón con todo su ser.

-Así que esta es la técnica de Yuuka…Al final lo consiguió.- dijo con una sonrisa Alice, aun así la mirada de Alice era sospechosa al ver al portero que mirara el tiro como si nada.

-Hydro Anchor (Ancla Acuática)- dijo el portero de cabello rebelde que con su puño golpeo el suelo y de él salió un ancla, deteniendo el tiro de Yuuka con facilidad y lanzando el balón por los aires.

-¿Nani?- pregunto confundida y sorprendida Yuuka.

-Hey, ¿en quién piensas que estas pateando?- pregunto con molestia y arrogancia.

-¡Toga!- llamo un chico moreno de cabello azul, pateando el balón hacia el chico del parche. Ahora era Kaiou quien atacaba a Raimon. Por más que luchaba Raimon, no podía ni tocar el balón. Las jugadas de Kaiou eran realmente buenas, eran incluso mejor que Teikoku. Los chicos eran realmente fuertes y nadie podía negarlo.

-¡Tsurugi, Alice, vamos a fortalecer la defensa!- ordeno desesperado Shindou. Sin palabras, igual de desesperados, Alice y Tsurugi corrieron con todo dar hacia su portería, dando todo para defender y ganar. Por primera vez en todo el juego Jin comenzó a reaccionar y ayudar en vez de esquivar.

-¡Shindou, no olvides tu promesa!- le grito mientras se colocaba en frente del moreno de cabello rojo. El chico lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero tomo despreocupado el poder oculto del argentino. Una vez más Yuuka sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda al ver aquella sonrisa vil de Jin. Era el mismo sentimiento que sintió la primera vez en el juego contra Mannozaka.

Por reflejo al miedo, Yuuka dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sudando frio y sus ojos negros mostrando el temor que sentía. Alice y Shindou notaron la extraña sensación de la chica y miraron fijamente al chico de cabello rojo, quien esperaba con una sonrisa al jugador de Kaiou. No parecía nada raro del chico, pero si estaba aquella incomoda y tenebrosa sensación. Yuuka reacciono al sentir como el aura del chico aumenta. -¡Shindou-kun aléjate de él!- grito desesperada y asustada Yuuka.

Todos miraron confundidos a la chica y su grito de terror. ¿Por qué Yuuka diría eso? Claro, se asusta fácil pero no a esta nivel. Shindou obedeció a la chica, alejándose lo más que podía de Jin. Fue ahí cuando lo notar. Del cuerpo del argentino unas ráfagas grandes de fuego negro lo cubrían de forma delicada y respetuosa, era como si el fuego negro lo adorara y respetara como a un dios. Todos miraban con terror y sudor frio al ver como aquel fuego negro cubría al jugador de Kaiou. Gritos desesperados de ayuda y terror se escuchaban de parte del moreno de cabello rojo. Jin solo miraba con satisfacción como el fuego lo envolvía. Tal vez fue poco, pero un poco de ese fuego consiguió llegar al pie de Shindou. El capitán de Raimon podía sentir como el fuego lo quemaba, pero a la vez lo congelaba. No podía sentir su pie y en movimientos desesperados logro quitarse ese fuego, mirando con temor al argentino.

-_¡¿Sera por esto que Jin no jugaba serio?!- _se preguntó a si mismo con terror. Jin solo soltaba una carcajada de terror, asustando más a los jugadores y a las managers junto a los maestros presentes.

-¡Este es mi futbol! ¡Tómenlo! ¡Sientan el poder de mi Eien no Yami!- grito como demonio y su mirada completamente diferente. Clare miraba asustada a su hermano, jamás en su vida había presenciado a su hermano así. –Shindou Takuto.- llamo el chico, asustando a Shindou. – ¿Te satisface ver que juego seriamente?- pregunto maléficamente.

Al ver que las ráfagas desaparecían poco a poco, se podía presenciar al pobre chico envuelto en sudor y con los ojos bien abiertos. El balón había salido afuera de la cancha. El silencio y la tensión crecieron en el aire. Tanto Raimon como Kaiou estaba callado a lo que acaban de presenciar. Unos jugadores de Kaiou fueron a ayudar a su compañero, mientras los de Raimon se quedaban quietos en su lugar. Jin mantenía la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. Un cambio fue realizado en el campo de parte de Kaiou, el chico fue sustituido por un chico de cabello corto de color morado y ojos blancos griseados.

El partido continúa con temor y tensión. Jin ahora se mantenía quieto sin hacer algún movimiento, haciendo que la mayoría, incluyendo a Yuuka, se relajara un poco. La defensa de Raimon continuaba y todo gracias al entrenamiento duro y arduo.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo decidido y algo rencoroso el capitán de Kaiou.

-¡Vamos a detenerlo!- ordeno decidido Amagi al pequeño que solo asedio con la cabeza. Tan concentrados en el capitán que no notaron al delantero Yoshimine que llego a gran velocidad, recibiendo el pase que su capitán había realizado.

-Segundo gol.- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-¡No dejare que anotes más goles!- dijo Tenma, corriendo con todo su ser hacia Yoshimine. De la nada Tenma logro realizar la técnica de defensa que tanto practico. –Spiral Draw (Robo del Balón en Espiral)- dijo Tenma. Como en los entrenamientos, ráfagas de viento lo rodeaban en forma de tornado cubriéndolo completamente.

-Eso es…-dijo sorprendida Aoi desde las bancas. Tenma, aun en la ráfaga de viento, corrió avanzando hacia Yoshimine, cubriéndolo a él también y logrando lanzarlo por los aires mientras el salía intacto con el balón en su posición.

-¡Increíble Tenma-kun!- grito emocionada Yuuka, sacando una mirada celosa de Aoi y Shindou. Todos miraban con una sonrisa o impresionados a la nueva técnica de Tenma.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Midori emocionada.

-¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Eres increíble, Tenma!- dijo igual de emocionada Aoi, olvidando un poco los celos hacia Yuuka.

-Aoi-san es demasiado cariñosa con Tenma-kun…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Clare mirando como la chica de ojos azules se sonrojaba.

-N-No es eso, solo lo animo. – se intentó defender a joven, sin embargo el sonrojo no ayudaba para nada en la situación.

-¡Matsukaze!- grito Tsurugi con una sonrisa de satisfacción y corriendo hacia la portería de Kaiou. El balón es pasado para Tsurugi quien lo recibió con facilidad.

-¡No dejare que avances!- dijo el defensa de lentes de Kaiou. Tsurugi con unas cuantas fintas logro pasar al número tres y siguió avanzando. Desde lo más lejos, Alice miraba sorprendida e hipnotizada a los movimientos del chico de cabellos azules. Sin duda Tsurugi Kyosuke era alguien muy sorprendente.

-Death Drop- dijo Tsurugi, realizando su técnica más reciente, logrando anotar así un punto para Raimon.

-¡Lo conseguiste Tsurugi!- dijo alegre Alice. En el rostro de Tsurugi un sonrojo apareció al ver la alegría de la rubia. Ahora brillaba más que nunca, sin duda ella se miraba hermosa con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Arigatou, gracias a ti empatamos.- le dijo.

-¡Tenma-kun ¿conseguiste completarlo, cierto?!- dijo emocionada Yuuka. Desde lejos estaba Jin mirando con seriedad el partido, su respiración era algo entrecortada pero muy bien discreta.

-Jin.- llamo el capitán de Raimon. Su nombre fue lo que necesito para llamar la atención del chico.

-Así que eres tú- dijo aburrido, pero se podía ver que estaba algo agotado.

-Jin ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?- pregunto directo Shindou, haciendo que el argentino tensara un poco el cuerpo. Shindou no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Jin. –Responde.- le ordeno.

-Cállate.- le dijo molesto y mostrando más su respirar, preocupando un poco a Shindou. –Tú fuiste el que quiso que jugara en serio ¿estas contento con lo que liberaste?- pregunto entre molesto, preocupado y aterrado. Fue la única vez que Shindou vio a Jin de ese estado.

-¿libere? ¿De qué hablas Jin?- pregunto más confundido Shindou.

–Hay un motivo por el cual no jugaba y ese era para mantener a salvo a mis compañeros…ahora tú te harás cargo de que no lastime a nadie.- le dijo y suplico a la misma vez. Shindou miraba preocupado a la súplica que el argentino recién pidió. No sabía que decir o que hacer, pero no podía ignorar la seguridad de sus compañeros.

-Shindou-kun.- llamo una voz preocupada y aterrada a la vez. Shindou reacciono a la voz de un solo. Jin solo se alejó lo más rápido posible, no podía, no podía seguir jugando, pediría al entrenador un cambio. La voz de Yuuka, su tono para ser más exactos, lo había afectado. Recuerdos de un pasado pasó por su mente.

Desde lo lejos, el capitán de Kaiou y el nuevo jugador miraban entre divertidos y retadores. –Lograron robarle el balón a Yoshimine.-

-Hasta que juegan bien.- dijo el capitán, su mirada peligrosa enfocada en la rubia, mirando con malicia y reto. Sabía que ella era poderosa…la única chica SEED…la única chica que logro pasar todos los entrenamientos con grandes calificaciones…La única que fue elegida especialmente por el Seite para Unlimited Shining…sin duda, la lucha contra ella sería interesante.

-¡El partido se reanudara con el balón en posesión de Kaiou!- dijo Ayumu desde lo alto emocionado. El marcador actual es d gracias al gol de Tsurugi.

-Genial. ¡Ahora solo necesitan anotar uno más para voltear el marcador!- dijo Ichino contento desde las bancas.

- Están animados solo porque consiguieron anotar un gol.- dijo divertido Toya.

-Creo que es más por su falta de orgullo.- le dijo de la misma forma Alice, sacando una mirada de enojo de parte del chico de parche.

-Te mostraremos. ¡Vamos muchachos!- dijo el chico de la cicatriz. Al sonido del silbato comienzan las jugadas. Kaiou comenzaba a atacar ferozmente de la nada, era completamente diferentes sus movimientos a los de antes. Alice miraba seria, sabiendo que eso pasaría.

-¡No te dejaremos!- Dijo Yuuka, quien alado de Shindou corrían hacia Wanda.

-La broma acabo.- dijo con una sonrisa Wanda, mirando con diversión a los dos castaños. De su espalda un aura negra apareció y con ello su keshin. –Onsekuno Varius (Varius de la Velocidad del Sonido)- llamo y de su espalda un hombre de armadura azul, blanca con detalles resaltantes amarillos y ojos verdes celestes. De su espalda pequeñas alas de color blanco resaltado por dorado.

-¿Un avatar?- pregunto sorprendido Shindou, mirando con gotas de sudor frio al avatar presente. El keshin cruzo sus brazos por su pecho, mostrando agujeros que tiraban viento. Shindou reacciono de la nada, sabiendo perfectamente que pasaría. -¡Yuuka, ten cuidado!- grito, lanzando a Yuuka fuera del alcance del keshin. El avatar avanzo rápidamente, no dejando que Shindou reaccionara para esquivarlo, haciendo que el chico se lastimara de manera brusca.

-¡Shindou-kun!- llamo Yuuka, corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Namikawa!- grito Wanda, dando un pase hacia su capitán.

-¡Aparece!- grito en forma de orden Namikawa. –Kaiou Poseidón. (Rey de los Mares Poseidón)- y como a Wanda, en la espalda de Namikawa un aura oscura apareció, dejando mostrar a los segundos a un keshin de tridente de piel color azul marino con verde marino, en su pecho un cinturón de cuatro lados y sus ojos amarillos como la pequeña corona en su cabeza.

-¿Así que el también?- se preguntó interesada Alice, logrando que Tsurugi se celara un poco. Con una fuerte patada, Namikawa, junto a su keshin lograron anotar otro gol a Raimon. Era demasiado poderoso como para que alguien pudiera reaccionar. El marcador estaba ahor 1, a favor de Kaiou. –Finalmente están jugando en serio.- le dijo Alice a Namikawa, quien solo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No te confíes, pues solo por que hayas sido elegida para el Unlimited Shining no significa que eres mejor.- le dijo con mirada retador.

-Realmente si significa eso.- le dijo con la misma mirada. –Veremos quién gana, Raimon no esta tan débil como piensas.- le dijo. El balón salió disparado luego del silbato, el chico que sustituyo a aquel moreno ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia Kirino.

-_No perderemos este partido.- _Pensó decidido el chico de cabellos rosados. Al estar tan cerca del oponente Kirino realizo su técnica. –The Mist.- dijo y a su alrededor niebla comenzó a salir de la nada, cubriendo al jugador y así ganado el balón.

-¡Kirino robo el balón!- dijo alegre Midori desde las bancas.

-¡Shindou!- llamo el defensa, tratando de darle un pase al capitán, pero estaba marcado. -¡Tsurugi!- llamo volteando a ver al número diez, aunque también estaba marcado. Kirino no conseguía pasar el balón a alguien.

-Sabemos que ustedes consiguen usar avatar.- informo con una sonrisa Namikawa a Shindou.

-No dejaremos que usen la fuerza del avatar.- dijo retadora Wanda a Tsurugi.

-¡Kirino!- llamo Alice, corriendo hacia adelante. Su mirada verde estaba decidida. Es mas incluso había algo diferente en su mirada. Kirino le dio un pase a Alice.

-¡Maldición! ¡Márquenla!- ordeno Namikawa aun marcando a Shindou. Unos mediocampistas intentaron marcarla pero fue inútil. Alice corría con gran velocidad hacia la portería de Kaiou.

-No dejare que alguien como tu avance.- dijo un grandote de cabello azul y piel morena. De su ser un aura negro apareció para luego mostrar a un soldado completamente de armadura moderna blanca y destellos verdes. –Seieihei Pawn (Soldado Elite Pawn)- dijo.

-¡Es la tercera persona que consigue usar Avatar!- dijo preocupada Yuuka desde la línea de defensa.

-¡Alice!- llamo preocupado Tsurugi desde donde lo marcaban. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica detenerse. Su aire era de superioridad y de arrogancia. Había algo oculto…no por nada ella fue elegida para el Unlimited Shining.

El chico corría de manera brusca hacia la chica que ahora esperaba con paciencia. Al estar suficientemente cerca de ella, Alice abrió los ojos de golpes y de su espalda una aura poderosa apareció, haciendo que el chico fuera empujado de manera brusca hacia atrás. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Alice y su fuerza. Sabían que aquella aura era un avatar.

-Les dije que no subestimaran a la fuerza de Raimon.- le dijo y de su espalda salió una mujer de corta cabellera negra cubriendo su ojo izquierdo mientras el derecho era de color azul cielo. Su atuendo era una armadura de color negro, en su espalda descansaba unas flechas de dorado color. En su frente y hombros dorada joyería, en su mano derecha estaba un arco de mismo color dorado aunque tenía colores plateados y en su cuello estaba una capa de color rojo sangre. – ¡Ven! ¡Senshi Divine! (Guerrera Divine)- y como si nada el avatar de Alice vence el Seieihei Pawn de Kaiou. Tsurugi estaba perdido en las jugadas de Alice y su avatar. Tanto el avatar como la dueña eran hermosas, eran dos partes que se complementaban a sí mismas. Alice corría sin ningún problema hacia la portería de Kaiou donde el portero esperaba ansioso. Alice se detuvo por unos instantes para luego comenzar con su ataque.

El balón se elevó hacia arriba y tomaba un aura oscura. Alice levanto la mano a lo alto y fue cuando su avatar tomo una flecha de dorado color y colocarla en el arco de dorado y plateado color. En la espalda de Alice salieron un par de alas color completamente azul oscura, parecía negras, con un gran salto las alas se movieron y la ayudaron a elevarse y pateando el balón, el avatar de keshin lanzo su flecha en la misma dirección que el balón. -¡Zetsubo no Arrow! (Flecha de la Desesperación)-

-No subestimes al orgullo de un SEED- dijo el portero. –Hydro Anchor.- dijo realizando su técnica, sin embargo el tiro del avatar de Alice pasó sin ningún problema. Alice solo dio media vuelta, haciendo que su avatar regresara y ella caminara como lo más normal en el mundo hacia su portería con una sonrisa arrogante y superior. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos color marrón claro de Namikawa, quien la miraba con sorpresa e ira.

-Te lo dije…no subestimes el nuevo poder de Raimon.- le dijo siguiendo caminando.

-¡Increíble, Raimon! ¡El marcador actual es de 2 a 2, ambos empatados gracias al avatar de Alice!- gritaba emocionado Ayumu desde lo alto, prácticamente saltando una y otra vez en el mismo lugar emocionado.

-¡Increíble Alice-chan! ¡Era de esperarse de una jugadora de Teikoku!- gritaba emocionada Yuuka desde la línea de defensas, donde sus ojos eran estrellas de la emoción y varias flores salían a su alrededor. El silbato suena y el partido continúa con el pase de saque de Kaiou. El chico cuyo avatar es Seieihei Pawn corría con el balón en posesión, una vez más liberando su avatar.

-¡Seieihei Pawn!- dijo para que el mismo soldado apareciera.

-¡No te dejare pasar!- dijo Tenma decidido, corriendo hacia el chico, tratando de marcarlo. En el instante que corría, en la espalda de Tenma una pequeña, pero importante cantidad de aura negra apareció en su espalda. Tsurugi, Endou, Alice y Shindou miraron sorprendidos a lo que sus ojos vieron.

-Aquello es…- dijo sorprendido Shindou, reconociendo ese aura al instante. Tenma fue lanzado a los cielos.

-¡Tenma!- gritaron Aoi y Shinzuke preocupados por el bien estar de su amigo. El chico de piel morena le paso el balón a Yoshimine, quien estaba realizando su técnica una vez más. -¡Flying Fish!- dijo para una vez más patear el balón y recibir un gol más a favor de Kaiou. El gol había sido anotado, todo Raimon miraba con decepción y desesperación a su portería. El tercer gol fue anotado, dándole una vez más la delantera a Kaiou.

El silbato del final del medio tiempo sonó, dándoles un descanso a Raimon y Kaiou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Base Secreta-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel lugar donde el sol no aparecía estaban cinco mayores de edad viendo en un grande televisor el partido. Cada uno con su rostro serio ante el resultado de Raimon, incluso colocando a Alice, la fuerza no era suficiente. Las habilidades de la chica eran de gran ayuda y eso era de notarse, pero aun así Kaiou tenía la delantera.

-Como lo pensé, este partido es clave.- dijo pensativo Kudou teniendo sus ojos en el televisor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En La Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tenma será el portero?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos a la nueva orden del entrenador. Era justo admitir que incluso Alice estaba sorprendida.

-Kirino, entraras en la posición de Tenma.- ordeno el entrenador recibiendo un sí de parte del defensa. –Kuramada cambiaras en lugar de Jin.- dijo recibiendo un hai. –Sangoku, tu serás el lateral.-

-Endou-Kantoku.- llamo tranquila Alice, aunque Yuuka la miraba con una gota en la cabeza, sabiendo a aquello no era buena señal.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Endou con una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo una rapidita pregunta.- le dijo con una sonrisa. -¡¿ACASO PERDIO EL POCO DE CEREBRO QUE TIENE?!- pregunto desesperada la chica. -¡De por si ellos llevan la ventaja y usted quiere poner a alguien que no tiene experiencia de portería!-

-Por supuesto, es para ganar.- le dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Púdrase usted y su "para ganar"!- le grito la rubia mientras, literalmente, saltaba encima de Endou, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y ella lo ahorcaba con sus muñecas. -¿Para ganar? ¡¿Para ganar el pepino obsesivo ex capitán de Raimon, cerebro de balón!?- le grito mientras lo seguía ahorcando mientras Yuuka y Kirino trataban de alejar a la rubia de Endou.

-Ya basta Alice.- dijo Tsurugi, tomando del cuello de la camiseta de Alice y levantándola en estado chibi y llevándola lejos del entrenador, quien prácticamente estaba en el suelo y su pequeño espíritu blanco salía de su boca. Todos miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame terminar de asesinar ese cerebro de balón!- le grito pataleando una y otra vez.

Soltando a la rubia de manera algo brusca, logrando que ella se quedara quieta, la mirada de Tsurugi se volvió algo molesta, como un padre que regaña a su hija, haciendo que la rubia se lograra tranquilizar. –Piensa muy bien en la orden de Endou-Kantoku.- le ordeno, sacando un puchero que parecía demasiado al de una niña pequeña. El delantero solo pudo reprimir una risa, pues la chica sin duda parecía a su amiga de infantil y tierna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto confundida y aun con la fulminantemente tierna mirada de la chica.

-Piensa.- le ordeno ahora sacando un poco más de sonrisa.

-No me digas que…-comenzó a decir con sorpresa.

-Ya comprendiste.- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla y logrando que la chica se sonrojara de la pena. Ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos, perdidos en cada uno, Alice en la felicidad que por alguna razón mostraba Tsurugi, mientras él se perdía en su mirada que mostraba la pena y vergüenza, pero felicidad que sentía.

-¡Tsurugi-kun! ¡Alice-chan! ¡Vamos!- grito, llamando la atención Yuuka desde las bancas. Cuando los dos delanteros notaron, Tenma y Sangoku habían cambiado de uniforme y todos se dirigían a la cancha para continuar con el segundo tiempo. En segundos, ambos equipos estaban en sus posiciones. En Raimon el nerviosismo era el que reinaba, pues ahora el portero jugaba como lateral y Tenma era el portero.

-_¡Necesito hacer esto para proteger el futbol!-_ pensó Tenma decidido, pero se notaba nervioso.

-¿Colocaron ese chico como portero? ¿Nos están subestimando?- se preguntó burlón Wanda.

-_Con que no lo notaron…-_ pensó interesada Alice, mirando a todos los SEED con el mismo pensamiento que el tal Wanda.

-Muchachos, no necesitamos contenernos.- ordeno Namikawa serio, había algo que no le parecía bien y ahora que sabía el poder de la chica, tendría que tener cuidado. -¡Acaben con ellos!-

-Es el fin.- se dijo a si mismo Hayami, tomando entre sus manos su cabello, mirando con terror a los jugadores. –Es imposible que Tenma-kun defienda el tiro de un SEED-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Base Secreta-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entiendo. Portero… Bien pensado.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa al entender el pensamiento de Endou.

-Sin embargo, si fallamos ahora, ciertamente Kaiou ganara.- contradijo analizante Kudou. –El próximo gol decidirá la victoria de este partido. No, será el gol que decidirá si la revolución debe continuar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice y Tsurugi se encontraba adentro del círculo con el balón en su posesión, esperando el momento en que el silbato sonara para comenzar a atacar. El segundo tiempo comienza y el marcador actual estaba d favor de la Academia Kaiou.

-¡Shindou!- dijo Alice, dándole el balón al capitán quien lo recibe y continúa corriendo.

-_¡Ganaremos este partido!- _pensó decidido.

-_¿Acaso piensas que tu solo conseguirás superar nuestra defensa?- _se preguntó a si mismo con arrogancia Namikawa. -¡Nagisawa!- grito en forma de orden el capitán.

El chico recién mencionado se acercaba a Shindou haciendo una barrida, pero Shindou reacciono y salto, así logrando esquivarse al jugador.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Shindou-kun!- dijo desde la defensa Yuuka animando a lo lejos a su amigo, quien inconscientemente se sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica. Los movimientos de Raimon habían cambiado en el segundo tiempo, ellos lograban intercambiar pases, sus chances de goles aumentaban a cada momento. Nadie de los jugadores dejaba que los delanteros de Kaiou o los que poseían algún SEED tocara el balón.

-Yoshimine.- llamo Toga, dándole un pase.

-¡No te dejare!- dijo decidida Yuuka. Ella pego un salto algo alto y se pie fue envuelto en llamas. -¡Fire Cut! (Corte de Fuego)- grito mientras al pegar una patada al aire, grandes cantidades de fuego salían creando varios cortes en el suelo y alejando al chico del parche del balón, así ganando la morena el balón. -¡Alice-chan!- grito para dar un pase largo a la rubia.

-_Todos están esforzándose. ¡Necesito proteger la portería!- _pensó Tenma decidido, sintiendo como un cálido y diferente viento soplaba por encima de ellos delicadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, muchachos?- pregunto ahora un molesto Namikawa, llamando la atención de su equipo. -¿Acaso no son SEED? ¿Dónde está el orgullo de un SEED?-

-Eso me he estado preguntando yo…-se dijo a si misma Alice aguantando la risa y sacando una risa comprimida de Tsurugi.

-El Orgullo de un SEED…-repitió Wanda. Esa pregunta fue la llave para los movimientos de Kaiou. Wanda decidido avanza robando el balón. -¡Nosotros somos SEED! ¡No perderemos contra simples jugadores como ustedes!- pensó molesto, liberando su avatar y logrando pasar la defensa de Sangoku y Kuramada. Una vez pasada su defensa, Wanda se alistaba para realizar un tiro con su avatar.

-_¿Conseguiré defender?- _se preguntó nerviosos e inseguro Tenma.

-¡No pierdas la confianza!- grito Yuuka con su voz más grave.

-¿No querías proteger el futbol que tanto amas?- pregunto Tsurugi. Ante aquellas palabras, Tenma abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras de los chicos.

-_Es cierto, si ellos anotan el gol, todo lo que hicimos juntos hasta ahora será inútil- _pensaba Tenma. Su confianza una vez ganada grito. - ¡Defenderé!- Wanda ante el reto tiro el balón, y su keshin lo siguió de cerca, según ellos, asegurando su gol. **(Yo: ¡Música!) **-¡Nosotros protegeremos el futbol!- grito mientras que en la espalda de Tenma salía un aura, liberando su keshin de rojo cabello y alas y de ojos azules.

Era avatar contra avatar. La pelea paso por minutos y todos miraban sorprendidos y callados ante la liberación del nuevo avatar, pero con la confianza, Tenma logro defender. Después de que alguien reaccionara, por todo el estado gritos de emoción fueron escuchados. En la misma cancha los jugadores de Raimon animaban al de primer año, cada uno feliz y emocionado de lo que Tenma logro hacer. Desde lejos Alice y Tsurugi miraban con una sonrisa, sabiendo y siendo cómplices de la fuerza recién obtenida.

-Tenma, que tiene como punto fuerte los dribles, nunca había jugado de frente al balón, ósea como un potero.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Para despertar el avatar, fue necesario concentrar toda su fuerza en un único punto frente a él.- dijo Tsurugi, volteando a ver a Alice, ambos sonriéndose por lo que llegaron a ayudar. Luego de la emoción, Sangoku había regresado a la posición de portero y Tenma a mediocampista. A pesar de estar aun de 3 a 2, el partido se había vuelto algo emocionante y a la vez nerviosa. Aún seguía la misión de ganar el Holy Road a toda costa.

Con el saque lateral, Kirino gana el balón al robarse a Yoshimine. -¡Hayami!- grito para darle un pase al chico que temía. Un chico intento también robarle el pase, pero un grito llamo la atención de Hayami.

-¡Hayami! ¡Reacciona!- se escuchó gritar al argentino desde las bancas.

-Jin-kun…-

-Hasta hoy, solo te rendías sin antes intentar. Solo pensaban que era imposible, pero mira a tus compañeros de equipo. Ellos están dando todo por ganar, ellos saben que incluso si es imposible ellos harán todo a su poder para ganar. ¡No sabremos si es posible o no, si no lo intentamos!- le grito, haciendo que el chico mayor abriera los ojos y reaccionara.

Cuando el chico de Kaiou estaba lo suficiente ceca, Hayami realizo su técnica Zero Yon (Cero Cuatro).

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- llamo el chico para darle un pase al delantero, quien a no más recibirlo realizo su técnica Death Drop y así ganando un gol más para Raimon.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Solo falta uno más!- grito Aoyama emocionado.

-¡Shindou!- grito Kirino pasándole el balón a Shindou, quien realizo su Fortissimo y obteniendo un gol más para Raimon.

-¡Eres sorprendente Shindou-kun!- grito emocionada Yuuka, saltando encima de su amigo y dando varias vueltas de emoción.

-_Es imposible que ellos jueguen es ese nivel contra nosotros, SEED.- _ pensó con ira Namikawa viendo con odio a Raimon.

-Te dije…Raimon no es el mismo del pasado…este Raimon lograra recuperar el futbol.- le dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa Alice.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué traicionaste a los SEED?- pregunto con ira a la rubia.

-Porque amo el futbol de _él_.- le dijo sorprendiendo al capitán. El silbato sonó y en cuestión de segundos Alice había ganado el balón y corría a gran velocidad hacia la portería de Kaiou. -¡Nosotros no perderemos este partido!- grito para luego solo patear el balón hacia la portería obteniendo un aura negra y veloz.

-¡Hydro Archor!- dijo el portero para tratar de defender pero aun así fallo, dándole a Raimon su quinto gol a Raimon.

Desde las bancas estaba un adulto de cabello largo de color castaño, su mirada verde en los movimientos de la rubia quien celebraba con su amiga y su equipo. En su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad pero aún estaba aquella fuerza que tuvo que poner para no dejar de sonreír. Sabía que si hablaba ahora, no ayudaría para nada, tendría que esperar.

El silbato del final del partido y así dando la victoria a Raimon. Raimon lo logro, él se había convertido en el capeón del Holy Road de la región Kantou. Raimon celebraba como nunca antes. Ellos lo lograron, ellos habían pasado al campeonato.

-Ganamos. ¿Ganamos, cierto?- pregunto y dijo con una sonrisa Hayami. Nunca en su vida espero que ellos ganaran. Tendrían que agradecérselo a Jin.

-Hemos perdido.- dijo Namikawa en el suelo. Una mano enfrente de él lo sorprendió. Al voltear la vista miro a una sonriente rubia que lo miraba con cariño.

-Estuvieron sorprendente hoy, espero con ansias el día que tengamos otro partido.- le dijo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a la sonrisa y tono de voz, logrando que Tsurugi se celara. El, con duda, le tomo la mano y Alice lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Solo no digas el secreto.-

-No te preocupes, es justo de admitir que eres alguien digna para el Unlimited Shining.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Tsurugi apareció de la nada, tomando una vez más a Alice del cuello de su camisa y alejándola del chico mientras ella gritaba por libertad.

Desde las bancas, el mismo hombre que estaba en las gradas se acercaba, tocándole el hombro al entrenador que se sorprendió un poco. –Endou.-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto confundido el entrenador. La mirada verde del chico se enfocó en la cancha, donde una rubia peleaba con un chico de cabello azul. Su mirada se intensifico un poco, los celos y la sobreprotección lo comenzaba a llenar a recordar a ese chico.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto viendo con una sonrisa.

-Ella está bien, ahora el Detective Onigawara está ayudando a resolver tu caso, no te preocupes.- le explico.

-Gracias Endou.- le dijo.

-¿Cuándo la veras y le explicaras?- pregunto Endou, su mirada seria.

-Sera pronto, primero tengo que terminar con un asunto.- le dijo el chico. –Por favor, cuida de ella hasta que yo regrese.- pidió.

-No te preocupes Fudou.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde la cancha, la rubia enfoco su mirada en las bancas. Su mirada verde se abrió al ver como un adulto de cabello castaño caminaba lejos de ese lugar. Sus puños se cerraron con dolor y enojo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Él nos dijo.- respondió Yuuka seria, mirando como los ojos de Alice se abrían con terror y con sorpresa, recibiendo una mirada preocupante de parte de Tsurugi, sabiendo exactamente de quien hablaban. –Ayer nos lo encontramos en la calle, él nos dijo que viniéramos aquí. El vino a buscarte.-_

_-¿Y crees que me creo esa tontería?- pregunto, dándole la espalda a la chica, en su voz miedo e ira. –El no volverá y eso es definitivo.- dijo antes de irse de ese lugar dejando a Tsurugi manejar la situación._

_-¡Alice-chan!- grito molesta Yuuka. -¡Deja de actuar como la víctima y abre los ojos! ¡¿Sabes cuánto ha sufrido el por ti?!- le grito, haciendo que la chica parara congelada ante las palabras. -¡Tu ni-san ha vuelto y quiere estar contigo!-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Esto no cambia nada…-_ pensó alejando su mirada y caminar hacia Tsurugi quien la miro con preocupación por el cambio repentino. Su mirada se enfocó en la banca para no ver nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a la rubia?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: He aquí el capítulo, si no era como esperaban, es porque me desespero.**

**Jin: Bueno, adiós.**

**Tenma: ¡El refrán de Inazuma Eleven GO es…!**

**Jin: ¡No sabremos si es posible o no, si no lo intentamos!**

**Clare: matta ne. **


	18. El Amor de Yuuka y la Defensa de Shindou

**Yo: ¡Hola! He aquí un episodio que nada que ver con la serie…está basado en un episodio que me encanto de Maid Latte o Maid-sama como otros lo conoces.**

**Kirino: ¿De qué episodio hablas?**

**Yo: Ya verán**

**Tenma: ¡Me emociona! ¡Podremos ver como el capitán juega de defensa!**

**Yo: Si claro, eso mismo**

**Yuuka: No me gusta ese título tuyo**

**Yo: Ya verás porque lo nombre así**

**Alice: Bueno, bueno sigamos.**

**Tenma: ¡Inazuma Eleven Go est—**

**Alice & Tsurugi: Dilo una vez más y no vuelves a ver la luz del día.**

**Shindou: ¡Inazuma Eleven Go está por comenzar!**

**Alice & Tsurugi: ¡SHINDOU!**

**Shindou: ajjajajajajajajajajaja**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-El Amor de Yuuka y La Defensa de Shindou-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había llegado el día que todos esperaban. Ese día era el día de descanso que el Entrenador Endou había prometido. Era de admitir que muchos esperaban con ansias ese día pues muchos estaban AGOTADOS de tantos entrenamientos y era bueno uno que otro descanso.

La noche reino en la Ciudad Inazuma. Todo estaba calmado y el silencio reinaba en todos los rincones, todos menos en club, que la música reinaba y los gritos de varias fanáticas eran escuchados.

-_**Kitto mata ano hanabi mo**_

_**(Estoy seguro que los fuegos artificiales que hemos visto juntos,)**_

_**Osoroi no sutorappu mo**_

_**(Las correas del teléfono coinciden,)**_

_**Ima tsurunaideru kono te mo**_

_**(Y estas manos que se unen ahora,)**_

_**Subete ga ume nanka ja nai**_

_**(No son solo sueños,)**_

_**Itsumademo kono mama de itai**_

_**(Vamos a estar siempre juntos, justo así)**_

_**Hanarenai de ne**_

_**(Por favor no me dejes)**_

_**Gyutto te o nigirishime**_

_**(Agarre tu mano fuertemente,)**_

_**Ano sora no mukuo gawa e**_

_**(Y corríamos más allá del cielo,)**_

_**Hikoukigumo o oikosou**_

_**(Intentando superar esa nube,)**_

_**Isshoni natsu loi monogatari**_

_**(Vamos a tejer nuestras propias historias de verano juntos)**_

_**Kimi to sonna yume o miteitai**_

_**(Quiero mantenerme soñando esto, junto contigo,)**_

_**Kore kara mo zutto**_

_**(Ahora y por siempre)-**_

Aquella canción era escuchada por más de una chica, todas gritando de emoción o incluso cantando al mismo ritmo del vocalista de aquella banda. En el público se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, emocionada y alegre de haber asistido. Usaba una camisa color rosada de tirantes algo gruesos, cubierta por un chaleco color blanco y una falda del mismo color que su chaleco. Su cabello naturalmente suelto ahora era usado en una coleta alta. Su cuerpo se movía en sintonía del ritmo de aquella canción.

A lado de la chica estaba un chico de cabellos rosados atados en dos colitas bajas. Él muy a diferencia de su amiga, estaba perdido en el espacio. Sus oídos le dolían y no aguantaba sus pies. Habían estado en aquel concierto por más de tres horas y eso que faltaban otras dos horas más. El chico usaba una camisa de color verde y unos pantalones cafés, nada en especial. El, hace más de una hora, dejo de escuchar la música, ignorando los gritos de las fanáticas, incluyendo a su amiga que ahora acompañaba a la fuerza. Shindou le debía una muy pero MUY grande por esto.

-¡Es increíble! ¿No lo crees, Kirino-kun?- le pregunto emocionada Yuuka.

-Claro…lo que tú digas…-le dijo, completamente ignorando a la chica.

-Kuuga-kun…es realmente increíble…- susurro para su propio ser Yuuka, mirando al vocalista de cabello rubio y ojos color rojos. Su cabello era de detalle rebelde dando un look más guapo. Usaba una camisa de botones blanca, dejando sus dos primeros botones separados y un pantalón color negro. La mirada roja del vocalista se encontró con la mira negra de la chica jugadora. Ella podía haber jurado que en ese momento, ella se perdió completamente en aquellos ojos rojo vino. El chico la miraba con una intensidad que jamás alguien la había visto antes **(Yo: ¿Y qué diablos pasa con Shindou?; Yuuka: ¿de qué hablas?; Shindou: Nada; Yo: claroooooo…nada solo de como Shindou (siento tapada por la mano de Shindou); Shindou: (susurrando) Cállate; Yo: (mordiendo la mano de Shindou); Shindou: ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?; Yo: Nadie me tapa la boca.; Alice: ¡Cállense y sigan!; Shindou & Yo: Hai~) **Yuuka lentamente desvío la vista del chico, apenada y completamente sonrojada, incapaz de hacer o pensar algo coherente.

Dos horas más tarde y lo que había sido una pesadilla para Kirino, por fin había terminado, dejando a un muy cansado chico y a una muy sonrojada chica. Toda reacción de la chica fue completamente ignorada por el chico de cabellos rosados. Al salir de ese infierno, como lo describe Kirino, una multitud de chicas esperaban ansiosas por las puertas de ese club, gritando de emoción, llamando los nombres de todos los integrantes de aquella banda.

-_Es solo mi imaginación ¿cierto?- _pensó un poco decepcionada la chica, volteando su vista en el suelo y tratando de olvidar la intensidad de aquella mirada.

Sus pensamientos fueron desviados al escuchar como aquellas locas fanáticas gritaban de emoción. Su mirada negra se dirigió donde todas las demás chicas gritaban. Pudo ver como los cuatro miembros de aquella banda salían, todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque algunos más de arrogancia que de felicidad. Su vista se enfocó en aquel chico de cabellos rubios, que mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados. De su mano izquierda, una rosa roja como la sangre apareció, y en un instante fue lanzada hacia la multitud, ignorando completamente a quien o donde cayera aquella delicada y hermosa flor. Muchas manos se levantaron, tratando de alcanzar aquella lejana rosa. Gritos más fuertes se hicieron presentes. Todos miraron como aquella flor caía delicadamente en las suaves manos de aquella morena sonrojada. Muchas suspiros de decepción se hicieron y miradas asesinas nacieron, sin embargo, todo aquello fue completamente ignorado por Yuuka, quien miraba incrédula a la rosa que cayó en sus muñecas como si nada, era como si ese chico quisiera que la rosa cayera donde ella.

Su mirada se levantó, mirando a la misma dirección de donde la rosa fue lanzada, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojo vino, que la miraba con la misma intensidad de antes, guiñándole el ojo a su dirección. Ante aquella acción, Yuuka se sonrojo aún más, incapaz de creer lo que realmente pasaba.

Todo aquello fue ignorado a un 100% por Kirino, que aún seguía perdido en el espacio. ¿Ahora qué le diría a Shindou si no presto atención a la mayoría de todo ese tiempo?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En la sala de una gran mansión se encontraba un chico de cabellos rosados mirando con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa al chico de cabellos castaños y ondulados que estaba, literalmente, en sus rodias rogándole que cumpliera aquel favor._

_-¡Por favor Kirino! ¡Te lo suplico! ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes?- le pregunto el joven pianista._

_-E-entiende Shindou…yo—intento aclara Kirino._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que puede llegar ser en la noche!- le grito mientras, en estado chibi, abrasaba a su amigo de los pies y de sus ojos salían cascada de lagrima de igual manera chibi. La gota en la cabeza creció aún más._

_-Lo entiendo, pero Shindou a mí no me gustan los conciertos de rock- le repitió Kirino._

_-¡Te lo ruego! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Yuuka va sola y encuentra a un chico que la atraiga?! ¿Qué será de mi vida sin ella?- lloraba aún más el pianista. Por su cabeza, imágenes de una Yuuka muy sonriente con un misterioso chico aparecían, reían muy animadamente mientras él miraba desde lo lejos, siendo olvidado._

_-¿Ósea que quieres que vaya al infierno porque te preocupa que Yuuka encuentre a un chico?- le pregunto con una ceja levantada. Shindou solo asedia varias veces, aun en su estado chibi. –Sabes esto no pasaría si te confesaras a Yuuka- le dijo algo irritado._

_-¡Ya te dije que aún no encuentro el momento perfecto!- le dijo, saltando de golpe con una mirada algo moleta y apuntando con el dedo en su estado chibi. Kirino miraba con aún MÁS pena a su amigo. ¿Cómo diablos esta persona que ahora se comportaba como un desesperado era el serio capitán de Raimon?_

_Ese era un misterio de la vida misma._

_-Me has dicho eso mismo desde hace 4 años y medio.- le reclamo de la misma forma._

_-¡Onegai Kirino! ¡Eres mi única esperanza!- volvió a su estado chibi de súplica. Kirino le creció aún más la gota en la sien. -¡Sabes que iría yo, pero Oka-sama nos obligó a ir al concierto de música clásica y no podíamos reusarnos! ¡Sabes lo tenebrosa que puede ser Oka-sama! ¡Onegai Kirino!-_

_-Está bien…-suspiro cansado Kirino. _

_-¿¡Enserio?! ¡Arigatou!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba modo chibi._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sin duda mañana sería un largo día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL DÍA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿El próximo miércoles?- se escuchó decir a un joven de cabellos ondulados y castaños.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada mientras alrededor de su sonrisa varias flores amarillas aparecían, dando a entender su alegría eterna. -¿Estas libre después de clases? ¿Quieres tener una fiesta increíble?- pregunto aún muy emocionada Yuuka. Kirino miraba con nerviosismo a Shindou, pues ayer, a pesar de que tenía que "vigilar" a Yuuka, él simplemente la ignoro y se perdió en el espacio.

Shindou miraba con una gota en la cabeza a su amiga, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía. Para él, era imposible negarse a Yuuka, una sola mirada y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerlo.

-P-Parece que es una fiesta de té c-con los chicos de una b-banda…-informó Kirino, mientras desviaba la mirada del pianista. Podía sentir aquella mirada de "¿Cómo que con chicos?". Él lo miro y con la vista le dijo "Lo siento" y luego la mirada cambio a una de "Por favor no me lastimes" al ver como la mirada de Shindou se intensificaba. –_Estoy muerto…-_ fue lo único que pensó.

-¿Banda de chicos?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia Shindou, mientras su ira se intensificaba y mataba a Kirino con la mirada.

-B-Bueno son chicos de la S-Secundaria Yumesaki, en realidad- informo Kirino, tratando de calmar la ira del capitán. Cuando se lo proponía, Shindou daba mucho miedo.

-¡Son bastantes populares en la escena independiente!- dijo aún emocionada Yuuka, mientras lo que antes eran flores se transformaron en corazones, a lo cual elevo la ira de Shindou y la intensidad de la mirada asesina hacia el defensa de Raimon. -¡Me dijeron que trajera amigos a la fiesta!- informo alegre.

-¿Así que ellos te invitaron?- pregunto tranquilamente siniestro el pianista, que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados se podía ver aquel tic en su ceja derecha. Yuuka, tan emocionada no noto el tono de voz de su mejor amigo.

-¡Hai!- respondía con una sonrisa. -¡Ya se! ¡Invitare a Alice-chan también!- dijo con emoción antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta y desaparecer, en busca de Alice. El aire entre Kirino y Shindou se tensó a tal grado que se podía cortar. Shindou miraba con una mirada asesina al de cabellos rosados mientras el comenzaba a sudar frio.

-Explícame calmadamente…- comenzó a decir muy tranquilo, demasiado en realidad. -¿¡Qué demonios paso ayer!?- estallo. Era de admitir que era de esperarse. Muchos los miraba raro y otros con miedo, pero Shindou ignoro completamente aquellas miradas.

-B-Bueno…ettoo…t-tal parece que a Y-Yuuka le…-trago duro. –Gustaelvocalistadeesabanda- dijo demasiado rápido, tratando de salvar su pellejo de las manos del pianista.

-¡¿Eh?!- pregunto confundido y molesto Shindou.

-Y-Yuuka e-está enamorada del v-vocalista de e-esa banda…- dijo con miedo mientras tomaba su mochila y la colocaba enfrente de su cara, temiendo lo peor.

Shindou lo miro entre confundido, enojado y sorprendido, eso sin mencionar las demás emociones que azotaron a la vez. Kirino lo miraba aún con miedo, sin embargo había tristeza en su mirada pues él mejor que nadie conocía los sentimientos del chico hacía la chica y que le dijeran eso…debía de haber dolido demasiado. Luego Kirino lo miro confundido, vio como a Shindou la cara se tornaba azul, luego morada, luego roja, luego a un rojo fosforescente y de la nada, humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas.

Eso no era normal.

-Kirino…-comenzó a decir Shindou al bajarse los colores. Kirino sintió un escalofrió. –Te doy cinco segundos para que corras por tu vida.- amenazo demasiado tranquilo. Shindou no había contado ni el uno, cuando Kirino ya estaba saliendo de la puerta de su clase, corriendo por su vida. -…cinco.- dijo. Un gran estruendo se escuchó. -¡KIRINO!- se escuchó por toda la escuela. Luego se escucharon gritos de ayuda. Nadie dijo nada, ni los mismos profesores, solo dejaban que aquellos dos jóvenes corrieran por toda la escuela, intentando matarse el uno al otro, o al menos eso creían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON ALICE & YUUKA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Onegai Alice-chan!- dijo suplicante la chica de cabellos castaños. Alice estaba con una gran vena en la cabeza, no soportando un segundo más de aquellas suplicas.

-No iré a una fiesta de té con una banda de inútiles.- le dijo con un tic en la ceja.

-¡No digas eso Alice-chan!- le dijo con una mirada infantil. -¡El me gusta mucho!- Admitió Yuuka, sujetándose las mejías sonrojadas. Alice honestamente no se esperaba aquella confesión, su sorpresa era inevitable y más por lo que ella dijo. –Es por eso que me gustaría presentártelo. ¿Está bien la otra semana?- dijo apenada y tímida, jugando con sus dedos y evitando todo contacto visual con su amiga. Alice sin duda estaba sin habla. Su mirada se tornó algo seria, viendo fijamente a Yuuka.

-¿Qué pasa con Shindou?- pregunto de la nada. Yuuka sin duda no esperaba esa pregunta, y confundida le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.

-No nada…- le dijo, desviando el tema. -¿Estas segura que quieres que yo vaya?- le pregunto.

-¡Por supuesto!- le grito emocionada, saltando y abrazando a su amiga mientras lanzaba más y más flores. Alice intentaba hacer todo lo que podía para deshacer el abrazo de su amiga. Ella no era mucho del contacto físico.

-Está bien, sin embargo el miércoles tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no prometo nada.- advirtió Alice.

-¡Hai~!- le dijo sonriente la chica.

Horas más tarde de aquella invitación y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo azul de un hermoso naranja. Todos se habían ya retirado, y como todas las tardes en el hospital General de Inazuma, se encontraba Alice, alado de Tsurugi, hablando animadamente sobre su día con Yuuichi. Pero a pesar de hablar animadamente, Alice se notaba algo distante, algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación actual en la que estaba involucrada. Confundida, saco de su mochila una libreta y miro con detalle todas las páginas que marcaban los días y fechas que faltaban desde hoy hasta el día anunciado por Yuuka.

-¿Todo ésta bien Alice-chan?- preguntó curioso Yuuichi.

-Sí, es solo que quiero dejar un día libre la próxima semana, así que estoy intentando reorganizar todos mis planes... ¿y si coloco este evento aquí…?- explico la chica con una sonrisa, volviendo a su libreta, y claro era cierto, no quería defraudar a su amiga, aunque en su interior sentía algo de lastima por Yuuka y Shindou. Ambos se querían con un amor más grande que una simple amistad, sin embargo, ninguno quería admitir ese detalle, y ahora ¿Qué harían si Yuuka realmente se enamora de ese chico? Ese sin duda era un gran dilema.

-¿Qué tienes la próxima semana?- pregunto curioso Tsurugi.

-Yuuka quería que saliéramos después de escuela- explico Alice, para ser honesta, algo confundida por la repentina curiosidad del chico. Sin embargo no prestándole mucho interés, y concentrándose en aquellos eventos.

-¿Solo ustedes dos?- pregunto de nuevo, aún más curioso Tsurugi.

-No, tal parece que Shindou y Kirino también van…mmm, esto es…-respondió aún concentrada en su agenda personal.

-¿Con quiénes se van a encontrar?- pregunto ahora un serio Tsurugi. Yuuichi miraba entre confundido, sorprendido y divertido a su hermano, interrogando a la rubia en forma posesiva.

-Bueno ellos son de esos que llaman banda… ¡Argh, así que esto tiene que ir aquí! Y este...- respondió sin mucha atención Alice. Tsurugi miraba ahora mucho más serio. No entendía el ¿por qué? Solo entendía que la idea no le gustaba para nada.

-Por banda, ¿quieres decir, una banda de chicos?- pregunto curioso Yuuichi, encantado por ver la expresión de su hermano, y además ¿Quién dijo que los hermanos mayores protegían de cualquier cosa a los menores? A veces la maldad gana.

-¡Sí! ¿Eh, esto es…?- respondió Alice mostrando una sonrisa al notar que ahora su agenda se estaba arreglando a su antojo.

-Así que no los conoces…- analizó Tsurugi.

-Argh, ¿podrías callarte por un momento?- pregunto desesperada, ignorando completamente la mirada seria que le lanzaba Tsurugi. -¡Tengo un lio aquí!- le informó.

-¿Eso puede ir este día, cierto?- le informo en forma de pregunta Tsurugi, notando la agenda de la chica y, honestamente, sorprendido de los miles de eventos y citas a la cual ella tiene que ir. Alice lo miro confundido. Al notar mejor los apuntes y fechas, mostro una sonrisa y comenzó a organizar de nuevo su agenda de una manera mucho mejor.

-¡Arigatou Tsurugi!- le dijo, olvidando completamente su actitud hacía el delantero de un momento.

-¿Entonces que van a hacer ustedes allí?- pregunto curioso Yuuichi, aunque era por maldad, pero honestamente también estaba curioso.

-Bueno, no estoy realmente segura, supongo que hablar en algún café o algo por ese estilo.- le admitió algo apenada la chica.

-"¿algo por ese estilo?"- repitió confundido Yuuichi. –Alice-chan ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo así?- pregunto.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo…-admitió la chica apenada, un delicado sonrojo apareció en sus mejías. –Creo que la última ves hice algo por el estilo fue en primaria.- dijo Alice. Los dos Tsurugi mostraban algo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero desapareció al ver una sonrisa de felicidad honesta en la chica. –Por eso es que ¡realmente espero con ansias esto!- le respondió.

-Alice-chan, ya que esto es muy importante para ti, espero que realmente te diviertas.- animo con una sonrisa Yuuichi.

-Hai.- respondió con la misma sonrisa Alice. Los dos completamente ignorando a Tsurugi por completo y su mirada sospechosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así paso toda la semana. Yuuka emocionada hasta no poder más. Simplemente era algo muy sorprendente e inimaginable. Shindou, se negaba a mostrar su tristeza por la chica, sin embargo, siempre mostro una sonrisa de aliento, dándole fuerzas. Si ella era feliz, él es feliz.

Kirino desde lejos miraba a la pareja triste, sabia los sentimientos de cada uno y ver como se forzaban a sí mismos para encontrar a alguien más, era simplemente doloroso.

Cada día era distinto como Yuuka mostraba su gran emoción, incluso dibujaba con detalle al Kuuga, nombre del vocalista de su banda Ux-Mix. Cada día ella hablaba y hablaba de él, sin importar el que. Kirino, Shindou y Alice la miraban con alegría, sabiendo perfectamente que ella era feliz.

-Estoy sorprendido…-dijo Shindou, mirando por donde su amiga había desaparecido unos instantes por un refresco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto realmente sorprendido Kirino, sabía que a Shindou le dolía demasiado, pero la fuerza que tenía para seguir apoyando a su amiga era realmente sorprendente.

-Yuuka realmente está emocionada por esta fiesta…- dijo con una sonrisa triste Shindou.

-Shindou…-fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno…ver que eso la hace realmente feliz me da la fuerza para poder apoyarla…aunque ese chico no sea yo…-dijo con la voz en hilo Shindou. Kirino siempre había sabido que Shindou era una persona sensible en especial cuando se trata de Yuuka, y que este en ese estado lo devasta.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien…-susurro Kirino, -tranquilo, ya verás que todo funcionara entre ustedes dos de alguna forma u otra.- animo Kirino, intentándole dar fuerzas a su amigo, pero sin mucho éxito.

-¡Lo siento por la espera!- grito desde lejos una muy alegre Yuuka, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Shindou miro con una sonrisa forzada, ocultando toda su tristeza, mientras Kirino miraba con tristeza a Shindou, preguntándose cuanto más duraría aquella falsa sonrisa.

Así fue cuando termino el martes de aquella semana. La noche había caído y Yuuka, en su habitación estaba sentada en la mesita de trabajo. Recién había salido del baño y aún tenía el cabello completamente mojado, pero poco le importo. Recostada en aquella mesa, miraba con ternura aquella rosa de color rojo que tenía enfrente de ella. Una sonrisa se apodero en sus labios. De sus cuerdas vocales tarareaba una canción de su banda.

-_Finalmente es mañana ¿eh?-_pensó ella mismo, mirando sonrojada aquella rosa. Pero había algo que la molestaba, un sentimiento incomodo que había nacido desde que le había contado a su mejor amigo la semana pasada. –_No es nada grave…eso espero…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-. MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-.-.-.-.-.

En una mansión, un chico de cabellos ondulados se alistaba para la escuela, sin embargo sentía como todas sus energías y fuerza de voluntad desaparecían al recordar que día era hoy.

Era miércoles.

Era el día de sus pesadillas al mirar como Yuuka le sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo a otro chico que no era el, por más que trataba de convencerse, simplemente no podía. Yuuka es su amiga de la infancia. Pasaron muchas cosas juntos, desde hace más de diez años, se había enamorado de ella y habían ocasiones que en la cual él podría haberle confesado, sin embargo nunca lo hizo. Se miró al espejo. Había algo en el que lo incomodaba, no era un uniforme o su forma de peinarse, simplemente era su actitud.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y no sabía que tanto duraría su fuerza, pero les rogaba a todos los dioses que él conocía que algo pasara y se cancelara esa reunión.

Si eso pasaba, juraba que, sin importar el tiempo, lugar, o ambiente, él le confesaría sus sentimientos a ella.

Con un suspiro se retiró de su hogar, caminando sin ánimo alguno hacia la escuela.

Hoy sería un largo y odioso día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cierto castaño, el día pasaba demasiado lento, sentía como los minutos se alargaban y como todo se ponía en cámara lenta. Simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de nada, sin embargo todo era lo contrario para una castaña de la misma aula. Ella miraba el reloj con ansiedad, sintiendo como las horas eran microsegundos. Ignorando todo a su paso.

Ojos negros se desviaron del reloj y miraron a su mejor amigo. Sin duda el estaría igual de emocionada que ella, o al menos eso pensaba. Al ver el rostro de tristeza de Shindou, Yuuka por unos minutos, olvido a Kuuga y se concentró en su amigo. Tristeza se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, no sabía el por qué pero podía jurar que puede sentir el mismo dolor que su amigo.

Shindou siempre fue alguien especial para ella, demasiado como para considerarse una simple amistad, pero no había nada que hacer. Ella nunca tuvo la fuerza para confesarse y al saber que tiene miles de fans, simplemente lo que antes era esperanza ahora solo parecía un sueño de niños pequeños.

El timbre sonó y sus pensamientos fueron desviados, recordando su cita con aquella banda de rock que tanto adoraba. Sin embargo, aun con aquel sentimiento incomodo que sintió, sin duda con mayor intensidad que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron, y ahora era la hora que Shindou con el alma deseaba no tener que asistir, pero realmente era imposible decirle que no a Yuuka.

En los portones de aquella escuela, todos los alumnos salían, unos dispuestos a ir a su casa, otros a algún trabajo que tenian y otros simplemente a jugar algún deporte, como Tenma por ejemplo. **(Tenma: ¬.¬)** Yuuka sin duda estaba demasiado emocionada, no dejaba de saltar y de todo su ser salían más y más flores. Shindou y Kirino solo la miraban con una sonrisa, pensando en lo infantil que puede llegar a hacer su amiga.

Alice, por otro lado solo la fulminaba con todo su ser, intentando tranquilizarla, pero al parecer ni el miedo la tranquiliza. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado a todo esto? No es como no tuviera algo que hacer, siempre iba a visitar a Yuuichi-san junto a Tsurugi. ¡Claro! Le prometió a Yuuichi divertirse en la salida, y claro era de admitir que estaba algo emocionada, hace años no salía, desde que su hermano se fue.

Minutos pasaban y la ubicación a la cual Shindou tan desesperadamente no quería llegar, se acercaba cada vez más y más. Un suspiro silencioso salió por los labios del capitán de Raimon. Kirino lo miro algo triste sabiendo en lo que pensaba, y Alice, desde lejos lo miraba serio. -¡Ya llegamos!- grito emocionada Yuuka. Todo pensamiento desapareció al escuchar esas dos palabras. Tres pares de ojos miraron con curiosidad aquella tiendo.

"SunVaca Café"

¿Qué diablos de nombre era ese? Bueno, ninguno bueno realmente, aunque el lugar se miraba algo lindo para ser un café de espantoso nombre. Los cuatro chicos pasaron por aquellas puertas, sin duda la única con interés o ánimo alguno era Yuuka, pues aun pensaba que todo aquello era solo un sueño.

-Bienvenidas al SunVaca Café, por favor por aquí.- dijo un chico de corto cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos marón. Todos lo siguieron sin objeción alguna. –Dentro de poco los atenderá uno de nuestros camareros.- les informo, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Aun emocionada, Yuuka saco un pequeño espejo de maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Sin duda era un día muy especial, pues ella usaba el cabello trenzado con un gancho rosado en el inicio, combinando su chongo rosado de su uniforme. –Ne Kirino-kun ¿Cómo está mi cabello?- le pregunto Yuuka, aun prestándole atención a su cabello.

-Esta es la sexta ves que preguntas eso.- le informo, prestándole más atención al menú que a su amiga.

-¡Bueno eso es porque hoy es un día muy especial!- le respondió ella, haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña. Alice solo miraba con una gota en la cabeza a su amiga, mientras que Shindou la miraba con una sonrisa tierna. -¡ne, Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun está siendo muy frio conmigo!- le dijo Yuuka, mirándolo como una niña pequeña, a lo cual Shindou respondió con una sonrisa tierna, y una muy fulminante mirada hacia el de cabellos rosados.

-Se te ve hermoso Yuuka…-dijo entre tierno y triste Shindou, este tono de voz fue notado solo por la rubia y el de los cabellos rosados.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto inocentemente Yuuka, mostrando aquella sonrisa inocente y alegre de niña pequeña que la caracterizaba.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijo Shindou con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Enserio? ¡Arigatou!- le dijo Yuuka, regalándole un abrazo al castaño, mientras de ella salían corazones por todos los lados.

-_Me alegro que vine después de todo…-_pensó el chico con una sonrisa. Yuuka se separó del abrazo y miro con alegría a Shindou, fue cuando noto aquella sonrisa.

Nunca en su vida había visto aquella sonrisa de honestidad y ternura que hoy le regalaba el chico. Se sonrojo mientras un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por completo. -_¿Qué…es este sentimiento…?-_se preguntó, y de pronto sus ánimos habían desaparecido, y unas ganas de salir de ahí les estaban ganando. ¿Nerviosismo será?

-Aquí están las bebidas que ordenaron, si necesitan algo solo háganmelo saber- les ofreció el mesero, con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Alice, quien simplemente lo ignoro. Tenía que admitir, claro era lindo pasar tiempo con Yuuka, sin embargo, por alguna rara razón, extrañaba pasar sus tardes con Tsurugi en el hospital. Tenía que admitir que adoraba molestarlo y verlo sonrojado de la vergüenza, y la forma que miraba mal a los demás chicos que intentaban algo raro con ella, nunca entendió esa reacción, sin embargo, por alguna razón la hacía sentir segura. ¡Diablos! Sin duda pasar mucho tiempo con Yuuka la afectaba la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron, llamando la atención de todos de la mesa, dejando ver a cuatros chicos de grandioso aspecto. Yuuka mostro una sonrisa de alegría pura, mientras un suspiro de emoción salía de sus labios. Shindou se enfocó en la banda, observando detalladamente a cada uno de esos miembros y sin duda, ese tal Kuuga era un chico realmente de gran lucir, pero había algo en él que no le agradaba a Shindou.

Todos vestían lo mismo, una camiseta blanca de botones y un chaleco azul oscuro. Nada especial realmente. Todos buscaban con la mirada a sus invitados. Alice los reconoció en segunda, recordando aquella espantosa tarde en la cual Yuuka había acompañado a Alice y Tsurugi a visitar a Yuuichi y obligando a los tres a escuchar esa música. Claro no era fea, pero aun así no era su tipo de rock que ella le gustaba.

-¡Kuuga-kun!- llamo Yuuka, levantándose y saludando emocionada al chico. Shindou lo fulmino discretamente.

-¡Hola!- le devolvió con una sonrisa Kuuga.

-_Así que ese es el que le gusta a Yuuka…Shindou…-_analizo Kirino, mirando las reacciones del cuerpo de Shindou, sabiendo perfectamente que quería matar a ese chico, y sin mencionarlo, a él, pues él fue el que descuido de su adorada Yuuka. En segundos, la banda estaba enfrente de ellos, sentándose y ordenando algunas bebidas y algo de comida. Uno de ellos miraba con curiosidad a Alice. Ella solo lo ignoraba.

-Bueno entonces, nos presentamos.- anuncio Kuuga. Todos fingieron prestar atención, todos menos la morena que miraba como niña pequeña a su muñeca favorita.

-Shou, el guitarrista.- dijo el chico sin interés de cabello liso color negro y ojos color gris.

-Kou, el bajista.- anuncio, con un poco más de interés el chico de lentes rojos, cabello verde y ojos cafés, que miraba con mucho interés a la rubia. Alice lo seguía ignorando.

-¡El vocalista, Kuuga!- respondió con emoción y con una sonrisa infantil Kuuga, el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos rojo vino.

-El baterista, William Adam Yuuji.- anuncio completo el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos morados educadamente.

-¿E-eres extranjero?- pregunto sin creérselo Shindou. –_Estoy perdido…-_pensó mientras en su interior todo su ser se convertía en chibi, mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

-¡Buena!- dijo riendo William. -¿Por qué no se presentan ustedes?- le pregunto.

-Shindou Takuto.- respondió cortante Shindou, mirando con odio a Kuuga.

-Mizore Alice.- mintió Alice, otra vez. Kou solo la miraba de forma coqueta. Ella seguía ignorándolo.

-G-Goenji Yuuka.- dijo algo nerviosa Yuuka, jugando con sus dedos.

-Kirino Ranmaru.- le dijo cortante y frio Kirino. Desde que había llegado, Kirino había puesto toda su atención en la calle, ignorando a todo a su paso.

-¡Oh sí, Yuuka-chan!- llamo la atención Kuuga. –Te daré el afiche que te prometí antes- le dijo con una sonrisa infantil, dándole un poster de su banda. Yuuka, con mucha alegría, lo recibió. Mostrando una sonrisa llena de vida e inocencia, notada solo por Shindou e ignorada por Kuuga.

-¡Genial! ¿Verdad Kirino-kun, Shindou-kun?- les pregunto Yuuka. Shindou no sabía que responder y esperaba a que Kirino le salvara el pellejo.

-Los humanos son solo basura…-susurro para sí mismo Kirino, sacando una sonrisa algo tétrica, mirando a la gente de afuera pasar como si nada.

-K-Kirino…-intento llamar Shindou. Nada.

-¿Realmente no es un sueño?- pregunto inocente Yuuka. Shindou, Alice y los integrantes de la banda prestaron atención a lo que la chica comenzaba a decir. –Es que ustedes estén justo enfrente de mi…Todavía no lo puedo creer… ¡Me alegra mucho ser su fan!- les dijo con una sonrisa. Shindou solo la miraba con una sonrisa igual de tierna que ella mostro. Alice, pues ella ignoraba lo que pasaba realmente, sus pensamientos en que estarían haciendo los hermanos de cabello azul ahora.

-¡Estas exagerando Yuuka-chan!- dijo modesto William.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!- les aseguro la chica de ojos negros. Todos miraron algo confundidos a lo que quería decir la chica. –Es porque realmente me gustan chicos…cuando Kuuga-kun me llamo, estaba tan feliz que mi corazón casi se detuvo.- admitió con pena y timidez, mientras sus mejías se tornaban en un lindo color rosado. Alice miro con una sonrisa honesta a su amiga, pero en algún lado, sintiendo pena por el chico de cabellos ondulados.

Shindou, el pobre Shindou, sentía como si corazón se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era realmente doloroso. Podía escuchar como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos. Sin embargo, se negó a dejarlo mostrar, mostrando una sonrisa forzada. –_Después de todo…nunca fui yo…-_pensó triste. –_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…-_se intentó convencer Shindou, mirando con tristeza a la chica. –_realmente estoy muy feliz por ella, y de alguna manera siento que la estoy apoyando…-_

-_Supongo que no hay problema si no puedo contener sus emociones…aunque…Shindou…-_pensó Alice, triste, aunque lo negara, por el pianista. –_Yuuka, es linda cuando se enamora…Aunque no se niegue a sus sentimientos por Shindou…algún día se dará cuenta, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-_

Horas pasaban de pura charla y risas. Alice debía de admitir que realmente se estaba divirtiendo y aunque Shindou lo negara, al ver a Yuuka así de sonriente le daba mucha alegría, aunque no fuera él el que le pusiera esa sonrisa en sus labios. Kou, hace horas se dio por vencido en Alice, captando al final las ignoradas respuesta que le enviaba la rubia. Sin embargo, un cierto rubio no dejaba de ver con curiosidad a la rubia, sintiendo algo de emoción al verla reír. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Shindou.

Kirino, pues el pobre aún estaba perdido en el espacio de su propio mundo, ignorando a todos y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina, un mesero miraba con diversión a cierta rubia que lo ignoraba, sabía que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, sin embargo no le importo. Eso fue hasta escuchar como unos pasos de alguien misterioso se hacían cada vez más presentes y un aura terrorífica lo rodeaba dándole varios escalofríos al camarero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿El concierto en vivo?- pregunto Alice en voz alta, viendo un boleto que se le fue entregado a ella. Honestamente estaba confundida.

-¡Sí!- le respondió con alegría Kuuga. -¿Qué tal, Alice-chan? ¡De seguro será divertido!- aseguro el chico. Shindou y Alice fruñeron el ceño. Alice pues como siempre odiaba que la llamaran así, y Shindou por la manera que ahora ignoraba completamente a Yuuka. Sin duda nada bueno saldría de eso.

-Mmm…No, no tengo mucho tiempo…-intento explicar calmada Alice, tratando de no golpear a Kuuga.

-¿Qué tal ustedes dos?- pregunto Kou.

-Pasaré.- respondió rápido Kirino.

-Yo…realmente no soy mucho para rock…soy más música clásica…- informo Shindou, mirando con odio a Kuuga, quien lo ignoro al prestar toda su atención en la rubia de ojos verdes.

-¡Que desperdicio!- dijo Yuuka. Shindou la miro algo confundida, aunque era de esperarse. -¿Estos boletos son difíciles de conseguir, verdad, Kuuga-kun?- le pregunto Yuuka al rubio.

-Alice-chan ¿no puedes hacer algo al respeto y asistir?- pregunto Kuuga, ignorando completamente a Yuuka. Shindou comenzaba a mostrar su ira. Nadie le faltaba el respeto así a Yuuka, no si él lo podía impedir. Alice solo lo miraba serio. Yuuka, pues la pobre miraba confundida a la repentina falta de interés que mostraba el chico.

-¿Eh? No…no tengo dinero para esto…-mintió Alice, intentando escapar de ese asunto.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si te doy ese boleto?- invito Kuuga. Alice lo miraba más seria mientras Yuuka lo miraba entre confundida, sorprendida y dolorida. Su repentino interés en Alice era realmente sorprendente. –Vendrás ¿cierto?- pregunto.

Shindou miraba aun con más odio a Kuuga. Al notar la cara de Yuuka…ese bastardo era un maldito insensible.

-bueno…_vamos piensa ¡piensa!-_se forzaba mentalmente Alice. –Y-Yuuka ¿tu iras cierto?- pregunto de la nada Alice, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Su intención era que Kuuga la notara y tratar de que Shindou no mata a Kuuga.

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguro Yuuka. Shindou y Alice mostraron una sonrisa a la inocencia de su amiga.

-Era de esperarse de ti Yuuka; ¡eres toda una loca acosadora!- le dijo Alice en forma de burla, lo cual recibió un puchero de Yuuka y la mirada asesina de Shindou. -¡Yuuka siempre está hablando de Ux-Mix y—

-Entonces Alice-chan- llamo Kuuga, ignorando a Yuuka de nuevo y concentrándose en Alice solamente. Shindou y Alice lo miraban enojados ambos. Yuuka ahora lo entendía todo. Kuuga se interesaba en Alice. –En cuanto al concierto en vivo… ¿no vendrás con nosotros?- cambio de tema Kuuga.

-_Tal vez solo soy yo, y realmente espero estar equivocada, pero ese maldito de Kuuga solo me está hablando a mí…-_pensó seria Alice. –Lo siento, necesito ir al baño.- anuncio, levantándose y lleno a los baños, dejando solos a los demás. Una mirada rápida y nota como Kuuga la miraba desde lejos, ignorando completamente a Yuuka. Una vez dentro del baño, un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios. –Si es así, ¿Qué debería hacer para ayudar a Yuuka? ¿Por qué diablos no admite sus sentimientos a Shindou? Seria todo más fácil.- dijo a la nada Alice, asegurándose que nadie escuchara. Abrió la llave y entre sus muñecas, tomo algo de agua, mojándose la cara y tranquilizando sus nervios.

Al salir, un suspiro de cansancio volvió a salir de sus labios, sin embargo, dos personas la esperaban desde afuera. Al notarlo, su mirada se formó seria, sabiendo perfectamente que esas personas solo la molestarían. -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- les pregunto seria.

Al parecer solo Kou noto el tono de voz de la rubia, pues el rubio no mostro sorpresa ni nada por el estilo.

-Nada, solo pensaba tener una charla amistosa contigo.- le dijo en tono inocentemente malo.

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo interés alguno en tener esa "amistosa" charla- le dijo con seriedad, solo que esta vez sí fue notada por el chico de cabellos rubios iguales a los de ella.

-Vaya, hermosa y peligrosa…lo tienes todo Alice-chan.- alago Kuuga, mostrando algo de arrogancia en su mirada. Alice solo intensifico la mirada. –Solo estoy jugando con ella.- le informo.

Alice se sorprendió, mientras la ira la comenzaba a invadir. -¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? ¿Sabes muy bien sobre los sentimientos de Yuuka?- le pregunto en forma retorica Alice, cerrando sus puños, tratando de contener su ira.

-Sip, pero no estoy para nada interesado en ella.- admitió, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué la invitaste a salir, si no es así?- le pregunto, escupiendo veneno en su forma de hablar.

-¡Eso es solo fanservice!- respondió con facilidad Kuuga.

-Ella parece ser del tipo normal. Estoy seguro que se habrá dado cuenta de algo.- analizo Kou. Alice miraba con desprecio aquellos dos músicos, en especial a aquel que se atrevió a jugar con ella.

-Supongo que será mejor decirle ahora.- dijo con diversión. –Además, ese tal Shindou…él está completamente enamorado de ella ¿cierto?- Alice no respondió. –Sabes que él le regala la misma mirada a Yuuka-chan que ella me regala a mí.-

-Te equivocas.- le respondió con ira. –La mirada que le regala Shindou a ella es diferente, él ha luchado por su sonrisa, ha peleado por ella, ha enfrentado mil cosas solo por verla feliz. Esa mirada es la de amor, mientras que la que te da Yuuka es una mirada de admiración falsa…-defendió Alice, tratando de contener su ira. Kuuga miraba divertido a Alice, pensando que solo se hacia la fuerte por su amiga. –En tu vida intentes compararte con Shindou.- le dijo, tratando de irse de aquel lugar.

Sintió como una mano la halaba, y de repentino tirón, ella no pudo poner resistencia, siendo acorralada por la pared y los brazos de Kuuga, teniendo uno en cada lado de su cabeza, evitando la huida. Alice lo miraba con desprecio, lista por hacerle daño. -¿Sabes? Esto lo que hago se llama amabilidad.- dijo con una sonrisa vil. Alice lo miraba sorprendida. –Estoy siendo considerado con una de mis muchas fans. Va a ser menos doloroso mientras antes sepa la verdad.- dijo el rubio. Alice estaba inmóvil, sabia las intenciones pero convertirlas en una forma manipuladora era realmente despreciable. Ninguno de los tres se percató cuando un chico caminaba a paso enojado, alejándose de ese lugar, recordando cada palabra de aquella conversación. No se percató cuando Kuuga acerco su rostro al de ella, muy perdida en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar a tiempo.

Centímetros de aquel beso forzado…hasta que…

Una bandeja se colocó enfrente de ellos de repente, separando con rapidez a los dos rubios. Alice y Kuuga miraron sorprendidos al mesero. Aunque claro, Alice eternamente agradecida por ese chico.

-Siento la espera. Tomare su orden ahora.- dijo el mesero de cabellos azules oscuros, piel pálida y ojos naranja. En su rostro una sonrisa de inocencia y satisfacción. Alice miraba sorprendida al chico. ¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí?

-¡T-Tsurugi!- llamo sorprendida la rubia. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto.

-Oops, mis disculpas ~- le dijo en manera inocente Tsurugi, ignorando la pregunta de Alice y, discretamente, alejando con la bandeja a Kuuga de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa con este mesero?- pregunto molesto. -¿Alice-chan, lo conoces?- le pregunto. Ojos naranjas y ojos verdes miraron con desprecio e ira al rubio. Alice prefirió concentrarse en el ¿Por qué diablos hacia Tsurugi en ese lugar vestido hace?

-¿No es adecuado decir que es su novio?- pregunto analizaste Kou. –considerando el momento de aparición y todo…-

-¡N-No! ¡Te equivocas!- le aseguro Alice roja.

-¿Entonces qué?- le pregunto enojado.

-Lo que tú nunca serás.- le respondió con desprecio Tsurugi a Kuuga. Ojos naranjas encontraron con ojos rojo vino, ambos mirándose con miradas asesinas.

-Diablos, arruinaste todo. Diviértete con el.- le dijo con desprecio, el cual aumento la ira de Tsurugi. Nadie le hablaba así a Alice y se salía con la suya. Se retiró del lugar, regresando a la mesa y aunque no lo admitiera, principalmente fue el miedo que causo Tsurugi y su mirada.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto algo molesto Tsurugi, aunque Alice no lo notara.

-Lo que es más importante ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? ¿Acaso Yuuichi-san sabe—

-No trabajo aquí- le interrumpió Tsurugi.

-¿Entonces ese uniforme…?- pregunto confundida.

-No es solo que vi a alguien conocido, y por alguna razón sentí ganas de desvestirlo…-mintió y admitió Tsurugi, pues no es del todo mentira.

-Realmente pasa algo malo contigo…-le dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No puedo evitarlo, incluso yo me irrito a veces…-admitió Tsurugi, mostrando seriedad ante la charla. Alice lo miraba confundido y por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a correr. –Incluso yo tengo un fuerte deseo de monopolizar…-admitió, encerando a Alice la misma manera que Kuuga alguna vez lo hizo. Alice se sonrojo ante la cercanía del chico. –no puedo perdonar lo de recién…-

-¡No lo malentiendas!- dijo apenada Alice, separando a Tsurugi de ella lo más lejos que sus brazos le daban. –Solo estoy acompañando a Yuuka hoy…-intento explicar. Tsurugi solo la escuchaba con atención.- Yuuka…Yuuka estaba esperando con ansias este día…Aun así, todo esto pasa…-dijo mientras su rostro se formaba en tristeza y culpabilidad pura. Sabía que no debía haber asistido, sin embargo por un deseo egoísta asistió, y ahora todo esto pasaba…

Tsurugi solo la miraba, escuchando, y en su rostro una sonrisa tierna, alentadora y algo arrogante se formó, intentándole dar fuerzas a la rubia. -¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Fudou?- le pregunto algo burlón.

-No tiene remedio. Ya que no se muchas de estas cosas…-admitió, aun sonrojada, culpable, evitando tener todo contacto visual con Tsurugi. -…y la mejor manera de manejarlos…-

-la mejor manera ¿eh?- repitió Tsurugi. –Nadie sabe eso ¿cierto?- aseguro, mientras con cariño le acariciaba el cabello largo a Alice. Esta vez era diferente, muchas veces gente le acariciaba el cabello, pero la forma en la que Tsurugi lo hacía…era tierno, lindo, seguro, cálido y mucho más. Alice solo se congelo, sintiendo inconscientemente las caricias de Tsurugi, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar o que decir. Y con solo una sonrisa cálida, Tsurugi se fue, dejando a la rubia confundida y sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa con esto? Maldición…- se dijo a sí misma Alice, completamente sonrojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuka miraba con algo de curiosidad al vocalista. Desde que había vuelto del baño, se mantenía callado, su actitud de niño pequeño había desaparecido y ahora solo se mantenía distanciado, ignorando a todos. Shindou cerraba los puños fuertemente, tratando de contener su ira interna. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, sin embargo, por dentro estaba hecho una furia. Tenía su nivel de tolerancia demasiado bajo.

-Anoo, Kuuga-kun ¿vas a cantar tu nueva canción el próximo concierto en vivo?- pregunto Yuuka con algo de miedo, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-ehh…mmm…-fue lo único que salió de su boca, pues eso realmente no era una respuesta. Eso ocasiono una rayita menos en la tolerancia de Shindou. Kirino aún se mantenía perdido en la distancia, aunque una vena algo grande era visible ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Nadie lo sabía.

-¡Realmente estoy esperando eso!- le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Ya veo…-dijo restándole importancia a Yuuka.

Otra rayita menos para Shindou.

-¿Quisiera saber qué tipo de canción será?- pregunto Yuuka, aun dando su mayor esfuerzo para crear una conversación. No obtenía nada.

-Quien sabe…-dijo desinteresado.

-Ahhh, lo siento por hacer tantas preguntas de repente yo soy algo infantil y— un bostezo aburrido salió de los labios del chico, interrumpiendo a la chica. Un suspiro de ira salió de los labios de Shindou…solo una…solo una rayita más y él le partiría la cara al niño bonito. Yuuka mostro tristeza, cerrando los puños para no mostrarla.

-Oye.- llamo Kuuga, al cual Yuuka respondió rápida y feliz. -¿no puedes hacer algo al respeto?- pregunto. Ella lo miro confundida, ¿de que hablaba? Shindou solo lo podía ver con odio. -¿Eres cercana a ella, cierto, Yuuka-chan?-

-Sí…-respondió suave, insegura de cómo responder o cómo actuar.

-Entonces traerla al concierto en vivo.- le dijo esperanzada. Yuuka, triste solo aparto la vista, intentando buscar la mejor manera de explicarle. Alice era una chica muy ocupada, realmente ocupada a pesar de su edad. Sabía el gran esfuerzo que había hecho solo para venir hoy con ella a ese lugar. Que se le permitiera ir a un concierto era algo imposible.

-Alice-chan está ocupada con varias cosas. –comenzó Yuuka, intentando mostrar su punto SIN revelar el secreto. –Ella, aunque no lo parezca, es también la delantera de Raimon (**yo: no tiene nada que ver con estar ocupada, pero realmente no sabía que más poner, y no tendría nada de sentido haber puesto espía de la resistencia) **y ayuda en el orfanato de Sun Garden.- informo Yuuka. Claro era cierto todo eso, pero sus citas y eventos eran cosas aún mucho más complicadas que esas dos.

-¿Alice-chan es la delantera de Raimon? ¡Eso es sorprendente!- le dijo con repentino interés Kuuga. El vocalista mostro una sonrisa algo maligna, algo que si noto Yuuka, y se sorprendió más que nada. –Ella es linda, elegante, peligrosa y encima de eso, también es la delantera de Raimon. ¿No es genial?- le pregunto de manera vil Kuuga. Yuuka solo podía escuchar todo aquello con tristeza, sintiendo dolor. Era cierto ¿Quién podía negarlo? Alice era todo eso y más. Era ágil, inteligente, amable, peligrosa, responsable, madura, gentil, amistosa, aunque social no llega, aún tenía varios amigos que ella jamás ha conocido, es fuerte, y la lista podía seguir hasta el final de los días. –Oye ¿te puedo pedir ese favor ya que tú eres muy cercana a ella?- le preguntó. Yuuka solo mostro una sonrisa forzada, ocultando el dolor que claramente mostraban sus ojos negros.

Alice a los minutos había vuelto, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo que Tsurugi se había encargado de dejar. Ignorando completamente las palabras de bienvenida del chico. Al escuchar esa voz tan desgraciada, su nerviosismo se fue, dejando completamente solo desprecio hacia el chico.

-Ne Alice-chan…-llamo la castaña a la rubia. Su voz en hilo. -¿puedes ir conmigo al concierto en vivo?- le pregunto Yuuka, aun negándose a mostrar su tristeza. Alice la miro sorprendida ante la petición. –Te ayudare con tu entrenamiento…y en el Sun Garden…y con lo demás…-ofreció Yuuka. Alice cada vez entendía menos, ¿de qué diablos hablaba? ¿Ayudarla con lo demás? ¡Acaso está loca! ¡Ella jamás dejaría que Yuuka pasara por ese infierno que ella pasa cada día!

-Y-Yuuka…-pronuncio Alice.

-Parece que Kuuga-kun realmente quiere que vayas.- le intento sonreír Yuuka a Alice. En aquella sonrisa se decía todo. La tristeza, el dolor, incluso la envidia que sentía Yuuka en ese momento.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesto a herir a una de tus fans por un simple capricho?- pregunto de la nada Shindou. Su voz calmada pero se podía sentir toda la ira que lo comía desde el momento que Kuuga entro. Alice lo miraba confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto serio, por primera vez Kuuga.

-¡No te hagas el maldito inocente!- le grito lleno de ira Shindou. –Yuuka…Yuuka ha estado esperando con ansias este maldito día. ¡Incluso renuncio a muchas cosas solo por venir a conocerte! ¿Y ahora la ignoras, la hieres, y la obligas a hacer algo que ella no puede?- le pregunto lleno de ira. -¡Yuuka no es tu maldito juguete para que te diviertas! Fanservice o lo que sea… ¡Ella no es como tus malditas acosadoras! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daños!- le aseguro Shindou, mirándolo con ira pura. No lo podía soportar, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a ignorar a Yuuka?

Una carcajada saco de los pensamientos a todos, menos claro, Kirino, que le crecía la vena a cada segundo. -¿diferente dices? Si fuera diferente no estaría aquí, ahora sufriendo ¿o sí?- le pregunto con maldad Kuuga, importándole poco los sentimientos de Yuuka o la ira de Alice y Shindou. –Además ¿Qué me dices de ti?-

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Shindou Takuto, ¿tú fuiste el que estuvo dispuesto a dejar que Yuuka-chan viniera aquí, cierto? Encima de todo, reclamas que yo la hiero pero realmente es porque tú no la miras con los mismos ojos que a las demás chicas ¿cierto?- explico. Eso si había tomado desapercibido a los tres. Nadie se esperaba que de esa boca salieran aquellas palabras. –Te ves serio todo el tiempo, pero eres muy desenfrenado por debajo ¿cierto?- pregunto irónicamente el chico rubio. Yuuka se negaba a mirar a alguien, ella misma podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por las palabras de Kuuga. –Me pregunto si ser inteligente significa tratar bien a las chicas… ¿Cuántas chicas tienes de compañeras de juego? ¿Tú te mueres por tener a Yuuka-chan como una de esas compañeras cierto? Eres muy valiente.- Yuuka apretó los puños y se mordía el labio. Su ira se estaba apareciendo ¿Quién diablo se creía el para decirle todo aquello a su mejor amigo?

-Yamete…- susurro Yuuka, intentando y rogando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Tu silencio quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto con malicia Kuuga, mientras Shindou lo miraba con odio puro.

-Onegai…-volvió a decir Yuuka, apretando aún más los puños.

-¡Oh, no sabía que el capitán de Raimon fuera _tan _desenfrenado!- dijo con diversión.

-¡Yamete!- grito ya cansada Yuuka, levantándose de golpe y llamando la atención de todos. Lo que alguna vez aquellos ojos negros mostraron alegría y emoción ahora mostraban desesperación y tristeza, mesclada con culpa, y sus lágrimas eran la prueba viviente de aquel dolor que sentía la morena. –Onegai…-suplico Yuuka. Todos miraban con atención y algo sorprendidos a la chica. -¡No le hable de esa manera a Shindou-kun!- le grito en una súplica desesperada. Ella lo admiraba, lo quería sin embargo con Shindou era totalmente diferente. El siempre estado ahí para ella, incluso en este momento, él fue el que muchas veces lagrimas limpio y una sonrisa saco. Él fue el único que le ha mostrado cariño, un cariño que solo a ella le ha mostrado. Ojos castaños se abrieron aún más, parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas. Por algunos segundos, todos estaban en silencio hasta que en el rostro de Kuuga, una sonrisa maldita se apodera, mirando con diversión e interés aquella escena.

-Yuuka-chan ¿ahora me odiaras?- le pregunto divertido. Yuuka cerró los ojos fuertemente, evitando que alguna lágrima se escapara.

-No me gusta esto…-fue lo que se escuchó decir a Shindou. Todos les prestaron la completa atención. Había algo diferente en su voz. Yuuka miro con culpa a Shindou, sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Él ahora estaba sufriendo (o al menos eso pensaba) por su culpa. -¿Así que es esta la amabilidad que mencionaste?- le pregunto con desprecio marcada en su voz. Se levantó decidido, aunque no tan brusco como Yuuka, evitando mirar al chico de cabellos rubios. –Es la primera vez que veo a alguien caer tan bajo. Simplemente no te entiendo para nada. ¿Sabes lo mucho que Yuuka ha esperado este día? Y aun así estas pisoteando sus sentimientos.- Alice solo podía escuchar con una sonrisa de lado, al ver aquella escena.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a empezar a odiarme tú también, Shindou-kun?- le pregunto con diversión, restándole demasiada importancia a la ira de Shindou.

Una vena de la nada salió en la frente de Shindou, eso fue todo. -Por supuesto ¡Al punto de desprecio!- grito con desprecio, mientras con su brazo izquierdo alcanzaba la corbata que ese vocalista estaba utilizando, usando algo de fuerza y obligándolo a acercarse hacia él. Sus narices algunos centímetros separados. Yuuka lo miro sorprendida, mientras a ella y a Kou le salían un suspiro de sorpresa. Kuuga realmente estaba muy congelado como para reaccionar y Alice miraba entre diversión y alegría a los jóvenes. Creció la vena de Kirino.

-_Ya era hora-_pensó divertida.

-¡No voy a entregar a Yuuka a tus caprichos!- le aseguro Shindou, mirándolo con odio y determinación. Todo el lugar se calló, viendo como aquel capitán respiraba algo entrecortado, intentando detener su ira y partirle la cara a golpes a ese maldito. –Vámonos.- fue lo único que dijo. Alice y Kirino se levantaron, caminando e ignorando la mirada de confusión y miedo que tenía Kuuga. Yuuka solo estaba confundida por lo de reciente, no sabiendo que decir. –Vamos Yuuka.- le dijo Shindou, regalándole una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que le regalo al inicio de todo esto. Ella solo asedio y salió corriendo alado de Shindou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayo y todo estaba de lo más normal que se podía decir, o al menos la mayoría, pues porque ahora, a Shindou lo rodeaba un aura de culpa, y miedo a la vez. -Gomenasai…-dijo Shindou.

¿Por qué será?

¡Claro! Había un, ahora, muy pero MUY FURIOSO Kirino. Todo lo que se guardó en el café ahora lo desquitaba.

-¡No, todavía estoy furioso! ¡Estaban gritando tan fuerte en el café!- les grito realmente fuerte Kirino, furioso mientras de tanta la fuerza a Shindou y Yuuka se les movía el cabello, mientras un tono azul les cubría la frente y los ojos. Esto aún no acababa ¡Oh claro que no! -¡Piensen en los otros sin importar lo enfadados que estén!- les grito aún más. Alice, pues ella miraba con suma diversión todo aquello. -¡Simplemente no tienen suficiente tolerancia! – les acuso con el dedo una hecha fiera Kirino.

-L-lo siento…- dijo Shindou. Realmente estaba reflexionando sobre eso.

-¡Tú también Yuuka!- ahora era Yuuka. -¿¡Has olvidado completamente lo que te dije!?- le pregunto con mucha enojo. Yuuka, en su estado chibi, parecía que se la llevaba la voz de Kirino, de sus ojos salían grandes cantidades de lágrimas. -¡Te he dicho miles de malditas veces que eligieras a los chicos cuidadosamente ya que eres muy fácil de engañar!- le grito aún más fuerte.

-¡Lo hice!- dijo mientras grandes cantidades de agua salían de sus ojos y sus mejías se sonrojaban, claro está, siempre en su modo chibi.

-¡debes de tener un mejor ojo para los chico!- le grito enojado, mientras su cabello y su ropa se erizaban y sus dientes ahora parecían cornizos, igual en su estado chibi. U n aura completamente negra envolvía a Kirino en ese momento.

-E-Esta es la primera vez que veo a Kirino de tan mal humor…-se dijo a si mismo Shindou, mirando a Kirino con rayitos morados debajo de su ojos y con miedo completo.

-¡Y tú!- ahora era a Shindou. El pianista podía jurar que todo sus ser temblaba en ese momento. -¡Maldita sea Shindou Takuto, solo admítelo y ya! ¡Entiende que hay millones de chicos que se mueren por ella!- le grito de igual manera Kirino a Shindou, solo que el no lloro.

-p-pero…-Shindou trato de decir.

-¡PERO NADA!- le grito de regreso. Alice estaba de las lágrimas de tanta risa. Aquello era oro puro, y lo mejor de todo, cuando este todo el equipo mostraría ese video que tenía grabando.

-¡Kirino-kun no es para nada amable!- le reclamo Yuuka mientras cascadas infinitas de agua salían de sus ojos chibi.

-¡Porque sé que no llegaras a ningún lado si te mimo!- le informo aun molesto Kirino.

-Bueno, Kirino, ya es suficiente…-dijo Shindou con una sonrisa nerviosa y de miedo.

-Shindou-kun…- llamo Yuuka, sonriendo lentamente hacia él, mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho.

-etooo…anoo…- Shindou no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo por reflejo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yuuka, de manera suave, tierna cálida y gentil. Yuuka, aunque no lo vieran, abrió los ojos sorprendida, sonrojándose al acto y los sentimientos que sentía al solo esa acción. Yuuka, por primera vez en todo el día, miro a los ojos de Shindou, sonrojada y confundida, mientras Shindou la miraba con ternura y gentileza, dándole aquella sonrisa que solo a ella le regalaba. Ella oculto su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando su corazón y dejando que aquel ritmo la tranquilizara. Kirino, a pesar de aun estar molesto, los miraba con ternura. Alice, pues ella sonrojada, recordando esa misma acción de parte de Tsurugi.

-Shindou-kun…Arigatou- le dijo, mirándolo completamente a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa de las que solo ella hacía. –Gomen, por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por todo eso…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba aún más. Shindou solo soltó una pequeña risita llamando la atención de Yuuka.

-No tienes que disculparte, por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa…-le dijo, con una sonrisa. Yuuka se sonroja de sobremanera, jamás había escuchado eso de su amigo y de la forma en la que lo dijo… ¡Era el chico de todo sueño de una chica!

-Bueno, mucha diversión por hoy, vámonos Yuuka.- le dijo/ordeno Alice, ya queriéndose ir, aun sonrojada por los recuerdos de aquella tarde.

-H-hai…-le dijo algo perdido.- Adiós…-se despidió con la mirada a Kirino, que solo asedio con una sonrisa tierna. –Adiós…T-Takuto-kun…-llamo Yuuka. Ahora era Shindou el REALMENTE sorprendido y sonrojado. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo Yuuka no lo llamaba así? Hace mucho realmente, era como una melodía al escuchar salir de esa formo. Pero el beso en la mejía que le regalo Yuuka antes de irse fue el detonador. Shindou se le subieron los colores hasta llegar a un rojo fosforescente. No podía decir o moverse, incluso pensar, su mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar ahora. Yuuka sonrojada se fue de ese lugar, alado de Alice.

-Shindou…oye Shindou…-llamo una y otra vez Kirino. –Shindou hay que irnos también… ¡SHINDOU!- nada. Kirino lo toco del hombro con el dedo, y lo que alguna vez fue una persona normal, ahora era un chibi todo alegre, rojo y en el suelo, varios corazones salían del chico. –Eres caso perdido…- fue lo único que dijo, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse e intentar caminar hacia la casa/mansión del pianista. Segura Misaki-san tendría algo para ayudar a su hijo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: KAWAIII ¡Adoro el romance!**

**Shindou y Yuuka: O/O ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!**

**Alice: Vamos por favor, finjan que no están contentos**

**Shindou y Yuuka: ¡Tú no opines!**

**Alice: (con mirada de superioridad)**

**Yo: Alice debe de tener cuidado que ella es la siguiente.**

**Alice: ¿Estas segura? ¿No tenías planeado para un capítulo de Jin y Clare?**

**Yo: Es cierto…pero no te preocupes que ya tengo planeado todo capitulo**

**Tsurugi: Eso no me gusta como suena.**

**Yuuichi: ¿Enserio? Yo espero ansioso tu capitulo con Alice-chan**

**Yo: Bueno, adiosito.**

**¿?: Como yo aparezco en el otro episodio digo hasta adiós.**

**Tenma: Antes, ¡El refrán de Inazuma Eleven GO de hoy es…!**

**Kirino: ¡No llegaran a ningún lado si los siguen mimando!**

**Yo: Hoy sí, eso es todo.**


	19. ¡Los Competidores del Cielo de Otoño!

**Yo: Hola, he aquí el next chapter de Una Nueva Aventura.**

**¿?: Aquí aparezco…estoy emocionado.**

**Alice: ¡Yo no!**

**Yuuka: ¿Lo conoces?**

**Alice: Ya lo verán.**

**Yo: Bueno he de continuar.**

**¿?: ¡Inazuma Eleven GO está por comenzar!**

**Alice: Maldito engendro del demonio**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¡Los Competidores del Cielo de Otoño!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un nuevo día, todos estaban emocionados pues ellos habían ganado las finales de su región. ¡Ellos habían llegado a las nacionales! Todos celebraron como nunca y tendrían que agradecerle a su entrenador por su día libre. El sol estaba despertando y con ellos todo ser viviente.

-¡Ohayo!- grito alegre una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, corriendo hacia los dos chicos que la miraban con una sonrisa. El chico de cabello rosado la miraba con una sonrisa mientras el otro chico de cabello castaño griseado de ojos castaños la miraba con una sonrisa que solo él podía regalarle a ella. Un tierno sonrojo en sus mejías al recordar todo el asunto de Kuuga y UxMix.

-Ohayo Yuuka.- respondió Shindou y Kirino al mismo tiempo, esperando a la chica para volver a caminar tranquilamente hacia la escuela. –Dime ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el capitán de Raimon.

-Estoy mejor que nunca.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto confundido Kirino, observando su alrededor en busca de la rubia agresiva.

-Alice-chan salió temprano con Tsurugi-kun.- aviso la chica. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante el estado declarado de la chica. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevan tan bien?- le pregunto Shindou.

-No sé, creo que desde el partido de Mannozaka…-dijo pensativa Yuuka. Una risita saco a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Oye de que te ríes?- pregunto confundido Kirino, sin embargo siempre con su alegría.

-Alice-chan ha cambiado desde que conoció a Tsurugi-kun.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y adorable, un pequeño sonrojo adornando su rostro. Shindou miraba con un brillo en sus ojos al ver a la chica. Aun recordaba el día anterior como su sonrisa lo tenía hipnotizado y como lo defendió contra Kuuga. Solo una risa contenida salió de Kirino, ganando las miradas curiosas de los dos castaños.

-¿De qué te ríes Kirino-kun?- pregunto confundida la morena.

-Nahhh, no es nada.- respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, la intuición que tenía la chica de mujer le decía claramente "No confiar. Peligro" Los tres caminaron tranquilos, sin embargo algo negro y verde los detuvieron. Los chicos miraron confundidos y congelados a lo que se les presentaba enfrente. Era claramente Kurama…pero no estaba solo…esa era… ¡CLARE! ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Dónde estaba Jin?

-¡Kura—Dos muñecas la interrumpieron y alejaron a la chica del lugar, escondiéndose en una de las muchas esquinas de ese lugar. En chico de cabellos verdes, junto a la chica de cabellos negros, miraron hacia atrás, jurando haber escuchado su nombre… ¿Tal vez fue solo un error? Aunque el miedo seguía ahí…podía jurar que aquella voz era la de Yuuka, y si realmente era la de ella…Que Dios se apiade de él y de sus años de molestarla a ella y a Shindou.

-¿Vamos Kurama-san?- pregunto algo insegura la chica de primer año. El chico de segundo año solo le sonrió y siguió caminando en compañía de la chica argentina. La chica le sonrió para luego seguir con su muy entretenida conversación. Gracias a Dios que nadie sabe dónde diablos estaba Jin, por ahora, ni quería saberlo. Estar con aquel moreno le encantaba.

Desde la esquina donde tres chicos de segundo año se esconden, dos estaban con una sonrisa malévola y riendo tal cual un villano en su película, mientras uno los miraba a ambos con una gota en la cabeza… ¿Debería estar preocupado?

-_¿Por qué no me gusta este sentimiento?-_se preguntó a si mismo Kirino al ver a los dos castaños.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Opening Theme-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-Kesera GET UP!-.-.-.-.-. **

-Ya voy avisándoles.- dijo el entrenador de Raimon. –De ahora en adelante la Escuela Raimon tendrá que enfrentar a los oponentes más fuerte de Japón que el Fifth Sector selecciono.- informo, asustando un poco a Yuuka. –Sin embargo, no existe un oponente que sea imposible de derrotar. Uniendo fuerzas, de seguro ganaremos. ¿Cierto?- dijo con su típica sonrisa. Ante aquello todos asediaron y comenzaron su práctica.

Shindou tenía el balón y corría atravesó de la cancha teniendo a Aoyama y Yuuka cerca. El chico le dio un pase largo a Aoyama, quien lo tomo con facilidad.

-¡Aun esta fácil!- regaño Amagi corriendo hacia el chico de cabello negro y alejando el balón de su portería. Shinzuke e Ichino peleaban por el balón en el aire, siendo Shinzuke el ganador y cabeceando la pelota afuera de la cancha.

-¡Tu reacción es lenta!- regaño Kirino. Ichino respiraba algo entrecortado.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras con su brazo se limpiaba las lágrimas de sudor que corrían por su frente.

-Tenemos que esforzarnos más.- dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa.

-Todos parecen estar muy determinados.- se dijo Tenma mientras hacia un saque lateral hacia Hayami.

Desde lo alto de la cancha un chico completamente desconocido observaba los movimientos del equipo, sus ojos dorados escaneaban los rostros y reconociendo exactamente a dos jugadores en el campo. Su cabello azul verdoso bailaba en sintonía con el viento que pasaba. Alice peleaba el balón con Shindou, ninguno de los dos dando marcha atrás, hasta que un escalofrió muy conocido paso por la espalda de la chica, deteniendo sus movimientos y dejando que Shindou pasara.

Su mirada verde escaneaba todos los lugares…conocía ese escalofrió, sabia a la perfección quien era la única persona que lo podía crear…pero no había nadie por ningún lugar… ¿Tal vez fue su imaginación? -¡Alice concéntrate!- grito Shindou, solo haciendo que la chica volteara de nuevo a la cancha y seguir entrenando. -¡Vamos!- dijo Shindou antes de patear el balón y dárselo a Hamano, quien se lo dio a Hayami. El chico de lentes dio un tiro que fue detenido por Sangoku. -¡El siguiente! ¡Vamos!- ordeno Shindou.

En la cancha Kurama y Tenma esperaban a que su capitán diera el pase. Una vez dado, Kurama lo toma con facilidad y logro esquivar a Kirino como si nada.

-¡Esfuércese Kurama-san!- grito apoyando la argentina. Sin duda agradecía que su hermano no estuviera por ningún lado…pensándolo bien ¿Dónde se metió?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Jin-kun!- se escuchó decir por las calles de la gran ciudad Inazuma. Varias jóvenes ahora rodeaban sin compasión al argentino, quien sostenía una sonrisa satisfactoria y con sus brazos rodeaba a las dos chicas más cercanas.

-Sip, este es el paraíso.- dijo con una sonrisa para seguir caminando con el millón de chicas sonrojadas rodeándolo. –_Me pregunto que estará haciendo Clare ahora…bueno, no importa, con tal de que no esté cerca de Kurama estoy bien~- _

-¡Mouuuu Jin-kun! ¡Vamos aquel restaurante!- dijeron varias chicas, jalando al argentino hacia un restaurante de rosado color.

-Muy bien, mis lindas y adorables gatitas.- dijo guillando el ojo y ocasionando varias hemorragias nasales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un delicado y tierno estornudo se escuchó en las bancas de las managers. Clare solo fruño el ceño luego del estornudo. ¡Dios como odiaba estornudar!

-¿Estas bien Clare-chan?- pregunto Akane, viendo como la chica se frotaba un poco la nariz.

-Hai. No se preocupe.- dijo la chica para luego volver a estornudar tiernamente. –Demonios.- susurro para sus adentros.

-No estarás cogiendo un resfriado ¿cierto?- pregunto algo preocupado Kirino. Clare solo negó con la cabeza, para luego repartir las botellas de agua. Estaba más que segura que no estaba pescando ningún resfriado, más probable su hermano este hablando de ella…era eso o estaba rodeado de millones de chicas desesperadas…pensándolo mejor es más probable la segunda opción.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Kurama al ver que la chica no reaccionaba a la mención de su nombre.

-Hai. No tiene por qué preocuparse Kurama-san.- dijo para luego irse con las demás managers a los vestidores para cambiarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Últimamente nada me emociona…Creo que Clare tiene razón…la diosa que puede hechizarme aún no ha sido encontrada…aunque…esa chica…-_ pensaba y pensaba Jin mientras caminaba por las calles. Hace más de una hora había perdido a la multitud de chicas que lo perseguían. Claro siempre es divertido al inicio pero luego de lo mismo uno se cansa.

-¡Es Jin-kun!- se escuchaba los gritos de más chicas, todas y cada una de ellas con sus corazones en los ojos. -¡Tan genial!- se escuchaba. Jin aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía a donde ir, las clases ya habían comenzado y no quería que los maestros lo regañaran y llamaran a sus tíos. Tenía demasiados problemas y aun no podía entender como alejaría a Clare de Kurama…No quería ver a su hermana como la última vez.

-¡Espera!- gritaron todas, pero fueron ignoradas.

-Jin-kun, si gustas, ¡Come esto por favor!- dijo una chica desconocida dándole chocolates y un bento.

-Lo siento mi querida y adorable gatita, pero no me gusta el dulce.- le dijo tomando su barbilla y viendo con una mirada de seducción a la chica. Gano una hemorragia nasal de parte de la desconocida.

-¡Jin-kun, esta música es muy buena, por favor escúchela!- dijo otra desconocida dándole un álbum de música rock.

-Mi adorable y tierna gatita, a mí solo las baladas.- le dijo guillándole el ojo y enviando un beso. Otra hemorragia nasal.

-¡Jin-sama! ¡Este traje es para usted!- grito otra desconocida con un traje de morado color con círculos rojos. A este nivel Jin ya no sabía que decir. ¡Ese traje era peor que espantoso! Sip, era mejor solo seguir caminando. Se detuvo al ver una tienda de pasteles. Un pastel de fresas, vainilla y chocolate llamo su atención, se miraba delicioso y era pequeño. Si, se lo regalaría a Clare…hace algún tiempo que no jugaba con su hermana a futbol como antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro estornudo. ¿Enserio estaba cogiendo un resfriado? No puede ser.

-Jansport-san, por favor vaya a la enfermería.- ordeno la maestra. Era la octava vez que estornudaba. Sip, había cogido un resfriado.

-Hai.- dijo algo deprimida. Nunca se había enfermado…bueno no a estas alturas, y ahora de la nada comienza a estornudar como si nada. Deben de ser alergias. ¿Cuáles? No sabía, pero era más seguro.

_-Jin me las pagaras…-_ pensó en su camino a la enfermería. Aun perdida en sus pensamientos, mejor cambiemos eso, aun maldiciendo a su hermano, donde quiera que este, no noto cuando choco con alguien. A no más recobro el equilibrio dio una reverencia y dijo -¡gomenasai!-

Una risita se escuchó en ese momento. La mirada rosada de la chica se encontró con la mirada negra del chico moreno jugador de Raimon. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kurama.

-H-Hai…-respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejías.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto curioso y algo preocupado, desde la mañana Clare estaba estornudando sin fin. Tenía que admitir que su estornudo era realmente tierno y adorable, la hacía ver tan inocente…tan hermosa. Diablos se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-A la enfermería, sensei me envió porque no dejaba de estornudar.- le respondió con el ceño fruñido tan adorable, sus mejías se inflaron y tomaron un tono rosado que combinaba excelente con sus ojos. Kurama no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Realmente podían culparlo de sonrojarse cada vez que tenía aquella hermosura en su presencia? –Kurama-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Lo acabas de hacer.- le dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo reír a la argentina. –Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-¿Se encuentra bien, digo, con el asunto de Minamisawa-san?- le pregunto. Desde la mañana noto la tristeza de Kurama.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien. Además, él debe de tener sus razones para irse.- dijo, se notaba en su propia voz la tristeza que sentía.

-Todo estará bien, estoy segura de eso.- lo apoyo la argentina con una sonrisa. Un sonrojo nació en sus mejías al recordar algo que le falto de decir esta mañana cuando caminaba a su lado.

–O-Oye sabes…me preguntaba si tu…digo yo…digo nosotros…espera ¿Qué me pasa? ¿No sientes algo de calor? Ha subido la temperatura. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vayamos afuera, hay entrenamiento que hacer.- le dijo nervioso, sacando una risita contenida a Clare. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, o saber que pasa, el tomo la muñeca de la argentina entre la suya y comenzó a correr en dirección del club de soccer. Ambos sonrojados y escuchando sus corazones latir mil por segundo. Realmente agradecían a todos los cielos que Jin faltara a clases. Aún seguía con la pregunta del millón.

¿Dónde diablos estaba él?

Desde las sombras, dos figuras reían malévolamente mientras uno los seguía viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos dan miedo juntos…-fue lo único que dijo. –_Creo que debo agradecer de que las mujeres me odias, y cupido también-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban sentados en la sala del club. Unos charlando animadamente, otros leyendo y otros, bueno siendo otros. Las puertas del club se abrieron mostrando a tres de primer año. Dos eran muy conocidos pero había uno misterioso y completamente desconocido por el equipo.

-Este es el club de futbol.- informo Tenma, dejando pasar al extraño, quien parecía sorprendido ante la estructura.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el capitán de Raimon confundido ante el nuevo chico.

-Solo quiero entrar al club de futbol.- informo el chico.

-¿Es un candidato a entrar en el club?- pregunto curioso Shindou.

-Él fue transferido a nuestra escuela. Kariya Masaki.- anuncio Tenma, alias "el mini Endou".

-Un placer conocerlos.- dijo Kariya haciendo una reverencia hacia sus mayores. Su aura mostraba ser tranquila y educada, pero sus ojos marrones verdosos mostraban otro sentimiento. Uno que solo cierto chico noto.

-En ese caso, ¿En vez de entrenar, tendremos la prueba para entrar al club?- pregunto Hamano levantando la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Prueba?- pregunto curioso y algo preocupado el nuevo. Eso lo había tomado desapercibido por completo.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Tenma.

-Me había olvidado de la prueba.- apoyo el pequeño de la banda. Los dos completamente ignoraron como su entrenador camino hacia ellos, estando cara a cara con el nuevo chico interesado.

-Kariya, ¿Te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Endou con una sonrisa casual.

-Si.- respondió simple al estar segundos, que pareció una eternidad para el nuevo.

-Muy bien. Ahora eres un miembro del club.- anuncian como si nada Endou, honestamente sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y la prueba para entrar al club?- pregunto curioso Hamano.

-Esa fue la prueba.- dijo con una típica sonrisa. –Al final, el club de futbol está formado por personas que gustan del futbol.-

Shindou estaba listo para hacer una pregunta, pero antes que alguien reaccionara unas tijeras pasaron cerca por el rostro de Endou, _demasiado_ cerca y pasaron por el espacio que había entre Hamano y Shindou. La mayoría miraba extrañado mientras las tres personas mencionadas estaban que se derretían a sudar frio. Solo conocían a una persona con tal agilidad y tal atrevimiento para lanzar un par de tijeras. Tsurugi solo podía sonreír de lado, era increíble esa chica.

Todos voltearon a ver quién estaba en la puerta, y como siempre, era Alice junto a Yuuka. Había algo raro sin embargo. Alice tenia aquel aura asesino que solo ocurría cuando alguien era demasiado valiente o demasiado idiota como para cruzar su línea de temperamento. Yuuka a su lado solo trataba de tranquilizar a la chica enfrente con una sonrisa forzada y sudor frio corriendo por su rostro. A pesar de tener aquella sonrisa, todos podían ver que Yuuka estaba asustada por los cielos. Parecía a una pequeña niña que temía del monstruo en su armario.

-A-Alice… ¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto Endou, tomando su distancia. Yuuka desde atrás le decía a Endou con señas que se mantuviera callado. Alice ahora no estaba como para ese tipo de preguntas.

-¡Maldito Entrenador Inútil! ¡¿Esta bromeando?! ¡¿Qué diablos de prueba fue esa?!- le grito para ser tomada de la camisa por Yuuka y usando su fuerza como para evitar que la rubia fuera arrestada en un futuro por homicidio…y más cuando la esposa era una manipuladora de primera.

Endou, aun con la sonrisa forzada, fue caminando paso a paso, diciendo cualquier excusa ridícula, para salir de ese infierno que la rubia había creado. ¿Enserio? ¿Quién se molesta por eso? Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla.

La mirada verde se encontró con una marrón. La chica se detuvo y su mirada se tornó fría y seria. Todos se confundieron a tal comportamiento de la chica. La chica solo miraba al chico nuevo, mientras él le devolvía la mirada. Tsurugi y Yuuka observaban cada detalle de ese combate de miradas, había algo en ese chico que les parecía raro… eso sin mencionar el comportamiento de la rubia hacia el nuevo, pues nunca mostro ese tipo de bipolaridad.

Con una reverencia de parte del chico hacia todos, incluyendo Alice, se fue.

-Bueno, será mejor ir a cambiarnos.- dijo Yuuka, tomando el brazo de Alice y caminando hacia los vestidores de chicas. Una mirada preocupante hacia la puerta donde el chico había desaparecido. –_eso fue raro… -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en la cancha, todos escuchaban a su entrenador hablar. –Ahora haremos el entrenamiento de ataque y defensa, con dos personas en cada posición. El ataque tendrá que enfocarse en los tiros, y la defensa, en impedirlos. Tenma y Shindou serán los primeros en el ataque.- ordeno Endou.

-Hai.- dijeron los dos sin ninguna palabra más.

-¡En la defensa, Kirino y Kariya!- el único en responder ante aquella orden fue Kirino, Kariya parecía más sorprendido que enfocado. Su mente estaba perdida en su propio mundo. La chica de ojos verdes miro con seriedad al chico, había algo misterioso en la actitud de esos dos. Tanto Yuuka como Tsurugi notaron la mirada de la chica hacia el nuevo.

-¿Será que está todo bien? Él acaba de entrar en el club.- pensó Midori ante la orden del entrenador.

-Va a comenzar.- dijo Akane, preparando su cámara para tomar fotos. Shindou y Tenma estaban en la cancha, esperando pacientemente a que el entrenador les diera el balón para comenzar con su ataque.

-¡Esfuérzate Shindou-kun!- animo Yuuka desde las bancas, recibiendo una sonrisa segura de parte de Shindou.

-¡Ustedes del ataque y la defensa, jueguen con todas sus fuerzas!- dijo Endou para dar comenzó al entrenamiento. Con un largo pase, Shindou recibe el balón, siendo instantáneamente marcado por su amigo Kirino.

-¡No te dejaré ir!- dijo seguro el chico de numero 3.

-¡Vamos Kirino-kun!- ánimo la misma castaña desde afuera de la cancha, recibiendo miradas de pena y algunas incluso de preocupación.

-Anooo, Yuuka… ¿A quien animas?- pregunto curioso Kurama, viendo a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota en la cabeza.

-¡A ambos!- dijo con muchas estrellas a su alrededor y una sonrisa demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

-Tú no eres normal…-fue lo único que respondió Kurama con la misma cara.

-¡Tenma!- dijo Shindou, dándole el pase al de primer año. Kirino, a pesar de saber cuál era su posición, agradecía que Shindou lo hubiera superado, ya podía sentir el balón en su cara al escuchar a Yuuka animando por él. Tenma, sin esfuerzo alguno, recibió el balón y siguió corriendo pasando a Kariya como nada.

-¡Eso Tenma-kun!- animo Yuuka, sacando su faceta de niña pequeña. Aoi miraba con ojos molestos a la castaña, algo que saco la risa de Akane, Midori y Clare. –Kariya-kun parece un principiante.-

-No juzgues a los demás por su apariencia, pues no todo rey fue noble solo por el oro en su cabeza.- le reprimo Alice con su mirada completamente enfocada en el chico de cabello azul verdoso. En cuestión de segundos entendieron a las palabras de la rubia. Un grito de dolor se escuchó, cuando todos notaron Tenma estaba en el suelo y Kariya con la posesión del balón. Nadie había notado la mirada de maldad completa que consumió los ojos marones antes del ataque.

-¡Fui derrotado! ¡Increíble!- le dijo Tenma unas ves de pie.

-Fue sólo un entrenamiento, por eso conseguí hacerlo. Fue suerte.- dijo Kariya algo apenado.

-No. La velocidad y el equilibrio con el cuerpo estuvieron geniales.- dijo Shindou con una sonrisa, aunque esa no duro mucho al escuchar lo siguiente.

-¡Eres increíble Masaki-kun!- grito la pequeña Yuuka con una sonrisa. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, Sangoku estaba alejando al capitán de aquella cancha, su cuerpo se había tensado y en su frente una marcar roja realmente grande.

-Esto no pasaría si se lo dijeras.- fue lo único que le dijo el superior al joven, quien solo suspiro.

-Lo sé…-respondió respirando hondo y alejándose a donde su chica, marquemos unas cuantas veces más esa palabra, **SU **chica esperaba con una sonrisa, lista para animarlo y hablar de cualquier tontera, completamente perdida e inocente de la ira del chico.

-Reconozco que tenga una buena habilidad, ¿pero no crees que eso fue un poco agresivo?- pregunto Kirino al estar alado de Yuuka y Shindou.

-¿Eso crees? Incluso siendo un novato, juega bien.- defendió Shindou, viendo al chico hablar cómodamente con Tenma.

-Pero, de alguna forma, él me da un poco de miedo…-dijo Yuuka viendo al chico, quien entrelazo su mirada con la de ella y una sonrisa malévola nació. Unos pasos hacia atrás fueron dados, y la mirada se apartó de parte de la chica de fuego. Sabía que él seguía viéndola, lo podía sentir, no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento.

-Muy bien. ¡Siguiente grupo, adelante!- anuncio el entrenador. En la cancha se encontraban de defensas Kuramada y Amagi, de ataque Hayami y Kurama. Ojos rosados miraron con cariño al moreno.

-¡Esfuércese Kurama-san!- grito Clare desde las bancas, sonrojando al chico y sacando una risa comprimida de Hayami. El moreno solo lo podía ver con desprecio al de lentes, aunque no logro nada. Como el grupo anterior, corriendo y esperando el balón, algo diferente sucedió.

Un joven adulto de cabello castaño y googles, de traje formal, tomo el balón en su posesión con experiencia y habilidad.

-¡Kidou-san/Ni-san!- dijeron sorprendidos Tenma, Yuuka y Haruna. Era justo admitir que todos estaban sorprendidos, todos menos, típicamente, Alice, quien aún mantenía su mirada seria.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto curioso y sorprendido Endou.

-Decidieron que seré el Entrenador Asistente de Raimon.- anuncio Kidou, sorprendiendo aún más.

-¿Hermano, qué significa eso?- pregunto sorprendida sin entender su hermana.

-De ahora en adelante, la batalla será cada vez más difícil. También quiero ayudar. Y Hibiki-san también me hizo ese pedido.- explico.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa Endou, estaba más que emocionado, una vez más tendría a uno de sus amigos a su lado para proteger el futbol que una vez los unió. -¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a jugar futbol juntos nuevamente!-

-El primer oponente de Raimon será Gassan Kunimitsu.- anuncio Kidou. Su mirada se enfocó en la mirada perdida de la hermana de su amigo. Sabía que significaba que el ayudara, incluso sabia el sacrificio que significaba todo esto, pero era necesario, no solo por el futuro del futbol, sino que el de ellos también.

-¿No es el mejor calificado del año pasado?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka. Todos la miraron confundidos, algo que ella noto. -¿N-nani?-

-Yuuka ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Hamano con algo de terror.

Yuuka solo lo podía ver con ojos acusadores, ¿enserio pensaron tan tonta de ella? –Yo también miro futbol saben.- dijo con las mejías infladas adorablemente. –_Eso y que Shindou-kun me lo dijo-_

-Es un equipo importante y experimentado del Campeonato Nacional. Al suave, para que alguien entienda (su mirada fija en Yuuka quien sonreía nerviosa) Eso quiere decir que el Fifth Sector ahora intentara acabar con ustedes directamente.- explico Alice.

-Acabar con nosotros, Alice-chan.- corrigió Yuuka a la rubia. Todos la miraron perdidos, ¿de qué diablos habla? –Digo, tu eres parte de Raimon Eleven ahora, así que no es un "ustedes" ahora es un "nosotros".- le explico con una sonrisa a la rubia, sacando una sonrisa a todo el equipo, menos al nuevo que parecía aún más perdido.

-Yuuka-sempai.- dijo alegre Tenma.

El entrenamiento seguía, nadie se quedaba atrás. Todos estuvieron en aquella cancha hasta que el cielo se tornó naranja y dio a entender el fin del día para dar inicio a la noche. Kariya cada vez mostraba más su lado malvado, asustando cada vez más a la morena. Su mirada estaba pegada al chico de cabellos rosados, temiendo por él. Ese chico tenía algo en oculto y Kirino sospechaba de ello, pero aunque también Alice se comportaba rara alrededor de ese chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡KONICHIWA!- se escuchó un fuerte grito retumbar por los pasillos del hospital. Dos chicos miraban con curiosidad aquel grito, mientras que una chica se golpeaba delicadamente su frente en señal de cansancio ante la actitud de la chica a su lado.

-¡Alice-chan, Yuuka-chan!- dijo alegre el chico en la silla de ruedas. Alice solo sonrió y saludo al joven adulto mientras que Yuuka saltaba y se emocionada como niña pequeña. Nunca entendería porque tanta emoción. Simplemente era un misterio. –Konichiwa.-

-¿Cómo se ha sentido, Yuuichi-san?- pregunto Alice delicadamente. Yuuka solo podía sonreír. Sabía que su amiga no era como lo era hace diez años atrás, pero aquella sonrisa que le regalaba al mayor de los Tsurugi era igual que la Alice de diez años atrás.

-No te preocupes, cada día mejoro, ya casi no siento dolor.- le respondió con la misma sonrisa. –Además, gracias a su compañía se siente menos solitario estar aquí.-

-¿Alice-chan viene todos los días?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka sin poder creérselo. En las mejías de Alice se calentaron un poco, dándole un toque de ternura. Tsurugi solo podía sonreír, adoraba ver a Alice en ese estado, era tan raro pero a la vez hermoso. Unas miradas de malicia se dieron a nacer haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran y un escalofrío espantoso pasara por sus espaldas. Odiaban ese sentimiento y ahora teniendo a dos maniáticos…bueno, ahora será una largaaaaa tarde.

-Es hermoso…-fue lo único que escucharon decir de la rubia. Tres miradas confundidas fueron regaladas. La rubia solo rio un poco al ver esas caras. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el cielo que ahora mantenía un color naranjado rosado, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, parecía derretirse en la cuidad. –El cielo…es hermoso…-respondió a las preguntas silenciosas que entregaron los tres. Yuuichi, Tsurugi y Yuuka enfocaron su mirada al cielo, y ciertamente Alice tenía razón, el cielo estaba hermoso. –Dime Yuuka ¿y Shindou?- pregunto Alice sacando un sonrojo.

-¿Cómo se sienten, sabiendo que jugaran en las nacionales?- pregunto Yuuichi tratando de ayudar a la chica.

-Claro, sálvala a ella mientras nos molestas a nosotros.- le dijo Tsurugi con una mirada acusadora.

-Ella es la hermana de Goenji-san.- respondió con una sonrisa inocentemente malévola. –Bueno, a la pregunta anterior…-

-Bueno…Estoy bien, pues estoy jugando con ellos.- respondió con una sonrisa viendo al cielo, aunque sus ojos naranjas desviándose para ver a la rubia que se iluminaba con el atardecer.

-Parece que ya te consideramos un miembro del equipo.- respondió Yuuka con una sonrisa.

-Aunque parece que eso tiene algo que ver con Alice-chan- dijo Yuuichi con una mirada maligna, siendo acompañado por una sonrisa cómplice de Yuuka. Ambos chicos anunciados se sonrojaron de sobremanera sacando risas de parte de los dos malvados.

-Desgraciados…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aumentando aún más sus sonrojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche hacia su paso de manera rápida, la luna y las estrellas aparecieron como los sueños en el soñar de los niños. El delicado viento helado y tranquilo le dio señal a las luciérnagas a pasear por el parque, dando inicio al romance para los jóvenes.

Era extraño sentir todo aquello completamente solo. Un moreno caminaba tranquilo por ese parque, ahora conocía la razón por la cual Shindou y Yuuka adoraban estar en ese lugar. Según lo que él sabe, fue este mismo lugar donde dio inicio su amistad que poco a poco se transformó en el amor más sincero e inocente que alguna vez vio. Nunca entendió cuando Shindou le contaba que con solo una mirada de aquella morena su mundo se iluminaba, que como una risa era la melodía de las musas mismas…nunca lo entendió hasta que la conoció.

Ella era como una diosa bajada desde el olimpo hacia la tierra. Sus ojos le hacían competencia a la belleza de la primavera y con ella el florecer del tulipán. Su cabello era tan negro como la misma noche, la bincha era un lindo toque femenino. A pesar del cabello negro, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus labios tan rojos y tan…deseables…como la misma fresa recién cultivada. Incluso su nombre combinaba con su personalidad…Clare…La tierna pero agresiva. ¿Cómo no podía estar enamorado de ella, a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco, cuando sus propios pensamientos lo traicionaban? Había algo en ella que lo hacía sonreír al solo verla. Sus ánimos le daban fuerza para seguir luchando. Bueno, solo tenía una conclusión de todo esto…

Estaba locamente perdido, aunque del mejor sentido posible.

Era irónico el destino. Siempre se consideró como un experto en el amor, siempre ayudando y apoyando a Shindou y a los demás con sus problemas, aunque Shindou sea un caso más grave. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. No entendía que tenía que hacer, era completamente diferente a todo lo que él sabía.

-Estoy perdido…-fue lo único que dijo a sí mismo, a nadie en particular, como dijo, no tenía a nadie con quien pasar aquella noche. (Eran momentos así que envidiaba a Shindou pues siempre tenía a Yuuka con quien pasar noches así de mágicas)

-Bueno, soy nueva, pero creo que este es el parque Kurama-san.- le respondió con un tono de burla una voz conocida. La misma voz que escucha una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¡C-Clare!- respondió algo sorprendido Kurama. Era de noche, honestamente algo tarde para una chica. No quería pasar por lo de la última vez. -¿Qué haces aquí tan de noche?- pregunto curioso y algo molesto. ¿Es que esta chica no mira las consecuencias de sus acciones? Se parecía mucho a Yuuka…si, el destino era irónico y raro.

-Bueno, estaba aburrida en casa, Jin aún no aparece y este lugar no ésta lejos de mi casa.- le dijo pensativa con su dedo en su mentón.

-No me refiero a eso, digo, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto mostrando más su tono molesto, sorprendiendo a Clare, pero sacándole una sonrisa.

-Cuando estoy confundida o tengo algún problema, vengo aquí. ¿No cree que es maravilloso este lugar a esta hora?- le pregunto viendo como el lago reflejaba a la luna llena y a las estrellas, como los peces jugaban y bailaban libremente, como las luciérnagas volaban de un lugar a otro, como aquel delicado viento helado le acariciaba la cara con ternura. Kurama no pudo hacer más que sonreír…ella tenía razón, este lugar era sorprendentemente hermoso de noche.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón…es maravillosamente hermoso.- le dijo con su mirada hipnotizada en el lago. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como una delicada y cálida muñeca tomaba con temor y precaución la suya. Sus ojos negros miraron el rostro de la chica. Sus mejías estaban adornaban con un lindo rosado que resaltaba sus ojos, que debía decir, brillaban como las mismas estrellas. Era difícil, realmente difícil…ahora entendía a Shindou cuando decía que con solo una mirada tierna, tendría que sacar todo su autocontrol para no asustar (besar) a la chica.

-¿Q-Quiere…digo, quisiera usted…quisiera acompañarme, bueno, digo…- nada salía coherente de ella, los nervios era un monstruo desgraciado. Kurama solo podía sonreír ante el nerviosismo de la chica. Coloco su dedo en los labios rosados de la chica, callándola delicadamente y ambos sonrojándose ante la acción.

-Me encantaría…-fue la única respuesta que dio el moreno, haciendo sacar aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de la argentina. ¿Cómo solo un movimiento de labios podía ser tan hermoso? ¿Cómo podía una sonrisa iluminar su mundo incluso en lo más oscuro y tenebroso de la negra noche? Tendría una larga platica con Shindou…No sería mucha ayuda…pensándolo mejor, parecería como típicas niñas enamoradas hablando sobre su chico ideal…Si, mejor no.

Ambos caminaron por el parque, hablando sobre varias cosas, deportes, trabajos escolar, amigos, cosas comunes. Ambos reían de las locuras de su niñez. Kurama no podía creer lo que lograba hacer un Jin pequeño en el pasado. Sus conversaciones fueron interrumpidas al escuchar risas conocidas por los dos. Kurama estaba más que seguro de quienes eran, ¿Cómo no? Escuchaba esas risas todos los días de todas las semanas de todos los meses de todos los años restantes de su larga vida.

-¡Detente Shindou-kun!- se escuchó a la chica decirle mientras reía como niña pequeña. Una risa más masculina pero a la vez se notaba la diversión que sentía se escuchó.

-¡Retráctate!- le dijo mientras reía. Los dos chicos que caminaban se asomaron un poco para poder ver de lo que se trataba todo esto. Desde donde ellos estaban, se miraba a una Yuuka recostada en el suelo, su cuerpo se movía desesperadamente, intentando alejar las maños de Shindou de su estómago. Shindou, por otra parte, estaba arrodillado a lado de la morena, sus manos atacando al estómago de la chica, haciendo cosquillas como si de su vida dependieran. No estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, pero se podía ver a simple luz de luna el brillo que invadía los ojos de Shindou y Yuuka…un brillo que el mismo comenzaba a presenciar en sus ojos al pensar en la chica de su lado.

-¡Nunca!- dijo la chica, riéndose aún más, haciendo que su atacante siguiera con sus movimientos.

-Sería mejor dejarlos solos ¿no crees?- pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa a la chica que aún no despegaba sus ojos de la pareja feliz.

-Si.- dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa y, así, caminando a paso silencioso de ahí, tratando de no molestar a la futura pareja.

Minutos pasaban y nadie necia nada. Kurama realmente no sabía que pasaba, hace algunos momentos todo estaba bien, hablaban, reían y comentaban sobre temas pero desde que vieron a Shindou y Yuuka, Clare se mantenía callada, perdida en su mundo propio, uno donde él era un invasor. No se miraba seria o triste pero tampoco se notaba la felicidad que antes tenía. -¿Oye, te molesta algo?- pregunto Kurama, llamando la atención de la chica.

-No, no es nada…ya es algo tarde y Jin ya debió de haber vuelto. Me he de ir, o a lo contrario Jin me buscara por todo Japón.- le dijo, riendo un poco al imaginar a su loco hermano corriendo como loco gritando su nombre. Kurama solo podía sentir algo de pesar, pues quería seguir con la compañía de la chica.

-Muy bien, te acompaño a casa.- ofreció Kurama, pero al instante Clare negó, teniendo como escusa a su hermano sobreprotector. El chico solo pudo ver las estrellas para cuando ella desapareció de su vista, así decidió que el también debería ir a su casa, o de lo contrario su madre lo mataría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡El partido tiene lugar al lado del lago, entre la Escuela Raimon y Akisora Challengers!- dijo Ayumu emocionado al presenciar el partido. -¡Entramos ahora en el segundo tiempo, y el marcador aun esta 0 a 0! ¿Cuál será el equipo que cambiara el marcador?-

Era el turno de Kurama al intentar anotar un gol, realizando su SideWinder (Cascabel Cornuda). El balón había obtenido un color verde mientras la presencia de una serpiente cascabel aparecía, con la dirección hacia la portería del equipo Akirosa.

El capitán del equipo Akisora, el famoso jugador Kogure, reacciono a tiempo, colocándose en frente de la portería, realizando su legendario Sepujin (Remolino de Batalla) defendiendo del tiro y ganando la posesión del balón.

-¿Qué piensas de esto?- pregunto con arrogancia.

-¡Increíble, Kogure-san!- grito Yuuka desde las bancas. Ella, a diferencia de los demás, prefirió ver el partido. Quería presenciar ese partido en vez de jugarlo. No sentía la necesidad de jugarlo como si fuera el único juego en el cual ellos jugarían, es más, tenía el sentimiento que de ese momento en adelante, todos sus partidos serian serios.

-¡Allá va, Johnny!- grito, dándole el balón a un adulto de apariencia algo americana, de cabello castaño claro rubio y ojos blancos. Johnny corría con el balón, aunque Tenma reacciono y lo comenzó a marcar, ambos peleando por el balón.

-¡No lo dejare pasar!- aseguro Tenma.

-¡Es placer es todo mío!- dijo el adulto, divirtiéndose. Tenma, con una sonrisa, logro robarle el balón. Desde las bancas, las managers y los maestros miraban con una sonrisa algo forzada a Yuuka, parecía la misma niña de hace diez años que miraba a su hermano jugar. Aun con las miradas, la castaña aun saltaba y gritaba ánimos como nunca en su vida había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Flashback_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Escuchen, muchachos. Jueguen en serio hoy. Diviértanse jugando futbol, sin pensar en la revolución o deberes.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa. Todos estaban con esa misma sonrisa de alegría. Un futbol sin presiones o responsabilidades…parecía que fueron décadas desde la última vez que paso algo así._

_-¿Un partido sin tener que cargar responsabilidades?- pregunto con una sonrisa Shindou, aun sin poder creer esa gran noticia. _

_-Habíamos olvidado ese tipo de futbol.- dijo Sangoku con la misma sonrisa._

_-Parece que será divertido.- dijo emocionado Tenma._

_-Endou-Kantoku…-llamo por primera vez Yuuka a su entrenador._

_-Dime.-_

_-¿Puedo quedarme en la banca a ver?- pregunto la chica, sorprendiendo a todos._

_-Claro…-fue lo único que respondió Endou, siendo el también uno de los sorprendidos. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-_

_-Solo quiero verlos jugar.- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. –Es un sentimiento de que este no será nuestro único partido serio sin responsabilidades…no creo que me esté explicando de la mejor manera.- dijo con una sonrisita, sacándole una sonrisa al entrenador y al capitán._

_-¡Ya estamos listos!- llamo una voz conocida por Yuuka, pero no le daba muy buen presentimiento. Por reflejo, la chica tomo el brazo del capitán y se comenzó a ocultar en su espalda, como una pequeña que se oculta del monstruo del armario._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kirino un poco alarmado al repentino temor de la chica. _

_-El volvió…-fue lo único que escucharon, alarmando a todos._

_-¿Volvió? ¿Quién?- pregunto un poco más alterado Shindou, su voz de protección se notaba a simple vista._

_-Yo sé que me quieres también Yuuka-chan. Shi shi shi- se escuchó la voz de nuevo. Endou solo saco un suspiro, sabiendo que esa persona en especial le encantaba asustar a la chica hace tiempo y tampoco fue un santo con su hermano._

_-Ya detente Kogure. La estas asustando.- dijo Endou con un tono algo serio, pues siempre seguía siendo el entrenador de Raimon._

_-Bueno, espero tener un gran partido con ustedes.- dijo educadamente Kogure hacia los chicos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._Fin del Flashback_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es la oportunidad del Akisora Challengers!- dijo Ayumu. La jugadora de número diez poseía el balón y corría hacia la portería de Raimon

-¡Consigo ver la sombra de los espíritus del mal!- dijo la mujer mientras corría hacía Aoyama y Ichino, tomando entre sus dedos dos tipos de pergaminos y su rostro se tornaba maligno y tenebroso. Al escuchar y ver el cambio de la mujer, los dos jugadores de Raimon se detuvieron bruscamente, rayos morados salían de sus ojos mientras se paralizaban del miedo, logrando que la goleadora siguiera corriendo hacia su portería. -¡Propagando los espíritus del mal!- grito para volver a hacer ese mismo truco con Shinzuke y Amagi.

-¡Sean serios! ¡Es un tonto truco!- grito Yuuka desde la banca, sacando una gota en la cabeza en el defensa de cabello rosado y el delantero de piel morena. ¿Enserio era ella quien decía eso? Sí fuera ella, ella saldría corriendo hacia el rio, siendo seguida por Shindou para evitar que la loca joven saltara en el rio pues si mal recordaban esa niña aun no sabía nadar.

-¡Ninguno de los dos equipos se rinde! ¡El ataque y la defensa de ambos continúan firmes!- dijo Ayumu emocionado al seguir viendo el partido.

-¡Muchachos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo!- grito Aki desde la banca animando a su equipo.

-¡Vamos chicos!- grito Yuuka desde la otra banca sacando, Dios sabe de dónde, unos pompones y comenzado su modo de porrista.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Kurama y Kirino al mismo tiempo al ver como su ropa cambio de la nada a modo porrista. ¡¿Es que esa chica tenía poderes?!

-Ella está emocionada, ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto Shindou con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga en su estado porrista. No era ningún secreto para el equipo, sin incluir a Yuuka, Tenma, Shinzuke y Kariya que al capitán le encantaba ver todas las sorpresivas expresiones de la mediocampista de fuego.

-Eres un pervertido.- le dijo Kurama a Shindou, sacando un sonrojo potente en el capitán. ¿Pervertido? ¿Él? ¿Cómo?

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto apenado y confundido pues aun no sabía de donde su amigo saco esa conclusión.

-La estabas viendo demasiado tiempo.- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola y sacando un sonrojo aún más potente.

-¡Claro que no!- le grito Shindou llamando la atención de Yuuka y de alguien más perturbador.

-Con que era él. Ushi shi shi.-dijo en un susurro la persona. **(Yo: Algo obvio de ver)**

-¿No ves que tu posición ésta abierta para que cualquiera avance?- se escuchó molesto una voz muy conocida que llamo la atención de la morena y el capitán. Podían ver como el defensa se miraba molesto y regañaba a Kariya, quien al parecer se intentaba disculpar.

-Disculpe. Es que escuché de Yuuka-sempai decir que el punto débil de Raimon es usted.- le trato de explicar Kariya.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto aún más molesto de lo que anteriormente estaba. Conocía a Yuuka, eso era mentira. Ella parecía una niña, era incapaz de hablar mal de él, o de pensar eso de él. Su vista aqua se enfocó en la morena que lo animaba en ese preciso momento a él. Sin que Kirino se diera cuenta, la mirada de Kariya también cayó en la morena, mirándola de manera vil y maligna, asustándola. La reacción de la chica le pareció raro, pues no era la primera vez que él le dedicaba una mirada. –Ella no diría eso. No digas cosas innecesarias durante el partido.- le dijo con una mirada seria a él.

-Parece que realmente fue una ayuda innecesaria.- le dijo con una cara de disculpa mientras se iba a su posición anterior. La mirada de Kirino se dirigió del nuevo candidato a la morena, quien tenía la mirada en el chico de cabello verdoso. ¿En serio su amiga diría eso? Claro que no. La conocía, conocía su actitud, ella era incapaz de decir algo malo de él…o de algún ser viviente en la vida.

-¡Falta poco para el fin del segundo tiempo! ¡Ahora el Akisora Challengers está en el contraataque!- anunciaron mientras que dos jugadores corrían hacia la cancha mientras los defensas de Raimon corrieron para defender.

-¡Esfuérzate Kirino-kun!- grito Yuuka desde la banca, sacándole una sonrisa al defensa y más apoyo.

-_¿En qué estoy pensando? Claro que ella no diría eso de mí…tal vez Kariya solo se confundió con otra persona.- _pensó mientras se adelantaba y le robaba sin problema alguno al adulto de cabello morado. Concentrado en su dribleo no logro reaccionar cuando Kariya llego de la nada hacia él, chocando contra él. -¿Nani?- se preguntó. Fue ahí cuando lo noto. Era exactamente ese tipo de mirada que asustaba a la morena. Esa mirada malévola y con mala espina que, al parecer, siempre le daba a la chica.

Un terrible dolor se sintió en su tobillo, causado por un fuerte pisoteo en su tobillo. Ante el repentino golpe y la pérdida del balance por el choque Kirino cayó al suelo. Su dolor se comenzó a incrementar mientras miraba con dificultad y observaba como el chico menor lo miraba con satisfacción.

-¡Kirino-kun! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada Yuuka mientras llamaba la atención de algunos jugadores. Su mirada se tornó en miedo al ver el chico la mirada con una sonrisa que se tornaba de satisfacción y mal.

Desde ese momento el partido siguió como todo partido normal. En el transcurso se revelaron las grandes habilidades de Kariya. Tenían que admitir que tenía grandes habilidades. Yuuka y Kirino notaron las miradas que él les daba, causando mala espina en todo en lo que pensaran. Todos estaban ahora intentando relajarse los músculos, habían jugado todo el día. Incluso Yuuka se incluyó por un corto periodo de tiempo. En todo ese tiempo Kirino la mantenía cerca, sabía que Shindou le exigiría una explicación más tarde, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a arriesgar eso por no dejar que su amiga sea afectada por el nuevo. El partido había terminado con la victoria de Raimon, 1 a 0.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y todos estaban hablando de variedades. Kirino se escondia detrás de Sangoku evitando que su capitán de equipo lo matara. Intento explicarle, enserio lo intento, pero no entendio…era eso o enserio quería asesinar a alguien. Sea lo que sea, Kirino llegaría a su casa con heridas nuevas. Su tobillo se salvo, tener a Yuuka, quien tenia el sueño de ser doctora, lo ayudo bastante.

Kurama hablaba con Yuuka, más bien, molestaba a Yuuka mientras ambos miraban la escena que sus amigos creaban. -¿Te puedes callar?- le pregunto sonrojada.

-No, se siente realmente bien molestarte.- le respondio.

-Kurama-san… ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Clare algo preocupada. Desde la noche anterior, no se dirigían la palabra, fueron varios los encuentros en los que se pudieron hablar, pero nunca se dirigieron. Él se sonrojaba de la nada y salía corriendo…no estaba segura si ella había hecho algo malo el día anterior, pero hoy que Jin estaba "ocupado" tomaría esa oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro.

-C-claro.- le respondio sonrojado y se fue donde la chica, esperando poder ignorar las miradas de satisfacción que Yuuka le daba. Más tarde se arrepentirá. Al tomar suficiente espacio para que nadie los pudiera escuchar, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Kurama-san…realmente siento cualquier cosa que haya pasado ayer que lo haya ofendido… así que si quiere olvidar ayer, no hay problema.- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que no podía estar con él como ella quisiera, pero en su fondo sabía que si tenía esperanza, tenía la esperanza de que ese chico fuera diferente.

Una risa comenzó a destrozarle el corazón. Escucharlo a él reírse de ella era espantoso… ¿realmente era tan estúpida como para creer que tal vez…solo tal vez él realmente sentiría algo por ella?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Olvidar anoche? No puedo. Claro que no puedo. Es decir, solo no puedo olvidar la mejor noche de mi vida.- le dijo mientras con su mano tomaba su mejía y la obligaba a verlo a sus ojos. –Clare, escúchame con mucha atención.- le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a su cara, lográndole sacar un sonrojo a la chica. - No cambiaría un minuto de ayer contigo por cien años de vida sin ti.- le dijo mientras le besaba delicadamente la mejía, muy cerca pero extremadamente cerca de sus labios. Su piel se sentía como la seda más suave de todas las sedas. –Nunca lo olvides.- le dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco pues su capitán lo llamaba.

Clare no podía creer lo que había escuchado…y está más que segura que nunca lo olvidaría por lo que le faltaba por el resto de su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
